Defying Gravity
by Lovelrin
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. Play me, then i will play you! HUNSOO/CHANSOO/KAISOO slight HUNKAI (Bromance) 14. It's You (A) [Now I know, that a love too deep Brings a sad ending ]
1. Prolog

**"Play Me"**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** T-M

 **Soundtrack:** Playboy - EXO

 **Summary:** _Sehun, si produser sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedang dilanda emosi paling parah sedunia. Dan Kris paham siapa yang menimbulkan kemarahan seperti itu jika bukan karena seorang wanita, atau tepatnya yang menjadi incarannya selama ini. Do Kyungsoo._ Artis pedatang baru yang mempu menghancurkan isi kepala Sehun layaknya _Juice_ Buah yang sedang diblender dan mnembuat pikiran produser muda berbakat itu menjadi tidak waras."Sialan, Sehun benar-benar menakutkan."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin Oh Sehun, si produser tampan dengan rambut _blonde_ platium bangsat dan wajah setampan Adonis yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis meleleh itu sedang kesal setengah mati karena lihatlah sekarang apa yang sedang dihancurkannya. Oh Sehun sedang menghancurkan satu kamera milik crewnya.

Yaampun.

Oh Sehun terkenal dengan sikap menawannya dan juga si playboy yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

Dan biasanya, manusia satu itu selalu bisa mengatur perasaan marahnya. Sehun yang memiliki nama asli Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu adalah lelaki yang paling disegani. Pria itu dapat menempatkan diri diberbagai macam situasi yang menguntungkan ataupun tidak menguntungkan.

Sejujurnya dia tidak marah karena bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang merupakan aktris dari film nya mengacaukan _schedule_ hari ini karena tidak bisa datang, tidak. Serius dia tidak marah karena itu.

Dia juga tidak marah saat melihat Yixing sang sutradara yang sibuk bertelpon ria dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dan menelantarkan _schedule_ jam ini.

Dia juga tidak memperdulikan si penulis Byun saat lelaki itu mengaku tidak bisa menyelesaikan skenario minggu ini. Dia tidak peduli dan dia tidak marah.

Dan juga dia benar-benar baik membiarkan Jongdae, asisten produsernya pergi kencan dengan salah satu artis wanita filmnya.

Dia tidak marah, dia juga tidak peduli dengan _schedule_ hari ini yang harus berhenti tiba-tiba, dan juga serius... Oh Sehun itu bisa di bilang produser paling baik yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin _crew_ nya. Dan hal itu harus ternodai oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi alasan semua kemarahannya.

 _Bloody hell_!

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _"PLAYBOY BRENGSEK! KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MENDENGARKANMU!"_

 _BRAK!_

Wow.

Semua pandangan mata mengarah kearah pintu yang ditutup sebegitu kencangnya oleh Sehun dan melihat bagaimana hancurnya kamera yang sudah dibanting oleh pria dengan tinggi menawan dan juga kulitnya yang pucat seperti vampire. Oh Sehun sebelumnya tidak akan pernah melakuka hal gila seperti ini.

Dan mereka semua kaget.

Terlalu kaget sampai-sampai, Kris yang menjabat sebagai aktor utama harus merelakan makan siangnya yang sudah tidak terlihat lezat lagi karena Sehun, produser yang merangkap sebagai ahli waris _Malfoy Manor_ sekaligus sahabatnya dengan Blaise Kai itu sedang dilanda emosi paling parah sedunia. Dan Kris paham siapa yang menimbulkan kemarahan seperti itu jika bukan karena seorang wanita, atau tepatnya yang menjadi incarannya selama ini. _Do Kyungsoo_.

Artis pendatang baru merangkap sebagai Dokter yang mampu menghancurkan isi kepala Sehun layaknya _Juice_ Buah yang sedang diblender dan membuat pikiran produser muda berbakat yang mengunci tempat stagnan jajaran paling atas produser itu menjadi tidak waras.

"Sialan, Sehun benar-benar menakutkan."

.

.

...

"KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

 _"Lucu sekali aku bisa tertipu oleh brengsek sepertimu!"_

"DO KYUNGSOO! KAU DIMANA!?"

 _"Lebih baik kau pergi dengan pelacur itu dan jangan mencariku, silahkan kau setubuhi tubuhnya sampai kau puas! Playboy brengsek sialan!"_

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA DENGAN IRENE! Dengar dimana dirimu! Siapa yang menyebarkan berita palsu ini. Katakan padaku!"

 _"Mati saja sana Oh Fucking Sehun!_ — _KLIK!"_

"Kyungsoo?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

 _FUCK!_ Sambungan handphonenya terputus, dengan gertakkan rahang tegas yang melemaskan kaum hawa Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan handphonenya sendiri. Langkahnya sangat gusar saat ia kembali membuka pintu ruangannya.

 _._

 _._

 ** _BRAK!_**

"Astaga..."

Kris melihat pintu yang kembali terbuka dan kemudian keluarlah Oh Sehun dengan muka paling menyeramkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Sehun memang bajingan brengsek tapi sahabatnya itu terlihat berkali lipat brengsek didetik ini. Yaampun jika dilihat sekarang Sehun seperti monster yang siap meledakkan kepala manusia-manusia dimuka bumi.

Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan dan Kris benar-benar tidak mau berpura-pura peduli dengan menanyakan keadaannya karena sekarang produser keturunan darah biru itu sudah melempar naskah ke lantai dan terburu-buru melangkah setelah mendapatkan kunci _Mustang_ nya didalam tasnya.

"Istirahat sampai waktu yang belum kupastikan!"

.

.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Ucapan dinginnya terdengar sebelum suara pintu yang lagi-lagi ditutup sangat kencang oleh Sehun. Kris berpikir bagaimana bisa pintu itu masih bisa berfungsi jika sudah dibanting beberapa kali oleh _litle bratty genius_ tuan muda Malfoy tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Kriet..._

Dan Kris menganga melihat pintu itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuka dan muncul seseorang wanita dari sana dengan senyuman memikatnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hhihihihi..."

.

.

.

Prolog : Play me (Hunsoo) by **_Lovelrin_** _._

 ** _Play me, then i will play you!_**

* * *

Coming Soon.


	2. Play Me

**"Play Me"**

 **Chapter 1 :** ** _Play me_**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered• **Rating:** T-M

 **Soundtrack:** _Gemini_ \- Taeyeon

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you!_ HUNSOO/Chap 1 : Play me UP!

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _I'am sorry for my late reaaaaallly late update :( yes hate me guysssss! alasannya apalagi coba karena RL dan Satu fiction Summer Trap yang akhirnya END di chap 22. Karena banyak yg minta dilanjut Play me, karena Sehun di Summer Trap menjadi yg paling disakiti n paling dicintai, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan ide dan melanjutkan Play me. Prolog chapter kemarin udah di edit my lovely Hunsoo Shipper yang imut" dan sopan" ^^, review kalian Di Summer Trap dan Play Me membludak banget dan semuanya manis-manis banget nambah bikin aku gak tegaaaaaa TT_TT kalian malaikat dari mana coba, huhu miaaan!_

 _So, this is my love letter for you all. Hope you like it my bae:3_

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo, Aktris dan model pendatang baru yang memiliki Intellegence Quotient 160 setara dengan kecerdasannya, Sehun harus mengakui jika gadis itu telah memangkas habis keangkuhan Sehun dalam memandang seorang wanita.

Gadis yang menjungkir balikan hidup seorang Oh Sehun yang merangkap sebagai produser muda keturunan bangsawan garis klan Malfoy, darah biru Britania Raya penuh kehormatan, dan senantiasa mengangungkan kesempurnaan darah biru, Sehun nyatanya bertekuk lutut, lumpuh pada gadis yang menjunjung harga diri, dan menatap remeh serpihan agung kekuasaan.

Semua ini bermula akibat sahabatnya, Blaise Kai. Si konglomerat pemegang klan Zabini itu menyeretnya paksa mengikuti jamuan makan malam memenuhi undangan resmi kementrian Seoul. Kedua orang tua Sehun sudah membujuknya untuk ikut undangan, berusaha mati-matian dengan mengimingi apapun untuk mendatangkan pewaris tunggal mereka dalam pengenalan diri di kementrian untuk menyambung tali silaturahimi dengan orang-orang terpenting sebelumnya ditolak habis-habisan oleh Sehun dengan alasan tidak bisa datang karena tidak enak badan serta ada rapat dengan anggota _crew_ nya.

Tapi si keparat brengsek bernama Kai berhasil mengelabuinya dan Sehun harus terperangkap dalam jamuan makan malam formal yang memperlambat laju perputaran bumi kehidupannya. pria yang memiliki nama asli _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ dibatang pohon mahsyur keluarga itu benar-benar bosan karena dirinya sedang dalam kedaan _mood_ paling bawah.

Statusnya sebagai keturunan pemilik _Malfoy Manor_ membuat dirinya hidup penuh hingar bingar kerlipan berlian, glamor dan dilimpahi harta benda tiada habisnya.

Kasih sayang penuh yang dilimpahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat Sehun hidup dengan anggukan tanpa kenal penolakan, semua hal yang diinginkannya tersedia tanpa susah untuk diraihnya, dan hal itu membimbingnya menjadi produser muda nomor satu yang kini digelutinya sebagai pemenuh rasa ingin tahu, rasa penasarannya dan pengisi waktu luang sebelum masuk dan memegang kendali bisnis keluarga turun temurunnya.

Diumurnya yang baru mencapai 24 tahun tersebut, Sehun dikenal sebagai _litle bratty genius_ dengan kepala ditutupi rambut _blonde_ platinum brengsek (yang mampu membuat wanita menjerit gila untuk menyentuhnya) dalam meraih prestasi berlimpah, kepintarannya dalam ilmu pengetahuan membuat bisnis minyak keluarganya makin bersinar, kecerdasan dan kreatifitasnya membuat namanya berdiri pada posisi stagnan paling atas produser paling cemerlang, dan seringai menggodanya mampu membuat kaum hawa melemparkan diri didekapan dada bidangnya.

Belum lagi sikap _good boy_ nya yang selalu menganggap santai apapun, pria itu tidak pernah terlalu otoriter dengan _crew_ nya, maka segenap crew yang diketuainya dalam menggarap film baru itu menyeganinya.

Sikap _friendly_ Sehun yang tinggi dalam meraih status sosial semakin gemilang. Pria itu juga tidak terlalu suka menampakkan emosi perasaannya tapi nyatanya, pagi ini semuanya hancur. Dirinya bagai disambar petir dan alasan tersebut karena gadis yang dipujanya setelah bertemu di jamuan makan malam kementrian malam itu yang membuat darahnya naik karena bayang-bayang kelumpuhan hubungannya dalam meraih Kyungsoo untuk mengikatnya mendampingi Sehun akan berujung pada kebuntuan.

Sehun kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis itu.

Hal itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Saat gadis pemilik kedua hazel dan beraroma _lilac_ yang membutakan tersenyum menyapa Menteri Kesehatan Korea Selatan sebelum duduk disalah satu tempat yang sudah disiapkan pemilik acara.

 _"_ _Gadis itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, gadis pintar yang baru lulus dengan suma cumlaude jurusan kedokteran. Sedikit yang tahu jika gadis itu saat ini menduduki perangkat dibawah Departemen Kesehatan dimana ayahnya yang merupakan panglima tinggi negara menutup fakta tersebut. Gadis itu masih ingin mengejar hal lain dengan memasuki dunia entertaiment untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya pada dunia yang menurutnya patut dicoba, dan ayahnya mengiyakannya sebelum gadis itu memulai pekerjaan barunya satu tahun kedepan."_

Gadis itu ingin mencoba hal baru untuk menutupi rasa _penasaran_ nya. Bukankah itu sama dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Sehun sebelum memulai pekerjaan barunya. _What a beautiful destiny._ Gadis itu ternyata mempunyai kesamaan dengannya. Dan hal ini semakin menjerat Sehun dalam lingkup gadis yang menghancurkan semua sistem pada tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa menebak isi kepalamu." Blaise Kai Zabini berisul rendah kepada Sehun saat orang dari kementrian tersebut pamit untuk menjamu tamu undangan lainnya.

"Mangsa baru eh?" ucapnya dengan kekehan geli ketika Sehun memandangi gadis dengan _White dress_ anggun dari tempat duduknya. Sehun berdehem mengalihkan atensi pada gadis sememikat _aphrodite_ untuk menatap sahabatnya dengan sikap mencela.

"Diamlah Kai." Blaise Kai memicingkan matanya lalu menyeringai, "Tidak tertarik, kalau begitu gadis itu milikku?" ucapnya menahan tawa saat Sehun mengacungkan jari tengahnya didepan wajahnya.

" _Dia milikku_ keparat. Mau kau apakan Daphne yang katamu cinta matimu itu. blah ucapanmu waktu itu menggelikan Blaise." Serunya penuh penekanan dalam kata _dia milikku._

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Woah, tenanglah brengsek. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena menarikmu kesini sehingga bertemu dengan berlian seharga dunia. Dan _of course dude, Daphne_ tetaplah cinta matiku."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu." Sehun mengucapkan tanpa makna tulus, membuat Blaise mendengus. "Persis seperti _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ si kaya raya yang selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupku dihabiskan bersamanya. Yak! Oh Sehun, teraktir aku nantinya." Seru Blaise tidak terima.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya lalu nyengir, "Okay."

"Serius?"

"Absolut!"

Blaise Kai menatapnya dengan sudut mata awas, sosok Sehun didepannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa terbaca olehnya meski keduanya sudah mengumandangkan kata Sahabat. Sehun itu bukanlah pria yang gampang menuruti permintaannya, penuh pertimbangan apapun dan selalu bertindak dengan pemikiran jenius menguntungkannya.

Walaupun begitu mengenyampingkan sikap brengsek Sehun yang terlalu dikenalnya, pria itu dapat melebur dalam strata sosial sebagai pria baik-baik yang menyunjung kesopanan dan akan menjadi si keparat jika dirinya berada pada situasi yang mengharuskannya. Singkatnya Sehun mamu menempatkan diri dengan situasi apapun. Dan terkadang Kai iri dengannya yang menikmati hidupnya dengan sikap tanpa celah tersebut.

" _Well,_ ini bukanlah Sehun yang ku kenal, cepat sekali kau mengatakan kata okay?" Sehun berdecak, terkadang sikap Kai yang selalu penuh kecurigaan memang menyebalkan, tapi begitulah lelaki dengan kulit Tan eksotis yang dengan kedipan saja membuat para gadis bersedia membuka kedua paha mereka, sibajingan yang dikenal sebagai dewa seks kalangan perempuan termasuk dirinya tersebut memanglah pria cerdik yang bisa membaca pikiran dengan perhitungan nalar dan insting sensitifnya.

Tentu saja, pebisnis klan Zabini yang bergerak dalam bidang pertambangan emas tersebut memanglah selalu berhati-hati.

"Aku serius, aku berterimakasih padamu makanya aku mengiyakan kemaumanmu. Kau membuatku bertemu dengan _dia._ Gadis yang akan aku jadikan ratu dalam mengatur segala hal yang ada pada kehidupanku."

Isi otak Blaise Kai kosong seketika, dirinya pikir pendengarannya mengalami distorsi parah sehingga bisa mendengar kata-kata _paling mustahil_ dari mulut Sehun.

 _Sial!_ Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini berubah seratus delapan puluh drajat dengan satu jentikan jari dan detik pria itu menatap gadis yang bahkan samapi saat ini pun belum berkenalan dengannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, bahwa seorang _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan kesan mutlak yang seumur hidup Blaise dimimpipun mustahil Sehun akan mengucapkannya.

 _Gadis itu akan mengatur segala hal yang ada pada kehidupanku._

Sehun yang dikenalnya bukanlah sosok pria yang suka di dominasi, pria itu lebih menyukai mendominasi dengan aura penuh kekuasaan serta determinasi tingkat baja. Dan dengan sebegitu mudah dihancurkan oleh gadis itu. Dan tidak ada ungkapan apapun lagi dari lengkung lidah Blaise saat Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menepuk bahunya sebelum beranjak mendekati gadis itu.

 _Hell Yeah!_ Sehun benar-benar sudah sinting. Otaknya pasti mengalami destruksi tingkat maksimal sehingga bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sehun hampir bersikap seperti idiot saat dirinya mengikuti gadis itu keluar Aula Besar menuju taman terbuka luas dengan bunga Azale serta mawar warna warni melingkari air terjun dengan kerlipan cahaya lampu terproyeksi begitu indah dibawah kerlipan bintang malam yang seolah menari mengejek Sehun karena bersikap seperti lelaki bego yang menguntit gadis itu dari belakang.

Sehun mengamati sosok yang memikat itu sebelum netranya seakan berkontraksi terhipnotis yang mampu membuat dirinya tak sanggup menyuarakan kata ketika gadis itu membalikkan tubuh dan berdiri didepannya dengan jarak tiga langkah penuh tanda tanya.

Aliran darahnya berdesir, deguppan jantungnya begitu anomali dan Sehun tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan frasa apapun telah jatuh pada kelamnya kedua hazel yang memancarkan cahaya penuh kelembutan dan ia merasa seperti _pulang kerumah._

Pulang ketempat paling nyaman yang selama ini dicari nya untuk menambal semua titik lemah dalam jiwanya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?" gadis itu bertanya, suaranya menggempur sistem kerja otak Sehun. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya ketika gadis itu bertanya dengan penuh sopan santun padanya.

Mengerjap, Sehun menyumpah serapah dirinya. _Sial_ selama dua puluh empat tahun hidup, tak pernah satu kalipun Sehun merasa salah tingkah seperti ini.

Biasanya Sehunlah yang membuat wanita menjadi salah tingkah, lihatlah perjalanan mumburu kaum hawa nya dengan wanita seksi berkelas yang setiap kali menarik minatnya dalam melakukan percintaan sesaat, tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Sehun salah tingkah seperti ini. Sehun dengan mudah melemparkan senyum menggoda, seringai panas menggiurkan dan sekejap wanita waras yang masih bernapas akan meleleh dibuatnya dalam genangan hasrat panas membakar.

Tapi sekarang, lihatlah dirinya yang berhasil dilumpuhkan habis-habisan hanya karena menatap gadis yang sudah dilabelinya dengan mutlak sebagai gadis yang ingin dimiliki _nya_ sampai mati membuat segenap diri Sehun mematung dengan setiap sel yang berteriak penuh minat pada gadis didepannya.

Menarik napas dalam, untuk menyadarkan diri dari semua irasional yang mengaramkan otak nya, Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati gadis itu. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." Ucapnya, suara rendah Sehun sampai ditelinga gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas mengerti lalu membalikkan dirinya lagi sebelum melangkah untuk menjauh dari sosok pria dengan tinggi begitu kontras tersebut.

"Hei, bisa aku tahu namamu?" pertanyaan Sehun yang dilontarkan setelah dirinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu membuat Sehun tidak habis pikir. _Basa-basi bodoh Sehun! kau terlihat begitu kaku didepannya. Mana sikap penakluk wanitamu sialan?!_

Kyungsoo melihat pria itu berhenti, mencermati sisi tubuhnya yang sudah terisi dengan pria beraroma _musk_ maskulin campuran _aftershave_ yang ikut berhenti menatapnya. Sehun bersumpah demi apapun yang paling indah didunia ini, keindahan itu kalah telak saat dirinya memperoyeksi secara dekat gadis bertubuh mungil dengan aroma _lilac_ yang membuatnya gila ini.

"Kyungsoo. _Do Kyungsoo._ "

Nama itu pasti akan langsung disimpan dalam memori ingatan terpentingnya karena otak jeniusnya. Tapi dirinya seolah masih mengulang nama itu berharap jika nama gadis ini akan melekat permanen diotaknya dan tersimpan rapat takut jika ada detail yang terlewatkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." _tepatnya Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, pewaris tahta Malfoy manor, keturunan darah biru dengan karir cemerlang sebagai produser, nona manis... bisa kita lebih dekat dari ini? bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu dan aku akan menjanjikan apapun yang kau mau._

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu hening mengonsumsi.

Membuat Sehun hampir tidak waras karena gadis ini seolah membangun benteng terkeras karena Kyungsoo tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan lain sampai dirinya dan gadis itu duduk dibangku kayu dekat dengan patung air yang menampilkan cahaya jingga, ungu, putih dan biru yang begitu memikat.

Sehun memandang langit malam yang begitu bersih dari awan, cahaya keperakan dari bulan menyebabkan angkasa malam itu seolah transparan. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Ada _Scorpius."_ Desisnya, gadis itu menengok kearahnya, mengamati wajah Sehun yang begitu mempesona diterpa cahaya. Dirinya terdiam sesaat sebelum nalarnya mengembalikan diri dengan kata-kata Sehun.

" _Scorpius?"_ tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk. Dirinya kemudian melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya, mengambil kesempatan ini ketika pelupuk mata gadis itu menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Sebelum tenggelam semakin dalam pada untaian manik Hazel Kyungsoo Sehun menunjuk langit malam.

"Rasi bintang, _Scorpius."_ Duduk bersisian, Sehun membimbing mata gadis itu pada arah dimana rasi bintang kalajengking itu masih bisa tertangkap radar penglihatan. "Disana, bisa kau lihat bagaimana bintang membentuk _Scorpie?"_ tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo memandang arah yang ditunjuk Sehun, tersenyum saat menangkap rasi bintang yang berkelap-kelip kejauhan membingkai kedua maniknya. "Aku melihatnya. indah sekali."

Sehun menyetujuinya, "Namaku diambil dari rasi bintang." Jelasnya, menatap langit dengan gadis yang juga melakukan hal sama dengannya.

" _Scorpius?"_ Sehun mengangguk.

"Namaku _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy,_ tapi lebih dikenal dengan Oh Sehun." mata lembut Sehun kini memalingkan diri dari langit malam digantikan wajah gadis itu. "Namamu bagus." Ucap Kyungsoo masih mengagumi bagaimana bintang-bintang membentuk garis-garis yang terlihat begitu indah.

Sehun tergelak melihat sisi lain gadis ini, pujian itu terdengar begitu tulus walau mata itu bukan terarah padanya. "Keluargaku menyukai galaksi dan konstelansi, makanya aku dinamakan dengan rasi bintang itu. Kakekku _Draco_ juga diambil dari rasi bintang sama dengan _Scorpius_." ujarnya.

" _That's so beautiful._ Aku bingung pujian apa yang harus aku keluarakan." Seru Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih aku bisa merasakan ketulusan kata-katamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan _Hyperion_ diambil dari dewa _Titan Yunani_ kan?" Sehun menarik napas terhenyak, berjuang dengan degupan pada jantungnya saat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Sama dengan Asteria, salah satu dewi titan penguasa bintang dan semesta menurut mitiologi Yunani." Serunya lalu tersenyum.

Sehun mengamati wajah itu, kedua hazelnya terikat erat oleh mata yang menampilkan kilatan cemerlang cahaya, senyuman gadis itu begitu manis. Seakan melemahkan jantungnya.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang mitiologi Yunani ya?" Sehun kemudian bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya suka membaca buku untuk menambah pengetahuan. Dan kau— kau juga sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Konstelasi dan Galaksi. Aku pernah membacanya, tapi tidak terlalu mendalaminya."

Sehun terpana dengan kata-kata gadis itu, tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata ada seorang gadis yang mampu mengikat membawa topik yang jarang sekali dimengerti oleh gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya, gadis lain yang mengetahui nama aslinya malah mengernyit tapi gadis ini berbeda, seakan-akan ada magnet yang membuat keduanya tertarik satu sama lain dengan poros berbeda.

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada rasi bintang dan galaksi serta astronomi tanpa membaca buku, aku punya obsesi pada mereka sehingga aku bisa _menjadi buku berjalanmu_? Efektifkan?" Sehun sedikit menggigit bibirnya, apa yang diucapkannya? Astaga... kau aneh sekali Sehun!

"Benarkah? _Pleasure to me._ Aku juga menyukai astronomi. Dan mengagumi bagaimana ilmuwan bisa menemukan hal-hal ajaib akibat pengamatan mereka yang menjadikan objek angkasa tanpa batasan. Seperti hari, tanggal, perhitungan jam menit dan det—"

"Perhitungan detik. _Exactly!_ Itu berhasil ditemukan pada abad ke-18 dan disempurnakan pada abad 19, akibat observasi astronomi yang digambarkan di Newcomb's Tabble of the sun, yang memberikan rumusan gerakan matahari pada epoch, jika tidak salah." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias mendengar uraian kata-kata Sehun. Dirinya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Istilah _second_ dalam bahasa Inggris dikenal sebagai _second minute_ (menit kedua), yang berarti bagian kecil dari satu jam. Bagian yang pertama dikenal sebagai _prime minute_ (menit perdana) yang sama dengan menit seperti yang dikenal sekarang." Sehun mengangguk, ikut menghadap gadis itu. terpana dengan ekspresi gadis itu saat ikut mengomentari penjelasannya. Menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo mengucapkan penjelasannya dengan bibir sememikat mawar dan semenggiurkan cokelat.

Kemudian Sehun menambahkan, "Tapi pehitungan detik masih ambigu, sebelum mereka melakukan pembagaian yang terpaku pada 60 menit. Pengaruh Babylonia sumeria yang menggunakan sistem berdasarkan sexagesimal menghasilkan kemudahan karena mereka menggunakan basis 6." Jelasnya mengerling pada gadis itu yang menganguk paham.

"Dan kemudian waktu ephemeris (ET) didefinisian sebagai ukuran waktu yang menggabungkan posisi obyek angkasa dengan teori gerakan dinamis Newton. Dengan dibuatnya _jam atom_ , maka penggunaannya sebagai dasar pendefinisian dari detik bukan—"

"Bukan lagi dengan perputaran bumi." Kyungsoo menimpali. Sehun kini tersenyum. "Dan detik dalam SI didefinisikan sebagai durasi selama kali periode radiasi yang berkaitan dengan transisi dari dua tingkat hyperfine dalam keadaan ground state dari atom cesium-133 pada suhu nol kelvin. Dalam penggunaan yang paling umum, satu detik adalah 1/60 dari satu menit, dan 1/3600 dari satu jam." Sehun mengakhirinya.

Mereka saling menatap penuh kekaguman, Kyungsoo mengakui jika lelaki didepannya ini memiliki pengetahuan umum jauh darinya, dan gadis itu sempat terpana mendengar penjelasan kata-kata Sehun yang begitu fasih dan juga begitu menarik. Penjelasan pria itu terdengar ringan bukan seperti menggurui.

Sehun setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein.

"Ilmuwan seperti mereka hebat." Ucap Sehun, "Dan... aku tidak menyangka bisa mengomunikasikan apa yang ku baca dengan gadis cerdas sepertimu."

Dan pertemuan pertama itu membuat Sehun makin jatuh cinta pada pola pikir dan semua tentang gadis itu. Walau sempat skeptis dan masih menghindarinya, akhirnya gadis itu bisa membuka diri dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendekatinya.

Dan saat bayangan masa lalu itu mendatangainya, Sehun masih tergelak ketika mengingat Kyungsoo yang buru-buru kabur darinya saat Sehun meminta nomor ponselnya. _Hell yeah._ Sehun ditolak secara halus dengan ucapan;

" _Sepertinya aku harus kembali masuk. Selamat ting_ —"

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal nona Kyung."_

Begitu akhirnya dan Sehun membuktikan kata-katanya dengan terus menjumpai gadis itu, mencari celah waktu sebelum tahu bahwa gadis itu menaruh begitu banyak minat dengan ilmu dan buku. Sehingga dirinya menemui gadis itu dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya melihat langsung rasi bintang.

Dan _Bbam._ Kelemahan gadis itu yang mencintai konstelasi dan galaksi yang hampir sebanding dengannya membuat gadis itu menyutujuinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka dekat, sangat dekat.

Dan hubungan itu berakhir abstrak tanpa ada kejelasan yang terikat.

Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menelponnya dengan sumpah serapah, kutukan dan makian jauh berbeda dari biasanya yang menyulut amarah Sehun. Siapapun yang berani menganggu hubungan mereka _berdua_ , Sehun berjanji akan memasukkan nya pada lubang neraka, Jika Sehun sudah diganggu maka pria itu bisa menjadi keparat yang akan memperjuangkan mati-matian miliknya agar tidak berujung pada kebuntuan.

 _._

 _._

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya saat lampu merah menantang dirinya dalam perjalanan mencari Kyungsoo, detik itu juga dia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon orang yang membuat nya menjadi tidak waras seperti sekarang.

"Angkat Kyungie, Angkat telponnya!" dirinya bergumam hampir puluhan kali sebelumnya dan harapannya harus tertelan dengan pahit sepahit _kloramfenikel_ saat panggilan darinya tidak juga di angkat oleh Kyungsoo.

 _Bloody Hell!_

Sehun mengumpat, handphone nya dia lempar ke bangku sebelahnya, kemudian dengan gerakkan cepat lelaki yang menduduki peringkat pertama _hottest man_ menurut majalah _Vogue_ itu menginjak gas mobil setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

Dirinya yakin pasti akan menemukan gadis itu dan kemudian menjelaskan semua tuduhan _nonsense_ yang dilempar Kyungsoo kepadanya, Sehun akan langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangannya, membawa gadis itu pergi lalu menanyakan semuanya, _semuanya_ bahkan hubungan tanpa status jelas mereka, Sehun akan memperjelasnya saat detik dimana mata nya memproyeksi gadis cerdas tersebut.

Pria itu tidak akan memperdulikan apapun lagi, termasuk jika nanti gadis itu akan menolaknya, menjauhinya, memakinya atau apapun hal menyeramkan yang akan diterima darinya Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan otak cerdas dan juga si penggoda nomor satu hatinya dengan wajah inosen yang selalu melumpuhkannya. Sehun sudah memutuskan, jika gadis itu masih keras kepala tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, maka dia akan menciumnya lalu melarikan diri ke altar dan memaksanya menikah saat itu juga!

Sebelum Sehun semakin gila dengan pikiran liar yang terbentang penuh _option_ mengenai hubungan abstraknya, handphone nya bergetar. Sehun melirik ponselnya dari sudut mata dinginnya, kemudian mengambil dengan tangan bebasnya.

 _Kyungsoo is calling_

Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya setelah kaget dengan apa yang dibacanya, lelaki itu mengangkat panggilan dari gadis itu sebelum panggilan itu terputus.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

 _"_ _..."_

" _Please!_ Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu! Jangan begini okey? Aku bisa menjelaskannya dan ak—"

 _"_ _Berhenti bajingan!"_

Sialan!

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jangan menyudutkanku dengan semua tuduhan brengsek itu!"

 _"_ _Keparat! Siapa yang menyudutkan mu!? Semua sudah jelaskan? Kau hanya playboy yang mencari kepuasan dengan memasuki celana dalam wanita jalang dan aku hampir menjadi mainanmu selanjutnya! What a joke Hunaa!"_

"Berhenti, ini semua salah paham dan bilang dirimu dimana!"

 _"_ _Lebih baik kau yang berhenti, Aku. Muak. Denganmu!"_ Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau _muak_ denganku? kau **_muak_** denganku?!"

 _"_ _Kita tidak punya hubungan apapun, jadi_ — _"_

"Aku lebih _muak_ saat _kau_ berbicara seperti itu! Tidak ada hubungan apapun katamu!? Kau pacarku! _Kau. Milikku!_ "

 _"_ _What the fuck! Aku bukan milik siapapun idiot!"_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _"_ _JANGAN BERTERIAK!"_

.

.

.

 _BRAK! CKITTTTTTTTTT_

Sehun membanting stir dan berhenti cepat dibahu jalan.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk saat ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku hm?"

Bahkan suaranya mulai melemah.

 _"_ _Jauhi aku."_

"Never."

 _"_ _Hunaa!"_

"Teruslah memaki ku ataupun membenciku seperti orang bego karena _aku_ tidak akan pernah mau menjauhimu sampai _matipun_. Kau dengarkan Kyungie? jadi permohonan mu sia-sia."

 _"_ _Biar ku perjelas, kita tidak ada ikatan apapun... kau_ — _"_

" _Ada!_ Kau pacarku!"

 _"_ _Keputusan sepihak, aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai pacar. Aku membencimu."_

"Teruslah membenciku dan aku jamin kau akan jatuh padaku. Aku bisa merubah kata benci menjadi cinta."

 _"_ _Bullshit, Sudah berapa kali wanita diluar sana termakan rayuan shitty dari tuan Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ _yang terhormat ini?"_

"Kyungsoo, aku serius jika kau ku temukan maka dirimu akan menjadi tawanan seumur hidupku!"

 _"_ _Ambigu. Terlalu naif Sehun. Sekarang lebih baik berhenti. Playboy sepertimu_ — _"_

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku kan?" Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

 _"_ _Huh?"_

"Benar dugaanku, sudah puas bermain seperti ini? apalagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tahu aku sudah pada limitnya, aku menyerah—"

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti."_

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti!"

 _"_ _..."_

"Kau dimana?"

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _KLIK."_

 _Ini irasional!_

Sehun mengenggam ponselnya keras, mengalihkan amarah menyulutnya. Rasanya begitu berat jika gadis yang mengambil setengah logika dan segenap perasaannya harus jauh darinya, Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertengkar karena masalah yang bahkan tidak jelas!

Sehun masih diam di mobilnya sendiri, menata hati dan pikirannya. Mencoba mencari celah oksigen untuk menyegarkan nalarnya sehingga dapat berpikir layaknya ilmuwan dalam menelaah semua masalah.

Kyungsoo sedang mempermainkannya. Dia yakin seratus persen pada intuisi nya sendiri tapi entah kenapa hatinya seperti terhimpit batu jika hubungan nya dengan gadis itu harus seperti ini. Bertengkar karena hal tidak masuk akal!

Sehun mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut pirang brengsek itu semakin berantakkan, terlihat sangat kusut dan anehnya malah menambah ketampanan produser muda itu yang pasti akan semakin menarik beberapa jenis kalangan wanita. Tapi sialnya Sehun sudah terikat mati pada sosok anggun penuh intelegensi bukan main-main dari gadis bernama Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran mengenai kejadian di _nightclub_ kemarin malam memenuhi otaknya.

Ah sialan! Dia ingat jika kemarin dirinya diserbu gadis-gadis yang mempertontonkan paha mulus, payudara menyembul dari pakaian ketat di _nightclub_ sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersingkir dari kerumunan. Padahal mereka datang untuk mengucapkan selamat karena sahabatnya, _Blaise_ telah meresmikan club kalangan jetset tersebut sebagai tamu undangan.

Dan semuanya hancur karena wanita Seksi yang menjadi tamu Blaise Kai sibuk melontarkan kata-kata erotis dan menggodanya, sehingga Sehun dikerubungi seperti gula dan gadis yang digenggamnya terlepas begitu saja.

 _Shit! Oh Sehun!_ kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Jika memang karena hal itu Kyungsoo marah besar seperti tadi... berarti gadis itu sedang marah kan? Marah padanya? Benar-benar marah... dan Sehun terlalu lambat dalam mengetahuinya.

Irene?!

 _Bloody hell!_ Pantas saja Kyungsoo membawa nama Irene karena di club itu Irene model _Victoria Secret_ yang paling brutal dan ekstrem mendekatinya.

 _Damnit!_ Susah-susah Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo dan sekarang gara-gara hari sial kemarin gadis itu menjauh darinya dan kesalah pahaman ini benar-benar menyudutkannya, membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan akal. Ternyata dampak gadis itu benar-benar besar diseluruh sel tubuhnya.

Mereka bertengkar saja sudah membuat Sehun ingin kehilangan rasionya, jika ternyata gadis itu benar-benar harus hilang dari tangannya? Entah dampak apa yang akan menyapanya... memikirkannya saja Sehun sudah berjengit.

 _DRRTTTT DDDRRTTTT_

Ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Aku salah menilaimu selama ini, kau mempermainkanku... Sehun~ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _SHIT!_

Detik berikutnya yang Oh Sehun tahu hanyalah suaranya seolah menghilang dan jantungnya berdentum lebih keras dari biasanya. Liurnya terasa pahit. Pesan dari Kyungsoo hampir membuat seorang Oh Sehun tidak waras seolah ada ledakan bom molotov yang menggempur segenap dirinya.

Sehun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, secepat aliran darah yang berdesir kacau, otaknya sudah kalut, Seorang Oh Sehun bahkan sampai harus melanggar lampu merah di tengah jalan kota Seoul, dia sudah mendapat puluhan umpatan dan kutukkan dari pengemudi mobil yang disalip dengan begitu serampangannya.

.

.

...

Kris memandangi wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang kini sedang duduk didepannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Gadis cantik itu datang tiba-tiba lima menit setelah Sehun keluar. Kyungsoo yang merupakan sumber kemarahan Sehun di sambungan telpon ternyata dengan begitu manis seolah tidak ada yang terjadi masuk ke dalam _set film_ dan menyapanya dengan senyum memikat.

Kyungsoo melirik Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dirinya, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya. Menyuruh Kris ikut duduk di meja disampingnya, Wajahnya menampilkan akting minta dikasihani dengan pandangan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Kau kira aku akan membantumu?" Kris bertanya dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ingin sekali dirinya menarik wajah sok tampan aktor itu jika dia tidak ingat jika Kris harus membantunya.

"Yatuhan, kau kira aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu?" desis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang senyuman diwajahnya berharap senyuman itu dapat menarik kesan simpati dari Kris.

Kris mengernyit, lalu dia berdecak.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi membuat Sehun hampir gila."

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya. "Tetapi itu kenyataan kan? Dirinya Playboy... aku hanya ingin _mengerjainya_ saja."

Kris merinding mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang kelewat biasa, sepertinya gadis yang menyukai buku dan makanan manis ini tidak memikirkan dampak yang akan diterima nya jika bermain-main dengan _litle bratty Sehun Malfoy._

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ku bantu agar rencana _April Mop_ mu ini berhasil nona Kyung?" lihatlah sekarang wajah itu berganti menjadi senyuman cerah hampir mengalahkan matahari. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Kris.

"Chanyeol mana? Aku akan berkencan dengannya." Kris melebarkan bola matanya.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran, kemarin... mata sikeparat itu begitu cerah saat menghadapi fans nya di _nightclub_ sampai-sampai aku tersingkir."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Setahunya hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo itu tidak jelas, abstrak. Sehun sudah mengejar wanita itu dan Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka bisa begitu dekat layaknya ada perekat permanen ditubuh keduanya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memiliki kesamaan, mereka berdua begitu jenius, kadang Kris mengibarkan bendera putih jika keduanya sudah mulai mengangkat topik yang terlalu serius sehingga tidak ada celah bagi Kris untuk ikut masuk, dari pada sok tahu dan pura-pura mengerti dirinya lebih memilih menghindari keduanya.

Tentu saja, sama seperti _Blaise Kai_ , Kris paham jika Sehun sudah mendaratkan segenap dirinya pada gadis cantik dan pola pikir istimewa ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan lekuk tubuh mungilnya yang berhasil tumbuh pada tempat yang benar.

Walaupun tidak se _sexy_ wanita-wanita sexy yang selalu dijadikan Sehun mainan, tapi gadis ini memiliki daya pikat yang luar biasa, karena Kyungsoo mampu mengimbangi sikap arogan Sehun, dan juga memiliki kharisma luar biasa karena sikap dan paras jugalah yang membuat Kris sebelumnya pernah jatuh hati. Tapi mundur terlebih dahulu tahu jika lelaki sepertinya bukanlah bandingan.

 _Well_ , alasan paling atas sih karena lelaki itu sudah memiliki ratu paling dicintainya, Zitao _of course_. Gadis asal China yang merupakan teman satu kampus gadis itulah yang diincarnya selama ini.

Lewat Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menjalani hubungan roman picisan yang menggelapkan dunia.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo yang kini memainkan ponselnya, Kris kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau cemburu?" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris tiba-tiba.

" _Pardon?"_

Kris menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu? Makanya sekarang ingin membalas perbuatan normal dari manifestasi hormon buas lelaki begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar kalimat Kris, dirinya cemburu? _Hell yeah!_ Tidak akan. Mana mungkin dia cemburu dengan gadis-gadis kekurangan bahan seperti itu. dirinya hanya mengerjai Sehun saja. okay, ini april Mop dan sebentar lagi Sehun ulang tahun. Jadi, sekalian saja dia mengerjai dan memberi pelajaran Sehun habis-habisan sampai lelaki itu tahu jika bersikap seperti lelaki brengsek dengan mendekati wanita sana-sini layaknya mengganti baju bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan.

"Kau cemburu Kyungsoo~ya, Sehun berhasil menggapai—"

" _Aku. Tidak. cemburu_."

Kyungsoo membatu, meneguk air liurnya sendiri dan Kris sudah menyerigai melihat perubahan wajah di gadis itu. Kris menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah? Okey, kita lihat saja akhir permainan ini _dear_."

"Oh iya, _I'am warning you_ , Jika Sehun sedang marah, dia akan meminta tanggung jawab kepada orang yang membuatnya marah." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, "Kau— _berhati-hatilah._ " Ucapnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _Kyungsoo sedang mengerjaimu man, april mop. Tapi dari pembicaraanku dengannya aku bisa menangkap jika dia sedang cemburu. Good fortune! Dia mengajak ku berkencan._

 _PS : Kapan lagi aku melihat kalian bersatu._

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

Seperti disiram dengan air dingin, otak Sehun yang sebelumnya panas seolah menyimpan larva gunung merapi siap meletus tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Pria itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kelegaan luar biasa pada hatinya menyebar keseluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh membaca baris demi baris pesan yang dikirim sahabat gadis itu. Chanyeol.

Dengan manuver cepat, Sehun mengotak atik ponselnya. Lalu menyambungkan panggilannya pada seseorang yang akan membantunya dalam membalas sikap manis gadis itu.

.

.

 _"_ _Hai Sehun baby, ada urusan apa kau menelponku?"_ Sehun masih belum bisa berhenti menampakan kekehan gelinya, tidak bisa menutupi betapa imutnya gadis yang mencoba mempermainkannya.

"Kai, Kirimkan nomor model _Victoria Secret_ bernama Irene. Temanmu itu membuat _gadisku_ cemburu setengah mati." Dengan penekanan dan intonasi _gadisku_ serta _Victoria secret_ keluar, Kai yang baru bangun tidur langsung bangun sepenuhnya.

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

"Irene. Keparat, kau habis bangun tidur?"

 _"_ _Ah, oh-oh kau mau selingkuh?!"_ Tidak tentu saja bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa selingkuh dan melemparkan diri pada gadis lain jika ternyata seluruh kesempurnaannya dipegang dan dikunci rapat gadisnya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin membalasnya dengan suatu yang lebih manis. _Dia sedang cemburu setengah mati."_

 _"_ _Damnit, kau dan Kyungie ada apa lagi?"_

"Diamlah Blaise, kirimkan nomornya dan bantu aku mempersiapkan kejutan. _She's play me! Then i will play back!"_ Sehun menyeringai dengan otak jeniusnya merencanakan setiap pembalasan manisnya untuk gadis memikat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _That was so freak, uh yeah... Sehun always be my Asian Draco Malfoy._

 _And makaaaaciiii buat kalian-kalian semuanya! Semoga suka dg chapter ini._

 _Review always be loved dear ^^ suntikan semangat kalian selalu menjadi vitamin aku :3_

 _Love you!_


	3. End Up Here

**"Play Me"**

 **Chapter 2 :** ** _End Up Here_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Butterfly_ – BTS

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Review always be loved dear! sini peluk cium duluuuu, Gak nyangka bakal segini antusiasnya padahal aku gak terlalu berharap kalo udah nulis crack pair. Bidadari jatoh darimana coba kliaaaaan?! Pada so sweet semua ih :3 vitamin banget yaampun. Padahal tulisanku biasa banget:" PS :Please! Dont call me author T_T just call me lovy/rin/lovel or adek/unnie/kakak, aku 96 line otte:") Play me 02 ; Hope u like it! Yg abis baca tunaikan kewajiban(?) nya ya :"))_

 _Enjoy it my bae :3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Bagi Kyungsoo, _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ itu adalah makna dari _fatamorgana._

Bukan sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah didekatinya begitu saja, karena Kyungsoo memiliki beribu satu pertimbangan dan seratus alasan mengapa dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja membuka diri dari sosok berparas tampan dan memiliki senyum menggoda penuh pikat.

Karena gadis yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memperhitungkan segala jenis _letal_ akibat dari _fatamorgana_ itu sendiri. Maka, gadis yang baru lulus dengan predikat _suma cumlaude_ itu masih memberi jarak, masih berdiam diri, berpijak dengan poros bumi yang berjalan sementara dirinya tetap diam memilih untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Karena Kyungsoo _takut,_ jika nanti dirinya berlari, membuka diri dan mencoba menyentuhnya, Sehun akan menghilang bagai ilusi yang karam ditengah padang pasir, dan ternyata sosok itu hanyalah oasis sesaat yang hanya menggelapkan mata.

Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa gadis yang memiliki kulit seputih salju itu bersikap skeptis dipertama kali Sehun menyapanya.

Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun itu adalah bajingan kaya yang seenaknya bergonta-ganti pasangan layaknya berganti baju. Pria yang dijuluki sebagai dewa seks bersama dengan sahabatnya Blaise Kai adalah jenis pria yang paling Kyungsoo benci setengah mati.

Pria itu memiliki semua hal yang menjadi impian banyak wanita, wajah tampan, kedudukan tinggi di strata sosial, kekayaan melimpah dengan karir cemerlangnya sehingga meraih banyak prestisius. Tapi, semua itu masih dinggap serpihan remeh bagi Kyungsoo. Karena sebagus dan sebaik apapun Sehun. Sehun tetaplah keparat yang senang menghabiskan dunia dipelukan malam penuh hasrat membara.

Pria sekaliber Sehun tidak bisa dipercaya.

Namun, detak jam seolah menghangsukan semuanya.

Entah dimulai dari kapan, Sehun dengan perlahan mulai menghapus benang-benang skeptisnya.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan bisa sebegitu dekat dengannya.

Pria yang memiliki seringai mematikan dengan tubuh proposional itu seolah menenggelamkan prespektif nya terhadap lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

Kyungsoo menamai Sehun sebagai _stalker_ paling _absurd_ yang ditemuinya.

Tentunya kata _stalker_ ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun ketika pria itu menyapanya seakan-akan pertemuan keduanya setelah jamuan makan malam di kementrian itu adalah hal yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir tanpa faktor yang disengaja sama sekali.

Walaupun tahu Sehun sedang berbohong, Gadis itu memilih membiarkannya.

Kyungsoo tahu jika sedari awal dirinya masuk kedalam _cafe_ tanpa sang manajer, Xiumin sudah memberitahu jika ada produser muda yang menanyai tentangnya, _"Namanya Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo~ya! Kau tahu SEHUN! dia yang dijuluki titisan Paris! Produser paling berbakat saat ini. yang tampan itu tengah menerorku untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya!"_

 _"_ _Pergi ke cafe duluan, aku ada urusan."_

Kyungsoo mendecih saat menyadari garisan takdir apa yang akan ditemuinya, membaca dengan cepat situasi saat dirinya melangkah masuk dan dugaannya menembus tepat, ketika kedua hazelnya memproyeksi lelaki dengan rambut platinum paling kontras tengah duduk disudut _cafe_ dekat dengan jendela paling besar yang menampakkan jalanan kota _Seoul_ yang diguyur hujan.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka jika lelaki itu dengan berani mendekatinya. Walau sudah menampakkan raut wajah tidak suka yang begitu kentara lelaki itu seolah begitu terlatih dalam menaklukan semua jenis perempuan. Dan kali ini sirine awal Kyungsoo sudah memperingati bahwa lelaki yang selalu menjadi pembahasan topik di _channel televisi_ serta majalah-majalah itu tengah melontarkan senjata terlatihnya dan menargetkannya sebagai _mainan_ baru.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat Sehun, Ketika pria berdarah biru tersebut beranjak dari duduknya sembari membenahi dasi yang menggantung longgar. Setiap gerakan kecil dari Sehun mencerminkan aura sensual yang menggetarkan, Tak heran jika kaum hawa yang memperhatikannya berebut mencuri perhatian lelaki jenius tersebut. Pangeran bangsawan yang dengan seringai serta tatapannya saja sudah mampu membuat gadis-gadis meleleh bagai cokelat dipanaskan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini." Melirik dari sudut mata, Kyungsoo mengamati lekuk wajah Sehun yang terpahat sempurna. Tampang keren yang pasti membuat Adonis; dewa Yunani paling tampan bisa menangis karena iri.

Dengan hidung mancung yang menggoda, tulang pipi tinggi yang merupakan ciri khas kaum aristokrat makin menambah pesonanya.

Dengan semua kelebihan itu, maka tak heran jika Sehun memiliki begitu banyak julukan fenomenal. Title yang paling populer dan masih stagnan merajai semua kolom-kolom majalah adalah, Sehun titisan Paris. Paris sendiri merupakan lelaki tampan dengan senyum memikat mata tajam yang merupakan kekasih Helen Of Troy; perempuan tercantik seplanet bumi yang kecantikan legendarisnya memicu perang besar antara Sparta dan Troya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menormalkan letak fungsi kerja otaknya yang mulai aneh semenjak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun saat ini tengah menenangkan degup jantungnya, melihat bibir menggiurkan itu seolah menariknya untuk menggantikan perlakuan gadis itu dengan gigitan dan kecupan dari bibirnya sendiri. _please, jangan bego disaat seperti ini Sehun!_ makinya dalam hati karena pikiran liarnya.

Sehun berdehem, sebelum tersenyum tipis kembali menyapa gadis ini.

"Aku punya hal menarik yang mungkin kau sukai. Bisa kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar? Duduk berdua membicarakan hal-hal yang menjadi—topik dunia saat ini?" ucapan itu sarat akan permohonan, Sehun seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah mau menenggelamkan diri memohon dengan kehati-hatiannya memilih diksi apapun.

Karena yang dihadapinya _berbeda_.

Karena sekarang, Sehun tengah mencoba meraih keping yang akan menyempurnakannya.

Karena gadis yang masih berdiri seolah tengah berkontemplasi akibat ucapannya, adalah seorang gadis yang akhirnya ditemukan Sehun sebagai makna dari kata _pulang kerumah_.

"Aku—"

Kyungsoo menatap lekat hazel Sehun, dan gadis itu seolah _terpasung_ pada hazel kembar Sehun yang memikatnya, seolah menampakan kilat yang mengatakan jika Sehun tengah bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada sepercih dusta yang ditampilkannya. Seolah apa yang diucapkan itu permohonan tulus yang membuat Kyungsoo tertahan begitu lama pada manik pikatnya.

"Baiklah." Dan lengkung lidahnya lah yang akhirnya mengucapkan kejujuran sebelum logikanya berkerja menolak Sehun.

Sehun itu mempunyai cara sendiri, entah sihir apa yang diucapkannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar jika pertemuan kedua mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga jam yang berlalu begitu cepat sebelum Xiumin datang _menganggu_.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya saat mata Sehun seolah mengeluarkan _laser_ yang bisa menghanguskan Xiumin dalam serpihan abu tak berbekas ketika Xiumin datang dan mengucapkan pamit dengan beribu alasan yang terucap gemetar dibawah tekanan mematikan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Menyenangkan bertemu denganmu." Kalimat singkat Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata Sehun pada Xiumin membuat lelaki itu menoleh cepat kearahnya. Seolah pendengarannya mengalami distorsi Sehun mulai mengalami gangguan pengendalian diri.

"Apa?" _Oh my god, Oh Sehun kau seperti orang bego! Kau salah tingkah lagi?! for God Sake Sehun ada apa denganmu!_

"Sampai jumpa, _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy."_

.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

 _Sampai jumpa._

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seolah menginginkan ada lagi pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya antara dirinya dan Sehun. Dan tentu saja dua kata itu menjadi lampu hijau bagi Sehun untuk merengkuh gadis itu.

Sampai akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi begitu dekat, seolah jarak yang telah diciptakan begitu jauh dihapus dengan pelan-pelan oleh segenap diri Sehun.

Semua prespektif dan sifat skeptisnya kepada Sehun sudah dilumpuhkan dengan begitu halus dan begitu tak terduga. Lelaki yang sempat dijulukinya sebagai Playboy brengsek yang mempermainkan wanita-wanita itu ternyata bukanlah apa yang selalu didengarnya selama ini.

Sehun seolah mengaramkan setiap penilaian negatif yang dilontarkan gadis itu. menenggelamkannya pada kenyataan yang terbuka saat Sehun seakan membiarkan gadis itu sendirilah yang mencari dan membaca nya dengan begitu transparan nya Sehun melakukan semua hal yang benar-benar dirinya.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan semua itu.

Pada letak ketulusan yang terpancar dari tatapan hazel memikat Sehun.

Ketulusan murni dan kehangatan mutlak tanpa syarat terlihat begitu jelas dikedua hazel pria itu yang memantulkan sosoknya saat Sehun menatapnya. Pria yang memiliki nama sama dengan salah satu rasi bintang itu mempunyai cara sendiri dalam merengkuh, mendekap dan mengenggam seutuh dirinya.

Seperti ketika dimana Sehun pertama kali mengaitkan jari jemarinya dalam mengenggam hangat tangannya.

Ditengah ratusan _cherry blossom_ dan aroma musim semi, kelopak bunga tersebut berjatuhan ketika angin musim semi menerpa, rambut gadis itu melayang, wajahnya meringis dingin, lalu dengan detik yang seolah melambat Sehun memberanikan diri mengenggam tangan mungil yang menyalurkan kenyamanan ketika sentuhannya sempurna.

"Nyaman sekali." Kyungsoo masih mengerjap, terlalu kaget dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba pada tangannya yang digenggam begitu erat oleh telapak tangan Sehun. Sementara gadis itu masih mengumpulkan kewarasannya. Sehun tersenyum mengamati lekat-lekat bagaimana perubahan ekspresi gadis yang sedang berada disisinya.

Lalu genggaman itu dimasukkannya dalam celah jaketnya, Sehun mengedipkan pelupuk matanya berpura-pura polos ketka gadis itu menatapnya, sesekali menahan senyum melihat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Seharusnya kau memakai sarung tangan." Seru Sehun, "Cuacanya masih dingin, atau memang kau sengaja memperlihatkan tanganmu untuk ku genggam?" Tergelak menggoda gadis itu, Sehun meringis saat gadis itu mencubit lengannya.

"Aw, _for godsake_ Kyungie, cubitanmu sakit sekali." Sehun meringis tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya, karena lihatlah sekarang bagaimana gadis itu yang mendecih dengan pipi yang bertambah merah.

"Makanya! Lagipula siapa yang minta digenggam? Bukannya kau yang mengenggam tanganku duluan?"

"Okey, secara logisnya begitu. Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Lihat kau bahkan tidak mau melepasnya." Sehun menyukai saat gadis itu mendelikkan mata besarnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepasnya tapi genggaman tanganmu pada tanganku kuat sekali." Serunya defensif.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo merasakan genggamannya semakin erat, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Ini karena aku tidak mau melepaskannya." Ucapan tiba-tiba Sehun membuat desir darahnya mengalir begitu cepat.

Angin musim semi kembali berhembus. Sehun menatap cermat Kyungsoo. Sebelum merelakan tangannya kosong ketika dirinya melepas genggaman hangat itu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, memperhatikan Sehun melepas jaket yang dipakainya, gadis itu mematung ketika kedua tangan Sehun yang menampakan nadi dan otot melingkari tubuh mungilnya, Aroma _musk_ maskulin Sehun langsung menerpa Kyungsoo ketika Jaket Sehun tersampir sempurna ditubuhnya.

Sehun menarik gadis itu untuk mendekat kearahnya, berdiri bersisian, sebelum tangannya kembali digenggam begitu erat mengiringnya mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Kalau masih dingin bilang okay, Jika jaketku tidak bisa memberi kehangatan yang cukup maka _aku_ siap menggantikannya." Sehun berbisik pelan dengan seringai mematikan, sebelum pria itu meringis karena gadis itu kembali mencubitnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungie! Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka main kasar. Jika mau bermain kasar, kau bisa minta langsung padaku dengan baik-baik." Seru Sehun, mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gerakan mengundang. Menimbulkan gelak tawa renyah saat gadis itu kembali merona karena balasan responnya.

"Diamlah Hunaa!"

"Okay _baby_." Sahut Sehun manis. Mendecih, Kyungsoo membelalakan kedua hazelnya lebar-lebar sehingga sirkular perifernya seakan-akan berpendar. Gadis itu menghunuskan pandangan tajam bermakna _jangan-sok-romantis._

Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana tatapan mata orang-orang yang melewati mereka, menatap penuh iri pada pasangan yang memakai topi dan masker, menampakan senyuman singkat melirik Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dan terkadang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengucapkan kata ; _"Mereka romantis sekali."_

Walaupun masih saling beradu argumen, kedua tangan yang tergenggam itu _tidak_ juga terlepas.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

Bagi setiap majalah dan berita televisi, gadis yang tengah membaca buku didepannya ini adalah Titisan wanita tercantik sejagat, Helen Of Troy. Tapi bagi Sehun, gadis ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan _apapun._ Karena Kyungsoo memiliki seribu poin lebih dari pada penilaian dari prespektif mengenai dirinya. Bukannya tidak setuju, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyamakan Kyungsoo dengan analogi apapun selain membandingkan gadis itu dengan persamaan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa menyamai Kyungsoo. Sebagus dan setinggi apapun orang-orang melabelinya, Sehun tidak akan bisa menyetujui hal itu. Karena Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. bukan titisan, persamaan, atau analogi. Karena jika bukan Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak akan bisa bertekuk lutut seperti saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya yang mengagumi cara gadis itu beragumentasi dengannya.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Analasisku menyatakan _ya_ Hunaa! Kurasa kau mengalami turbulensi antara persepsi positif dan negatif." Kyungsoo menatap pria itu, menjulurkan buku yang dibacanya.

"Mereka seharusnya melakukan observasi di _Victos_ dan _Vilcambamba!_ " ucapnya pelan membaca cermat barisan buku, sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang mengernyit.

"Tidak Kyungie, Mengenai misteri Inca ini aku yakin jika bukan dua tempat itu yang harus mereka identifikasi." Sehun mendekatkan diri menatap buku yang tergeletak dimeja. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tapi, saat Conquistador Spanyol menghancurkan kekaisaran Inca, mereka menjarah, merampok, membakar dengan cara paling biadab di kota utamanya. Sebelum Penguasa Inca kabur dari perbudakan ia membawa kekayannya mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan tentu saja penguasa terakhir tersebut pasti melewati dua kota utama itu sebelum akhirnya mati _Hunaa~_ , jelas sekali _pasti_ harta nya terkubur di sana." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir mengenai argumen mereka mengenai letak kematian Penguasa terakhir yang saat ini menjadi letak harta karun karena penguasa Inca membawa kekayaan berlimpah sebelum menghilang dan dinyatakan mati tanpa tahu dimana letak kematiannya.

"Aku setuju, tapi sayangnya fakta mengenai Victos dan Vilcambamba dalam peta kolonial Spanyol tidak disebutkan sama sekali." Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya. "Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Sebelum kita memulai perburuan mencari harta karun Inca, dan mulai beradu argumen, Aku membuka internet." Kyungsoo mendengus menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Curang! Bagaimana bisa! Kita sepakat ak—"

"Jika kita ingin memulai ekspedisi mencari harta karun Inca, Sebelum melakukannya kita harus mempersiapkan diri Kyungie~ya." Dengan tatapan masih tidak terima Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Apa? Tentu saja kita harus mempersiapkan diri Hunaa~!"

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya, menahan senyum dan seringai menggodanya saat gadis itu tidak sadar jika posisi mereka saat ini begitu dekat. Sehun mengikat kedua hazel itu dengan tatapan lembutnya, menyeringai sebelum berhenti didepan wajah memikat Kyungsoo tepat lima centimeter sebelum berbisik.

"Pastikan untuk selalu bersikap waspada disemua situasi apapun. Kau tahu? Aku bisa mencium mu saat ini juga Kyungie~ya." Sehun menikmati perubahan ekspresi gadis didepannya ini sebelum gadis itu menjauhkan diri dan berdesis kesal bersamaan buku yang sebelumnya tergeletak dijadikan senjata ampuh bagi Kyungsoo dalam mewaraskan isi otak Sehun.

"Aw, aww aku benarkan? Apa yang aku ucapkan itu kebenaran, jika kita memulai ekpedisi mencari harta ka—"

"Tidak ada ekspedisi apapun!"

Dan argumen mereka berakhir ketika Sehun tergelak ringan dan gadis itu masih memukulinya dengan rona merah dipipi sebelum berakhir karena keduanya ditegur oleh nyonya galak penjaga perpustakaan kota.

"Maaf, Ini tempat belajar bukan tempat bercinta. Jika masih ingin menunaikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, bukan disini tempatnya!" Ucapan pedas yang menggema itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, berlainan dengan Sehun yang tidak sadar situasi, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencubit lengan Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Hunaa!"

.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

Sehun punya cara sendiri dalam membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Oh Sehun!"

"..."

"Sehun?"

"Hunaa~"

"Iya, ada apa _baby?"_ Sehun menyeringai senang melihat bola mata Kyungsoo yang melebar nyaris melompat keluar dari pelupuk. Sehun mengakui kalau Kyungsoo sangat manis dan menggairahkan jika sedang terbakar emosi. Lihat saja kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang halus berubah merona dan matanya membulat atraktif. Dadanya terlihat naik turun berirama bersamaan dengan hembusan napas yang bergejolak.

Mungkin, keinginan menyaksikan pesona Kyungsoo yang tak biasa itulah yang membuat Sehun gemar sekali menjahili gadis cerdas tersebut. Dirinya melakukannya murni karena menyukai demi memuaskan diri mengamati lekat-lekat ekspresi memikat dari gadis itu.

"Kau distorsi ya? Aku sudah memanggilmu seperti orang bego dari tadi!" Kesalnya.

"Oh iya?" Sehun mengamati lekat-lekat hazel Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kesan sebal setengah mati terhadapnya. Gadis itu kemudian mendengus, memilih berbalik dari Sehun.

"Lain kali cukup panggil _Hunaa~_ " Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Menoleh judes dari balik pundak, Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mendengus dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Soalnya aku menyukai caramu memanggilku seperti itu." Dan gadis itu tidak bisa kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat ucapan yang terlontar begitu pelan dari pria pen-dominasi itu keluar. Gadis itu berhenti sebelum Sehun mengambil alih pergelangan tangannya dan meletakan setiap senti demi senti jemarinya dalam menyatukan genggaman sempurna itu. "Ayo pergi, _Blaise_ sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Dan genggaman itu _tidak_ terlepas juga.

.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

Sehun mendelik mengawasi setiap gerakan mata pria-pria yang menyusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serigala. Tatapan mesum yang membuat Sehun mengumpat-umpat kasar dalam hati. Menggerung berang, pria dengan rambut platinum itu semakin mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, menegaskan jika gadis yang ditatap penuh minat ini adalah _gadisnya._

"Hai!" Kai mengerling kearah kedua orang itu, mengangkat gelasnya saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mendekatinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas lambaian Kai.

"Kai, _Dynamite_ mu keren sekali." Blaise Kai menatap interior Club nya, sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan sikap menyenangkan. " _Pleasure,_ aku senang mendengar pujian dari gadis berintuisi sepertimu." Ucapnya .

"Aku kira kau tidak diajak pria keparat ini, mengingat sikap posesif nya terhadapmu." Serunya ringan, Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, " _Huh?_ " Kai bersiul rendah, menunjuk Sehun.

"Lihatlah matanya yang mendelik mengerikan pada setiap pria yang menatapmu. Jika telah menyangkut dirimu, dia benar-benar posesif." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya terasa begitu erat. Kedua hazel Sehun tengah menatap kesal kearah pria-pria lain yang sedang memandang kearah mereka.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan genggamannya, menyentuh lengan Sehun. "Hunaa~ kau belum mengucapkan selamat pada Kai." Sehun menoleh saat kelembutan hangat menyentuh lengannya, suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari dentuman music dari DJ Park Chanyeol.

Atensinya terganti sempurna, rasa menyenangkan yang begitu kuat menerpa segenap rasa kesalnya ketika hazel yang selalu memancarkan cahaya itu ditangkapnya.

Kai terpekur saat Sehun tersenyum begitu lembut kearah Kyungsoo. Hal ini menambah beberapa alasan lagi bagi Kai jika gadis itu telah merubah Sehun dalam waktu paling singkat, karena bagaimana bisa seorang Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy mengikat kedua hazel kembar Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang memperlihatkan ketulusan yang begitu menggetarkan. Tatapan penuh cinta dan sayang yang mendominasi.

 _Hell Yeah,_ Kai tidak pernah menyangka, jika seorang Oh Sehun yang mempunyai sisi dominan itu bisa menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo ketika Sehun mengucapkan selamat padanya atas berdirinya _club_ yang dikerjakannya selama satu tahun penuh ini.

"Woah Blaise, Dynamite mu luar biasa. Aku terharu jika menyadari semua usaha kerasmu dalam membangun _Dynamite._ Kau sudah besar ya, Kai." Sehun tergelak ringan, saat Kai mendampratnya dengan tinjuan ringan dibahunya.

"Hei Hei, jangan semaumu menyentuhku. Segenap diriku milik gadis ini. Kau harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk menyentuhku dengan tangan keparatmu Kai." Blaise Kai mendengus tidak percaya mendengar ucapan menjijikan dari Sehun.

" _Bloody hell,_ Kyungsoo lihatlah pria mu ini sudah gila!" aduan Kai kepada gadisnya membuat Sehun mendelik. Kyungsoo mengamati kedua sahabat itu sebelum menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Blaise.

"Lihat, gadismu saja mengakui jika kau gila. Hei _Sehun baby_ , kau perlu memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter, aku yakin seratus persen serabut otakmu sudah destruktif akut. Benarkan Kyungsoo _baby_?"

"Err— _No comment_."

Kyungsoo tertawa, melihat perdebatan dan persiteruan antara Sehun dan Kai yang membuat gadis itu tidak berhenti terkekeh. Kedua sahabat itu menunjukkan cinta mereka dengan cara yang paling absurd.

" _Holly Hell Kai!_ Jangan panggil gadisku denga _baby._ Dia milikku. Astaga lihat yang gila bukanku tapi kau, gara-gara _break_ dari Daphne kau seenaknya memanggil Kyungie dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu?!"

"Dia bisa menjadi pengganti _Daphne,_ benarkan Kyungsoo~ya. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" ucapan manis dengan senyum menggoda Kai pada Kyungsoo, dihadiahi Sehun dengan tendangan yang cermat dihindari Kai.

" _Dont you dare Kai! Kyungsoo_ _ **punyaku**_ _._ Cari yang lain _._ Karena Kyungsoo adalah _tawanan seumur hidupku."_

Pengaruh baik dari Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun, membuat Kai tersenyum. Merasa jika sepenuhnya sahabat yang selalu berada disisinya itu telah menemukan gadis paling tepat yang telah menghancurkan segenap tekad Sehun tentang hubungan yang pernah dianggap remehnya.

"Sebelum cincin pernikahan tersemat, aku maih punya kesempatan. Ya kan Kyungsoo sayang?" Sehun ingin mengacungkan jari tengah dengan sumpah serapah kotornya jika tidak mengingat Kyungsoo sedang bersamanya. Lelaki keturunan klan Malfoy tersebut tidak ingin membuat telinga dan mata gadis itu tercemar akibatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Aku terjebak diantara anak berumur lima tahun. Kalian perlu diperiksa mental." Desah Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya pada pendengarannya mendengar pertengkaran absurd khas anak kecil diantara Sehun dan Kai.

Mereka berdua benar-benar _patner in crime._ Jika Kris datang dan Chanyeol bergabung pasti _dynamite_ yang baru berdiri telah hancur akibat perseteruan anak kecil mereka.

"Aku bersedia diperiksa mentalnya asal kau yang memeriksanya." Ketus Sehun membuat kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit.

"Yatuhan Oh Sehun!" Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari ucapannya mengakibatkan ekspresi menggemaskan dari gadisnya.

"Aku ambilkan minum. _Sprankling water_ hmm?"

Blaise Kai Zabini hampir terperangah ketika Sehun menjadi pria yang paling mustahil dikenalinya, Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, akan berubah semanis cokelat jika dihadapkan dengan gadis ini.

Selama kenal dan dekat dengan gadis itu. Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun lagi melirik gadis manapun, menatap atau mempermainkan gadis lain yang selalu menjadi kegiatan rutin Sehun bersamanya dalam memburu kenikmatan dunia yang selalu menjadi hiburan mereka.

Sehun yang dikenalnya dulu tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan tatapan penuh kelembutan dan pemujaan seperti ini. Sehun yang dikenalnya dulu tak akan mau mengambilkan apapun bagi setiap jenis orang yang memintanya, sikap Sehun yang penuh dengan perhitungan selalu membuatnya berpikir terlebih dahulu pada setiap hal yang akan dilakukannya, sikap arogan dan penuh dominan tersebut tidak akan pernah mau diatur dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Ego lelaki itu menahannya dalam bersikap sebegini manis.

Sebelum Kyungsoo merubah segenap diri Sehun. Gadis itu seakan hadir untuk melengkapi dan menambal jiwa Sehun, sebagai pelengkap dikepingan hidupnya yang masih kosong, Gadis itu seolah menjadi potongan yang hilang bagi kehidupan nyaris sempurna Sehun. Kedatangannya seakan-akan bagai satu hembusan angin segar yang membawa oksigen paling menyenangkan untuknya, Sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menghirup hal lainnya jika bukan dari gadis yang diperlakukannya sebegini _istimewa._

Dan dari senyum yang terlengkung sempurna diwajah Sehun, Kai bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Senyuman itu seolah memberitahu kejujuran di sudut terdalam hatinya, bahwa bagi Sehun hanya dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo disisinya, maka segenap dunia ada pada genggaman tangannya.

Kai menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengamati _Dynamite._ Lalu dia tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan dirinya. "Kyungsoo~ya." Panggilan dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

Gadis itu menatap Kai yang tengah memandanginya lamat-lamat, kemudian kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Kai membuat denyut pada nadinya seakan berhenti. _"Sehun might be bratty, but when he with you he's totally change to gentleman."_

 _"_ — _Cause for him, your he's universe._ _ **I mean it**_ _."_

.

.

.

.

"MINGGIR!"

Genggaman erat Sehun pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin longgar, Sehun sudah mengumpat kasar ketika gadis-gadis jalang mengerumuninya sebegitu brutal. Pria itu memaki keras tetapi semua gadis yang terpikat dan terhipnotis oleh ketampanan serta keahlian percintaannya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

 _"_ _FUCK THAT SHIT_! AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

Sehun menatap khawatir Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu terdesak oleh para gadis yang begitu ekstrem mendekati Sehun dengan beratus alasan yang terdengar begitu menjijikan. Gadis itu berjengit setiap kali jalang-jalang yang mengitarinya melontarkan ucapan erotis terhadap Sehun.

Ucapan Kai berputar ditelinga gadis itu, _"Sehun might be bratty, but when he with you he's totally change to gentleman."_

 _"_ — _Cause for him, your he's universe._ _ **I mean it**_ _."_

Gadis itu ingin mempercayainya, tetapi ketika mendengar setiap lontaran erotis mengenai Sehun dan ucapan panas tentang Sehun, membuat _seutuh pertahanan_ gadis itu karam terkikis oleh satu persatu kata yang terdengar begitu menyakitinya.

Sehun memang brengsek. Kyungsoo sudah tahu mengenai itu. Kai sudah menceritakan semua hal tentang Sehun padanya. Kyungsoo sendiri tahu jika lelaki itu tidak pernah melakukan apapun selain mempermainkan wanita untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tidak ada apapun mengenai _sex_ yang selama ini menjadi rumor yang selalu didengarnya dari teman-teman sesama aktrisnya. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun lebih dari sebatas ciuman.

Karena Kyungsoo sendirilah yang merasakannya.

Bahwa Oh Sehun bukanlah apa yang selama ini didengarnya. Bahwa setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan desahan erotis dari gadis binal disekitarnya adalah _salah._

Karena Kyungsoo tahu siapa Sehun.

Sehun telah mengunci rapat semua penilaian negatifnya melalui setiap pertemuan nya dengan lelaki itu. Karena Kyungsoo sudah mencari, menggali, menatap dan melihat fakta yang terbuka begitu transparan mengenai Sehun. Sehun bukanlah bajingan yang suka memuaskan diri dengan memasuki celana dalam wanita.

Karena Sehun adalah Sehun. bukan lah pria yang hanya dikenal sekilas oleh jalang yang mengerumuninya dengan begitu ekstrem.

Tetapi, tetap ada satu denyut yang menyakiti dadanya ketika lelaki yang dipercayainya itu dikelilingi begitu banyak gadis dengan paras cantik dan tubuh menggoda.

Kyungsoo tidak cemburu. Gadis itu memperingatinya tapi semakin lama dirinya bertahan pada posisi kerumunan dan mendengar celoteh dari para gadis-gadis itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya.

Dan genggaman tangan itu _akhirnya_ terlepas.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~" gadis itu menarik sisi kemeja Chanyeol dengan jemarinya, mengenggamnya erat dengan jemari gemetarnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya? Ada apa? Sehun dima—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika kedua hazel Chanyeol memproyeksi lelaki itu yang tenggelam dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis kekurangan bahan. Dengan wajah khawatir, Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo. Menatapnya lamat-lamat melihat gadis itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan. Tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan satu anggukan dari gadis itu menjawabnya. Tanpa bertanya apapun, Chanyeol langsung membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari _dynamite_. Chanyeol mengerti bahwa gadis kecilnya tengah berada pada mood terburuk.

Kyungsoo merasa tangannya disentuh lembut Chanyeol, dan genggaman yang biasa dirasakannya dari Sehun _berganti_ menjadi genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

"Aku tidak cemburu, Ya Tuhan harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya pada kalian!" Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo, menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan pandangan menilai. Dari segi apapun Chanyeol melihat, gadis ini sedang cemburu setengah mati. Pria dengan rambut _ash_ itu yakin seratus persen.

"Okay, kau tidak cemburu." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo berubah dengan begitu cepat. Wajah menggemaskannya terlihat begitu memikat sekarang.

"Okay, Kyungsoo _baby._ Jadi Sehun ingin kau apakan hmm?" Baekhyun si penulis muda terkenal yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan dengan rambut _almond_ duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan _baby._ Itu menggelikan." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya, kami tidak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang dari _Sehun_ untukmu. _Promise."_ Baekhyun mengacak rambut gadis itu, Kyungsoo mendesis menghindari tangan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku." Seru Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya tertawa menampakkan _eye smile_ dari mata sipitnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Chanyeol menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, melirik Kyungsoo yang masih kesal karena Baekhyun.

"Berkencan denganku." Baekhyun yang baru meminum _Americano_ nya tersedak dramatis. "Uhuk uhuk, _what the..._ berkencan? aku denganmu?"

" _Chanyeol_ , jika dirimu aku yakin Sehun tidak akan percaya." Baekhyun berdersis, "Aku juga tidak ingin mempertaruhkan hidupku kena tonjok cowokmu jika aku mengencanimu, Kyungsoo~ya." Ucapnya, tetapi kemudian tersenyum. " _Well,_ satu tonjokkan sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika bisa mengencani—"

"Diamlah Baek." Chanyeol menyela. Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Yuhuuu, aku menyerah." _Exactly, mana mau aku jadi tumbal Chanyeol dan Sehun nantinya._

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun, pria itu menatap gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya. Sikap protektif Chanyeol benar-benar kentara jika sudah menyangkut dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu, jika pria yang menyukai _music_ itu begitu hati-hati dengan segala hal apapun mengenai Kyungsoo.

"He-eh." Angguk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, "Dan alasan kau melakukan ini karena cembu—"

"PARK CHANYEOL! aku tidak cemburu!" Baekhyun tergelak sementara Kyungsoo menatap sinis keduanya. Chanyeol berdecak, "Kyungsoo~ya kau tidak pandai membohongiku. Kau menghabisi seumur hidupmu denganku, aku hapal semua gerak gerik dan ekspresi mu _litle girl."_

Satu tarikan napas dari Kyungsoo, "Mana mungkin aku cemburu." Suaranya pelan, Baekhyun menyangga satu tangannya mengamati Kyungsoo. " _Kau mencintainya, makanya cemburu_." Ucap Baekhyun telak.

Kyungsoo memilih diam, lengkung lidahnya seolah terkunci akibat ucapan Baekhyun. Semua frasanya mati, telinganya menggemakan suara Baekhyun yang menguraikan kata-kata itu. _kau mencintainya, makanya cemburu._

Jika memang ucapan Baekhyun benar, dirinya cemburu berarti segenap perasaannya pada lelaki itu dimalam Sehun di kelilingi gadis berpakaian seksi adalah satu manifestase dari perasaan cinta? Kyungsoo mendengus, tidak. Dirinya tidak cemburu, mana bisa dia mencemburui Sehun dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu, tapi setiap detik serabut otaknya mengingat hal itu, selalu ada satu denyut yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Hubungan kalian _abstrak._ Tetapi semua tingkah laku kalian berdua sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang saling terikat kuat." Jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo. membaca kedua obsidian gadis itu yang menampakan perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengerti jika gadis ini tengah bingung, gadis itu memikirkan setiap ucapan Baekhyun dan tengah berkontemplase pada perasaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang begitu berhati-hati, gadis ini tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, selain dirinya. Setiap lelaki yang mendekati Kyungsoo terdahulu tidak pernah ada yang bisa mencengkram hatinya sebegini kuat jika bukan oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo begitu polos mengenai perasaan cinta.

Chanyeol memahami gadis itu, Kyungsoo terlalu takut. Gadis itu takut jika dia mengakui perasaan jujurnya maka gadis itu akan disakiti, karena Sehun adalah oposite dirinya. Karena dimata gadis itu Sehun adalah _fatamorgana_ yang masih tidak dapat direngkuh erat dengan segenap perasaannya.

" _Aku tidak tahu."_ Chanyeol mendengar ucapan lirih Kyungsoo, lalu dia tersenyum mengelus lembut tangannya. "Akan aku bantu."

Benar, Chanyeol akan membantu gadis kecilnya dalam menemukan jawaban perasaannya. Karena Chanyeol akan membuka setiap jalan bagi hubungan keduanya yang begitu menggemaskan. Karena lelaki yang sedang menatap lembut gadis itu akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi kebahagian gadis mungil kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie."

" _Anytime_ Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

.

 _~oooOOOooo~_

 _._

Semua berjalan dengan _apa yang diharapkan nya._

Sebelum Irene, gadis yang ada disampingnya, menariknya dan menciumnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Bara kemarahannya setara dengan ledakan nuklir _chernobyl_. Sehun bisa merasakan letupan emosi naik dari sudut paling dalam hatinya karena kelakuan wanita jalang itu mencium bibirnya begitu brutal.

Sehun melepas ciuman itu dengan sentakkan kuat, menarik dirinya dan menatap sengit gadis yang begitu kaget atas perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Sehun, apa yang—" Suara Irene jatuh pada pangkal tenggorokannya, gadis itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Sehun nyaris membakarnya, memperlihatkan emosi yang begitu mengintimidasi dan Irene menelan semua pertanyaannya, raut muka gadis itu berubah pucat.

Sehun mengerang, pria itu mengunci mati-matian sumpah serapah dan tangannya untuk tidak melakukan konfrontasi apapun pada kaum hawa.

"Aku membayarmu. Bukan. Untuk. Melakukan. Ini." setiap untaian katanya berdesis dari sela giginya.

Sehun melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatap nya. Sehun mencelos. Makan malam dan segenap kejutan _manis_ yang disiapkannya untuk Kyungsoo, sekejap berganti menjadi kejutan yang menyakiti hati gadis itu.

Sepasang hazel gadis itu menampilkan _luka_ dan Sehun _remuk_ melihatnya.

"Kau harus membayarnya." Tukas Sehun dingin, suaranya setajam silet dipendengaran Irene. Tak ada sedikitpun kebaikan dalam nada suaranya, yang terdengar hanyalah intonasi yang mencekam penuh peringatan.

Dengan pengendalian emosi Sehun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol, meninggalkan Irene yang kaku dan wajah piasnya memperlihatkan raut takutnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut platinum itu melangkah begitu kalut, mendekati gadis itu dengan segenap kecamuk pikiran luar biasa mengambil alih segenap perasaan dan nalarnya. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, tidak bisa memperhitungkan jika jalang itu melanggar apa yang sudah menjadi perjanjiannya. Bukannya menjelaskan pada gadisnya, jalang itu malah merusak semuanya.

Sehun menarik napas sesaknya, restaurant itu sepi karena Sehun sudah membuat reservasi dan hal ini membuat suara jantungnya seakan menggema liar, berdetak kencang dengan segenap pengharapannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan semua pengharapannya jatuh pada serpihan mikroskopik yang menghanguskan setiap sel tubuhnya menjadi abu yang tak berbekas ketika gadis itu _mencium_ Chanyeol tepat di _bibir_ nya.

Sehun merasa kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan, darahnya seakan mendidih dan tangannya mengepal dalam genggaman erat bersama dengan langkah kaki beratnya menuju tempat kegiatan itu berlangsung. Dengan tarikan kuat Sehun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol, membuat ciuman itu terlepas dan kepalan tangannya terayun sempurna diwajah pria itu.

Sehun sudah menunjukan konfrontasi tajamnya dengan tonjokan dan tatapan sengit nya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo mengerang marah, sepasang hazelnya berubah gelap menatap Sehun tidak percaya, pipi gadis itu memerah karena amarah yang kian merambati dada dan kepalanya. Hal ini terpancar kuat dikedua matanya. Melihat Chanyeol berdarah karena tinjuan keparat didepannya.

"Dia berhak mendapatkannya." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Dan kemudian secara cepat tanpa Sehun sadari tangan yang selalu memberikan kesejukan itu terayun sempurna dan menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras. "Kau yang berhak mendapatkannya!" Kyungsoo merasa peredaran darahnya berdenyut menyakitkan, napas keduanya begitu cepat saling menatap dan melihat mata masing-masing.

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Kau senang merasakan ciumannya kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara gemetar terlalu kentara. Sehun merasa dadanya ditusuk beribu macam jarum. "Kau _senang_ melakukan ciuman itu dengan gadis seksi yang selalu menjadi mainanmu, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika _aku_ tidak mendapati mu? Aku yakin kau akan melakukan adegan panas diranjang dengan gadis yang menciummu begitu brutalnya." Kyungsoo menatap pria itu menahan cairan panas dikedua matanya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Gadis sialan itu yang menghancurkan semua—"

"Kau _senang mempermainkanku_?" Kyungsoo menyela Sehun. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengenalmu, seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaranmu dan membiarkanmu mendekatiku!"

Sehun merasa napasnya tercekat, tidak pernah dirinya merasa sebegini karam mendengar untaian kata-kata dari gadis yang dicintainya. Menarik napas nya Sehun mulai menjelaskan semua hal ini. "Nonsens ini akan berakhir pada prespektif sepihakmu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua hal padamu. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu karena _Chanyeol,_ memberitahuku bahwa kau tengah mempermainkanku. Aku membawa jalang itu untuk memberi penjelasan bahwa dia dan aku tidak ada apa-apa! Aku bersumpah bahwa malam ini aku ingin menyampaikan ketulusanku padamu. tapi semuanya hancur karena jalang itu menciumku dan kau datang, melihat semuanya!"

"Dan kau menikmati permainan ini." Kyungsoo menambahkan ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Kau berbicara omong kosong." Sehun menyelanya, mendekati gadis itu. "Katakan padaku jika ini bagian rencanamu dalam melakukan _april Mop_ sialan ini. bilang padaku sekarang juga, jika _ciumanmu_ pada Chanyeol adalah bagian dari semua perencanaanmu."

"Jangan menyalahkan Chanyeol!" Gadis itu berseru marah. "Aku yang harus disalahkan karena telah memasukan sahabat terbaikku pada lingkaran permainan menjijikanmu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang aku ucapkan terjadi begitu realistis dengan kau sebagai tokoh utamanya!"

Sehun menggertakan rahanganya, saat Chanyeol berdiri disamping gadisnya. "Dan, Kau _menciumnya._ Didepanku!" Sahut Sehun geram. "Kau juga _mencium_ lelaki lain, Seakan aku adalah bayangan, padahal jelas-jelas dirimu melihatku mendekat. Kau menciumnya Kyungsoo~ya."

"Dan dirimu mencium gadis itu, kemudian meninggalkannya dengan tangisan? _Such a bastard you are!"_

Sehun menekan rasa frustasinya dengan menyelami hazel gadis itu. keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, situasi ini harus segera diselesaikan maka Sehun maju, mencoba mengenggam tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kyungsoo menjauhkan tanganya. "Aku tidak mau lagi jatuh pada lelaki sepertimu. _Aku bodoh_. Aku bodoh membiarkanmu masuk dikehidupanku, kau mengapa kau begitu— _brengsek."_ Tatapan itu menyiratkan kekecewaan yang membuat Sehun memilih diam. Lelaki itu menelan kata-katanya, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun karena segenap dirinya terpasung pada kedua hazel Kyungsoo yang berkilat menahan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Aku memang brengsek." Benar, dirinya memang brengsek. Suara lirih Sehun terasa menyakiti hati Kyungsoo, gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan gemetarnya ketika Sehun tersenyum lirih. Menampakan raut sakit dan luka nya ia dengan segenap pengendalian diri menutupi ekspresi wajah yang terlihat begitu kentara bagi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku memasuki duniamu, aku yang salah."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah." Kyungsoo tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri ketika mengucakan kata-kata tersebut, hatinya terasa dicengkram kuat ketika Sehun menatapnya. "Baik. Jika itu maumu." Bisik Sehun lemah.

Dan gadis itu merasa air matanya menetes ketika pintu restaurant tersebut menutup. Tubuhnya melemas, Seutuh pertahanan terkuatnya hancur ketika gadis itu terduduk dilantai dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang berjatuhan. Dan apa yang ditakutinya terjadi, Sehun benar-benar menjadi _fatamorgana_ yang menghilang ketika dirinya telah memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa pertengkaran nya dengan Sehun kali ini, adalah _akhir_ dari hubungannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _Thankyou :"))_

 ** _Prolog_** _: Just Young Min, Song Soo Ri, Minku1812, Hunaaa, Guest, fyodult, babyhunaa, elferani, cute, phinow bubblepaie, kkamjong, namefake, NHAC, Myori, DumbAce, Prince Changsa, reru95, guest, dokyungie al, Epanda, nikyumin, luvchansoo, Kaisoomin, kim fany, NopwillineKaisoo, Ubannya Sehun, Sofia Magdalena, Deti andini, Anita, kyungiesoo123, flor356, Kyung1225, kyungsooxeveryone, ununjang89, kaisoo32, hea, noona nya ojel, kimsoo, pendyo, mamik, sunlightmoonstarsky, guest, sefsf, rizky alila1, kaisooexo, tiara, kyunginsoo, Sofeea Vhenny Mayzeinae, Kyuhyun SuperExo, jeid, MaoMafu31, samyong, deerhansoo, ksoo, guest, Defti785, Sehun Malfoy, honeybabysoo, WhenkmeetK, bloodgency, do, luckyi, Kim Eun Seob, Exolucious_

 ** _Chapter 1_** _:_ _Kim Sohyun, rairaikyung, channie27, dokyungie al, KAI's FUTURE GIRLFRIEND, kyungs12, nona hujan, DOHXO, YolYol17, aerii ,Luckyi, blackjackcrong, meimei, huniehun, babyhunaa, kyungie, guest, whenkmeetk, Kim Eun Seob, Dracoola, xoxohun, OhSeKyung, kaisoomin, kyungchu, EPanda, Defti785, (BaekSooya1999) galaxyplanet1999, Just Young Min, Minku1812, guest, Hunaaa, Sehun Malfoy, Sesoo Rise, WKCS-hyun, Ara, NopwillineKaisoo, Kiki Hunnie Baek, fyodult, ChanHunSoo, EXO-SH, Honeybabysoo, babyhunaa, deerhansoo, Chanyeollie, SunlightMoonStarSky, Kyung1225, DumbAce_

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone

See you next chapter guys^^ _Keep reviewing, keep rocking and keep awesome my bae :")_


	4. A Perfect Contradiction

**"Play Me"**

 **03.** ** _A Perfect Contradiction_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Until I Reach You Star –_ Kyuhyun {()}

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

* * *

 _My lovely reviewers... kenapa kalian co cwit yg unyu bikin gemes si? aku seneng baca review kalian yg ikut masuk kedalam cerita, apalagi ada yg sampe review dari prolog-sampe sini, aku terharu :") aku juga sayang sama kalian. Makasi support, review, fav foll story nya. Itu suntikan semangat banget! Moodbooster!_

 _So, enjoy it my bae:)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun memejamkan matanya. _Bukan begini_ yang dia mau.

Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan cepat. Kejadian malam ini seolah melumpuhkan segenap nalar yang memasungnya pada kenyataan yang melukai Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau lagi jatuh pada lelaki sepertimu. _Aku bodoh_. Aku bodoh membiarkanmu masuk dikehidupanku, kau mengapa kau begitu— _brengsek."_

Kilatan air mata itu menghancurkannya dan membelenggunya kuat sehingga Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dan hanya bisa diam terpasung di kedua hazel Kyungsoo yang meleburkannya pada perasaan bersalah tak berujung.

"Maafkan aku, Aku memang brengsek"

Dirinya telah melukai gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku memasuki duniamu, aku yang salah." Suara rapuhnya keluar dari pangkal tenggorokan yang menghimpit menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu, _pergilah_." Dan semua itu mampu _meruntuhkan_ egoismenya untuk _menahannya_.

Gadis itu menyuruhnya _pergi,_ pemahaman menyakitkan dari ucapan gadis itu menjalar dan merayap disekujur tubuhnya.

Sehun memang brengsek, keparat bego, idiot tolol yang telah memasuki dunia damai gadis manis sepolos dirinya. Jika gadis itu menyesal dan menyuruhnya _pergi_ maka Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena Sehun sadar _dirinya_ hanyalah _sampah_ tak bermakna dikehidupan gadis itu yang berahlak _terpuji_ berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

"Baik. Jika itu maumu." Maka, Sehun akan menuruti semua hal yang diucapkan gadis itu, bahkan jika dirinya _diinjak, dimaki_ dan _dihina_ sekalipun, Sehun tidak akan melakukan konfrontasi apapun terhadapnya.

Karena Oh Sehun tidak mau menjadi brengsek _lagi_ didepannya, Maka Oh Sehun menahan mati-matian kekalapan dari emosi yang merambati batang otak dan kehancurannya ia dengan menatap hazel lembut Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah _meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu, menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan suara isakan tertahan yang terdengar lirih. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Kita pulang." Putusnya.

Dan gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya, lelaki itu meraih Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu rapuh, membiarkan dirinya dibawa Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya, menenggelamkan perasaan nya dengan menggendong gadis itu dalam gerakan singkat. Satu lengannya ditempatkan di bawah paha Kyungsoo dan lengan lainnya melingkari punggung gadis itu.

Chanyeol melangkah begitu hati-hati, satu tangan gadis itu melingkari lehernya dan wajahnya disembunyikannya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol, Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Chanyeol, menahan semua kecamuk pikirannya terhadap kejadian malam ini. Bahkan gadis itu tidak bisa menolak pergerakan Chanyeol yang menggendongnya karena seluruh tubuhnya seakan lemas.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." nada lembut Chanyeol mengalun ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak.

Dengan perasaan kacau balau, Chanyeol membawa gadis itu pergi, membiarkan tatapan Blaise Kai, Kris, Zitao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang entah dari kapan berada disudut restaurant setelah mendengar pertengkaran hebat Sehun dan gadis kecilnya.

 _Ciuman_ gadis itu yang begitu tiba-tiba terhadapnya tadi, ditenggelamkan Chanyeol pada sudut terdalam relung hatinya, karena dekapan gadis itu telah membelenggu dan menjawab semua perasaan aneh nya.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang terus menangis ditelinganya, Chanyeol merasa hatinya tercengkram sakit, tidak tega menyaksikan gadis yang selalu terlihat _kuat_ dan polos itu tampak begitu hancur.

Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Kai yang menatap sengit _Irene_. Kemudian lelaki berambut hitam itu melangkah mendekatinya, menatap lekat Kyungsoo sebelum berlari keluar _restaurant_ dan mengejar Sehun dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

 **03.** ** _A Perfect Contradiction_**

 _(You're there... but for some reason_ — **_I can't reach you._** _)_

.

.

.

Sehun mencengkram erat stir kemudi _Ford Mustang_ nya, menyalip mobil-mobil disampingnya, bermanuver begitu kacau di tikungan jalan raya. Sehun terus menginjak pedal gasnya, tidak memperdulikan indikator RPM mesin dan gerungan suara mobilnya yang meraung.

Pikirannya tengah kacau, maka ia melampiaskan semua emosi yang menggempur dengan berkendara bebas keseluruh penjuru Seoul. Scorpius Hyeperion Sehun Malfoy meluncur dengan kecepatan hebat sehingga _Blaise Kai_ yang mengikutinya dari belakang menyumpah serapah layaknya mafia _underground_.

 _"_ _Holly hell Oh Fucking Sehun! Jangan gila disaat seperti ini! angkat telponku keparat!"_

Dan Sehun membiarkan ponselnya bergetar repetisi.

Kilatan emosi dimatanya begitu kentara. Sehun merasa nadinya berdenyut dengan ritme menyakitkan, kepalanya masih mendidih dan nalarnya terkunci rapat. Kejadian malam ini membuat dirinya berada pada posisi yang menyudutkan dan ungkapan perasaan gadis itu membuat segenap dirinya hancur.

Gadis itu menyita semua atensi, afeksi, nalar, logika, rasio, perasaan dan mengenggam mati _hatinya._

Maka ketika ungkapan _penyesalan_ itu keluar, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menenangkan diri nya, menyibukan diri menaklukan jalanan ramai kota Seoul dengan lampu jalan yang berpendar.

Sehun sekuat tenaga menekan rasa frustasi dan mencoba begitu keras melupakan setiap untaian kata yang menyakitinya.

 _Tidak, bukan kau yang disakiti. Tapi gadis itu._

Sehun menelan kenyataan pahit yang menyapanya. Bahwa dirinya lah yang menyakiti gadis itu.

Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya, dan Sehun merasa tercekik dengan kenyataan tersebut. Apa yang dilakukannya ternyata berdampak begitu mengerikan diperputaran kehidupannya.

.

 _._

 _._

Sehun tersentak melihat mobil yang dikenalinya menyalip cepat dan berhenti didepannya, Lelaki itu langsung memutar kendali setir kemudi, melepaskan pedal gas lalu memindahkan kaki kanannya pada pedal rem. Menginjaknya kuat bersama dengan injakan koplingnya, tangannya menyentak cepat tuas transmisi dan kecepatan mobilnya langsung meringsek kacau dengan bunyi decitan yang menggema, _Mustang_ Sehun _spin out_ sebelum berhenti tepat satu meter dari mobil Kai.

Sehun mencengkram stir kemudinya, pria dengan rambut platinum itu menggertakkan giginya saat Kai mengetuk kaca mobil, menatapnya penuh konfrontasi.

" _Damnit! You jerk!_ kalau mau mati jangan berubah jadi _babi_ _hutan_ seperti ini! idiot!" erangan marah dengan makian mafia sudah membuktikan betapa Blaise Kai mengkhawatirkannya. Pria itu menyapa Sehun dengan kalimat kotor lainnya sebelum masuk ke dalam _mustang_ nya, menyingkirkan Sehun ke bangku penumpang.

"Pergi. Atau. Ku. _Tonjok_!" Sembur Sehun brutal kearah Kai yang mengambil alih kursi kemudinya.

Menutup pintu mobil keras. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan panas dengan kilatan emosi Sehun, Kai memutar kunci kontak lalu mulai melakukan starter, pria itu melirik spion _mustang_ mewah Sehun, mengamati keadaan jalanan sebelum menekan pedal rem bersama dengan tarikan tuas transmisi kearah depan.

"Aku akan pergi setelah mode _bajingan_ mu non-aktif." Serunya memutar stir dengan handal, melepas rem tangan sembari menekan pedal gas sehingga mobil berjalan.

Perhatian Kai sekarang terbagi menjadi dua; Sehun dan egonya serta ia yang akhirnya bisa mengendarai mobil kesayangan Sehun selain Audi R8 V10 nya yang dari pertama kali mobil itu datang, Kai tidak pernah bisa menyentuh kemudi mobil yang memiliki mesin setara dengan _Sport car_. Top speed 180 km/h, horsepower 204 dan engine displacement 1600 cc. Ini begitu berbeda dengan _class of car_ yang dikendarainya.

"Ini bukan _track_ , Aku tahu kau memiliki lisensi sebagai _racer_ tapi dengan keadaan seperti _babi hutan_ mu tadi, Aku yakin kau akan berakhir kkeut dan bbam! _May you rest in peace Oh Sehun._ Aku akan menertawaimu karena kau mati dengan cara paling irasional. Sama sekali tidak elit." Sindiran Kai kembali menggema ditelinganya, dan Kai yakin semua ucapannya masuk ketelinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan pria rambut platinum bangsat itu.

Sehun hanya diam dengan rahang yang mengeras, pikirannya sedang kacau dan sahabat brengseknya datang dengan semua umpatan, makian serta semua nasehat yang membuat kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit.

 _Blaise Kai Zabini_ seratus persen adalah sahabat _terbaik_ sedunia _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_.

"Aku kira kau Vin Diesel tadi." Desis Kai kembali, ia meng-handle Ford Sehun begitu baik, memegang prinsip _safety_ sehandal dengan injakan kakinya memainkan accelerate.

" _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy is a fast and furious wannabe._ " dengusnya, sebelum menginjak gas, _straight_ setelah melewati tol.

" _Shut the fucking up Blaise._ Atau kau mau ku tendang dari mobilku?!" sudut dibibir Kai terangkat, akhirnya keparat ini mengucapkan sepatah kata juga kepadanya. Lebih baik jika Sehun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sekarang daripada diam semengerikan kuburan.

"Injak _Brake_ tolol! satu meter didepanmu ada _corner!_ Aku akan mati lebih cepat sekarang jika kau tidak juga menginjak _brake,_ berakhir spinning dan didamprat dari belakang oleh mobil lainnya!" Semburan brutal sugestif dari Sehun membuat Kai menginjak _brake_ mendadak. Sehun mengumpat saat mustang nya mengejut.

" _Handle! you idiot! Seriuosly Blaise,_ kemampuan mengemudimu jelek sekali. Keberanian apa yang kau miliki sehingga mengambil alih mustang ku?!"

" _You jerk._ _I'am drive like a bee and stop like a butterfly._ Itu prinsipku dan kau mengacaukannya dengan mengagetkanku—" Kai menggeser tuas transmisi serong kekanan dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Lagipula aku mengemudi automatic, bukan manual sepertimu _bego!"_

"Dan manual lebih jantan daripada automatic." Sehun menyela ringkas.

Kai mendecih, berkonsentrasi dengan mata memproyeksi jauh jalan didepannya.

Kemudian keduanya diam, hening mengonsumsi waktu sebelum Kai memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau— Oke?" tanya nya pelan.

Sehun menatap jalan didepannya, Kai akhirnya bertanya keadaannya. Pertanyaan yang menunjuk pada dirinya setelah bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dua puluh persen lebih baik." Putusnya, lalu Kai menganggukkan kepalanya lega setelah mendengar desisan pelan sahabatnya. Pria eksotis itu melirik Sehun sebelum berkata, " _Then,_ okay."

.

.

.

 **...**

 _Lima hari._

Tanpa saling menyapa, tanpa saling menatap dan tanpa saling _melihat._

Oh Sehun sudah berubah menjadi monster yang siap meledakan kepala siapa saja yang menganggu dirinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan melakukan riset mengenai _magic healing_ sebagai laporan pendahuluan dan bahan awal dia melanjutkan master kedokterannya. Gadis itu telah mengosongkan jadwal, berhenti bermain-main didunia entertainment. Fokusnya semakin intens pada profesi sebenarnya, tiga hari ini gadis itu keluar masuk rumah sakit Seoul dibawah naungan Departemen Kesehatan. Dia telah memutuskan untuk melepas predikat Actress yang menjadi hiburan dalam mengisi waktu luang setelah mengistirahatkan diri empat bulan ini.

"Maaf Sunbae bisa diulang lagi?" dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo menuruni tangga Rumah Sakit, gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, mendengar suara dari ponselnya yang diapit diantara leher dan bahunya. Tangannya penuh dengan rekam medis yang digenggamnya erat agar tidak berceceran jatuh kelantai.

"Defibrillator pada intra aorta?" tanyanya mengernyitkan dahi berhenti ditangga kedua lantai dua belas.

 _"_ _Pasien itu sudah melakukan tes elektrodiagram. Pukul sepuluh nanti check hasilnya bersama dengan hasil ekokardiogram dan CT-Scan nya. Jangan lupa catat hal krusial. Jika aku selesai melakukan round aku akan menemanimu. Rapat dilakukan pukul satu siang."_ Suara Luhan, pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim dan sunbae mengalun berat dengan suara serak kentara sekali jika pria itu capek.

 _"_ _Ah, pasien baru yang masuk lima belas menit tadi bagaimana? Aku dengar kau yang bertanggung jawab menangani direktur Hyun itu?"_

"Ne aku sudah mengobservasi nya. VM (ventilator mekanik) nya _Oke_ , tekanan nya ritmik dalam mengembungkan paru selama ventilasi artifisial nya. " Jelas Kyungsoo ringan.

 _"_ _Ventilator tekanan negatif atau positif?"_

"Negatif."

 _"_ _Ventilator tekanan Negatif ?"_ Kyungsoo mengangguk ringkas melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Tuan Hyun mengalami gagal nafas kronik, tapi masih stabil dan tidak terlalu membutuhkan ventilasi sering. Ini berhubungan dengan kondisi neurovaskulernya. Sehingga aku mencoba mengurangi tekanan intratoraks selama inspirasi yang memungkinkan udara mengalir kedalam paru-paru sehingga memenuhi volume nya." Kyungsoo menyatukan kedua alisnya, ketika mendengar suara siualan dari Luhan. Dirinya tidak salahkan?

 _"_ _Selain cantik kau juga jenius ya? Tidak salah jika kau diambil professor. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena memasukanmu di departemenku."_ suara Luhan terdengar seperti desisan yang membuat gadis itu mengernyit tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Maaf Sunbaenim, bisa diulangi? Sepertinya sinyal disini tidak terlalu bagus. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

 _"_ _Yatuhan suaramu meleleh bagai cokelat ditelingaku. Tidak ada yang salah. Kyungsoo~ya jangan forsir tenagamu, istirahatlah. Kau hobae kesayanganku jadi... jangan mencemaskanku."_ Suara Luhan seketika berubah jernih tidak ada kesan serak dan capek, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli karena pangeran Rumah Sakit Seoul itu senang sekali menggoda anggota timnya. Lagipula setelah menginjakan kaki pertama kali di rumah sakit Seoul. Pemuda itu telah memberikan kesan menyenangkan sebagai ketua tim.

Tim medis satu, fokus pada Unit Gawat Darurat. Berjumlah tujuh orang. Sebelum genap menjadi delapan karena kedatangannya.

"Ne Sunbaenim~"

Dari seberang, Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara gadis itu. _"Jangan kaku seperti itu. aku bukan sunbae menyebalkan layaknya Junmyeon dan Chanyeol."_

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengarnya, Junmyeon adalah sunbae yang begitu menyebalkan lihat tugas yang diberikannya sekarang sehingga gadis itu harus bolak balik mengumpulkan rekam medis dan mem-foto copy nya sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, sahabat terbaiknya yang menyukai musik itu begitu senang ketika dirinya memutuskan melangkah masuk ke tempat kerja. Sehingga intensitas pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah, jika sebelumnya pria itu sering keluar menemui Kyungsoo diwaktu luang. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa mengawasi gadis itu sesuka hatinya.

 _Grab._

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua hazelnya saat ponselnya menghilang, ponsel itu diambil paksa oleh lelaki dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo membalikan badan, melihat Chanyeol dengan jas sneli tersampir angkuh dipundak lebarnya, rambut _ash_ nya telah berganti menjadi hitam yang ditata maskulin dengan _pull up hair_ tersenyum memukau sebelum menyadap hubungan interaksi nya dengan Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan _sunbaenim_ yang paling aku hormati setengah mati. Jangan ganggu gadis ku jika kau ingin aku lempar dari tower tertinggi sedunia. _Rounding_ mu akan dilakukan sebentar lagi." Serunya tegas mengerling kearah Kyungsoo yang mendecih.

Chanyeol memilih mematikan sambungan telpon ketika Luhan telah menyumpah serapahinya. Pria itu menyerahkan ponselnya kearah gadis itu sebelum mengambil alih rekam medis yang bertumpuk dipegangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah ku bilang, Junmyeon dan Luhan itu hanya cari perhatian. Luhan bermanis-manis denganmu karena dia _jatuh cinta_ padamu sedangkan Junmyeon, si keparat itu menyesakimu dengan berbagai macam nonsense ini demi menjalin hubungan antara junior senior yang berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih saling menyayangi. Junmyeon—bagus dalam membuat skenario percintaannya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, wajah itu sudah lebih baik dari lima hari yang lalu ketika dimana gadis itu _patah hati_ karena Sehun. Tetapi Chanyeol tahu, saat hazel kembar Kyungsoo menatapnya, mata yang selalu bersinar lembut itu kini berganti redup dengan kilatan api yang hampir padam.

"Itu hanya pendapatmu saja, Aku tidak merasa mereka sedang cari perhatian denganku. Lagipula siapa aku sehingga membuat dua orang itu menginginkan hubungan lain?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, gadis ini begitu naif dan polos mengenai cinta.

"Karena kau Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." jawabnya lugas.

"Gadis yang memiliki daya pikat tiada batas sehingga mampu membuat casanova sekalipun bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu." _Seperti layaknya Sehun, benarkan Kyungsoo~ya?_

Ketika ucapannya terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo, gadis itu memilih diam. Chanyeol bisa menangkap raut _luka_ yang berkilat dari hazelnya. Chanyeol mendudukan diri di anak tangga. Meletakan tumpukan kertas sebelum meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Istirahat sebentar. Kau hanya tidur tiga jam tadi malam. Lagipula perputaran tugas akan dilakukan. Setidaknya kau kosong sampai jam sepuluh nanti." Kyungsoo meliriknya, berdiam diri sebelum tubuhnya limbung karena Chanyeol menyentak pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis itu jatuh tepat dipangkuan Chanyeol. Pegangan Chanyeol ditubuhnya menimbulkan detak jantung abnormal dan napas keduanya tertahan selama lima detik. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menekan degup jantung nya. Gadis itu kemudian menarik diri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Keduanya terdiam dalam situasi canggung.

Chanyeol berdehem lalu kembali menyuruh gadis itu duduk disampingnya.

"Tugasku masih banyak." Kalimat pembuka Kyungsoo setelah gadis itu akhirnya duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau juga manusia, tugasmu yang banyak itu apa hmm? Mem-fotocopy dan mencatat ulang dokumen? Itu hanya kerjaan Junmyeon saja yang iseng. Tidak apa-apa percayalah. Lagipula, tim satu minggu ini tidak terlalu banyak kerjaan, dewi fortune ada dipihak kita. Kesialan ada di tim dua. Taemin, sudah seperti Zombie pagi ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar lontaran kalimat Chanyeol.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sudah. Kantin tadi menyediakan _abalone porridge._ Enak sekali!" serunya. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Apa-apaan! tidak menungguku? Dengan siapa kau makan?"

"Mingyu dan Taeyeong." Balasan singkat yang menyebutkan dua anak muda intern Tim satu membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

"Yang suka memanggilmu Kyungie nuna, Kyungie nuna itu? Astaga... aku tidak tahu kau suka pedofil Kyungsoo~ya."

"Pedofil apanya? Kau salah memaknai kata pedofil Chanyeolli. Mereka imut. Dan aku lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka."

"Dan mereka menyukaimu." Tambah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mereka menyukaiku karena aku _maknae_ tim satu kalian, yang paling bisa mengerti mereka, lagipula tim satu keras sekali pada mahasiswa intern yang baru kemarin datang itu. apalagi _kau_. Sunbae menyebalkan—Sok galak."

"Bukan sok galak, tapi berkharisma." Chanyeol menyela ringan, membuat gadis yang lebih muda itu tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap gadis jenius yang lulus lebih cepat dari mahasiswi kedokteran pada umumnya, menerima begitu banyak tawaran kerja sebelum memilih masuk ke tempat kerjanya.

"Nanti temani aku sarapan." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus aku, Ada Luhan dan Junmyeon."

"Mereka lelaki, aku bukan _gay_." Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Menilai.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku masih bernafsu ciuman dengan wanita, dan ciuman kau lima ha—" tersadar ucapannya, Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya. Menelan dan merutuki kata-kata yang keluar.

Hening.

Hening terlalu lama sebelum gadis itu membuka suaranya. "Ciuman itu, kau pasti kaget sekali. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, melihatnya yang tengah menatap lamat-lamat matanya. Kyungsoo tahu, dimalam _itu,_ Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan mencium Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lelaki itu pasti kaget dengan ciumannya yang bahkan ketika ia memikirkannya saja, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Malam itu otaknya seakan kosong. Tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika _lelaki platinum_ _pangeran Malfoy_ itu terproyeksi begitu sempurna tengah mencium gadis cantik yang seksi didepan matanya. Dan gerakan refleks nya mengalahkan segenap nalar, merenggut semua logika sehingga ia menarik kemeja Chanyeol, menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir itu. Semua berlangsung dalam gerakan cepat, bahkan Kyungsoo merasa ciuman dan kejadian malam itu adalah mimpi yang tak pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyatanya.

Dan ketika kejadian malam _itu_ tengah dibahas. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan denyut menyakitkan pada dadanya, ada rasa sesak yang begitu asing menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, dan napasnya seolah tercekat sesuatu yag tak terlihat.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol berkata lirih, _kau hanya ingin membalas ciuman Sehun._

Lelaki itu mengamati hazel Kyungsoo yang _masih_ meredup. "Tidak usah dijelaskan, pikiranmu seperti buku yang gampang ku baca Kyungsoo~ya." _Karena dimalam itu, kau hanya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kalian berdua bertahan pada ego masing-masing._

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap kakak kandung nya, selalu mengerti dirinya. Gadis itu selalu berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Pada situasi apapun, lelaki itu pasti akan selalu berada disisinya, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol meninggalkan nya.

Dan rasa nyaman saat lelaki itu bisa menjadi sandaran segenap perasaannya dan pikirannya selalu membuai Kyungsoo pada kasih sayang. Sehingga ia tidak pernah canggung saat meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

"Aku... ingin menghapus kejadian malam itu." Chanyeol mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya." Lanjutnya.

"Termasuk _dia."_

Chanyeol diam, meletakan kepalanya bertemu dengan kepala gadis itu.

"Baekhyun begitu menyebalkan, Playboy itu terus mendesakku bertemu denganmu, jam delapan kita akan sarapan dengannya, Kris menerorku, Kai menghabiskan baterai ponselku dan Seh—"

"Jangan diteruskan. Aku tahu jawabannya."

"Jawabanmu _tidak_ sama dengan apa yang akan aku katakan."

"Karena itu aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Kyungsoo meringis saat suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu, "Kalian berdua, _hanya akan saling menyakiti."_ Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Dia ingin aku _pergi._ Aku hanya noda di kehidupannya. Maka aku _melepasnya!_ Jadi, apa yang salah denganku sialan!" teriakan brutal Sehun membuat Kai menggertakkan giginya. Lelaki itu menunjuk satu kamera hancur dilantai, tumpukan berkas yang berserakan tanpa perduli tatapan anggota crew yang menyaksikan pertikaian mereka.

"Kau! Kau yang _salah_ bajingan! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat _tanpa Kyungsoo_! Kau berubah menjadi manusia yang tidak ku kenal!" Sehun menahan emosi nya saat nama gadis itu keluar, amarah telah mengumpul diotaknya, menjalari setiap serabut serta selnya sehingga pria itu menahan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat agar tidak melakukan konfrontasi apapun dengannya.

Kris menahan Blaise Kai yang sedang terbakar emosi sedangkan Baekhyun menarik erat Sehun.

" _Ada_ atau _tidak ada_ _ **dia**_ , Kehidupanku masih akan berjalan normal! _"_ desisan penuh intonasi Sehun membuat amarah Kai makin meledak, lelaki eksotis itu menepak dada Sehun kuat.

" _Bullshit!_ Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri idiot! _Fuck!_ percaya pada logika tanpa mendengar isi hatimu! Kau **_hancur_** —Kau **_remuk_** dan kau **_rapuh_** tanpa nya! Dampak gadis itu begitu kuat dikehidupanmu dan kau, tetap bertahan pada ego bajinganmu!" untaian demi untaian kata-kata Blaise membuat Sehun tertawa. Dirinya membalas menepak dada Kai, menatapnya dengan manik yang berkilat emosi serta tensi yang makin meninggi.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun! Kau tidak mengerti apapun keparat!" semburnya sengit.

"Aku tidak ingin _menyakiti_ nya. _Aku tidak ingin menahan_ nya! Karena aku sama sekali **_tidak pantas_** berdiri disampingnya. _Dia membenciku._ Dan aku akan _melupakannya._ Hubunganku dan gadis itu telah **_berakhir_**."

Benar, _dirinya_ dan _gadis_ itu telah _berakhir._

Untaian kalimat Kyungsoo padanya dimalam itu telah merenggut kewarasannya. Gadis itu dengan terang-terangan menyuruhnya _pergi_ dari kehidupannya. Dan jika itu yang di inginkannya dan bisa menebus _kesalahannya_ maka Sehun akan melakukannya.

Gadis itu benar, seharusnya Oh Sehun sadar diri bahwa dirinya hanyalah _perusak_ paling destruktif tingkat maksimum dikehidupan sempurna gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya _menahan_ gadis cerdas tersebut disisinya dengan egoisme nya ia mencengkram Kyungsoo padahal gadis itu _tidak_ menginginkannya. Seharusnya dia telah mundur dari awal dan tidak menjerat gadis itu pada kerumitan dan hitam hidupnya yang menghancurkan kanvas putih milih Kyungsoo.

Kenyataan itu, membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, karena kebenaran yang menyakitkan itu adalah fakta yang begitu _transparan_ sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menolak nya.

Batas antara dirinya dan gadis itu begitu jelas.

Perbandingan yang begitu signifikan.

Ia dan Kyungsoo begitu berbeda, Gadis itu putih dan dirinya hitam. Mereka begitu berlawanan. Dan Sehun baru menyadarinya, bahwa dirinya _tidak akan pernah bisa_ meraih Kyungsoo karena ternyata mereka adalah oposit. Pria sekaliber dirinya tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Kyungsoo dan _Chanyeol_ akan terlihat begitu _baik_ jika bersama. Lihatlah mereka yang saling bergandengan tangan bersisian dengan hadiah ciuman dari gadis itu. Chanyeol akan terlihat _seratus_ kali lebih baik darinya.

Dan Sehun tidak mau lagi _merusak_ kehidupan Kyungsoo. Maka dia memilih _berhenti_ _demi dirinya._

 _"_ _Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti_ _ **mempermainkan dirimu sendiri?!**_ Kau dan egomu serta Kyungsoo dengan keras kepalanya. Kalian saling menyakiti. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kenapa kau harus mengikuti _logika_ tololmu? Jangan saling menghindar dan diam seperti ini idiot!"

Sehun melepas cengkraman Baekhyun. Menyentaknya kuat.

" _Kalian,_ sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun, Lelaki sepertiku hanyalah kontradiksi sempurna dari gadis yang begitu mulia. Lelaki brengsek sepertiku seharusnya tidak _mencoba_ menggapai keindahan itu, seharusnya aku sadar dan tetap berdiam diri untuk tidak menuruti hatiku mencoba meraih keping sempurna itu. Karena ternyata, akhirnya akan begini. Aku menyakiti gadis itu."

Sehun melangkah pergi, menendang pintu dengan begitu kuat, melampiaskan segenap amarahnya sehingga bunyi debuman keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Blaise Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kembali berseru keras. "Kau takut menyakiti nya! Kau takut tidak bisa menjadi lelaki baik-baik demi gadis itu. **_Kau hanya takut Oh Sehun_**. dimana otak jenius mu disaat seperti ini? kau mengecewakanku. Berhenti menjadi keparat! Ego menahanmu dalam bersikap jernih Oh Sehun! Jika kau masih hipokrit, maka jangan menyesal jika Kyungsoo ku _rebut_ dari tanganmu!"

.

.

.

 **...**

Satu minggu. _Tepat._

Kyungsoo merasa tubunya serasa remuk, gadis itu menyeret langkah malas menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan panggilan ibu nya untuk mengisi perut dengan hidangan makan malam. Yang diinginkannya kali ini hanyalah, tidur. Beristirahat tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

 _Besok_ libur. Dan dia akan menghabiskan waktu berharganya menyelesaikan tugas _Magic Healing_ yang sudah dikejar deadline Professor Cho Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan diri ditengah kesibukan dan tugas akan membuat pikirannya terfokus pada satu hal sehingga _tidak_ akan ada hal lain lagi yang akan menginterupsinya dan tidurnya akan lebih berkualitas karena rasa lelahnya.

Kyungsoo merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya setelah mandi air hangat. Gadis itu melirik jam. Pukul sepuluh malam. Dan matanya masih tetap terjaga ketika ia mencoba menidurkan diri.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya, meraih laptopnya. Duduk dikepala ranjang, kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat menatap tugas nya. Ketika ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, kata-katanya terlihat berantakkan dan tak ada sama sekali hal yang bisa dipikirkannya dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tiga puluh menit dan tugasnya hanya bertambah satu paragraf.

Kyungsoo memilih mematikan laptopnya. Meletakkan di nakas sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tak sadar jika jari jemarinya mengetikan kata _Hunaa_ dan berhenti di kontak milik pria itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap untaian kata dan nomor ponsel milik Sehun. Tidak mengerti dengan jari jemarinya sendiri mengapa harus _hal ini_ yang _selalu_ diketikannya dipertama kali membuka ponselnya. Mengapa harus Sehun. Kenapa harus selalu Sehun dan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melupakan pria itu.

Kyungsoo mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ibunya masuk dengan senyum hangat sembari membawa nampan besar berisi makanan.

"Makan ya? tubuhmu sudah seperti tengkorak sayang." Ucap ibunya duduk disamping Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya lembut. Wanita berumur empat puluh delapan tahun itu tersentak saat gadis kecilnya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wanita anggun tersebut membalas pelukan anaknya, intusinya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sudah menjalani hari yang berat dan gadis itu telah samapi pada _limitnya._

Kyungsoo merasa kehangatan mendekapnya. Kenyamanan yang dicari-carinya selama satu minggu ini membuat gadis itu hampir menangis.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat yang selalu dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri diungkap nyata oleh ibu nya. _Ada apa dengan dirimu Kyungsoo~ya?_ Ada apa dengan segenap dirimu yang seperti kehilangan arah dalam melakukan apapun?

"Seminggu ini kau mengkhawatirkan banyak orang sayang." Pelukan itu mengerat.

" _Sehun_ tidak pernah datang lagi, Kau bertengkar dengannya hmm?" dan air matanya menetes ketika nama Sehun didengarnya.

" _Hunaa_ — dia... baik-baik saja." suaranya tersendat seolah tercekik saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menahan isakannya ketika ibunya mengelus pundaknya.

 _Sehun_ _ **baik-baik**_ _saja tanpa dirimu. Lalu mengapa kau harus seperti ini Kyungsoo~ya?_ Kenapa kau harus menangis?

Dia yang menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menolak ucapan nya. Tidak ada lagi sambungan telpon setiap malam, tidak ada lagi gangguan dari pria itu, tidak ada lagi argumen yang akan selalu berakhir menjadi candaan ditengah perpustakaan kota yang besar, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang akan memanggilnya _Kyungie~ya_ dan _baby_ yang menggelikan. Tidak ada lagi rambut platinum yang selalu dilihatnya, tidak ada lagi tatapan mata tajam dan lembut dari hazel kembarnya, tidak ada lagi suara yang selalu mengungkapkan untai demi untaian kata dan tidak ada lagi sosok itu yang akan mengenggam tangannya.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur. _Karena permintaannya_ dipenuhi lelaki brengsek itu.

Seharusnya dia senang, karena lelaki keparat itu tidak lagi mempermainkannya. Seharusnya dia bebas sekarang karena jeratan dari lelaki yang menahannya telah lepas.

Lalu kenapa dia menangis?

"— _Aku merindukannya_ "

Sehun, Dia ingin melihatnya...

.

Satu minggu ini, Mereka terlihat bagai dua rasi bintang yang tidak pernah saling menyapa. _Orion dan Scorpio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_** **...**

* * *

Thankyou My Lovely reviewers!

 _kyungsooxeveryone, hunsoo, byuntae, dokyungie al, Kim Sohyun, Sofia Magdalena, NopwillineKaisoo, rizky alila1, Defti 785, park28sooyah, BaekSooya99, rairakyung, Kaisooship, windowspro, kkoch11, Luckyi, Pikayeol, Exo94, Uee750, WhenKmeetK, Kyung1225, Kyungchu, WKCS-hyun, huniehun, IT'S ME SEHUN GF, Hunaaa, Kyungie, Minku1812, Mister X, DrakeHun, babyhunaa, meimei, phinow bubblepaie, honeybabysoo, Sehun Malfoy, No Name, cyanx clalu1, KyeoptaVenus12, Kyungsooism, ShawolEXOL,deerhansoo, Sunlightmoonstarsky, DumbAce,PerfectionOSH,_

Thankyou **_readers'nim_** dan **_authors'nim_** _._.. without you and your feedback, i'am just speck of _dust_ , i mean it! :) See you next chapter guys **_(Spoiler, Sehun nanti jadi manajer tim satu)_** _Keep reviewing, keep rocking and keep awesome my bae :")_

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	5. Perhaps Love

**"Play Me"**

 **04.** ** _Perhaps Love_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _UR –_ Taeyeon ** _/_** _Our Time –_ Vanilla Acoustic

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terkadang manusia tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta._

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata kata cinta mengetuk dan menyentuh hatinya dalam gerakan lambat yang terhitung cepat sebagaimana dia menatap kedua hazel gadis bernama Kyungsoo di pertama kali tatapan lembut itu terpoyeksi sempurna. Tatapan mata yang mampu membawa Sehun pada degup jantung yang terasa begitu asing, tatapan mata yang membuat nadinya berdenyut mendebarkan, darahnya berdesir menggetarkan dan segenap tubuhnya seakan didekap kenyamanan yang sulit didefiniskan dengan frasa apapun.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata dirinya bisa jatuh secepat ini, tenggelam dikedalaman mata indah yang begitu menghanyutkan, tergelincir jatuh bersama dengan setiap sel tubuhnya yang terpasung sempurna di mata indahnya.

—Sesederhana itu.

Lalu seiring dengan detak waktu yang berputar begitu menyenangkan, semuanya semakin terasa manis mengalahkan _ice cream chocolate_ dengan kacang _almond_ miliknya, serta _ice cream vanilla strawberry_ milik gadis itu yang tergenggam ringan ditangannya.

 _Han river_ sore ini terlihat lenggang.

Pria itu melirik kaca disalah satu sudut _Honeydukes_ sebelum melangkah keluar menemui gadisnya _,_ menatap cermat kemeja biru gelap yang kancingnya terbuka dua diatas, lengan kemeja armaninya digulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan nadi yang berdenyut menggairahkan serta otot bisepnya tercetak jelas dibalik kemeja, kaki tingginya dibalut dengan celana panjang, topi hitam melingkari kepala serta masker hitam menambah kesan misterius menutup wajah tampangnya sehingga manusia yang berlalu lalang menatap sosok itu mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah adonis Sehun yang tertutup sempurna.

Setelah _self-checked_ selesai, Sehun pergi keluar _Honeydukes_. Tidak mendengarkan ratapan kecewa dan desahan sedih dari para pelayan atau orang-orang yang berkumpul disudut meja menikmati es krim mereka.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalah disetiap langkah kakinya menuju tempat ia dan gadis itu biasanya bertemu. Dirinya terlambat tiga puluh menit dari perjanjian karena _traffic jam._ Tipikal kota Seoul.

"Maaf kan aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Sapa Sehun ketika langkah kakinya terhenti didepan gadis yang memakai masker dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai indah, Sehun menjulurkan es krim Vanilla yang dibalas dengan desisan Kyungsoo sembari mengambil es krim nya.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk bersisian disamping Kyungsoo. Tersenyum tipis, ketika mata gadis itu memperlihatkan kilat antusias menatap es krim vanilla favorite yang diberikannya. Sehun sudah mengerti apa yang disukai dan apa yang tidak disukai gadis itu. Yang seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah mempelajari hal itu terhadap gadis manapun sebelum bertemu dengan sosok seperti Kyungsoo, yang dengan satu jentikan jari mengubah rotasi kehidupannya.

"Jadi, aku harus marah seperti remaja labil atau tersenyum seperti gadis manis yang menerima suap es krim dari lelaki ini... atau bagaimana? _Duh_ , aku jadi bingung dengan kata-kataku sendiri." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya karena kalimat yang terlontar ganjil dari bibirnya, tapi dirinya tetap tersenyum.

Sehun mencebikan bibirnya.

" _Well_... seperti pasangan yang marah karena hal-hal seperti itu lucu juga. Gadisnya marah karena _pacarnya_ telat tiga puluh menit karena terjebak macet. Patut dicoba." Keduanya menatap selama tiga detik sebelum menyemburkan tawa yang membuat gadis itu tergelak geli. Sehun mengutuk masker yang dipakai Kyungsoo karena raut wajah itu tidak bisa dilihat dan dinikmati sempurna olehnya.

"Klise sekali ya Tuhan." Sehun mengerling kearah Kyungsoo.

"Itu normal Kyungie~ya."

"Normal yang terlihat lucu, setuju." Angguknya.

"Tidak marah?" Sehun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo disampingnya ringan.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum, "Jadi _suap_ es krim nya berhasil?" kekehnya, Kyungsoo berdesis. "Lain kali jika kau membuatku menunggu seperti gadis kesepian ditengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan dan naik sepeda, ak— "

"Ide bagus, lain kali kita berkeliling sungai Han dengan menaiki sepeda. Aku akan memberikan tumpangan padamu." Sehun menyela, menatap Kyungsoo yang tersedak akibat ucapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungie~ya... aku tidak tahu responmu akan seheboh ini." serunya, Sehun memperhatikan mata besar gadis itu, yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo kini berdehem mengendalikan dirinya, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan tiba-tiba." Serunya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Okay _baby._ " ucapnya lembut menerka raut wajah tertutup masker itu yang _pasti_ akan semakin memikat. Mendelikan mata besarnya dengan tangan yang memegang erat es krim vanillanya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya kembali menatap pemandangan sore hari yang terlihat begitu indah sambil memakan es krimnya.

Mereka duduk bersisian di bawah pohon rimbun memakan _ice cream_ setelah melepas masker terkutuk itu, Sehun memanjakan matanya dengan menatap lama Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus _Han river_ , wajah gadis itu disinari gurat kemerahan dari horizon sore yang membentang, rambut nya melayang ringan dari angin yang berhembus menyenangkan, dan semua hal itu mampu membuat Sehun tenggelam dalam detak waktu yang menyiksa karena kecantikannya bertambah beribu kali lipat. Dan bibir itu semakin merenggut kewarasannya dengan noda es krim yang mampu membuat hormon _pheromon_ serta gairahnya melayang naik.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun ketika tangannya disentuh lelaki tampan itu.

Lalu ia terdiam ketika Sehun mendekatkan dirinya, Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika bibirnya diusap pelan oleh jari Sehun yang menyentuhnya lembut, degup dadanya berdetak dengan ritme berantakan. Jarinya berhenti selama lima detik disudut bibir gadis itu, Sehun merasa darahnya berdesir cepat, nalarnya seakan terkunci rapat saat sentuhan jemarinya dibibir menggiurkan itu masih begitu terasa. Denyutan bibirnya terasa begitu panas dijemarinya, membawa arus elektrik yang merayapi kulit dan meresap masuk disetiap selnya.

Bibir itu terlihat begitu memukau dengan warna semerah mawar dan sudutnya yang masih ternodai es krim Vanilla. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kefrustasian diri ketika sistem tubuhnya menolak perintahnya untuk menyingkir dan menarik diri dari gadis didepannya ini. Sehun berkontemplasi bersama dengan sel-sel ditubuhnya yang meletup mengalirkan afeksi ketika pikiran egoisnya menyuruhnya untuk mencium bibir itu. Jika Sehun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit saja maka bibir itu akan tersentuh sempurna oleh bibirnya.

Sehun menyusuri wajah gadis itu membiarkan degup jantungnya yang terasa semakin berdetak menyiksa, Gadis itu terlihat seratus kali lebih inosen jika Sehun menatap lekat ia dengan jarak yang sebegini dekat. Mata itu terlihat begitu polos dengan kilat cahaya matahari sore yang menambah keindahannya.

Sehun kembali mengusap bibir itu pelan, begitu hati-hati menikmati senti demi senti sentuhan jemarinya, merasakan betapa lembut bibir itu dan betapa Sehun ingin mencium dan _memakan_ nya dalam lumatan serta hisapan lembut sebelum berubah menjadi kebutuhan yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Hunaa..." suara itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diamati Sehun. Pria itu refleks menarik diri. Suara itu mengaburkan dan memadamkan semua hal yang sempat dipikirkannya.

Sehun berdehem, merutuki tindakan bodohnya dengan memakan Es krim nya sebelum kembali berkata, "Tadi ada noda es krim dibibirmu." Ucapnya pelan, merutuki suara serak yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam gerakan cepat, tersadar jika sedari tadi ia menahan napas karena gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun yang mengusap pelan bibirnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

Sehun melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah, ya— err terima kasih." Senyuman Sehun tidak bisa disembunyikannya, saat menangkap rona merah dipipi Kyungsoo serta gadis itu yang kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan disampingnya. Sehun kembali berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang sempat terasa panas.

"Es krim mu terlihat satu juta kali lebih— _menggiurkan_." Sahutnya mengambil es krim vanilla dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memakannya dalam gerakan cepat.

"Ya! Itu es krimku!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal bersama dengan matanya yang terikat dikedalaman iris menggetarkan Sehun.

Sehun melirik dari sudut matanya, menjulurkan es krim cokelatnya dengan begitu santai. "Kalau begitu coba punyaku." Seringai mematikan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendecih. Sebelum dirinya menoleh kearah lain Sehun sudah menjulurkan es krimnya, tersenyum nakal. "Aku sudah coba punyamu."

Kyungsoo mendesis, merutuki betapa mudahnya ia menerima es krim itu tanpa ada perlawanan dan makian lain untuk lelaki yang menyeringai menggoda itu.

Sementara Sehun menahan tangannya untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh lain seperti mencubit gemas pipi itu, membawa sentuhan lembut kulitnya dan kulit gadis itu yang membawa Sehun pada kenyamanan abstrak yang terasa mendamba.

Ia begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin malam, aku diganggu Chanyeol. Sahabatmu itu memintaku menemaninya menyelesaikan tugas Spesialis Kedokterannya ditengah Sungai Han dan piknik dengan teraktiran makanan yang diberikannya sampai jam _empat_ _pagi_." Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar penekanan kata jam empat pagi dari Sehun.

"Jadi, kemarin malam kalian kencan berdua? _So sweet_ sekali Hunaa." Mengecap rasa manis dari es krimnya, Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Menatap detail garis dari wajah ekspresif nya.

"Akan berjuta kali lebih manis jika itu denganmu _."_ Seruan pelannya hanya dijawab dengan delikan menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini Chanyeol _interview_... Aku harap professor Rumah Sakit Seoul meluluskannya sebagai ahli bedah Hepatobilier dan bedah pankreas (HPB)." Sehun mengangguk ikut menyutujui ucapan Kyungsoo.

Sebulan ini Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan tugas skripsi akhirnya sebagai calon dokter spesialis setelah ia lulus sebagai dokter muda umum, _fresh graduate_ dua tahun lalu yang langsung melanjutkan dengan pengambilan spesialisnya. Gadis itu bisa merasan ketegangan dan wajah lusuh Chanyeol ditengah pertemuannya.

Mereka satu kampus, lulusan _Seoul National University._ Beda angkatan dimana Chanyeol beda dua tahun darinya.

Kyungsoo kagum dengan Chanyeol, sahabat terbaiknya yang langsung meneruskan langkahnya. Sementara ia sendiri yang baru lulus beberapa bulan lalu masih memilih mengistirahatkan otak. _Break the rule is fun._ Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan hidupnya sekarang yang tidak terganggu dengan tekanan apapun.

Dan gadis itu juga mengagumi pemuda disampingnya ini.

Sehun begitu banyak memiliki _lisensi_ yang membuat Kyungsoo iri setengah mati, bagaimana bisa dia _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ mengerti hal berbau medis, dan dirinya sempat tercengang saat Sehun menceritakan sejarah pendidikan yang ditempuhnya. Lelaki jenius ini begitu cerdas dalam memanfaatkan kepintarannya.

"Chanyeol menyiksaku sampai kepalaku ikut berdenyut sakit karena ikut mencarikan referensi serta mengoreksinya." Ucap Sehun dengan satu nafas membuat Kyungoo menoleh kearahnya, Ia menimpalinya dengan tatapan simpatik dibawah alis yang bertautan.

"Terpuji sekali tuan Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy disampingku ini."

"Pujian atau sindiran?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat gadis itu mengernyit.

"Tentu saja pujian." Serunya cepat.

Sehun menahan seringainya, "Jika ingin memujiku bukan begitu caranya—" selanya, Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika netra Sehun seakan berpendar dan tubuh itu kini semakin mendekat kearahnya, ia bisa merasakan helaian halus napas Sehun yang membelai wajahnya. Desir darahnya kembali cepat dengan sudut dihatinya memperingatkan diri. Memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan mematikan penuh dominasi dan determinasi pria itu.

Sehun berhenti, matanya menyusuri senti demi senti wajah gadis itu, menahan senyum ketika pipinya memerah, menekan gairah nya saat sisi liarnya menggertak ketika matanya berhenti di bibir itu. Sehun mengerang, kembali mengendalikan diri melanjutkan godaannya dengan menatap tepat pada manik Kyungsoo yang terlihat berkilau. Ia Berbisik dengan seringai yang menggoda. "Cukup puji aku dengan satu kecupan manis atau lumatan panas dibi—"

"OH SEHUN!" teriakan disertai dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menghindar menjadi alasan Sehun menahan tawanya. Ia menyingkir dari Kyungsoo, menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu yang kini menghembuskan napasnya, memperlihatkan betapa gadis itu begitu kaget atas ucapannya. Alis Sehun menukik tajam sambil menahan rasa menyengat dari lengannya yang dicubit Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya defensif dengan tangan yang mengangkat, mengibarkan bendera putih hanya untuk menyenangkan gadis itu setelah Kyungsoo melepas cubitan dilengannya.

Menghabisi es krimnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun mengamatinya mengambil tissue basah dari tasnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar _wet tissue_ sebelum mengelap seluruh tangannya dalam gerakan cepat.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo tengah menghindari tatapan matanya. "Hei..." Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo. "Marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hening begitu lama sampai Sehun menghabiskan es krim cokelatnya. Sebelum ia membuka suara untuk memanggil gadis disampingnya. Tangannya disentuh pelan Kyungsoo. "Hanya memakan satu _cone ice cream_ dan tanganmu sebegini kotornya." Suara jernih itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue miliknya, Sehun hanya diam mengamatinya, membiarkan tatapan matanya menyusuri wajah gadis itu. "Yaampun Hunaa~ caramu memakan es krim seperti apa sih?"

Jari jemarinya terasa basah karena sentuhan _wet tissue_ , ia merasa ada aliran kesejukan dimulai dari ujung jemari merayap dengan alur lambat mengaliri setiap sel darah dalam tubuh. "Aku kira kau marah." Kata-kata dengan suara pelan Sehun hanya dijawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipis, gadis itu melanjutkan gerakan tangannya di telapak tangan besar Sehun.

Sensasi aneh begitu sulit untuk didefinisikan, ketika jemari mungil Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya yang begitu besar, tangan gadis itu begitu lembut, hangat, penuh dengan rasa sayang dan terasa begitu _lemah._ Berbeda dengan tangannya yang terasa kasar, penuh akan dominasi, lapar dalam melindungi serta kehausan dalam menyentuh. Maka, setelah tangannya bersih sempurna Sehun mengenggam erat tangan mungil Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu menariknya.

Gerakkan tiba-tibanya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

Dan aliran darahnya seakan berhenti ketika wajahnya dan wajah Sehun hanya berjarak dengan spasi satu jari. Tiba-tiba udara disekelilingnya terasa menipis. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dentuman dijantungnya yang menyiksa. Menahan jutaan perasaan yang menyerang hati dan nalarnya ketika mata Sehun mengikat erat kedua hazelnya. Obsidian Sehun menggambarkan kilatan yang sulit didefiniskan.

Matanya seolah terikat _mati_ tanpa bisa menoleh kearah manapun, Kyungsoo terpaku ketika cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam menyinari wajah Sehun yang menambah ketampanan serta aura maskulin Sehun sulit dihempaskan, guratan kemerahan dari gumpalan awan menemaninya dalam menatap lelaki didepannya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan napas segar Sehun menerpanya, menyiksanya bersama dengan harum aroma _musk,_ rempah-rempah, _mint_ dan aroma _lilac_ miliknya yang tercium begitu menyesakan diantara ia dan Sehun.

" _Hunaa_..." panggilan nama itu mampu membuat Sehun berjuang mati-matian melawan emosi liar dan sisi primitif yang terbangun menggetarkan hatinya, Ia mematri hazel kembar Kyungsoo di sudut sisi warasnya.

Alih-alih melakukan _nya_ dalam memenangkan egoisme nya, Sehun memilih _menunggu._ Pria itu begitu berhati-hati, begitu _berbeda_ karena ini menyangkut Kyungsoo. Menyangkut gadis yang mengikat mati _hati_ serta pemilik segenap dirinya. _Cause for him, Kyungsoo his_ _ **universe**_ _._ Jika ia tidak berhati-hati, Sehun takut gadis ini akan lepas dari tangannya. Maka dengan erangan, Sehun menatap lekat gadis itu.

"Menciummu? Apa aku boleh _menciummu?_ " suaranya begitu serak, pelan, mencekam, mematikan namun penuh kesopanan dan kelembutan bersamaan.

Kyungsoo tengah berkontemplase dibawah siksaan menggetarkan yang mengunci raungan moral dan harga dirinya. Dan Anggukan nya lepas begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya, tanpa bisa dicegah bersama dengan detik dan jarak yang menipis sebelum sentuhan memabukkan Sehun menyapa bibirnya.

Menyapanya dalam sentuhan lembut yang mengaramkan semua pikirannya, hisapan yang membuat denyut nadinya berkedut liar serta lumatan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

Sehun mencuri _ciuman pertamanya._

Ketika matahari terbenam sempurna, munculnya bintang yang mengerdip indah serta hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan.

Rasanya begitu manis dan begitu, _mendebarkan_.

.

.

.

 **04\. Perhaps Love**

 _(I don't know if this is reality or a dream, My Kafka on the seaside_

 ** _Don't go..._**

 _My heart is still shattering on you. )_

.

.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy terbangun dari tidurnya dan mimpi buruknya.

 _08-04-16, 08.10 AM._

Barisan deret angka terproyeksi yang mulanya mengabur menjadi sempurna ketika matanya tidak sengaja melirik jam digital.

 _Sudah delapan hari._ Ia dan gadis itu _lost contact._

Dan mimpi buruknya selalu bertambah dalam frekuensi menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Mimpi dimana gadis itu _pergi_ meninggalkannya.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit. Bau alkohol tercium kuat disekitar tubuhnya.

Keningnya dipenuhi dengan peluh, tubuh atasnya terbuka tanpa pakaian yang menutupi. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Otot bisepnya meregang ketika ia meraih _remote_ yang ada disampingnya memencetnya dua kali, menyebabkan curtain jendela membuka. Memperlihatkan pemandangan pagi kota _Seoul_ yang diguyur hujan serta suasana kelam yang sama dengan pekat hatinya.

Suara hujan terasa begitu menusuk pendengaran, aroma _petrichor_ menyapa hidungnya.

 _Hujan._

Sesuatu yang sangat disukai gadis itu.

Dan semua ini menambah kelam harinya.

 _Apartmen_ pribadinya terasa begitu kosong, Seminggu ini Sehun tidur di apartmennya. Rumahnya yang terletak di distrik _Gangnam_ hanya berjarak tiga puluh menit dari tempatnya berada. Kastil bergaya _renaissance_ itu seolah dilupakan Sehun. Menjauhkan diri dari setiap pelayan yang selalu berlalu lalang disudut rumah, makanan berlimpah yang dimasak oleh Eksekutif Chef lulusan _Le Cordon Bleu_ serta beribu satu hal lainnya yang bisa dengan mudah didapatkan Sehun dalam rumahnya.

Ia malah memilih tidur di apartmennya. Sendiri. Tanpa ada gangguan siapapun, tanpa ada yang mengingatkannya untuk makan, menyiapkan baju-baju serta setiap orang yang akan menanyai _kantung hitam_ dibawah matanya.

 _Sial._

Sehun mengumpat saat dirinya melangkah melewati cermin seukuran tubuh, memperlihatkan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat begitu kentara.

Jadi, berapa lama dia tidur malam ini?

Empat jam? Tiga? Dua jam atau hanya beberapa menit?

Tadi malam adalah perayaan selesainya film yang diproduserinya. Sehun tidak ingat dia menghabisi berapa gelas Soju. Kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan, ia melengos dari cermin nya melangkah malas menuju _pantry_ untuk meminum air.

Keningnya mengernyit melihat sekeliling ruangan besar apartmennya saat kakinya menginjak karpet beludru merah. Televisi hidup sempurna memperlihatkan berita pagi. Matanya mengerdip dalam gerakan cepat sebelum berhenti dengan gertakan rahang serta kedua matanya kembali terpejam.

 _Bloody Hell!_

Pemandangan mengerikan pagi ini membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Blaise Kai tengah tidur di sofa merahnya dengan sepatu yang masih terpakai, Kris tidur di karpetnya menjadikan bantal sofa menopang kepalanya. Yixing pemuda yang memiliki _dimple_ berprofesi sebagai sutradara crew filmnya tengah bertelpon ria dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Serta Jongdae, asisten produsernya itu tengah memamerkan senyum joker memperlihatkan roti panggang selai cokelat yang dimakannya.

"Selamat pagi _Capt._ " Baekhyun menyapanya dengan senyum kikuk menyebutkan panggilan namanya ditempat kerja. _Captain._ Pria berambut _almond_ itu memperlihatkan jari jemarinya mengenggam cangkir porselen yang mengeluarkan aroma kopi.

Sehun berdecak.

 _Shit._

Pagi ini seratus persen— _Bencana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menginap di—"

"Well, sebelum memulai umpatan lebih baik jika kau sarapan dulu." Yixing menyela, mengambil roti panggang dari _toaster_. Meletakannya di piring, dengan tambahan selai cokelat sebelum memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Makanlah, Kau tidak mau beralih profesi menjadi model-model kerempengkan?" Sehun mengerdip dengan tambahan menu buatan Yixing, ia menatap roti panggang yang tergeletak manis bersama dengan _sirloin steak,_ serta satu piring besar nasi goreng kimchi. Mejanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan buatan Yixing yang sudah dilahap habis teman terkutuknya.

"Aku akan makan." Jawabnya renyah, tangannya mengenggam cangkir yang tertahan diudara, bibirnya menyentuh pinggir cangkir berisi _sprankling water._

"Yang kau maksudkan _aku akan makan_ itu bisa jadi dua belas jam nanti atau keesokan hari. Jika ingin makan, makan sekarang! Habiskan. Selesai perkara." Yixing menatapnya cermat dengan kilat mata mengawasi. Sehun meneguk minumnya.

"Pagi ini aku tidak nafsu." Jelasnya singkat.

Yixing mendengus ditengah bacaan majalahnya. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah _capt._ Kau terlihat seperti tengkorak." Bujuknya, menuangkan susu segar digelas lalu menjulurkannya kearah Sehun. "Mulai dengan minum susu dipagi hari. Kebiasaanku yang menambah energi."

Dibawah tatapan mata tajam Sehun, Jongdae memilih menyelamatkan diri dengan mengambil cepat apel merah lalu menggigitnya. Sehun mendengus, mengacak rambutnya. Menatap satu persatu gangguan dari ke-berisikan mereka yang anehnya menenangkan.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya mencengkram gelas berisi susu segar, Jongdae dan Yixing mengawasi, melirik dari sudut mata dengan perasaan penuh harap agar lelaki berambut platinum itu meminum habis susunya. Lalu satu senyum lega terpeta tipis diwajah mereka.

Sehun meneguk habis susu nya, mengembalikannya pada sisi meja dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sekarang, kau bisa memulai dengan nasi gorengnya sebelum dingin, ah steak juga tidak ap—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil _Hyung._ " Kata _hyung_ yang dipaparkan Sehun sukses menutup omelan mereka mengenai 'gizi' Sehun yang kacau. Bagi mereka jika lelaki itu sudah menggunakan panggilan _hyung_ Sehun benar-benar serius.

Dengan deheman dari Baekhyun, mereka kembali menikmati sarapan. Rasa lezat dari racikan tangan Yixing yang mengalahkan seorang _sous chef_ bintang lima membuat nafsu makan lelaki dewasa seperti mereka bertambah berkali lipat.

Termasuk Sehun, walau gerakkannya pelan lelaki itu menelan nasi gorengnya pasti.

" _GODAMNIT!"_ Teriakan Kris menggema di seluruh apartmen nya.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun. Wajah mengantuk Kris sehabis bangun tidur dari mabuk berat menyapa. Lelaki blasteran itu menatapnya, ekspresi wajah Kris mengambarkan sesuatu yang sulit dibaca.

"Tadi malam berapa kali kau menghabiskan cairanmu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Kris, dua detik berikutnya erangan kuat Kai menyambung pendengarannya.

" _SHIT! YAK OH SEHUN KAMAR MANDI DIKAMAR MU BAU SPERMA!"_

Sehun tersedak nasi gorengnya, telinganya berdengung dengan kalimat Kai meninggalkan dirinya yang mengambil cepat air minum.

Kai menunjukan wajahnya. Lelaki tan itu menatap Sehun yang tengah meminum air nya.

"Pengaruh alkohol? Tadi malam kau masturbasi berapa kali keparat?" dan semua itu sukses membuat Sehun menyemburkan air minumnya. Semua yang ada disana menaikan alisnya, menatap Kai yang tengah menahan tawa serta seringai Kris yang tengah melipat tangan didada memperhatikan Sehun tengah salah tingkah.

Sehun merasa sisa untaian kalimat Kai mengambang diudara.

"Siapa yang kau jadikan objek bermasturbasi? Jangan bilang kau menelpon Kyung—"

"UHUUUK UHUK UHUK!" Sehun terbatuk memotong kalimatnya.

Kai serta Kris menahan desakan tawa yang merambati sudut bibir mereka menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap bibirnya. Mereka menikmati raut wajah panik Sehun yang jarang sekali dilihat. "Aku rasa kau harus melihat log panggilan telponmu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ternyata kau bermasturbasi sambil menelpon Kyung—" kalimat dari Kai kembali disela Sehun.

Mereka memperhatikan Sehun yang berdiri, bersiap pergi meninggalkan meja makan. "Nafsu makanku hilang. Aku akan mengecek kamar mandi." Serunya sebelum dicegah Kris, ia menahan Sehun pergi meninggalkan sarapan.

"Tidak Tidak! Habiskan sarapanmu, kau memerlukan makan. Tidak perlu mengecek toilet bersihmu. Kami hanya bercanda." Kris mencelanya dengan begitu cepat, bersama dengan semburan tawa Blaise yang disambut dengan seringai Kris. Dua orang terkutuk itu ber _high five._

Dan virus dari mereka disebarkan kearah lainnya yang ikut tertawa setelah lama mengulum senyum.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Hanya bercanda?" intonasi tajam Sehun yang terdengar mematikan bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa sukses menutup tawa mereka. Blaise menggaruk tengkuknya setelah suasana canggung dilemparkan Sehun membuat atmosfer udara sekitar bertambah dingin.

"Tidak lucu ya? err... aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu." Jelas Kai.

Sehun mendesah, lelaki itu menatap nasi goreng didepannya. Kembali duduk diikuti tatapan yang lain. Ia meraih sendok memasukan remah nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Lucu." Desisnya singkat.

"Huh?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sehun kembali menyahut. Kris menautkan alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan mereka merasa candaan pagi ini kalah, _sangat telak._ Oleh ucapan ambigu Sehun yang menimbulkan pertanyaan penuh kefrustasian dari mereka.

 _Well shit_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam merasakan aroma _petrichor_ malam ini merasuk kedalam paru-parunya, arom khas hujan itu seolah melemaskan setiap sel tubuhnya yang menegang. Seoul hari ini diguyur hujan dari pagi.

Hujan, hal yang paling disukainya itu menambah kesempurnaan hari liburnya, tetesan air yang jatuh dengan ritme berantakan dikala hujan adalah pemandangan indah dimatanya, atmosfer dingin yang merengkuh tubuhnya adalah kenyamanan baginya, aroma hujan yang menyentuh rerumputan dan tanah adalah penyejuknya.

Kyungsoo memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada _Hujan._

Setelah lama bergelung dengan selimut serta tugasnya, malam ini Kyungsoo memilih keluar rumah untuk membeli sesuatu di _mart_ disudut komplek. Dengan cardigan putih yang mendekapnya serta payung transparan yang dipegangnya ia melangkah ringan menyusuri kompleks perumahannya.

Lampu jalanan yang hidup mengerlip indah menamani langkah kakinya. _Earphone_ yang dipasang ditelinganya tiba-tiba menjadi fokusnya.

 _Our Time – Vanilla Acoustic._

Kyungsoo berencana mengganti _playlist_ nya. Tapi tangannya tetap tertahan ketika lantunan melodi itu menyapa telinganya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

 _Bagus, jadi bagaimana? Jadi apa Kyungsoo~ya? Kau akan menangis?_

Menahan kecamuk perasaan yang datang berhamburan; gadis itu melangkah melewati taman disampingnya. Untai kata dari lagu yang didengarnya membuat ia mendesah.

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai sisi frustasi seperti ini, tidak menyukai hatinya yang seolah menggemakan nama Sehun disetiap hal yang dilakukannya. Dia membenci mengapa serabut otaknya selalu menghubungkan sosok itu disetiap harinya.

Sehun, lelaki brengsek satu itu membelenggunya dan memanipulasi perasaannya, Perasaan asing yang sulit dimunafikkannya. _Fatamorgana_ yang seharusnya ia jauhi. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya terjerat dan terperosok begitu dalam pada dirinya _._

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah terdistraksi sosok itu dari awal.

Nyatanya disini dialah yang menyesali keputusannya sementara pria itu menikmati hidupnya.

 _._

 _._

Sebutlah _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ gila— otak jeniusnya sudah tidak sanggup berpikir jernih. Segalanya tampak samar-samar, berkabut dan kelam.

Sesuatu seolah menghimpit hatinya, semua bayangan tentang gadis itu melesak ke segala arah, ada rongga kosong didadanya yang menyesakkan. Sehun menarik napas dalam, suara hujan yang menggema dibalik kaca mobilnya menjadi musik pembawa kehampaan.

Distansi yang terasa asing dan menjemukan ini membawa Sehun pada limitnya.

Sehingga malam ini, pria yang terbalut leather jacket _Adam Spencer_ itu mengemudikan mustangnya menembus Seoul dan bersembunyi disudut dekat rumah Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya, ia menahan diri untuk _tidak_ lagi mendekati gadis itu, tapi semua itu dipatahkannya _lagi._ dengan tidak tahu diri nya dan egoismenya dia tetap mendekatinya.

Detik-detik yang merayap sedemikian lambat, dihabiskan Sehun menatap rumah Kyungsoo dalam diam, suasana sunyi membuat pikirannya melayang. Sehun menegakan tubuhnya refleks saat pintu gerbang rumah gadis itu berderak, menatap penuh antisipasi ketika pagar rumah itu terbuka, memproyeksikan tubuh mungil yang terbalut cardigan putih menyapa kedua hazelnya. Dan semua ini mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya dialiri rasa hangat.

Sehun tidak sadar dirinya tesenyum, menatap gadis itu dari dalam mustangnya. Ada satu hembusan udara yang terasa segar, mengisi paru-parunya yang sukses membuat pernapasannya seakan _benar._

Tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya, Sehun melepas _seatbell_ , membuka pintu mobil yang langsung disapa dengan tetesan hujan , ia melangkah pelan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menyusuri kompleks dengan payung transparannya.

 _Seharusnya kau menjauhinya! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!_

Sehun mengabaikan bisikan hatinya, mengabaikan semua penolakan yang timbul dari hatinya. Dia memilih tetap melangkah, melewati lampu-lampu yang berpendar menerangi jalanan. Sehun mengamati punggung itu dalam diam dan kehati-hatiannya ia menjaga jarak.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ya!"

Langkah kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika _earphone_ nya ditarik paksa, sekejap saja tangannya yang mengenggam erat payung terlepas sempurna, payungnya direbut cepat oleh pria beraroma pinus segar. "Aku lupa bawa payung. _Shit_ malam ini dingin sekali." Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya, tetesan air menetes dari rambut basahnya. Raut wajahnya meringis menahan suhu yang terasa dingin.

"Hujan sialan." Umpatan dari suara tersebut begitu dikenalinya. Dengan tangan bebasnya, Kai menelisipkan jari jemari kerambut basahnya. Mengacaknya asal membuat Kyungsoo menghindari percikan air dari rambut Blaise.

"Kau sedang apa?" Blaise Kai Zabini, lelaki yang merebut payungnya bertanya ringan tidak memperdulikan cebikan dari pipi gadis itu akibat perbuatan semau-maunya, ia mengerling kearah gadis disampingnya, setelah mengacak rambutnya Blaise mengernyitkan dahi. "Berhenti menatapku seakan kau ingin menelanku. Aku tahu diriku tampan."

Kyungsoo menahan mual tiba-tiba yang menghampirinya, gadis itu mendesah kembali menatap Kai. Pria itu selalu sama. Ciri khas Blaise Kai... _Handband_ hitam selalu menggulung pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan bagi Kyungsoo, karena Kai selalu menutup pergelangan tangan kirinya, seolah ada bekas luka yang sengaja ditutupinya. Kyungsoo sudah bertanya mengenai _handband_ nya, tetapi lelaki yang berperilaku seperti preman ini selalu menjawabnya dengan kata _'Gadis mungil, ini namanya fashion.'_

"Nah kau mulai bengong." Kai menjetikan jari didepan wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari _handband_ hitam Kai. " _Hell yeah,_ kau aneh sekali Kyungsoo~ya." Kyungsoo mendesis memperlihatkan mata besarnya yang mendelik akibat kalimat Kai yang selalu terselip fenom umpatan. Kai mengangkat bahunya, menaruh tangannya didalam saku jaket basahnya.

"Sedang apa gadis baik-baik sepolos dirimu berkeliaran dimalam hari?" Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki Kai, gadis itu mendengus ketika langkah kakinya kalah cepat dengan langkah kaki lebar milik pria tinggi berkulit tan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu di _mart."_ Jawabnya, kembali merutuki langkah kaki Kai yang membuatnya hampir tersandung batu. Kai mengangguk.

"Baik aku antarkan ke _mart._ Nanti belikan aku ramen. Aku lupa bawa duit."

 _Persis_ , seperti Blaise Kai Zabini yang dikenalnya.

"Bahkan, jika aku menolakpun. Kau tetap akan memaksaku." Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kai memelankan langkah kakinya, menyetarakan langkah kakinya dengan gadis disampingnya. Dirinya menoleh kebelakang, melihat rambut platinum yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo hilang digantikan tetesan hujan yang kini terdengar ringan.

Blaise membuang napasnya. Sehun tetap bertahan menjadi lelaki idiot.

Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan pangeran _malfoy?_ Kau akan tetap diam seperti ini? kau akan tetap percaya pada ego dan kepercayaan tololmu? Sementara perasaan termurni mu terungkap begitu jelas disaat kau mabuk berat menyebutkan nama gadis ini berulang kali?

Blaise mengumpat dalam hati sedikit terpukau dengan konsisten nya Sehun mengenai kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkannya saat mereka bertengkar.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy hanya _takut._

Ketakutan yang menahan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, begitu mencintainya dan begitu ingin melindunginya. Sehun sama sekali tidak salah. Karena pria itu terlalu memikirkan posisi dirinya jika ia kembali masuk dikehidupan gadis itu. Sehun hanya takut jika dirinya akan kembali menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak bisa membohongi tatapan penuh kekagumannya pada Sehun karena dirinya mengerti mengenai alasan pria itu bertahan dan terdiam ditempat tanpa melakukan tindakan lain yang bisa mengembalikan hubungannya. Tapi, Kai juga tidak habis pikir mengapa pria itu harus memilih opsi seperti ini?!

Dirinya bisa membaca tindakan Kyungsoo yang mencium Chanyeol di malam itu. perbuatan yang membuat Sehun terpasung pada opini mengerikan. Keduanya sama-sama cemburu, maka semua lontaran kalimat pertengkaran dimalam itu adalah wujud kekesalan dan kekecewaan mereka.

 _Shit!_

Kai merutuk, lihatlah sekarang dirinya sudah seperti pengamat hubungan percintaan rumit kedua orang itu.

"Sedang apa dirimu di area perumahanku?" suara Kyungsoo mengantarkan pikirannya pada kenyataan malam yang dihiasi tetesan hujan.

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, menatapnya lama sebelum mendengus. "Mengikuti lelaki keparat. Karena dirinya tetap diam aku bertindak."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kai, aku serius." Kyungsoo merapatkan cardigannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Kai berhenti melangkah. Membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. ia mengamati lekat-lekat raut wajah polos bingung dari gadis yang menyita perhatian begitu banyak lelaki disekitarnya. Ia menelitinya dengan tatapan tajam penuh penilaian. Kai menampakan senyuman tipis, mengangkat tangannya mengacak rambut itu ringan. "Ternyata begitu."

"Huh?"

"Daya tarikmu." Kai berhenti mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, terkekeh melihat rambut berantakannya. Menikmati raut wajah itu sebelum mendecih menyerahkan cepat payung ditangannya. "Kau punya hutang ramen. Aku ada urusan lain." Serunya, bersiap pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Jangan lupa, langsung pulang kerumah jika tidak mau diperkosa preman jalan." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Kai berlari menerobos hujan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengutuk kalimat frontal Kai, "Yak! Kompleks Perumahanku aman terkendali. Satpam berjaga kapan saja! dan.. YAK! GUNAKAN BAHASA SOPAN, JIKA TIDAK MAU MULUTMU KUJAHIT!"

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, meyenangkan saat nasehat akrab itu didengar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrt ddrrttt ddrrrrt_

Sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ponselnya bergetar repetisi begitu menggangu dirinya dalam mengistirahkan otak dan pikiran. Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Setelah pulang dari rumah gadis itu, Sehun langsung menyeret langkah malas menuju ranjangnya. Mengunci pikiran liarnya terhadap perlakuan Blaise Kai yang menghampiri Kyungsoo tadi malam. Semuanya terasa abstrak dan otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan yang makin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar begitu menyebalkan, rasanya Sehun ingin melemparkan ponselnya agar berhenti bergetar. Dia mengutuk siapa saja yang menelponnya disaat dirinya benar-benar memerlukan tidur.

Tangannya meraba malas mencari ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya, mengerang kesal Sehun membuka mata, menyipitkan mata ia melihat jam digital yang menunjukan jam empat pagi. Dengan dengusan napas ia meraih ponselnya, melihat layar ponselnya penasaran siapa yang berani menelpon sepagi ini.

Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon. Jarinya mengusap ponsel, menerima panggilan telpon dari orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

 _"_ _Sehun~ah!"_

"Ne~ hyung, Ada urusan apa kau menelponku dijam _empat pagi?_ " Tanya nya serak, kembali menutupkan mata, telinganya mendengar suara kekehan dari Lee Donghae, _Hyungnim_ tersayang yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

 _"_ _Mianhae, hyung memerlukan bantuanmu."_ Menghembuskan napasnya, Sehun berdecih.

"Baiklah kita dengarkan hal apa yang mengharuskan professor galak menelponku sepagi ini." balas Sehun merasa kantuk menyelimuti dirinya.

 _"_ _Isi kekosongan tempatku,_ _satu minggu ini aku pergi ke New York mengikuti pelatihan dan seminar kedokteran disana."_ Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kantuk yang melandanya menyebabkan ucapan dari Donghae terdengar samar bagai kaset rusak.

"Apa, Hyung memintaku melakukan apa?"

 _"_ _Kau, menggantikanku sebagai manajer tim."_

"Aku... manajer maksud— MWO? AKU. MANAJER. TIM?!" Sehun membuka mata refleks, kantuknya menguap menyatu pada udara disekitarnya. Menyisakan ia yang terduduk dikasurnya.

"Jadi, Hyung membangunkanku dijam empat pagi karena memintaku menggantikanmu sebagai manajer dirumah sakit tempatmu bekerja? _What a joke? Hyungnim!""_

 _"_ _Ya, manajer tim satu. Kau hanya perlu mengisi ruanganku. Tidak enak rasanya jika tempatku kosong, Direktur rumah sakit Seoul bahkan menyuruhku mencari orang untuk mengisi tempatku selama aku pergi. Lagipula kau memiliki lisensi sebagai ahli medis, kau juga terbiasa me-manage apapun dan kata Blaise projek film mu sudah selesai, Well... situasi mu begitu mendukung. Dan kau jenius serta..."_

"Serta?" Sehun mengulang kalimat Donghae yang terhenti begitu lama.

 _"_ — _Kata Blaise pacarmu ada di tim ku."_

"Mwo? Pacar-aku—Blaise bilang ada pacarku?"

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Pacarmu. Dia berada di tim yang sama denganku. Tim Medis Satu, memegang Emergency."_ Sehun teringat dengan ucapan Baekhyun mengenai gadis itu yang tengah menyibukan diri tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Sehun mendesah.

Kyungsoo ada di tim medis satu. Di rumah sakit Seoul, tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Dimana saat ini sepupunya memintanya untuk menjadi atasan mereka.

"Shireo." Ucapnya pelan. Sehun mendengar tarikan napas Donghae.

 _"_ _Terima atau kau tolak?!"_ suara mendesak yang penuh tekanan dan intonasi itu membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Tempat itu tidak bisa di isi oleh sembarang orang! Aku tidak layak—"

 _"_ _Kau layak, Absolutely! dengar tugasmu hanya akan mengatur, mengawasi, menyampaikan pesanku serta jika kau mau kau bisa terjun langsung menyapa pasien dan memberikan pengobatan. Ayolah, Kau pernah menjadi relawan di umur sembilan belas. Kau juga menjadikan buku bacaan tebalku sebagai makanan sehari-harimu. Kau memiliki pengetahuan yang bisa ku bilang sama dengan mereka. Bahkan jika kau memilih kuliah sebagai dokter aku yakin kau akan masuk kelas excel!"_ Sehun memijat keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

"Hyung, aku tidak—"

 _"_ _Simpan keluhanmu, aku membutuhkan kepastian. Terima atau tolak?!"_ Pria itu membuang napas kasar.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau—"

 _"_ _Jawabannya, Terima atau tidak Oh Sehun?"_ ia mengumpat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

 _"_ _Cepat jawab! Sepuluh menit lagi pesawatku take off."_

"Brengsek! Kau sudah akan berangkat?! Apa-apaan!"

 _"_ _Cepatlah!"_

"Aku bisa gila!"

 _"_ _Terima atau tidak!"_

"Bloody Hell!"

 _"_ _Jika tidak mau aku akan meminta Blaise mengganti_ — _."_

"Terima." Sehun mengigit lidahnya ketika ucapannya terlontar. Oh Sehun... kau sudah gila, kau benar-benar sudah gila!

 _"_ _Apa?"_

"Aku akan mengisi tempatmu _brat!_ Sebagai manajer tim mu! _God!_ Harus berapa kali ku ulangi!"

Donghae menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Sehun, menyeret koper nya Donghae kembali melangkah menuju pemeriksaan. _"Jam delapan nanti, kau akan disambut oleh ketua tim medis satu."_

"Hari ini? jam delapan? HYUNGNIM! KAU KETERLALUAN!"

 _"_ _Well, lakukan yang terbaik okay brother? i trus you. Jika kau tidak menepati janji, seratus persen aku akan membencimu."_

" _Hell!_ Hyung kau bercanda. kau—"

 _"_ _Good morning and have a good day, Sehunnie. Saranghae. KLIK!"_

 _Crap!_

Panggilan telponnya terputus tiba-tiba, Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sebelum melemparnya jatuh diranjang sampingnya.

Mendengus, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya. Dahinya mengerut menatap atap _apartmen._

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" desis pemuda itu diiringi suara geraman yang terdengar samar.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan brengsek." Ia mendesah begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Karena bagaimana bisa dia mengiyakan tawaran sebagai manajer tim satu tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sebagai atasannya dimana nanti dia akan sering bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan begitu mudah mengatakan iya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo ketika tahu bahwa ia berada ditempat yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan membawanya pada kenyataan pahit. Karena Sehun secara tidak langsung kembali masuk dikehidupan damai milik Kyungsoo dimana dia telah menyuruhnya pergi.

Menghindari gadis itu selama ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, Sehun harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengacaukan hari gadis itu dengan kiriman pesan atau panggilan telpon yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Dan dia takut tentang fakta dirinya yang berada satu tim dengan Kyungsoo hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan kontrol diri sehingga berakibat buruk bagi gadis itu.

Wajah itu akan sering dilihatnya. Hal ini semakin menyulitkan Sehun. Situasi ini membawanya pada kefrustasian yang sulit terdefinisikan.

Sehun menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran kelam yang menghantuinya belakangan ini. Bernapas Sehun menggumamkan isi pikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Jangan mengacaukan kehidupan damainya. Jangan membuat dirinya terbebani oleh kedatanganmu. Kembali pada posisi awalmu. Anggap gadis itu tidak ada. Atau Buat dia membenci dirimu Oh Sehun. Selesai perkara."

.

.

Pagi ini Hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul, suara hujan teredam ketika Kyungsoo memasuki lobi Rumah Sakit Seoul. Rambut dan kemeja kasualnya basah karena Kyungsoo menerobos hujan setelah keluar dari mobil yang terpakir cukup jauh dari pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Hembusan _Air Conditioner_ menyapanya membuat giginya hampir bergemelatuk karena hal ini menambah dingin tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo, tersenyum menyapa rekan ataupun pasien yang dilewatinya.

Memegang erat tas dan jas sneli, gadis itu melangkah keruangan timnya.

" _Good Morning,_ Kyungsoo ~ya _."_ Ketika melewati _Nurse station_ dirinya disapa Junmyeon, pria itu menghadang jalannya. Melihat jam _cartier_ nya dan beralih kewajahnya.

"Sebagai Hobae yang baru seharusnya kau datang satu jam dari jadwalmu." Memilih mengalah, Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk pelan. "Mianhae sunbaenim." Dengusnya setengah hati, karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak ada dipihak yang dapat melawan. Lagipula dia tidak mau mengacaukan mood nya dipagi hari, tidak dengan menerima omelan dari Junmyeon yang sering menganggunya. Maka, gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, melangkah untuk menyelesaikan cepat hal ini.

"Ya! Kau tidak menghormati sunbaemu?"

Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hatinya, membuang napas menahan diri. Ia membalikan badannya menatap Junmyeon manis. "Aniyo sunbaenim. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi sunbae, sampai jumpa diruangan." Mengakhirinya dengan senyuman ramah, Kyungsoo mengabaikan panggilan Junmyeon yang berteriak memanggilnya untuk menemaninya sarapan pagi.

Kyungsoo melangkah lebih cepat, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang suaranya semakin samar. Kyungsoo setuju dengan Chanyeol jika Junmyeon – _di tambah dengan gadis bernama Jiyoo_ benar-benar sunbae menyebalkan, mereka sukses membuatnya kesal dengan semua nonsens yang tertuju kearahnya.

Melewati beberapa ruangan yang transparan, Kyungsoo berbelok kearah kanan. Unit Gawat Darurat tidak akan pernah sepi, orang-orang berlalu lalang disampingnya, menampilkan aktivitas yang terasa sangat akrab. Tim medis dua yang dipimpin Minho tengah melakukan Rounding.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ketika Mahasiswa muda bernama Mingyu dan Taeyeong menyapanya. Dua orang itu sedang mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan dengan tumpukan kertas tebal. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli ketika Mingyu mengeluh dengan bibir yang mengucapkan kata _Tolong_ tanpa suara ketika mereka berhenti didepannya.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol tersenyum, Stetoskop Litman nya tergantung ringan dileher. Chanyeol hanya memakai kemeja hitam, meninggalkan jas nya diruangan. Pemuda itu meneliti Kyungsoo, kernyitan dahinya menampakan isi kepalanya saat melihat rambut serta pakaiannya basah.

"Ya! Kau kehujanan?" serunya, memegang bahunya erat.

"Err, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku lupa membawa payung dan mantel." Jelas Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku dibawah tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu mencemaskannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit hmm?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, Taeyeong dan Mingyu bertukar tatapan, berbagi pendapat dengan membaca aura Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng ringkas. "Tidak, imunku cukup kuat Chanyeol~ah."

"Dan semua itu tidak akan menjaminmu terserang berbagai macam penyakit." Chanyeol berbalik memanggil Taeyeong dengan jari jemarinya.

"Lepaskan jasmu."

"Huh?"

"Turuti perintahku atau kau mau berolah raga pagi menaiki tangga Rumah sakit sampai dilantai teratas?!"

Taeyeong mengumpat, mendesis dibalik senyum jauh dari kata tulus. Chanyeol dan Junmyeon adalah Sunbae yang membuat degup jantungnya berantakan. Mereka berdua benar-benar monster tergalak yang ingin dilempar nya keluar angkasa.

Setelah melepaskan jas putihnya dia menyerahkan kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kilatan berbahaya. Chanyeol mengambilnya cepat, menampilkan senyuman yang terlihat seram bagi dua mahasiswa itu. "Kerja bagus." dengusnya singkat. Chanyeol berbalik kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan gelengan kepala melihat aksi –Chanyeol si sunbae berkharisma-

"Ya Tuhan. Kau menyeramkan." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya. "Aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali berbalik kearah dua mahasiswa tersebut. "Menurut kalian aku menyeramkan?" Tanyanya dibalik lengkung alis yang bertaut menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Aniyo sunbaenim. Aniyo Sunbae adalah Senior terbaik." Menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengedikan dagunya, membuktikan bahwa tuduhan itu tidak valid.

"Dengarkan? aku sunbae terbaik Kyungsoo~ya." Melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menyampirkan jas milik Taeyeong dibahunya. Chanyeol merapihkan rambut gadis itu singkat sebelum tersenyum.

"Nanti ganti pakaianmu. Zitao pasti punya pakaian didalam lokernya. Sahabatmu satu itu selalu meninggalkan pakaian ganti. Aku bertaruh setelah dirinya melihatmu kebasahan seperti ini Zitao pasti akan mencekokimu dengan baju-bajunya." Kyungsoo mengerdipkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Aku masih ada urusan di laboratorium. Anyeong Kyungsoo~ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat setelah Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, meninggalkannya yang terdiam ditemani bisikan Taeyeong dan Migyu yang melewatinya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol Sunbae perhatian sekali padamu nuna."_

 _"_ _Kalian romantis sekali."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu pelan, Dirinya meneliti ruangan professor Lee. Manajer tim medis satu yang pergi meninggalkan mereka karena mengikuti seminar dan pelatihan mengasah ilmu kedokterannya Di New York.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah memasuki ruang privasi manajer timnya, ini semua karena Zitao yang memaksanya untuk mengganti baju diruangan ini. _"Masuk saja eo? disana kosong. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Setelah selesai mengganti bajumu kau bisa sekalian mengambilkan ID card ku yang tertinggal hmm? Kyungsoo~ya? Otte otte?"_

Kalimat penuh aegyo menjijikan Zitao membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa masuk keruangan ini. Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati diruangan yang terlihat begitu rapih dan menakjubkan, sofa merah terbuat dari kulit menyapa matanya, rak besar berisi buku-buku medis tersusun rapih disampingnya. Ada Coffee machine terletak disamping Refrigerator. Papan kaca menampilkan nama manajer tim nya, Lee Donghae menghias meja besar.

Ruangan ini terlihat begitu mewah, bersih dan tertata rapih.

.

.

 _Klik._

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut kearah toilet disudut ruangan, kedua hazelnya melebar. Pegangan tangannya pada _tanktop_ basahnya terhenti sempurna. Kyungso merasa napasnya tercekat bersama dengan degup didadanya yang berantakan ketika mendengar suara dari toilet ruangan ini.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema ditelinganya. Otaknya macet seketika ketika melihat wajah _Sehun_ terproyeksi sempurna dimatanya.

Sepasang pantopel hitam terpasang angkuh bersama dengan celana kain berwarna gelap dan terlihat halus memeluk kaki jenjangnya, setelan jas _single breasted_ membalut tubuh proposionalnya, dadanya terlihat begitu bidang dengan dua kancing kemeja putih teratas terbuka, dasi berwarna kelam terpasang longgar dilehernya, rambutnya tertata maskulin dengan _Pull up hair_ menunjukan keningnya yang halus, alisnya tertaut bersama dengan tatapan mata tajam itu membuat Kyungsoo sukses meneguk air liurnya.

Selamat datang di dunia kegilaan, otaknya berdendang. Ini pasti Cuma fatamorgana tipuan mata ilusi optik.

Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana—

"Berkenan memberitahuku mengapa kau berganti baju disini, Kyungsoo~ssi?" Bertanya tanpa basa-basi Sehun menatap tubuh gadis itu dari balik matanya yang menampakan kilat berbahaya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A bunch of thanks! Buat reviews delicious kalian :") **~(/´** **3** **`)/**

mention ; **_park28sooyah, use, Kaisooship, Defti785, elferani, xnapoenya, kyungsooxeveryone, jihanowl7, dokyungie aL, BaekSooya99, kkoch11, Guest, R110898, whenKmeetK, Kyung1201, Sofia Magdalena, SooEXOHun94, NopwillineKaiSoo, Luckyi, rairakyung, SesooLove, 94exoismylove, Sehun Malfoy, kyung1225, Cheesycheers, IT'S ME SEHUN GF, WKCS-hyun, fitri22exo, kpopyehetina, honeybabysoo, deerhansoo, Sunlightmoonstarsky, DumbAce,Guest, Yunita Sari, OfficialloveYou, Hunaa, Minku1812, babyhunaa, CHANHUNSOOEXO, Chanbaeklover, nona hujan, Guest_** (Kiss and Hug guys!)

 _Buat yg kagak suka Gs, Kyung x everyone/crack pair..._ _ **Stop read! I dont force you in the first place rite?**_ _PS : Please put your expectation as low as you can! Aku gak mau ntar kalian kecewa karena plot nya ^^_

Pokoknya mah BIG THANKS VERY BIG THANKS buat kalian semua yg masih nunggu Play Me! GOMAPSEUMIDA~ as always wonderful respon review kalian precious bgt! Maafkeun gak bs bales satu-satu /Deepbow/ anyeong buat new readers ^^

Thanks jg buat yg numpang lewat dan berlalu meninggalkan klik fav foll ataupun silent readers :"D

LET'S BE FRIEND! **~(/´▽`)/**

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	6. Cheese In The Trap

**"Play Me"**

 ** _05\. Cheese In The Trap_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _치즈인더트랩_ _(Cheese In The Trap) (Vocal Seoha)-_ Twenty Years Of Age

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

* * *

 _Lovelrin note :_

 _Terimaksih buat yang masih nunggu dan memberikan semangat serta bombardir kotak review Play Me, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AMAZING T_T, iya Laptop aku rusak dan ini juga harus diketik ulang. Dan berakhir jadi kayak gini dimana ketikan awal ada adegan ertedelapanbelas dan berakhir hilaaaang._

 _Marhaban ya Ramadhaaaan!_

 _this is my love letter to you all! Enjoy it my bae :3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy dengan segala _kesempurnaannya_.

Dan.

Oh Sehun dengan seluruh _ketakutannya_.

Sehun menemuinya dipukul satu dini hari, gadis itu bisa mengingat bagaimana kekagetannya ketika suara Sehun memenuhi telinga dan isi kepalanya ; _"Aku ada didepan rumahmu. Bisa keluar sebentar?"_

Begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

Karena seharian ini Sehun tidak menelponnya. Nomornya non-aktif.

Biasanya Sehun dan ia akan menghabiskan waktu malam dengan panggilan ponsel yang selalu berujung sampai dirinya terlelap. Sama seperti hari-hari yang ia lalui dengan pemuda keturunan keluarga Britania Raya itu. Ia dan Sehun selalu berkomunikasi, menceritakan seluruh aktivitasnya dari hal penting sampai omong kosong. Dari tertawa bersama, _Video Call_ yang nyatanya akan mereka lewati dalam kebiusan karena Sehun hanya akan menatapnya.

Sehun biasanya selalu menemaninya membaca habis buku, tersenyum begitu manis, mendengarkan Sehun yang dengan _tidak lucu_ memberikan lelucon kuno padanya, terkadang suara mereka menghilang berganti kesunyian namun kembali terhubung ketika Sehun yang selalu pertama mengeluarkan suaranya dalam menyambung panggilan telpon itu; _"Hai, Kyungie~ya?", "Apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu?", "Ya Tuhan, tanganku begitu lelah mengedit video ini.', "Kyungie~ya, sudah mengantuk?", "Sudah tidur?", "Good night baby.", "Kyungieeee?",_ dan kemudian dengan bisikan halus mengucapkan _"Selamat malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan sampai jumpa didalam mimpi, Kyungsoo~ya."_

Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya, ponselnya dibawa bersama dengan kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kamar, ia membuka curtain putih dan hal yang pertama kali diproyeksi matanya adalah mustang merah Sehun yang berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hunaa?" Kyungsoo tidak sadar ketika menyebutkan nama lelaki itu, membuat Sehun yang berdiri dengan pakaian kasual terbalut jaket hitam _Supreme_ itu tersenyum mendengar panggilan namanya. _"Iya Kyungie~ya."_ Suara itu begitu menggetarkan begitu mendamaikan hati, panggilan nama nya selalu diucapkan lembut Sehun dan dampak nya akan selalu sama. Sama seperti bagaimana namanya terucap dipertama kali Sehun memanggilnya.

Sehun berdiri, menunggu dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel. Rambutnya disentuh halus angin malam, suara dedaunan dari pohon bergemerisik menemaninya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang ini adalah Kyungsoo. Dia ingin melihat gadis itu.

Maka ketika gadis itu terproyeksi sempurna dikedua hazelnya Sehun seakan bisa _bernapas dengan benar_ seakan-akan semua rasa sakit dalam hatinya terbalur dengan wajah memikat Kyungsoo, suara _nyata_ Kyungsoo menjadi penyembuh hatinya.

Sehun sepenuhnya ingin memeluk gadis itu namun tangannya tetap berada pada jangkauan normal. Sehun hampir lupa caranya bernapas, dia hanya menatap gadis itu _tepat_ dimatanya dan _ini yang dibutuhkannya._

"Hunaa~ sedang apa disini?" Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak olehnya.

Maka, Sehun menjawab jujur pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Hanya—Ingin melihatmu." _mencari oksigenku._ Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Satu hari ini aku tidak melihatmu." _Aku merindukanmu._

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam, ada raut luka dihazel Sehun. "Sudah malam, aku hanya sebentar. kembalilah—"

"Mau menemaniku main basket?" Kyungsoo menyela Sehun dan gadis itu menemukan dirinya yang sibuk merutuk akibat kalimatnya yang terdengar begitu aneh namun dirinya tersenyum saat melihat hazel itu seakan berkilau, berpendar mengalahkan cahaya keperakan dari bulan.

"Tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah mal—"

"Tidak mau? _Yaasudah_ padahal aku tidak bisa tidur. Kalau begitu.. biar aku telpon Chanyeol untuk menenamiku bermain basket dan menghabis—"

"Hei hei, aku tidak mengucapkan kata _tidak._ Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun kaget karena gadis itu _pertama kali_ memintanya untuk menemaninya melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, Sehun terpekur pada kenyataan ini. Karena biasanya ia yang selalu mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan segala hal yang ingin dihabiskannya bersama gadis itu. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengikutinya, terkadang menolak karena alasan jadwal, tapi _lebih banyak_ mengatakan iya.

Sehun menghabiskan segala tempat indah, baru dan nyaman bersama Kyungsoo.

Dan kali ini, dia akan mencoba hal yang diinginkan gadis manis tersebut.

Sehun mengerling saat Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang dengan hodie abu-abu bertuliskan _nike_ di dada kanan dan sepatu _adidas black swager_ manis membalut kakinya. Dengan senyum yang terpulas begitu indah Kyungsoo melemparkan bola basket padanya, Sehun menangkapnya cermat.

"Lapangan kompleks rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Lapangannya begitu bagus, lantainya solid dan _outdoor_ , jadi kita bisa menikmati suasana malam." Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu indah, manis, menghangatkan dan mendamaikan.

Seolah-olah gadis itu sedang _menghiburnya._ Seolah-olah Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Seakan gadis itu bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

Gadis itu berdiri bersisian dengannya. Dan Sehun terlalu terpana dengan semua hal yang dilakukan gadis ini. "Bermain sampai duapuluh atau lima belas angka?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya, Sehun hanya menatap gadis itu penuh dengan kelembutan serta kekehan.

"Aku _oke_ dengan berapapun angkanya, tapi tidak tahu dengan dirimu." Sehun memantulkan bola basket diaspal hitam, men- _dribble_ nya ringan sambil melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki kecil milik Kyungsoo menuju lapangan kompleksnya.

"Yah! Jangan meremehkanku. Aku bisa main basket. Kau pasti kaget melihat aksiku nantinya." Sehun bersiul, memantulkan bola berwarna _orange_ sebelum menghentikan dribblenya, ia membawa bola basket itu dalam kepitan antara pinggang dan tangan kirinya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap lurus jalanan.

"Tidak percaya." Sahutnya, dan ia hanya memberikan kedipan polos ketika Kyungsoo mendengus dan meliriknya tajam.

"Ya! Jangan menyesal jika kalah nantinya!" Sehun menyukai mata itu yang mendelik dengan begitu imut.

"Kau yang akan menyesal nantinya _baby."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo _payah_ dalam bermain basket.

Gadis itu kehilangan sepuluh angka kesempatan yang diberikan Sehun akibat lemparan bola kedalam ring yang selalu gagal masuk, bola itu empat kali melambung terlalu tinggi, tiga kali tidak sampai, sisanya lemparan parabola tidak sempurnanya berakhir mengenaskan karena sumbunya miring sehingga mengenai papan ring.

"Demi Tuhan?! Bagaimana bisa tidak masuk!"

"Uhuuu menyerahlah _baby_." Sehun tertawa sambil mengenggam bola, ia melewati Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan ejekan yang terlontar terlalu sering. "Terima saja Kyungsoo~ya."

Keringat membekas di t-shirt putihnya, ketampanan Sehun dengan rambut yang menempel liar akibat peluh didahinya adalah pemandangan kurang ajar. Pemuda itu mengenggam bola basket dengan cara paling menawan sebelum menjatuhkannya kepermukaan solid lapangan disertai otot bisepnya yang meregang setiap kali ia memantulkannya, Sehun seribu kali lipat lebih tampan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menafikkan fakta tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa sepayah ini bermain basket Kyungie~ya." Sehun menghentikan bola basketnya, menangkapnya dalam satu gerakan lalu berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengambil napas rakus, suara dari hembusan napas gadis itu terdengar begitu seksi dan Sehun hampir tidak menapak melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang hampir terurai karena kuncir satunya hampir terlepas. Dahi halus milik gadis itu dihiasi peluh yang menetes, menjalari setiap senti demi senti pipi putihnya sebelum jatuh dari dagunya. Dan Sehun iri dengan keringat tersebut yang dapat sesuka hati menjalari wajah cantik itu.

"Aku tidak payah!" sahutan keras kepala dari Kyungsoo dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari Sehun. Sisi seperti ini jarang sekali dilihatnya, dimana gadis itu terlihat seribu kali lebih menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo mencoba merebut bola dari tangan Sehun disertai cacian karena lelaki itu dengan begitu mudah lolos dari benteng yang dibuatnya habis-habisan. Pivoting Sehun begitu handal dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya melihat punggung Sehun yang tengah melakukan dribble, decit sepatu milik lelaki itu memenuhi lapangan basket yang diterangi empat lampu berwatt tinggi disetiap sudutnya, angin yang berhembus disertai suara dedauan memecah sunyi malam, Dan semua ini menjadikan gadis itu terpana pada segenap diri Sehun. Lelaki itu bersinar begitu terang, luar biasa menyilaukan namun tidak menyakiti matanya.

Hembusan napas Sehun terdengar ditelinganya ketika pria itu melakukan crossover , alisnya bertaut menawan dengan kening berkerut halus menerka jarak yang akan dilakukannya dalam melakukan tembakan _three point_ , Sehun melempar bola basket mantap dari wilayah tiga angka, ia melakukan _shooting_ dan tersenyum ketika tembakannya tepat menjebol ring basket.

Tujuh belas lawan nol.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya sekarang, karena sepenuhnya Do Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya hanya bisa terdiam ditempat, ia mematri pemuda itu yang tersenyum begitu bahagia, melihat dirinya yang tengah berteriak melakukan euforia dan semua ini membawa Kyungsoo dalam emosi abstrak yang menjalin pikiran serta relung hatinya.

Kyungsoo senang melihat Sehun tersenyum, kilat dari luka yang ditampilkan mata itu masih ada _namun_ apinya mulai meredup.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu buru-buru menampakkan raut kesal yang sayangnya berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang bisa menangkap raut Kyungsoo yang tadi menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan juga _kasih sayang._

Dan semua itu menjadikan degup pada jatung Sehun meliar, berdentam dengan keras merambati setiap sel didalam tubuhnya.

"Tiga angka lagi aku menang. Kyungsoo~ya... siap-siap memenuhi tiga keinginanku." Ucap Sehun ketika sampai dihadapan gadis itu. Mengerling nakal yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dramatis serta dengusan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Hunaa~ aku hanya akan memasukan bola itu sekali dan aku akan menang. Kesempatanku masih banyak tahu." Kyungsoo luar biasa menggemaskan ketika bertingkah seperti ini. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipinya atau membenarkan helai rambut berantakan milik Kyungsoo.

Maka, alih-alih melakukannya Sehun malah membiarkan bola basket digenggamannya direbut Kyungsoo dengan crossover amatiran, Sehun pura-pura kesal, ia mengatakan curang karena dikelabui oleh Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mendriblle bola dengan pantulan pendek yang sesekali hampir menggelinding menyedihkan jika tidak ditangkap gadis itu.

Sehun mulai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah bertarung dengan bola basket bundar yang terlihat begitu besar dikedua tangan mungil milik gadis itu.

Kyungsoo ingin melakukan _jump shoot._ Tapi napasnya seakan berhenti, gerakannya mati karena pinggangnya disentuh oleh tangan Sehun. Aroma musk maskulin campuran aftershave milik Sehun tercium begitu kuat, aromanya menyegarkan namun juga begitu menenangkan.

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menolak habis-habisan sistem kerja didalam tubuh, karena bagaimana bisa kini ia malah diam bukannya menendang atau menonjok Sehun karena lelaki itu berjongkok diantara kedua kakinya dan degup pada jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika tubuhnya terangkat tinggi karena Sehun menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan ia secara refleks memeluk bola basket dan menarik rambut Sehun karena Sehun mulai berdiri.

Sehun menggendongnya, kakinya menggantung diantara kepala Sehun. Tubuhnya membeku karena kini matanya dapat memproyeksi ring basket yang bisa dijangkau begitu mudah olehnya, tinggi ring basket itu sepenuhnya berkurang.

"Terima _assist_ ku. Hanya satu kali kesempatan." Dan suara itu menjadikan Kyungsoo tersadar dalam buaian kekagetannya.

"Demi Tuhan! OH SEHUN TURUNKAN AKU!"

Bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika, pemuda itu dengan begitu cepat menuruti ucapannya.

Lelaki itu malah tertawa tipis dan terkadang melontarkan kalimat yang membuat isi kepala Kyungsoo ingin pecah. "Nikmati saja."

"Apanya yang harus aku nikmati idiot! turunkan aku! ini tinggi sekali demi Tuhan!"

"Ini berbahaya Hunaa~ turunkan aku!"

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak panik dengan tangan yang mengenggam rambut Sehun sangat kuat sehingga pemuda itu meringis sakit.

"Rileks Kyungsoo~ya. Tidak akan terjadi hal mengerikan. Cukup percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja _."_

Karena Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, pada setiap sel-sel yang menyelimuti dirinya, pada aliran darah serta tulang-tulangnya, karena nyatanya Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Sehun, genggamannya kini teremas ringan, tubuhnya masih bergetar namun tidak seperti pertama kali, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membiasakan diri pada ketinggian baru ini.

Dan Sehun menyadarinya, karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang semula kaku kini perlahan kembali normal. "Masih takut?" tanyanya ringan, memastikan tapi juga mengkhawatirkan.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak suka ketinggian. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa, ini masih bisa ditolerir oleh diriku."

"Syukurlah."

Maka, Sehun mulai tersenyum begitu halus, membuat kerlipan bintang kalah terang dengan binar dari kedua hazelnya. "Lakukan rebound ya? Cukup masukan okay?" Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya memasukan bola kedalam ring basket dimana dia akan bisa memenangkan taruhan antara Sehun dan dirinya, perjanjian yang menguntungkan bagi yang memenangkan permainan ini. Sehun harus mendapat duapuluh angka dan Kyungsoo hanya harus memasukan satu angka. Awalnya gadis itu menolak mati-matian gagasan tersebut tapi, ketika dirinya kalah telak sampai sepuluh angka dia mulai goyah dan menyetujuinya.

"Apa-apaan? Kau mau membuatku menang ya?!"

Sehun hanya melangkah ringan mendekati tiang ring yang beridiri kokoh dengan jarak lima langkah didepannya. Berat gadis ini ringan sekali, dan Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan gizi Kyungsoo karena bobot tubuhnya begitu ringan, dipikirannya sudah terjalin beribu satu hal yang harus ia lakukan dalam mengatur gizi gadis ini. Sehun akan membawa Kyungsoo ke restaurant yang menyediakan karbohidrat enak sehingga berat badan gadis ini akan melonjak naik.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun dan pemuda itu malah terus melangkah, Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Sehun kembali. Menimbulkan erangan pelan dari Sehun namun sesungguhnya itu adalah reaksi palsu, karena ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Oh Sehun! Mendengarkanku tidak sii?!"

"Seratus persen dengar Kyungie~yaa, dan diamlah jangan bawel. Masukan bolanya."

Bagaimana Kyungsoo harus memasukan bola basket ditangannya jika ternyata ketika ia menjebol ring tersebut ia akan menang mutlak dan semua ini karena Oh Sehun, yang seharusnya menang. _Bukan dirinya._

"Tidak lucu tahu! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan tujuhbelas angka sialan dari kecurangmu itu ya?!"

"Nah, maka dari itu. Karena aku curang kau berhak memenangkannya."

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hari ini?!

Sehun berhenti ketika tiang ring tersebut berada dalam jangkauan mata. Tubuhnya berdiri begitu kokoh dengan bahu bidangnya sedang mengendong sosok mungil, kedua tangan Sehun memegang kaki Kyungsoo yang sekurus ranting, namun laur biasa memikat dimatanya.

"Apa-apaaan! Kau salah makan?!"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mengetatkan dagunya.

"Yak! Yak!" Lalu berteriak heboh ketika Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga berdampak pada dirinya yang digendong menyatu dengan satu tubuh Sehun ikut merasakan pergerakan asal dari Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak bodoh! Aku bisa jatuh!"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau memasukan bolanya!" Sehun dengan keras kepala namun juga kemanisannya serta Kyungsoo yang bertahan pada harga diri namun ketakutan menyelimuti.

"Okay berhenti. Yaampun aku bilang berhenti Hunaa!"

Dan Sehun sepenuhnya berhenti, terkekeh begitu ringan dibawah peluh yang menetes dan poni dari rambut basahnya menutupi pandangan mata Sehun samar.

"Jadi, silahkan masukan dan ambil kemenangannya."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, memilih mengikuti ucapan mutlak Sehun yang sangat susah ditolak tapi juga begitu mendebarkan. Mendebarkan dalam artian yang membuat diri gadis itu sepenuhnya terbaluri perasaan menyenangkan. Menyenangkan dimana Sehun memilih mengalah demi dirinya? Ya Tuhan apa sekarang ini pikirannya sudah dirasuki roman picisan seperti hubungan Kris dan Zitao. Urghh.

"Kau menang." Sehun tersenyum melihat bola basket itu jatuh dan memantul dalam frekuensi tinggi dan berganti dengan stabil rendah. Gadis itu menang. Tujuh belas melawan satu. Angka yang begitu signifikan dimana Sehun seharusnya memenangkan permainan basket dengan taruhan menggiurkan. Namun, Sehun rela kalah demi Kyungsoo, hanya demi gadis itu bahkan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia mau mengalah pada orang lain, dominasinya terkadang bisa luntur oleh Kyungsoo namun juga bisa begitu tebal seperti benteng yang dibuat dari besi kokoh jika dirinya _juga_ dihadapi oleh gadis ini.

"Turunkan aku!" Sehun mendengar suara imut Kyungsoo yang kembali menyentak pikirannya pada kenyataan malam.

"Jika tidak mau?" Dia terkekeh nakal.

Sehun dapat merasakan rambutnya yang dijambak beserta teriakan gadis itu yang memecah sunyi noktural. "Maka rambut brengsekmu ini akan aku cabuti sampai rontok dan _say goodbye to your platinum hair mister Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy!_ " Kyungsoo berdesis dan detik berikutnya ia hampir memeluk dan melingkari leher Sehun dengan kedua tangannya karena Sehun mulai menurunkan dirinya.

Dengan hati-hati penuh kelembutan juga perhatian, Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya. Sampai kaki gadis itu menapak solid lapangan. Lalu kehangatan yang tidak ingin dilepasnya hilang ketika tubuh gadis itu tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauannya. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan meraup napas dalam-dalam serta meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Demi Tuhan Hunaa~ kau itu ingin aku makan ya?!" serunya terputus-putus karena napas setengah setengah nya.

Sehun melangkah mengambil jaket _Supreme_ edisi FW15 L/S hitamnya yang tergeletak di samping garis lapangan basket. Ia mengambilnya cepat menimbulkan bunyi kepakan serta angin yang berhembus akibat hempasannya. Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya dibahu besi miliknya lalu kembali menuju Kyungsoo yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan.

"Kalau begitu makan aku saja. Sampai _puas_ — aku bersedia jika itu dirimu _baby_." Ujarnya penuh dengan canda sambil menghempaskan jaket hitam besarnya dan meletakannya dilantai solid lapangan. "Makan aku dimulai dari bibirku, lalu ke—"

"Uhuuk Uhuuuk Uhuk!" Sehun menahan tawanya ketika Kyungsoo terbatuk begitu kuat sehingga kalimatnya terbenam kedasar pangkal tenggorokan.

Lalu pemandangan Sehun yang tengah berbaring ditengah lapangan dengan peluh yang menetes serta rambut basahnya menjadikan gadis itu kini hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun luar biasa seksi, t-shirt putihnya _hampir_ mencetak keseluruhan tubuh ramping bak model papan atas, perut kencang penuh ABS yang diperoleh akibat _gym_ tiga kali seminggu tercetak samar. Baju Sehun hampir basah karena keringatnya dan perlakuan Sehun yang menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal adalah pemadangan kurang ajar karena Kyungsoo dapat melihat begitu jelas otot bisep milik Sehun. _Sial._

"Kemarilah." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu damai diantara bunyi dedaunan ritmis yang tertiup angin malam.

"Istirahat sambil melihat bintang." Lanjutnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak langkah kakinya sendiri yang kini mulai mempertipis jarak diantara dirinya dan Sehun, gadis itu _sama sekali_ tidak ragu ketika dirinya duduk disamping Sehun dan mulai ikut membaringkan tubuh disisi kosong yang sudah dilapisi jaket hitam milik pemuda itu seakan, Sehun memang melakukan ini untuk dirinya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun memanggil namanya, terdengar amat pelan namun bisa dijangkau. Pemuda itu menatap lurus langit yang terlihat begitu transparan akibat cahaya keperakan dari bulan dan awan yang sakan menipis sehingga jutaan bintang bisa terlihat menakjubkan dikedua hazelnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan _Scorpius._ " Lirihnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Bintang-bintang itu tidak membentuk rasi kalajengking _._ Hanya terlihat rasi bintang _crux_." Lalu Sehun membuka mata, menjadikan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dalam kebisuan ikut tertarik pada pelupuk Sehun yang membuka. Sehun berbicara hal yang tidak dapat dimengertinya namun relung hati Kyungsoo seakan dapat membedah semua tata bahasa Sehun yang diuraikan dengan cepat.

Mata itu _masih_ menampilkan luka, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayu. "Kyungsoo~ya." Lirihnya dalam suara yang kembali terdengar menyedihkan.

"Karena aku membantumu menang, satu dari tiga permintaan itu milikku ya?"

Hening.

Lalu kembali ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan suara, "Ya." Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang lembut, menyejukan dan luar biasa menjadikan dirinya ingin dan ingin lagi mendengar suara itu yang sukses menjadi candu.

Lalu Kyungsoo terpekur, ketika Sehun menjadikan detik terasa berderak begitu lambat, menjadikan tubuhnya seakan diselimuti oleh kain tebal nan menghangatkan dan menjadikan nadinya berdenyut mendebarkan karena kini lelaki itu membalik badannya, menatap dirinya begitu lembut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang memasungnya dalam pekat mata Sehun yang terbuka siap untuk diselami. Kyungsoo merasa napasnya memacu, dia kesulitan bernapas.

Mereka bertatapan. Menghabiskan setiap detik dan menit dengan Saling memandang dalam diam, intensitasnya tidak pernah berkurang, yang ada hanyalah kedua hazel sepasang manusia itu terikat sempurna dan terbelenggu dalam daya magnet yang sulit dimunafikkan.

Mereka saling membaca pikiran masing-masing, kembali lagi jatuh dan mengagumi pesona yang menguar begitu luar biasa, tidak dapat ditepis ketika kedipan keduanya terlihat sangat indah bagi satu sama lain, menikmati sunyi dengan bunyi ritmis dedaunan dalam kegelapan malam. Mereka saling mencari, menerka, tenggelam dan dapat tahu dengan jelas hal apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya karena nyatanya mereka tidak dapat kembali berenang kepermukaan.

 _Mereka saling jatuh cinta._ _Lagi dan_ _ **lagi.**_

Sehun meraup dan menyimpan habis-habis raut wajah gadis itu. Kontur setiap detail wajah milik Kyungsoo begitu lembut, menggemaskan, indah, putih, seperti _malaikat_ yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan dari cahaya yang terpantul akibat lampu berwatt dari sudut lapangan.

Lalu kegelapan tiba-tiba merangkap, menggugus kedua pasang mahkluk yang saling menikmati waktu tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana kini lampu lapangan itu mati, dan menjadikan remang-remang karena lampu berwatt rendah yang kini meringkus.

"Jam tiga. Maka, lampunya akan berubah dengan watt rendah." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan mata yang masih terjalin dihazel Sehun. Tidak mengerti dengan pikiran dan lengkung lidahnya yang mengungkapkan fakta tentang suasana yang kini meremang. Menjelaskan dengan detail seakan takut jika Sehun akan beranjak dari kenyamanan ini jika ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun berbisik begitu parau.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo terkesiap, ketika Sehun memeluknya. Lalu terpekur dalam dada bidang Sehun ketika lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya begitu hangat, luar biasa nyaman membuatnya ingin menangis sehingga secara tidak sadar Kyungsoo ikut merapat dalam pelukan Sehun, bernapas menghirup aroma tubuh maskulin itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Ulangnya lagi, Suaranya terdengar begitu retak, dengan mata yang memperlihatkan kilau air mata. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat oleh Sehun, tetapi ia dapat merasakan sebuah kesedihan dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Aku bermimpi. _Kau pergi... meninggalkanku."_ Bisik Sehun, membenamkan kepalanya dipundak kecil gadis itu. Menghirup aroma _lilac_ milik Kyungsoo, bernapas disana menggantikan oksigen yang dikonsumsinya. "Pergi begitu jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga aku tidak bisa menahanmu." Suaranya lemah, rapuh nyaris pecah.

Oh Sehun dengan segenap kesempurnaan dan seluruh determinasinya, kini rapuh _hampir_ remuk dalam pelukan gadis itu yang hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengusap lembut pundak lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Sehun nampak begitu lemah, dan semua ini berakhir menjadikan ia takut.

" _Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Demi hal apapun_ _ **jangan pernah**_ _."_

Maka, ketika bisikan itu kembali terdengar, yang Kyungsoo lakukanlah hanyalah mengangguk. Tidak mengerti dengan anggukan itu sendiri yang begitu refleks tanpa bisa menguraikan setiap kata-kata dari Sehun yang berbisik ditelinganya.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, hanyalah dirinya tidak ingin melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Lalu semuanya bagai menghitam, ketika Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian dengan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan bibirnya disentuh dengan sentuhan lembut dalam kecupan hangat yang membuat desir darahnya seakan membeku.

Kelima jari Kyungsoo mencengkram kaus Sehun seolah itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak hancur ketika Sehun berhenti mengecup bibirnya, menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum begitu tulus, lembut dan luar biasa indah. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo~ya."

Kelembutan Oh Sehun membawanya terlelap, dan dengan egois nya Kyungsoo tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia mengharapkan waktu berhenti, dimana detik berjalan selamanya didekapan dada bidang milik Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy.

.

.

 ** _05\. Cheese In The Trap_**

 _(You must hate me today_ , _even I hate myself_  
 _But please don't be mad at me_  
 _Can't you just see me?_  
 _Whatever people say, I am— Cheese in the trap )_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Anak itu menderita DW Syndrome lebih berat dari Hidrosefalus, Foramen Luschka dan Magendie gagal memproduksi cairan otak. Terdapat pembesaran di sekitar otak kecil Ventrikel empat, dan ada kista besar di sereblum." Luhan memberikan hasil MRI dan CT Scan pada Zitao, Dokter spesialis bedah Syaraf itu mengalungkan stetoskopnya keleher, tampak begitu kontras dengan kemeja putih serta rambut hitam dengan poni jatuh yang diacak nya pelan.

Luhan menyenderkan tubuh nya di meja besar _nurse station,_ Ia menatap Zitao yang mengangguk paham. "Zitao~ya, saat kau memeriksanya apa ada ganggunan lain pada sistem tubuhnya?" Zitao memberikan _medical record_ pasien gawat darurat yang ditanganinya.

"Ada. Sistem jantung, pembuluh darah, paru, pernapasan serta ginjalnya mengalami kegagalan kompleks dan hampir menyeluruh, _God_ seandainya kau melihat bagaimana keadaannya tadi malam."

"Sepertinya aku bisa membayangkannya. Ekspresimu dapat dibaca olehku." Luhan tersenyum, memberikan _medical record_ pasien berumur sembilan tahun tersebut kembali setelah dibaca dan diurainya cepat.

"Keahlian istimewa ku, bisa membaca orang seperti buku terbuka. Bahkan pacarmu, Kris tidak akan bisa menyamai keahlianku. Bersyukur kau menjadi orang sekian yang kubaca." Zitao dengan amat kurang ajar memperlihatkan raut ingin muntah yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Luhan.

"Sunbae, kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri." Timpalnya, memeluk medical record setelah menerima kembali dari Luhan. Luhan mengerling.

"Hei, hei... percaya diri adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan." Memilih untuk menyelesaikan candaan paginya Luhan menyimpulkan senyum sekilas sembari menegakkan tubuh kembali. Dia berdiri didepan Zitao yang masih menatapnya dengan gelengan kepala akibat hirauan santai yang selalu dilakukan Luhan sebagai ketua Tim Medis satu mereka.

"Nanti lakukan pemeriksaan bidang spesialitik lainnya untuk mencari kemungkinan gangguan pada sistem organ yang lain, berikan hasilnya padaku, jika semuanya _oke_ maka aku akan melakukan VP SHUT dan Cystoperitoneal shunt kerja sama dengan Departemen pediatri."

"Oke."

"Ah, pukul sembilan kita akan berkenalan dengan manajer tim yang baru."

"Manajer tim baru?" Luhan mengangguk ringkas, "Tidak selamanya, dia mengisi kekosongan. Kata Donghae hyung, diumurnya yang ke dua puluh tiga sepupunya itu luar biasa jenius."

Luhan mengerling menatap dada kanan Zitao yang membuat gadis itu ikut melihat dadanya. "ID Cardmu?"

"Oh tertinggal diruangan manajer, tenang saja Kyungsoo sedang mengambilkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah manajer tim baru kita tampan? Siapa namanya?" Luhan mendecih melihat Zitao yang tersenyum begitu semangat.

"Tampan dan terkenal. Aku sempat kaget melihatnya. Kau pasti mengenalnya. Namanya Sehun. Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Mal—" Zitao membulatkan matanya.

"DEMI TUHAN! APA SEHUN! OH SEHUN?!" Luhan berjengit mendengar teriakan Zitao yang membuat atensi sekitar menatap mereka penuh perhatian.

"Ya, Sehun. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengannya. Lelaki itu datang lebih cepat. Aku—"

"FORGODSAKE! KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG! Kyungsoo sedang berganti ba— BloodyHell! Sialan. Bodohnya kau Huang Zitao!" dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, Luhan hanya mengerjap ditinggalkan dengan medical record yang diberikan secara serampangan oleh Zitao sementara gadis itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sopan santunmu nona Huang—"

"DIAMLAH!"

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo seakan berada di Neraka.

Tatapan mata Sehun begitu tajam dan seolah membakar dirinya. Auranya mencekik dengan ketampanan luar biasa yang membuat dirinya lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Gadis itu mengungkap fakta tentang nadinya yang kini berdenyut-denyut dengan ritme cepat, matanya tidak juga mau terlepas dari hazel Sehun karena _akhirnya_ dia melihat lelaki tersebut.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah melakukan pengendalian diri mati-matian terhadap apa yang disaksikannya. Gadis didepannya ini adalah hal _paling_ dirindukannya setengah mati. Ia hampir meninju udara kosong ketika matanya memproyeksi Kyungsoo secara nyata karena bahagia meringkus segenap dirinya.

 _Akhirnya_ setelah lebih dari seminggu tidak melakukan komunikasi apapun, Sehun bisa melihatnya. Bisa bernapas dengan cara paling benar, menghirup oksigen habis-habisan yang sebelumnya menghilang dari genggaman.

 _Tapi bukan situasi ini yang dia mau._

Demi Tuhan.

Paru-parunya seakan tercengkram, ludahnya tiba-tiba kering, aliran darahnya seakan berhenti karena penampilan gadis didepannya yang hampir _telanjang_ ini terproyeksi sempurna tanpa perantara apapun dikedua hazelnya.

Gadis itu secara kurang ajar berdiri dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dan juga mata yang mendelik polos menatap matanya. Seakan dia tidak menyadari dosa apa yang telah dibuat gadis itu sehingga bisa mengundang serigala seperti dirinya yang bisa melakukan tindakan kriminal dalam mencengkram, memeluk, mengisi, mencari dan memuaskan hasratnya.

Gadis itu luar biasa seksi dan Oh Sehun terbelenggu pada pikat yang menguar begitu berbahaya.

Rambut gadis itu basah dengan kilatan air yang berjatuhan lambat-lambat, rambutnya berantakan, dengan tank top hitam yang tersibak tidak sempurna karena gadis itu secara tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, bra hitam yang membalut payudara gadis itu terlihat begitu menggirukan dengan bentuk yang sulit didefinisikan mengintip dari tank topnya yang belum juga terlepas, menampilkan pemandangan luar biasa menggoda menyakiti tenggorokannya yang seakan tercakar habis-habisan karena tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya dalam membenarkan seluruh letak akal sehatnya, tetapi kedua pasang matanya dengan kurang ajar menyusuri tubuh gadis itu dengan lamat-lamat, penuh perhatian, penuh pemujaan dan sialnya makin membuatnya napasnya sesak.

Kulit putih Kyungsoo terlihat begitu memukau tertimpa cahaya dari lampu berwatt tinggi dalam ruangan ini. Seakan-akan gadis itu memiliki cahaya nya sendiri, menguarkannya secara berlebihan sehingga Sehun tidak dapat menoleh kearah lainnya.

Kulit Kyungsoo mulus tanpa cela, putih sempurna. Dengan bahu sempit yang terlihat menegang karena kedatangan tiba-tibanya, lalu matanya semakin turun melihat pinggang gadis itu yang ramping dengan perut rata yang seakan memanggilnya untuk menyentuh, membawa kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhan sempurna dimulai dengan menjalari senti demi senti lekuk tubuh itu dengan jari jemarinya sehingga menjadikan Kyungsoo lemah _takluk_ dibawah dominasinya. Membawanya terengah dalam pesona diri dari sosok pangeran kelahiran darah biru tersebut.

"Berkenan memberitahuku mengapa kau berganti baju disini, Kyungsoo~ssi?" maka Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba menekan seluruh hasrat yang membakar logika. Atensinya sekuat tenaga dialihkan kearah lain, ia berusaha menjaga matanya agar tidak berkeliaran pada tubuh polos seputih kanvas yang menggodanya untuk melukis dengan warna warni serta gradasi dari garis-garis membara.

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya bulat-bulat, napasnya tercekat didalam kerongkongan.

"Aku—" suaranya tergugu kelu dibawah tekanan dari manik mata Sehun yang seakan mengintimidasinya sampai ke akar-akar tubuhnya. Lalu matanya membulat sadar akan situasi apa yang sedang menggugus dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai target utama dibawah tatapan panas Sehun.

Sehun mengerang frustasi ketika melihat pergerakan _fatal_ Kyungsoo yang menunduk berusaha mengambil pakaian nya diatas sofa, gerakan tersebut makin mengundangnya karena lekukan akibat gerakan Kyungsoo terlihat transparan dan luar biasa menggiurkan.

"Brengsek." Satu napas dalam hembusan panas ketika Sehun tidak bisa menahan langkah kakinya dalam menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Sehun menarik lengan gadis itu yang membelakanginya, mengenggamnya erat sehingga membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan berdampak pada sekujur tubuhnya yang membalik sempurna dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Sehun jika Sehun tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka begitu dekat, ujung syaraf dihidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan ketika Sehun menunduk menatap mata itu lamat-lamat, ada aura intim yang melekat menyelimuti segenap tubuh ketika Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tarikan napas Sehun yang hangat.

"Kesalahan Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun merapalkan kata-katanya dengan suara rendah sambil menguliti seluruh area wajahnya. Kulit gadis itu terasa dingin ditangannya yang menyentuh pinggang tanpa pakaian. Kulitnya begitu lembut dan Sehun semakin gila dibuatnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani berpenampilan seperti ini didepanku. Dihadapanku?" Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah, Sehun memiringkan wajahnya matanya menelusuri gerakan dari bibir Kyungsoo yang mengatup erat serta tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dipelukannya.

"Jawab aku." Sehun menekan kata-katanya, bernapas dengan hembusan yang menyentuh kulit wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku kehujanan—"

"Waw, karena hujan dan kau dengan leluasa tanpa memikirkan hal apapun berganti baju ditempat sembarangan terlebih aku memergokimu diruangan Manajermu?" Sehun menarik napas dan mengangguk. " _Great_ — _"_ bisiknya lalu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan tersebut. "Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun?"

Ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terucap sempurna dari lengkung lidah Sehun, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Menangis begitu keras karena Sehun yang dilihatnya sekarang seakan berubah menjadi monster paling brengsek sedunia. Bagaimana bisa Sehun yang tidak dilihatnya seminggu ini berubah dalam satu kedipan mata? Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini dengan begitu mudah mempermainkan dirinya dan membuat ia malu dibawah tatapan tajam yang di _rindukannya._

Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya, menyentak Sehun cepat, ingin pergi dari perangkap milik pria itu, namun semuanya gagal dengan begitu mudah karena dekapan Sehun terasa begitu erat bagai besi yang kokoh. "Lepaskan aku." Suaranya bergetar dan Kyungsoo merutuki nada suaranya.

"Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku" Tekan Sehun luar biasa mencekam, nadanya terdengar begitu jelas diruangan yang sepi.

"Dan kau tidak punya hak dalam mengatur segenap diriku. Kau pikir kau siapa Kyungsoo~ssi?!"

 _Menyakitkan, sakit, dadanya begitu sesak._

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku. Jangan pernah mengatur kehidupanku karena disini aku tidak sudi diatur oleh dirimu."

"Kaget melihatku?"

"Tenang saja aku berada disini _bukan_ untuk melihatmu _._ Aku disini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan sepupuku."

"Tetapi, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan, ingin menikmati ekspresi bodoh mu jika kau tahu bahwa aku adalah atasan dan kau bawahanku."

"Ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang selama ini ku kira ya? kau begitu liar mengumbar tubuh telanjangmu dimana-mana. _Menjijikan."_

"Jangan khawatir, Aku bahkan tidak tergoda dengan tubuh kurusmu."

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin mengaku padamu kan? Jadi tenanglah dan dengarkan."

"Aku menyesal _pernah_ mengenalmu."

"Kau tahu? _selama ini aku_ _ **mempermainkanmu**_ , menjadikanmu mainan dalam memuaskan ego serta mengisi kekosonganku. Lucu sekali ketika aku bisa melihat senyumanmu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa karena kau jatuh dalam pesonaku."

 _Jangan menangis aku mohon, jangan menangis._

"Setelah aku mengungkap fakta ini, silahkan benci aku sepuas-sepuasnya. Adukan lah semua tingkah kurang ajarku pada sahabatmu, pada keluargamu atau pada siapapun. _Aku tidak peduli."_

"Aku tidak akan menganggu kehidupanmu mulai detik ini."

"Seperti katamu, aku akan pergi dan kau bebas."

"Jadi, jangan pernah memikirkan dan mengenang masa lalu _kita_ bersama. Jika kau merasakan perasaan lain itu adalah kesalahan karena aku tidak merasakan apapun terhadapmu."

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyapaku ketika kita berpapasan. Aku akan menghindarimu dan kau akan mengacuhkanku. Kau dengarkan? Jadi, jangan berani berada didekatku."

"Kita tidak pernah saling kenal."

 _Berhenti!_

"Aku muak padamu."

"Kau tahu aku membencimu."

 _Berhenti! Jangan katakan apapun brengsek! Berhenti!_

"Semua yang kulakukan dulu adalah _palsu._ Memuakan saat aku harus bertingkah sebagai pemuda yang mengejar cinta padahal kau hanyalah mainan yang ingin aku pajang dalam sangkar dan bisa aku mainkan sesuka hati."

"Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ketololanku mengejarmu juga sudah berakhir. Aku muak terhadap gadis sepertimu. Gadis polos yang tidak bisa memberikan hal yang ku inginkan, kau membosankan, kau menjijikan, membuatku mual, dan membuatku menyesal membuang waktu berhargaku demi bermain dengan _puppy jalanan_ sepertimu."

"Aku pergi. Dan tutupi tubuh telanjangmu dengan pakaian. Setelah itu keluar dan jangan berani menyentuh areaku."

.

.

Ketika Sehun melepaskan dekapannya Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan seimbangan, ia menapakki lantai dengan kaki yang melemas yang mati-matian ditahannya untuk menopang sekujur tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak berani mendongak, ia tidak _bisa_ bernapas, kedua hazelnya menatap kosong tempat dimana Sehun berdiri didepannya.

Matanya memerah, dan ketika pelupuk matanya mengedip cairan bening itu jatuh dalam tetesan menyedihkan. Satu tetes dan berakhir menjadi berpuluh tetes saat telinganya mendengar pintu tertutup meninggalkan dirinya yang menangis dalam diam.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Rasa sakitnya begitu hebat sehingga Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar. Ia jatuh, ia ingin memanggil Sehun, ia ingin berteriak dihadapan pemuda yang menggenggam seluruh _napas, jiwa, segenap tubuh dan kehidupannya._

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy adalah oasis nya, fatamorgana yang membelengu seutuh dirinya dalam genggaman mati, keterbiasaan dan ketergantungan sehingga Kyungsoo susah untuk melepaskan diri.

Ia adalah yang pertama. Pertama yang membuat Kyungsoo _jatuh cinta_ dan pertama yang membuat gadis itu remuk dengan kehancuran disana sini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _reply to my sweet readersnim~~_ **~(/´3`)/**

 ** _Oha del_** (ini tbc nya buat teriak lagi gak kekeke? Hunaa Kyungie sweet moment udah dibuat tu diatas hihi) ** _, Song Soo Ri_** (Noooo, doncolmi author just call me rin/lovel/lovy. Iyaa kenapa ya didunia ini ada TBC? Aku jg g tahu jawabannya hehe, siap! semoga updatenya bisa cepet dan mudah"an gak kena wb ya) ** _, guest_** (Yuk kita bakar kata TBC keke) ** _, park28sooyah_** (Hai kk pecinta chansoo ship! Keke hunaa kyungie ma gitu sok drama /plak/ mereka gemesin yg pingin dicubit! Ahh chap ini adegan ertedelapanbelas nya masih aman malah belum, aku masih polos /plak/ siaaap! Makasi semangatnya kak) ** _, Defti785_** (kya~ duh semoga masih bisa menghibur dan buat senyam senyum PM nya, keke KrisKai memang sesuatu, yubs TBC emang ngeselin yak. Haha makasi yaa) ** _, NamXena_** (hehe paragraf awal memang real, itu flashback dear, haha makasi yak) ** _, rairaikyung_** (Adek rai! Kamu jg terbaik kok! Kamu jg bikin aku gemes iiiih baca reviewmu! Haha yg awal itu flashback dear. Adegan selanjutnya sudah terjawab dichap ini kan yaaa? Iya makasi yaa dek, lopyuu) ** _, AlienBaby88_** (Iya rumit kaya maze dimv overdose keke) ** _, elferani_** (Yaampun kangen bgt sama kakak yang selalu review setiap fictku yang castnya Hunsoo, yubs awal itu flashback kak. Perjalanan kisah mereka berliku" aah makasi) ** _, kyung1225_** (kakak! Semoga masii tetep seru ya kak. Tengkyuu) ** _, kyungxeveryone_** (Kalo baca review kamu aku berasa terbang! Hihi duh yaampun ini mah drama korea ecek" haha, makasi yaa!) ** _, lovelylee_** (Ahh kangen sama uname ini, hubungan hunsoo nya kita liat aja nantinya yaaa, iyaaaa Sehun tambah caem! Wiii rasanya pengen dipenjarain biar ketampanannya gak menguar kemana-mana hihi, iya Donghae oppa is my bias! Makasssiii) ** _, WKCS-hyun_** (uhuu siap! Mudah-mudahan aku gak kena wb biar bisa update cepet ya kak hihi) ** _, kkoch11_** (Huaaa kamu juga keren! Aku jg jd bingung mau bilang apa? Hihi siap! Makasi semangatnya yaak) ** _, whenKmeetK_** (Siap! Hihi ini udah dilanjut) ** _, use_** (Aaaaaa aku jg gak tau mau bilang apaaa, hihi makasi kakak!) ** _, Just Young Min_** (argh iya aku jg makin cnta sama hunsoo, moment mereka banyak banget duuuh, aduh jangan terlalu berharap lebih dear sama aku hehehe pokoknya liat aja nantinya yak? Siap! Makaci semangat dan mudah"an aku gak kena wb biar bisa lancar updatenyaaa) ** _, rosebianche31_** ( ini udah dilanjutttt dear hihi makasii semangat nyaa) ** _, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha_** (Iyaaa Sehun beneran pingin dipenjarain tauk! Dia bikin makin cinta dengan semua tingkahnyaaa arghhh tolong aku /duh/ yubss ini udah dilanjuttt) ** _, Sofia Magdalena_** (Adik sofi, Sehun sudah bertindak dichap ini dek haha) ** _, nona hujan_** (uuuhhh kakak! Sehun sok cuek yang asdfhjkl dengan muka poker facenya diaa keke, iyaa ditunggu ya kak moment chansoo di fiction ini hihi) ** _, Luckyi_** (aaaahhh eothokkee, chap ini adegan ertedelapanbelasnya masih sebatas normal, soal nama ya? siap ntar aku kurangin lagi, GOD! Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy bagi aku itu udah mutlak karena aku kalo nulis bayangin campurna wajah dia plus draco malfoy, btw nama Scorpius hyperion malfoy itu nama anaknya draco hehe /uhuu i'am biggest fans of harpot eh?/ a bunch of thanks, koreksi aku lagi yakkk kalo misalnya aku nulis nama panjang mereka kebanyakan hihi) ** _, kimsoo07_** (Duh dipanggil author, jangan panggil aku author sayangg, panggil aja nama aku hihi. Ini udah dilanjuuut) ** _, Nopwillinekaisoo_** (Aaarhghh ada kakak! Duh kak review mu sesuatu banget, kan selalu sukses bikin aku semangat plus terharu, iya ya gimana coba kak jiwa shipper aku berkobar banget dific ini, dimana aku bisa leluasa munculin chansoo plus kaisoo yang asdfgjkll mereka itu manis hihi, blasie kai kartu as di ff ini /eh?/ pokoknya mah bunch of tengkishh to my sweet unnie!) ** _, Baeksooya99_** (Demi apa sii aku pengen meluk kamu kalo udah setiap kali ngeliat reviewmu yg asik dan asdfghk aku terkadang terbang keawan terus juga ngegelinding karena nahan tawa, lutjuuu pengen nyubit! Kelakuan Kriskai itu emang kriminal tapi mereka sahabat" baik hunaa kok, mwahaha aku jg gak kuat kalo bikin hunaa masturbasi beneraaaan! IYAAA HUNSOO DATING YANG KATANYA FISRT DAY ITU BIKIN ADFSFGHSHJDK MANA MEREKA SERING KEDAPETAN NGEDATE BDUA, TERUS APDETAN IG SEHUN BARENG KYUNGIE, AKU HARUUUUSSS GIMANAA! My sesoo feels! /maafkeuun kerusuhan/ iyaa makasii ya, lopyutudek) ** _, kpopyehetina_** (alertt danger, haha scene ertedelapanbelasnya belum baby, aku masii polos hehe. Sesoo nya udah ketemuan tu yeeeeaaay keke) ** _, IT'S ME SEHUN GF_** (Heol kamu juga daebak! Aah aku diajak nikah masa. Wkwkw maafkeun aku udah taken sama Kyungsoo /eh/) ** _, SooEXOHun94_** (OMMAYAAA, aigooo review muuuu /peluk/ IYA AKU SHIPPER HUNSOO SINCE BEGINNING, mungkin dri mama era banyak yg shipping Kaisoo tapi aku malah Shipperin mereka plus Chansoo hahaha. Aku malah shipping kaisoo pas jaman growl /telat/ OTHOKEE makaci yaaa) ** _, ChangChang_** (Woaaah, ayo sama-sama musnahkan kata TBC, iya sudah dilanjutt) ** _, SesooLove_** (Duh semakin jatuh cinta jg sama kamu, siap! Ditunggu lanjutannya yaak) ** _, Kyungni sarang_** (AAARGHHHHHH KAKAK! KAMU TAU GAK SII AKU PENGEN PM KAMU KARENA REVIEWMU YANG DI WANNA BE SWEET ITU SUKSES BIKIN AKU TERHARUUU! Aku berasa kayak dapet surat cintaaaaaaa...! Miapa yaalloh aku berasa lagi nginjek awan dimana skitar aku ada pelangi plus cupid cupid yang ngebawa cupcake cokelat pas baca review sebegitu panjang dari kakak! Aku terharuuuu /sobsss/ tanggung jawab! Iya diawal itu flahsback, semoga moment mereka yg maen basket juga bikin senyam senyum yak siap! Mudah-mudahan aku gak kena wb jadi bisa update terusss, makaciii kakak) ** _, honeybabysoo_** (mari kita bakar kata TBC wkwkw, hai kakak! Duh ff ini masiiih banyak kekurangannya kak malah jauh dari kata sempurnaa, makaci makacii buat kakak yang selalu bsedia baca tulisan aku) ** _, Minku1812_** (/Aku mau ikutan capslock/ TAU GAK SI KAKAK AKU PENGEN NYUBIT KAMU! APA-APAAN KIRIMAN PIC SESOO DAN BAEKSOO YANG ASDFGHKLLLLJAH, IYA AKU TAUK MEREKA EMANG DATING IYA KAK IYAAA TERUS AKU HARUS BEGIMANAAA? JIWA SHIPPER AKU! AKU GAK NYANGKA KALO TERNYATA KESABARAN AKU SEJAK MAMA ERA BERBUAH MANIS BEGINI, SEHUN MAKIN GANTENG, PESONA DIA MAKIN KURANG AAAAJJJJAAAR TERUS DISINI DIA MENYISAKAN AKU YANG SELALU SEMAPUT KALO UDAH LIAT MONSTER! YUBS TUNGGU LANJUTANNYA YA KAK) ** _, ChanbaekLover_** (duhh jangan menyerah sayang, tetep baca ff ini dan semoga masih bikin kamu ngejerit bacanya hihihi) ** _, Niniearthdyo_** (Setuju mereka emang lucuu, yuk kita karungin /eh/) ** _, babyhunaa_** (Iya dek kakak juga pingin garuk aspal aja pas timeline heboh sesoo, demiapa yaalloh akhirnya banyak juga yang notice kemanisan mereka hhihi, yubs bucket bunga dan Sehun itu romantisss banget yak? Hihi aku jg terpukau sama kamu! Makaciii yak!) ** _, DumbAce_** (KAK STILL ALIVE? MASIH BISA NAPAS KAH CAUSE HELL SEHUN WITH CHOKER?! KAKAK AKU KHILAF MATA TERUS KARENA SEHUN! MONSTER WOO! KIM KAI PAKE RAMBUT BLONDE SEGALA LG AKU HARUS BEGIMANA COBAAAK! SIYALAAAN, APA-APAN! AKU GAK KUAT LIAT PESONA MEREKA YANG KURANG AJAAR BANGET! AYO KITA KURUNG SEHUN KAK BIAR DIA BERENTI NEBARIN KETAMPANAN NYA, POKOKNYA GUE SAYANG ELUU DAN MAAFKEUN DUMBACE BELOM DILANJUT DAN KAK AYOK KITA NISTAKAN SEHUN wkwkwk) ** _, NataNerd (_** ow ow owww Sehun ada disana karena udah takdir hihihi, iya sudah dianjuttt. Noo jangan panggil aku authornim, panggil uname aku ajaa dear. Siap! Moga aku gak kena wb biar bisa apdet ini yaaak, makaacii.) ** _, nanachan_** (aaaahh seneng jg ada yg suka fiction ini, haha NC itu kelemahan akuuuu hiksss, ditunggu aja ya nantinya. Makaciiii dear) ** _, Phobeyy_** (And i just love you too! Kamu jga jjang! Pokoknya maaah makaci mau baca fic ini ), **_SunLightMoonstarsky_** (pokoknya sunny pasti tau aku sayang kamu dan reviewmu selalu buat mood aku naek! Love you dek!) ** _, deerhansoo_** ( Cuma mau bilang makaci kak, ditengah kesibukan masih mau baca ff abal aku dan godamnit review plus semangat kakak berarti banget!) ** _, Sehun Malfoy_** (AYOK KITA BASMI KATA TBC /yeeay/ emang bener" syit tbc itu /eh/ iya aku juga envy sama keromantisan merekaaa, Kriskai emang partner in crime wkwkw terus mereka ditampol sama ucapan ambigu Sehun yak keke? siap!) ** _, Hunaa_** ( LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND NEVER BACK KAK!) ** _, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong_** (UNNIEEEEEE ARGHHHH! MIAPA UNNIE JUGA BACA PLAY ME INI? DUUHH AKU MALUUU. I adore you so much! Unniieee kamu malaikat darimana coba? Bisa sebegini imut dan baek sama akuuu?! demi tuhaaan makaci ya kak) ** _, Doremi_** (ah makasi, semoga tetep suka sama PM ya hihi) ** _, sweetsugarvee_** (ahhhh Play Me disukain duh, moga tetep suka ya walaupun masih banyak kekurangannya. Siap! Mudah-mudahan aku gak kena wb biar tetep terus fight sama tulisan ini, makaciii yaak) ** _, mdsdohksoo_** (Aigoo syukurlah kalo ff ini bisa menghibur, and noooo doncolmi author just call me lovel/rin/lovy hihi. Kamu jg keren! Miapa sii baca ini bisa nangis? Setuju tuh dua orang emang munafik! Hehe iya di fic ini jiwa shipper ku membara so, aku bikin kyungxeveryone. Siap! Ini sudah dilanjuttt deaaar. Makasi yaa) ** _, oliphJelandra_** (Anyeongg jugaaa, aku 96line hihi terserah mau dipanggil apa asal jangan thor/author. Haii salam kenal! Nahkan reviewnya ikut bikin terbang, duh kamu juga emejing! Siap! Makasi buat semangat dan uwww ini syudah dilanjuttt) ** _, CHANPARK_** (AKU JUGA MAU IKUTAN CAPSLOCK! KAMU JUGA THE BEST! DAN REVIEWMUUUU ARGHHHH AKU PINGIN PELUK!) ** _, ununjang89_** (huaaa eothokeee? Ada kakak unun. Duh kangen kakak! Hahaha iya ini syudah ada kelanjutannya kak, makaaciii yaak) ** _, KYUNGHUNLOVE_** (KISSES! kamu tau gak si aku baca review kamu berasa lagi makan candy?! reviewmu itu manissss banget. aku ngerasa dapet love letter! Miapa yaalloh. Ini masih banyak kekurangannya dear... masiiih jauh tulisan aku sama sunbae disini. Aku beneran terharu baca reviewmu, makasi semangat nyaaa. Makasi masih mau baca ini, makasi mau mengerluarkan pendapat dan jangan nge-fans sama aku, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi sama aku. Aku takut gak bisa menuhin ekspetasi kamu. DUH POKOKNYA MAKASIII YAAA!) ** _, masistamoozaaaa_** (uww iya dear, ini syudah dilanjut. Moment hunsoo nya udah dibuat niii.. hihi makaci yaaak!)

.

.

Iya pokoknya aku sayaaaaang sama kalian! I'am nothing without you dan SUMPAH EXO COMEBACK SIYAAAALAN BANGET :3 Please wait patiently for Play Me and Baby I'am Yours _. I Hope you can undestand me ya^^_

 _Last, reviews always be loved._

LET'S BE FRIEND! **~(/´▽`)/**

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	7. Ending Page

**"Play Me"**

 ** _06\. Ending Page_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Seattle_ _–_ Sam Kim (My Fav Song!)

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Karena Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi, karena dirinya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas, makian yang lebih menyakitkan ataupun meluapkan segala kemarahannya dengan sejuta diksi, maka Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan manajer setelah berganti baju lalu mencari pria itu kemudian _menampar_ wajah Oh Sehun di koridor kosong, tepat ketika Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

 _PLAK!_

Bunyinya terdengar begitu keras ditelinga Oh Sehun. Tetapi sakitnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang mengeras serta mata itu yang menatapnya sedih.

"..."

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang di izikannya untuk menopang tubuh gemetar akibat tamparan kerasnya terhadap Oh Sehun. Tangannya luar biasa bergetar, berganti dengan sel sel yang tiba-tiba membeku.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari udara dan meletakan disamping tubuhnya, gerakkannya dilakukan senatural mungkin tetapi getaran dikedua tangannya terlihat begitu kentara.

Napas nya memburu, tercekat. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam, mengangkat kepalanya ikut menatap Sehun yang tengah mengeluarkan sorot tajam dari kedua obsidian yang menguar begitu berbahaya dan nyaris mencekiknya.

Tatapan yang kemudian terlihat melembut dibalik hazel milih Sehun, tersembunyi diantara kemunafikan yang menutupi matanya. Kyungsoo mencari, mencari _lagi_ seolah ia tengah menyelami mata Sehun yang sialnya begitu memikat saat ini, atau selalu memikat? Dan gadis itu kembali terperangkap, terbelenggu dalam tatapan matanya, dalam semua gestur tubuhnya, dalam segalanya. Dalam semua tentang Oh Sehun.

Karena Sehun adalah yang pertama.

Karena pertama selalu terlihat begitu indah, selalu susah untuk dihilangkan dan mempunyai magnet luar biasa mengguncang dunianya. Kenangan itu seolah tertanam mengakar sehingga sulit untuk dilupakan.

Tetapi Sehun bukan hanya sekedar yang pertama.

Bukan sekedar 'orang datang dan pergi'. Sehun dengan brengsek mencuri hatinya, melucuti semua amunisi milik Kyungsoo yang telah dijaga mati-matian olehnya. Membuatnya tak berdaya, terombang-ambing dalam perasaan inosennya dalam cinta. Dan Sehun lah yang telah memasukinya, membedah dirinya, mengambil isi hatinya, perasaannya, cintanya, ciumannya dan _air mata_ nya.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar ketika tetesan bening dari matanya terjatuh.

Dan Sehun terpana dengan cara pelupuk itu mengedip, dalam semua hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada tubuh cantiknya, indahnya pada kemurnian polosnya.

"Brengsek." Kyungsoo berbisik, suaranya hampir pecah.

"Brengsek!"

Dua kata dari Kyungsoo, _brengsek_ dan Sehun tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang dirimu katakan tak akan berpengaruh pada diriku." Suaranya luar biasa jelas dengan keberanian yang terpancar, menyorot kedua belah hazel Sehun yang terkunci pada tatapan determinasi Kyungsoo yang sanggup mengoyaknya dalam jutaan sakit.

"Benar. Aku gadis bodoh, tolol, idiot bego yang membiarkanmu mempermainkanku sesuka hatimu. Ohh apa katamu pupy jalanan?" Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya, "Julukan itu terlalu manis bagiku Tuan Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy yang terhormat dan juga terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui."

Tiga kali, gadis itu mengatakannya brengsek.

"Jangan puji aku dengan pupy jalanan karena aku tidak semanis, seimut, selucu dan terlihat membutuhkan belas kasih sayang."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol suaranya. Suaranya terdengar seperti gadis yang hampir menangis, dengan suara retak dan pecah sehingga terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari serigala berbulu domba sepertimu, brengsek!" Mata gadis itu memanas, menahan air matanya.

"Jika apa yang kau ucapakan tadi adalah ketulusan maka katakan sekali lagi sekarang. _Katakan.._ — _Tolong."_

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika lengkung lidahnya bisa mengkhianati dirinya.

Ia kini seakan _memohon._ Memohan pada sosok itu untuk meluruskan semua ini pada garis yang benar, pada tempat yang semestinya, bukan seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo menertawai dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, dengan inosennya meminta penjelasan dari pria yang mencampakkannya bagai sampah tak bernilai. Membuangnya, meninggalkannya dengan luka disana-sini, dalam keterpurukan hatinya.

"Katakan dan— _Buat aku mengerti."_

Do Kyungsoo membenci bagaimana seluruh sistem organ didalam tubuhnya meneriakan isi hati kecilnya, meneriakannya begitu keras sehingga kini ia terlihat seperti gadis yang meminta untuk dikasihani, seakan-akan dirinya tengah menjulurkan tangan, menggantungkan harapan kecil pada Sehun untuk menariknya. Untuk kembali membawanya dalam gradasi warna warni indah bukannya hitam, kelam dan kosong seperti ini.

Tetapi Kyungsoo seharusnya telah _bersumpah_ , bahwa ia tidak akan kembali _jatuh_ , tenggelam, tersesat pada diri Sehun, pada bajingan sepertinya yang nyatanya harapan itu akan kembali dihempaskan begitu menyedihkan seperti kali pertama Sehun _meninggalkannya._ Membuangnya.

Dan hal yang paling lucu sekaligus menyakiti hatinya adalah _mengapa harus Kyungsoo_ yang saat ini menjadi sosok yang terlihat begitu bodoh dalam hubungan abstraknya? Mengapa harus Kyungsoo yang menjerit padahal _dulu_ ia tidak mengharapkan sosok itu untuk dekat dengannya?! Mengapa kini ia meminta Sehun _kembali,_ mengapa saat ini ia berdiri dihadapan Sehun, menatap mata nya seakan menyiratkan bahwa... _kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun tadi adalah kebohongan._

Sehun diam, berkontemplase dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum berdecih dengan raut dingin nya. "Pergilah, jangan menyuruhku berbuat kasar karena... hei, ** _kita. tidak ada. apa-apa_** _."_

Harapannya terhempas begitu saja, Sehun _menghancurkannya._ Sehun membuat ia _remuk,_ mematahkan semua harapannya karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar sangat jelas penuh penenkanan dan luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Kau hanya mainan kesekianku. Jadi, nona manis... maaf aku bosan denganmu dan jaga sopan santunmu karena aku atasan dan kau _bawahanku."_

Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah menetes tanpa izinnya.

Lalu pergi begitu saja, karena Kyungsoo sudah terlalu **_muak_** hanya untuk melihat atau menghirup napas ditempat yang sama dengan keparat itu.

.

.

.

 ** _06\. Ending Page_**

 _( I need Your_ _ **Love**_ _,_

 _Before I_ _ **fall – Save me**_ _.)_

.

.

Kyungsoo luar biasa ingin menonjok wajah Oh Sehun ketika pemuda itu berdiri disamping Luhan, punggungnya begitu lebar dan langkah kakinya yang menapaki lantai Rumah Sakit menimbulkan bunyi sombong.

"Ini adalah _nurse station._ dikepalai oleh Choi Songsaneim." Suara Luhan yang menjelaskan setiap sudut rumah sakit bagian ER tim medis satu terdengar ramah dan santai. Kyungsoo melihat wanita berusia akhir empat puluhan itu tersenyum pada Sehun, dan lelaki itu membungkuk membalas Choi Songsaneim singkat sembari pergi melewatinya.

"Hai." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya, lelaki itu baru datang setelah lama berada di laboraturium serta Taeyong dan Mingyu yang ikut berada dibelakang dalam melakukan _follow up_ sekaligus mengenalkan isi ER kepada _manajer baru yang sialnya adalah Oh Sehun._

"Jadi, Sehun ya?" Chanyeol menyikut lengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencorat-coret buku sakunya dengan garis abstrak sambil melangkah mengikuti rombongan didepannya.

"Tidak tahu." Dengusnya, Chanyeol tesenyum mendengar tanggapan ketus yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ikut berbelok menuju HCU. Ruangan transparan tersebut memperlihatkan perawat yang sibuk melakukan tugas pada setiap _bed_ yang diisi oleh pasien.

" _High Care Unit_ (HCU). Ada dua puluh bed disini." Suara Luhan sampai pada telinganya.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada salah satu perawat yang menyapa sebelum mereka keluar menyusuri koridor.

"Baiklah kita ganti topik. Zitao dari tadi merecokiku dengan permintaan maafnya padamu. Dia melakukan kesalahan?" Kyungsoo menyumpah serapah dalam hati ketika nama Zitao terdengar. Ia menatap lurus dan mendapati wajah Zitao yang tengah menampilkan raut sedih penuh permohonan maaf yang begitu kentara dibarisan depan dekat dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Kesalahan sangat besar!" Chanyeol mengangguk memasukan tangannya didalam saku.

"Sangat besar?" tanyanya ikut berhenti karena tiba-tiba gadis tersebut diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini. Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada pasien yang dibawa menggunakan _wheel chair_ yang dibantu oleh perawat lelaki bernama Jisoo. Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk menyejajarkan diri dengan pasien kakek berusia enam puluhan yang ikut tersenyum membalas sapaan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim." Gadis itu menatap mata kakek tersebut. "Bagaimana mualnya? Sudah mulai membaik?"

"Lebih baik karena kau yang merawatku gadis muda." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Senang mendengarnya. Tuan Kim, aku akan menjengukmu nanti. Aku pamit. Selamat menikmati perjalananmu dengan Jisoo."

Tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo berdiri melangkah mendekati Jisoo dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Jisoo~ya, hentikan pemberian metaklopramide pada Tuan Kim. Setelah satu jam kembali ke _bed_ ya."

"Okay Kyungie nuna." Jisoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum mendorong kursi roda melewati Kyungsoo yang kini menoleh kearah Mingyu dan Taeyong yang menatapnya.

"Memar di paru kanan, kerusakan mesenterium. Dia pasien pasca operasi. meskipun begitu Tuan Kim seakan sehat, dia lucu sekali." Jelasnya membuat Taeyong dan Mingyu mengangguk mengerti sesekali mencatat hal penting dibuku sakunya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan dirinya tertinggal ketika gadis itu berjalan lebih dahulu didepannya. Chanyeol bisa membaca raut sedih Kyungsoo saat gadis itu tidak sengaja tepat menatap kedua belah matanya yang disembunyikan dengan senyuman palsu penuh usaha.

"Ini ruang pasien gawat darurat, presentasi paling banyak... biasanya terjadi henti nafas tiba-tiba, sindrom koroner, oligouria, penurunan kesadaran, penanganan nyeri dan lainnya. sangat perlu untuk diawasi dan —"

Dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang wajah brengsek Oh Sehun ketika pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk seakan menyimak perkataan Luhan dengan memakai topeng ramahnya menyembunyikan sosok serigala paling bajingan yang dimilikinya.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Panggilan namanya yang terdengar menggema diruangan steril ini membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Dan Kyungsoo membatu saat Luhan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kearahnya lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang detik itu juga dinobatkannya sebagai kesialan paling terburuk dihidupnya, _tentu paling pertama adalah bertemu dan mengenal Sehun._

"Temani Sehun pergi keruangan Direktur ya, dongsaengi."

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

FOR GODSAKE!

.

.

 **...**

Sangat canggung.

Sangat menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo membenci hal ini.

Dan Oh Sehun masih menampakan raut dingin berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali berlari sejauh mungkin, atau setidaknya bersikap sewajarnya. Tidak saling mengenal seperti pertama kali. Sehingga tidak ada kecanggungan yang menusuk dan menyakiti dadanya.

Oh, picisan.

Kyungsoo ingin meremas hatinya yang kini mulai memperdengarkan denyutan ditubuhnya, kalau bisa membuangnya, sehingga ia tidak memiliki hati dan hal itu akan membuatnya lebih nyaman, bebas tanpa ada beban tanpa mengenal perasaan mengenai sosok dibelakangnya. Karena ternyata sekeras apapun Kyungsoo menyembunyikan bisikan hatinya, bisikan itu malah semakin menyiksanya. Memperdengarkan isi hati dimana saat ini Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendnegar penjelasan Sehun.

Dia ingin mendengar dari mulut lelaki itu saat ini juga, bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah akting belaka, kebohongan, palsu, dusta, hanya omong kosong dan Kemudian hubungan mereka kembali ke awal.

Oh Hubungan apa yang kau maksud Kyungsoo~ya? Kau dan dirinya _tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tidak ada ikatan apapun._ Maka seharusnya kau tidak usah bersikap berlebihan seperti ini.

Seperti gadis-gadis bodoh yang dibutakan perasaan.

Dan dirinya seharusnya tidak lagi terperosok pada sosok itu, terjerat dalam pikat setan bersayap malaikat dari Sehun yang saat ini menguar, dimana Sehun tengah melakukan hal yang mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo kembali berdebar mengerikan.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju pasien yang tengah dikelilingi perawat saat ia masuk ke lift. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak mengikuti pria itu, seharusnya dia tetap berdiam diri tetapi seperti ada magnet yang menariknya, ia ikut melangkah dibelakang Sehun.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pasien tersebut berteriak pada siapapun yang mendekatinya, dan langkah kaki Sehun semakin cepat menuju tempat dimana pasien laki-laki berumur sekitar lima puluhan yang terlihat sesak napas dengan posisi setengah duduk.

Ketika mereka sampai para perawat disekitar memberi jalan, setengah terpesona pada sosok Sehun sebelum kembali mengendalikan diri dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Pasien ini sesak napas, kami mencoba memasang selang oksigen padanya tetapi pasien tetap menolak." Salah satu perawat pria, Junhoe menjelaskan. Sehun melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat bagaimana pria tersebut menatap Kyungsoo penuh binar, seakan terpesona sebelum di interupsi olehnya yang secara kurang ajar maju memutus kontak keduanya dan meraih selang oksigen dari perawat wanita.

"Sakit jantung ya, haraboji?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun yang membungkuk, duduk dengan satu lutut bertempu menyapa pasien tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku sehat. sangat sehat." dengan ketus pasien itu menjawab.

Sehun tersenyum, "Haraboji sesak napas."

"Sesak napas wajar. Bukan karena jantung atau asma. Jadi anak muda biarkan aku pergi." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya melihat pasien tersebut mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan meminta bantuan pada keluarganya yang berada didekatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Pasien dengan sesak napas dan berkurangnya oksigen dalam posisi seperti haraboji adalah ciri khas yang dialami pasien gagal jantung." Pasien itu mengernyit. "Jangan sok tahu. Aku hanya asma."

Sehun menggeleng, menatap lurus mata pasien tersebut. "Haraboji sakit jantung, bukan asma. Bila sesak yang disebabkan oleh penyakit paru-paru seperti asma, sesak dirasakan kapanpun. Tidak berkurang dengan perubahan posisi. Sedangkan sesak yang disebabkan oleh gagal jantung disebabkan karena paru-paru terendam oleh cairan. Hal ini karena terjadi penyumbatan pada jantung sehingga jantung tidak dapat memompa denga baik. Akibatnya aliran balik darah Vena menuju jantung terhambat dan terendam diparu-paru sehingga meyebabkan sesak napas."

"Jadi menurut keteranganmu, lalu lama-lama cairan tersebut mengendap diperut? Kemudian dikaki dan tangan?"

Sehun menampilkan senyumnya ketika mendengar nada yang mulai melembut dari haraboji tersebut, ia menunjuk perut pasien yang membuncit karena asitesis. Lalu mengangguk ringan. "Benar sekali."

Lalu seperti sihir, Oh Sehun dengan begitu mudah membuat kakek tersebut terbuka, tidak lagi memandang skeptis bahkan menceritakan semua keluhan penyakit serta pengobatannya. Pasien tersebut memandang wajah Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat lalu berkata memegang pundak nya. "Terimakasih anak muda."

Dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya terpaku ditempat, hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat Sehun mengangguk sambil memakaikan selang oksigen dengan cara paling menawan dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak dihadapan pemuda tersebut agar berhenti membuat ia _jatuh_ dalam pesonanya.

Oh Sehun adalah pria terbrengsek.

Paling brengsek dimuka bumi, yang dengan satu kedipan bisa berubah menjadi sangat baik lalu kemudian berubah menjadi monster bajingan yang menginjak-injaknya bagai sampah.

Yang kemudian dengan seenaknya mencuri hatinya. _Lagi dan_ _ **lagi.**_

"Pergilah. Aku bisa menemukan ruangan direktur seorang diri."

 _Lalu_ _ **menghancurkan**_ _nya,_ membuat gadis itu menggertakkan giginya mendengar ucapan Sehun padanya ketika pria itu melewatinya masuk kedalam lift lalu memencet tombolnya, Kyungsoo berdiri didepan lift, gadis itu tidak sadar jika dirinya menahan napas menatap lurus Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, dalam emosi abstrak yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Kedua sudut pintu lift mulai mempertipis jarak.

Lalu detik berikutnya, Memutus kontak tatapan keduanya, ketika secara sempurna pintu lift itu menutup. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tetap berdiri dalam diam, tidak juga melangkah pergi karena untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya sedang memerlukan waktu untuk kembali mempertegas diri, bahwa Oh Sehun _tidak pantas_ untuk berada dipikirannya. Bahwa kini Kyungsoo sedang bersumpah jika dirinya _tidak akan lagi_ kembali jatuh dalam permainan menjijikan lelaki brengsek tersebut.

.

.

 **...**

Hari pertama Oh Sehun menjabat sebagai manajer tim satu ER, pemuda itu menjadi topik pembicaraan setiap orang yang dilewatinya, sebagai lelaki impian setiap wanita termasuk dokter serta perawat yang kini menjadikan pangeran Malfoy tersbebut sebagai salah satu hal yang wajib mereka bicarakan.

"Dia produser muda itu kan?! Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya jika aku melihatnya secara langsung!"

"Kau tahu, tadi dia membantu ku menangani pasien. Aku meleleh dibuatnya hanya dengan senyumnya, dia juga begitu pintar!"

"Dilihat secara langsung, Sehun Oppa tampan sekali! Sifatnya juga begitu baik! Jika seperti ini terus aku bersedia bekerja 24 jam asal dirinya berada dalam pandanganku."

"—Lalu kemudian tugas-tugasmu terlantar, oh bagus sekali. Jiyeon~a." Zitao memotong ketika dirinya sampai didepan _nurse station_ , meletakkan beberapa dokumen diatas meja tepat didepan jiyeon.

Zitao menatap perawat itu. "Dia sudah punya pacar. kalau mau tahu." _Dan pacarnya itu sahabatku._

"Benarkah?! Tidak mungkin. Dokter Huang jangan berbohong." Jiyeon menyipitkan matanya, memandangi Zitao yang tengah membuka satu persatu dokumen didepannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong .Terimakasihlah padaku karena aku telah memberikan peringatan sehingga kalian tidak akan kaget jika mengetahui siapa kekasihnya. Setidaknya kalian sudah menyiapkan hati kalian mulai dari sekarang." Zitao menutup dokumennya sebelum menyerahkan kepada Jiyeon. Perawat itu menatap Zitao tidak percaya.

"Berikan pada Cho Songsaenim." Zitao menaikan kepalanya, mengernyit saat melihat pandangan Jiyeon serta perawat lainnya. "Aku serius." Seru Zitao menaikan beberapa oktaf suaranya. Dokter itu mendengus setelah Jiyeon menerima dokumennya. "Sehun itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya—"

"Dan kekasihnya?" dari belakang suara Junmyeon menggema, lelaki itu mengambil tempat disamping Zitao yang tengah mengerdip sadar akan ucapannya.

"Jadi, Zitao~ya. Katakan siapa kekasih bocah ingusan sok tampan itu?" Junmyeon tidak mengambil pusing tatapan mencela dari perawat dibalik _nurse station_ ketika ia dengan kurang ajar memanggil manajernya dengan kata-kata tidak sopan.

"Kekasih siapa?" Zitao bertanya, berpura-pura bodoh dengan mempermainkan kata-katanya, ia mulai mencari cela untuk kabur dari topik pembicaraan sensitif ini.

"Kekasih Si Kalajengking itu. Oh hya! Kyungsoo~ya. Kemarilah."

Zitao mengumpat ketika Junmyeon, sunbae nya itu memanggil Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka. Kyungsoo berhenti menoleh kearah Junmyeon melirik Zitao kemudian mendengus. Zitao bisa merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo padanya yang seakan tengah menyampaikan kemarahannya akibat dia yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berganti baju diruangan manajer.

Zitao tahu tentang hubungan Sehun x Kyungsoo selama ini, Minseok dan dirinya sering mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo mengenai Sehun dimulai dari awal Sehun mendekatinya. Gadis itu sangat polos mengenai perasaannya, namun dari setiap pembicaraannya mengenai Sehun, mata Kyungsoo seakan berpendar seolah menyampaikan isi hatinya jika ternyata, gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan hubungan keduanya yang merenggang akibat gadis tidak tahu diri bernama irene selama seminggu ini membawa dampak yang begitu besar, Kyungsoo seolah melupakan asupan tubuh serta Sehun berubah menjadi pribadi susah disentuh. Keduanya menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Membuat orang-orang sekitar mereka khawatir.

Kemudian kisah cinta mereka seakan kembali berputar diposisi awal, saat Zitao mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Sehun merupakan manajer tim satu mereka, mengisi kekosongan manajer sebelumnya. Seakan kisah cinta keduanya masih akan berlanjut walaupun keduanya telah memundurkan diri.

"Kemarilah, kau tahu? Zitao~nie akan memberitahu kita mengenai kisah kasih tentang si kalajengking Sehun itu. Ayo Zitao~ya. Siapa kekasih Se—?"

Zitao melirik raut wajah Kyungsoo lalu dirinya berdiri didepan Junmyeon secara tiba-tiba, memutus kata-kata pemuda itu dengan ucapan asalnya.

"YA TUHAN! AKU LUPA JIKA HARUS MENEMUI LUHAN SUNBAE. OMOOO EOTHOKKE?! MIANHAMNIDA JUNMYEON SUNBAENIM! AKU PERGI SEKARANG. KYUNGSOO~YA ANYEOOONG~!"

Lebih baik bagi Zitao untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya saat ini sebelum Junmyeon berteriak memarahinya mengenai sopan santun dan kembali mendesak dirinya untuk membocorkan kisah mengenai hubungan Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis itu mendengus. Meringis saat matanya melihat Sehun yang tengah berjalan bersama Jiyoo sunbae, lelaki itu memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang begitu kuat terhadap Jiyoo sunbae yang tengah berbicara dengan raut merah dipipinya.

Bahkan ketika mereka berdua berhenti tepat disampingnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Seolah ia adalah bayangan dan Kyungsoo memperlakukan hal yang sama dengan pergi begitu saja setelah Sehun memuji Jiyoo sunbaemin tepat didepannya.

"Jiyoo nuna cantik sekali. Dia juga pintar. aku—"

"Junmyeon sunbaenim. Aku pergi."

Lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan suara teriakan Junmyeon yang ikut mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo~ya, temani aku ke ICU!"

.

.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor ER setelah mencuci tangan, menyeterilkan diri setelah melalukan _hecting_ , gadis itu mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang, melakukannya dengan terburu-buru berniat untuk menguncitnya menjadi satu sebelum berhenti ketika lengannya digenggam erat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol~" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jangan berpikiran untuk menghindariku karena aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun dirimu berada Kyungsoo~ya." Chanyeol melihat rambut Kyungsoo lalu menatap mata imut itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." _Mengenai mata sembabmu pagi ini, yang aku yakini Sehun adalah penyebabnya._

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, lalu terpana ketika rambutnya disentuh Chanyeol dan ikat rambut miliknya yang tergelang ditangannya diambil Chanyeol. "Kau gadis pertama yang ku ikatkan rambutnya."

Lalu tercekat saat pria itu mengambil alih tindakan yang akan dilakukannya, rambutnya dikumpulkan Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut, cara Chanyeol menarik rambutnya begitu hati-hati, helai demi helai yang kini berada ditangan Chanyeol disentuh pria itu dengan pelan-pelan takut menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sedikit." Lalu terkekeh jahil ketika Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Alis Chanyeol menyatu, penuh konsentrasi. Tangannya begitu kaku tetapi detak jantungnya begitu liar memompa darah, karena wangi rambut gadis ini begitu memabukkan, mampu membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali diri untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan disesalinya.

Maka dengan kontrol diri mati-matian dan pengetahuan terbatas bagaimana cara mengikat rambut seorang wanita, Chanyeol mulai mengikat rambut itu dengan ikat rambut hitam sederhana milik Kyungsoo.

Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja berlama menguncir rambut gadis itu, padahal tinggal satu ikatan lagi, seolah-olah ia tidak mau kehilangan wangi milik Kyungsoo, kehilanga rambut lembut itu dari tangannya dan juga kehilangan sensasi aneh didalam hatinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ikatannya. Lalu Chanyeol mengelus kepala itu lembut, "Sudah."

Kyungsoo berbalik kearah Chanyeol.

Lalu seperti tertahan dalam detik, Chanyeol lupa bernapas secara benar ketika wajah gadis itu berada didepannya dan hazelnya menatap matanya secara langsung. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kaku saat Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan lembut gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mengerdip imut, lalu menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat, menyebabkan lelaki itu menundukan tubuhnya, "Kau tinggi sekali, tetap seperti ini aku ingin melihat hasil jerih payah lamamu ini."

Lalu, satu denyutan asing yang berpusat dalam tubuhnya berdebar karena... _Kyungsoo melihat refleksi dirinya dipantulan kedua obsidian Chanyeol._

Bola mata jernih milik Chanyeol memproyeksi wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah fokus menatap matanya, _menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri_ yang tengah menilai hasil kunciran rambut darinya.

Gadis itu dengan begitu polos mengedip, sesekali tersenyum didepannya. Yang sialnya membuat Chanyeol lupa berkedip, membuat aliran darahnya menjalari wajahnya dan telinganya sehingga memerah. Pria itu bahkan bisa melihat wajahnya yang kaku seperti orang idiot dipantulan mata hazel Kyungsoo.

Menjadikannya hampir tersedak saat Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dan sentuhan tangan lembut dipipinya terlepas.

"Rapih, diluar dugaanku. Terimakasih Chanyeolli."

Kemudian dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkannya mematung.

.

Oh, Chanyeol bahkan lupa jika Kyungsoo telah kembali melarikan diri darinya.

Gadis ini _berbahaya._

.

 **...**

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya dengan melemparkan semua kemunafikan yang dimilikinya. Dengan arogansi dari wajah besi serta perlakuannya terhadap _Kyungsoo._

Ini hari ke-tiga dimana Sehun telah _membunuh_ Kyungsoo dengan cara paling tersadis, melemparkan kata-kata tajam, menusuk wanita lemah itu dengan kebisuan nan menyesakkan lalu kemudian meremukannya.

Sehun adalah bajingan.

Iblis terberengsek yang masih mengharapkan satu titik kesempatan padahal ia sendirilah yang menghancurkannya. Merobek-robeknya bagai kertas usang lalu membakarnya. Namun, disini dirinya tidak bisa menolak segala macam bisikan hati yang menggema jika Sehun _ingin menyerah_ dari semua nonsense yang telah dibuatnya.

Bahwa ia telah lelah dengan semua kepalsuan yang diucapkannya, bahwa ia telah mencapai limitnya. Bahwa Oh Sehun yang memiliki aura intimidasi itu _tidak bisa_ menghindari gadis itu _lagi._

Kyungsoo adalah oksigen bagi Sehun.

 _"_ _Semuanya sudah selesai."_

Tapi disini Oh Sehun lah yang kembali memulai.

 _"_ _Ketololanku mengejarmu juga sudah berakhir. Aku muak terhadap gadis sepertimu. Gadis polos yang tidak bisa memberikan hal yang ku inginkan, kau membosanku, kau menjijikan, membuatku mual, dan membuatku menyesal membuang waktu berhargaku demi bermain dengan puppy jalanan sepertimu."_

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin diungkap nyata hatinya.

 _"_ _Aku pergi. Dan tutupi tubuh telanjangmu dengan pakaian. Setelah itu keluar dan jangan berani menyentuh areaku."_

Setiap napas yang terhembus adalah milik gadis itu, menjadikan denyut nadi dan tulang belulang nya seolah berteriak sakit ketika ia melakukan tindakan kejam yang menusuk dan menghamburkan darah Kyungsoo.

Melukainya dengan berbagai macam cela yang dilakukan, _membunuhnya secara perlahan._

Namun, satu logikanya masih berfungsi sekeras beton yang kembali mendirikan dinding antara ia dan Kyungsoo. Memberi batasan jelas, jika Sehun _tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo._

Bahwa lelaki sepertinya adalah makna kosong disamping Kyungsoo, dirinya adalah racun mematikan dan gadis itu adalah _healing._ Ia brengsek dan gadis itu begitu terpuji, terlalu baik bagi dirinya yang memiliki kepribadian kompleks. Ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah bunga, matahari yang bersinar begitu terang sedang ia adalah langit hitam malam yang membawa angkasa pada kepekatan yang kelam.

Dan semua ini membuat perasaan lelaki itu terpeta, terbelah menjadi dua bagian dimana Sehun tidak dapat memilih mana yang benar.

Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo jatuh, kembali pada lelaki brengsek seperti dirinya, namun Oh Sehun dengan kurang ajar kembali hadir dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

Tersadar jika hal ini semakin membuat susah dirinya untuk _melupakan_ sosok mungil itu, membuatnya tertatih untuk bersikap kasar padanya, dan membuatnya membohongi diri sendiri sebanyak bintang yang berkelip diangkasa.

Setiap sel didalam tubuh Sehun menolak habis-habisan aksi _bajingan_ nya menghadapi gadis itu, bahwa hal yang ingin diucapkan pria itu bukanlah kata-kata kasar nan menusukkan hati, bahwa semua perlakuannya adalah munafik belaka, bahwa Sehun mengartikan cinta nya dengan cara ter- _salah_ yang terlanjur dilakukannya.

Oh Sehun **_mencintai_** Do Kyungsoo...

Namun kata cinta nya terucap _bisu dibalik ketakutannya_.

Maka, tiga hari ini tanpa gadis itu tahu. Ia mengawasi setiap gerak Kyungsoo.

Saat gadis itu melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter ER, Sehun akan berdiri disudut memperhatikannya bagai orang bodoh.

Seperti orang bodoh, begitu bodoh hingga ia tidak mengerti apakah yang dia lakukan adalah _**kesalahan.**_

.

.

.

Sehun tidak sengaja menemukan gadis itu jatuh tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja. Diruangan tim satu, pukul dua pagi.

Kyungsoo luar biasa memikat, selalu memikat dan akan selalu berhasil membuat dirinya terpana hanya dengan menatap sosok itu.

Sehun mendekati tempat dimana gadis itu tertidur, meringis sesaat melihat posisi tidur Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Dengan buku sebagai alas, tangan gadis itu mengenggam ringan _penlight_ serta rambut gadis itu menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Oh Sehun melangkah begitu hati-hati takut membuat suara apapun yang akan membangunkan Kyungsoo dalam istirahatnya.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian osca, dengan baju biru khusus operasi serta stetoskopnya diletakkan dimejanya. Ketika Sehun berada dalam jarak satu langkah dari gadis itu, Sehun mendapati dirinya terpaku pada sosok didepannya. Kyungsoo terlihat pucat, lihatlah lingkaran hitam yang berada dibawah matanya, lengannya yang sekurus ranting serta wajah itu yang terlihat begitu tirus sekarang. Berapa banyak gadis ini kehilangan bobot tubuhnya? Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini sampai ia bisa terlihat sebegini rapuh.

Ia mengambil jas Sneli milik Kyungsoo lalu menyampirkannya dengan pelan dibahu Kyungsoo. Sehun memperhatikan gadis itu, tersenyum kecil saat melihat dahi putih miliknya mengernyit lalu kembali seperti semula.

Mata Sehun kemudian tertuju kearah rambut Kyungsoo, kuncir rambut gadis itu hampir lepas karena ikatannya mengendur, membuat rambutnya berantakan.

 _Tiba-tiba adegan Chanyeol yang mengikat rambut Kyungsoo di koridor terlintas diotaknya._

Dengan semua pertimbangan yang dimilikinya, Sehun mendekat kearahnya, menundukan diri menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Kemudian dengan begitu hati-hati menyempurnakan ikatannya dengan tangan kaku milik Sehun.

Karena Sehun memperlakukannya dengan perlahan, dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan. Sehun tidak sadar jika dalam tidur gadis itu, Kyungsoo bermimpi indah sehingga menimbulkan senyuman tipis tergambar sempurna diraut wajah cantiknya.

Sehun menyelesaikan ikatannya. Lalu secara sadar mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu, duduk begitu hati-hati. Matanya terikat pada wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia meletakan kepalanya jatuh mengenai meja yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam kebisuan, tanpa perantara apapun yang selalu menyiksanya. Membuang habis waktu dengan detik demi detik yang dihabiskan Sehun untuk menatap lama-lama wajah tertidur Kyungsoo didepannya.

Dirinya _merindukan gadis ini._ Merindukannya bagai oasis ditengah gurun pasir. Kehausannya seolah tersiram ketika wajah itu dapat diperhatikannya secara dekat. Membuatnya hampir pusing karena dampaknya luar biasa menyejukan _juga_ menyakitkan.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya, berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut kyungsoo dengan jari jemarinya yang digerakan sepelan dan selembut mungkin. Melakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian lalu mata Sehun mengerdip ketika wajah itu kini terproyeksi sempurna dikedua hazel kembarnya tanpa halangan anak rambut lainnya.

 _Kyungsoo adalah detak_ _ **jantungnya.**_

Tanpa gadis itu disisinya jantungnya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan benar, seolah ada satu syaraf yang menolak perintah otak dalam melakukan tugasnya.

Karena degupan jantungnya milik gadis itu, maka ketika gadis itu menghilang degupan di jantungnya juga akan menghilang. Berganti menjadi degup kosong yang begitu menyakitkan. Membuatnya susah bernapas kemudian lama-lama _mati._

 _"Maaf."_

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy adalah yang paling buruk dalam mengatakan maaf.

Namun tidak untuk gadis ini.

Kata maaf seolah terucap beribu kali dalam benaknya, dalam hatinya namun terkunci dilengkung lidahnya.

" _Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo~ya."_

Mata Sehun mengunci wajah Kyungsoo dengan intensitas kuat, seolah kini Sehun tengah merekam setiap detail kontur wajah Kyungsoo dalam otak dan hatinya, menyusurinya begitu hati-hati, sepelan mungkin takut jika ada yang terlewati.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Seperti orang bodoh ketika dirinya bergumama begitu pelan, suaranya meringis terdengar bagai kaset rusak yang menjebak Sehun dalam ketololannya selama ini.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Chanyeol. _Kalian dekat sekali."_

Lalu Sehun tersenyum, senyuman menyedihkan yang membuat pria itu ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri mengapa dia harus termakan oleh perasaannya sendiri?

"Benar, aku melepasmu. Tapi bagaimana ini? _Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Maka Sehun berubah menjadi pengecut saat langkahnya mulai goyah, dimana keyakinan awal untuk menjauhi diri dari gadis itu semakin menipiskan harapan hidupnya. Karena nyatanya, Sehun **_membutuhkan_** Kyungsoo – **nya.**

"Tidak apa-apa benci aku. Benci aku sepuasmu, seizin tubuhmu tapi... _jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini."_

Lalu Sehun nyaris melepas tawa hambar mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Lucu. Padahal hal itulah yang aku inginkan sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu kembali. Membuatmu _membenciku,_ membuatmu menjauhiku. Membuatmu memperlakukanku sebagai seonggok sampah. Seperti pasien berpositif virus mematikan yang menular." Suara Sehun melirih, kedua obsdiannya berpendar menatap Kyungsoo.

" _Tolong aku."_ Sehun memohon.

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama bagi Sehun, yang mencuri hatinya, yang menyentuh perasannya, mencengkram kuat hati serta mengenggam seutuh dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain selain Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian maka Sehun ingin melakukan segalanya dalam urutan benar, dalam kelembutan yang mengirimkan sinyal sinyal cinta untuk gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan namun _akhirnya_ Sehun lah yang nyatanya menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Dan disini Sehun terjebak dalam permainan hatinya.

 _"_ Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku lakukan menyakitimu. Tapi bagaimana ini? Beritahu aku Kyungie~ya... apakah aku _pantas_ berada disamping gadis berhati malaikat sepertimu?" Sehun mengetatkan dagunya ketika suaranya terdengar serak, semakin lama semakin hilang. Seperti bisikan.

"Nyatanya aku tidak pantas berada didekatmu. Aku sadar bahwa kau adalah gadis mulia. Kau putih. aku tidak ingin mengotorinya dengan satu titik hitam yang akan merusak warna itu. Karena aku _takut_ membuatmu terluka, karena aku _takut_ kembali menyakitimu. Maka aku, **_mencoba melepasmu_** _."_

Sehun meringis, mengucapkan kata-kata akhirnya yang seakan ditolak lengkung lidahnya.

"Kau akan mulai terbiasa, tanpa diriku. Tanpa kehadiranku. Tanpa aku yang akan kembali merusak harimu. Jadi aku _mohon..._ saat ini, dengan semua perlakuanku saat ini, aku mohon **_ingatlah_** _."_

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengulang kedua kalinya _lagi._ Karena aku tidak mampu melakukan hal sama seperti ini lagi. Maka, aku mohon _ingatlah_. Sehingga ketika aku mulai menyerah. Ketika aku berteriak memanggilmu, mengharapkanmu seperti pasien sekarat. _Kau_ dengan begitu _mudah_ bisa **_menolakku_** _,_ _ **menginjakku semaumu**_ _, dengan mudah kau akan_ _ **berpaling dariku**_ _sehingga aku dapat menebus segala dosaku dan kau akan menemukan lelaki yang pantas berada disampingmu."_

Dan kemudian cinta ini _mungkin_ akan _berakhir_.

Berakhir menyedihkan, dimana mereka akan menemukan akhir disaat hubungan keduanya bahkan **_belum dimulai_** _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Lovelrin note :_

 _AKU KANGEN KALIAAAAAAN! /peluk satu-satu/_

 _Haiii^^ pokoknya minal aidin walfaidzin. Walaupun aku tahu lebaran udah lewat. Yaampun aku kaku banget nulis ini. Hiksss akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter ini. POKOKNYA MAKACIMAKACIMAKACI BUAT KALIAN YG MASIH NUNGGUIN! Buat review vitamin dan delicious pain nya! (HUG!)_

Mention ; ** _Song Soo Ri , park28sooyah, Guest, hunhansoo, babyhunaa, 94kissesHun, Kim Sohyun, vivifatmawati19, rairaikyung, Baeksooya99, ununjang89, kyungni sarang, doh. choco, sehunhan04, Nam Xena, Lunatic, DOHXO GS, Monsterhun, doh. choco, use, Defti785, WhenKmeetK, ririnsoo, kyungxeveryone, kkoch11, lovelylee, oliphJelandra, NopwillineKaiSoo, ripusi1288, kaisoo32, WKCS-hyun, mdsdohksoo, Doremi,Honeybabysoo, Deerhansoo, ChanyeolLover, Minku1812, hunaaa, No Name, Sehun Malfoy, KyungsooUminhere, Luckyi, Keiszya877, ChanHunSoo, Kpopyehetina, SkyBlueAndWhite, kyung1225, nanachan, kyungsi, kyungri, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong, DumbAce, Sunlightmoonstarsky, guest,_** _ **liu shin,**_ ** _NataNerd, Sofia magdalena_**

REVIEW KALIAN MANISSS BANGET! AKU BACASEMUANYA! MAAFKEUN AKU GAK BISA BALES ATU-ATU. TT_TT

Ohiya yg tanya medsos aku, _twitter : lovelrin1812, ig : ririn1812, fb : (aku udah gak buka lima tahunan jadi gak usah ya), pin : 5289F75F dan lainnya no comment ya :")_

LET'S BE FRIEEEEEEND! **~(/´** **▽`)/**

 **PS : MOMENT SESOO BANYAK BANGET! YAAMPUN AKU HARUS GIMANA?! GIMANA AKU HARUS NGADEPIN SEMUA MOMENT MEREKA YG ASDFGHJJKLLHHADLAL ;;;;;;A;;;; TOLONG AKU!**

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	8. If We Love Again

**"Play Me"**

 ** _07\. If We Love Again_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _If we love again_ _–_ Chen x Chanyeol

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 _._

* * *

 _ONE AND ONLY SPECAL STAGE MERUPAKAN INSPIRASI AKU NGERAMPUNGIN CHAP INI! ETHOKEEE ;;;;A;; aku suka banget sama stage mereka, dance sekailay basah-basahan asdfghjkll ini melemahkan jatung. Plus EXORDIUM bikin khilaf cause ABS dimana-mana! x") please biarkan Kyungsoo jadi satu-satunya yang gak nampakin abs nya /praying/_

 _Chap tujuh Play Me ^^ Enjoy it my bae!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy _begitu sulit_ untuk dibaca.

Blaise Kai Zabini tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membaca apa yang ada didalam otak sahabat seumur hidupnya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir lelaki seperti Sehun bisa berubah menjadi idiot paling terkutuk di muka bumi jika dihadapkan dengan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun adalah manusia terjenius yang pernah ia temui. Kai masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Sehun meraih peringkat satu disetiap tingkatan kelas, menduduki posisi pertama dalam akademik serta menjadi murid yang paling dibanggakan guru.

Sehun diumur delapan tahun fasih berbicara English dimana aksen british begitu kental di lidah dan darahnya, diumurnya yang kedua belas bahasa Jepang dan China adalah makanan sehari-harinya dan Kai hampir mual jika menemukan Sehun dengan tangan yang mengenggam buku tebal tanpa gambar dengan mata fokus juga ketampanan khas pangerannya menguar begitu berbahaya. _Bahkan_ Kai sempat mengaku jika ia adalah penggemar Sehun dengan segala kekurangannya.

Jika Blaise Kai Zabini yang merupakan sahabat dari lahir Sehun dulu ditanya mengenai kekurangannya, maka Kai tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang paling _konkrit._

Namun, ketika saat ini dia ditanya mengenai kekurangan pangeran Malfoy tersebut maka Kai akan menjawab dengan sangat keras bahwa lelaki itu akan menjadi idiot dalam persekian detik jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang memasung diri Sehun dalam segala pikat yang membelenggu seutuh dirinya. Kyungsoo menyita seluruh atensi, afeksi, logika, perasaan dan menjadikan diri Sehun yang luar biasa jenius tersebut berubah menjadi makhluk tolol mengalahkan kecerdasan minim _Troll._

"Kau melewatkan sarapan." Blaise Kai Zabini menatap Sehun yang tengah membalik halaman buku ke lima ratus enam puluh enam, "Hmm?" Kai mendengus melihat reaksi dingin Sehun.

"Kau melewatkannya lagi, _mate!_ " Sehun mengerling sekilas ke arah Kai yang duduk disebelahnya. Berpura-pura tidak melihat Kai yang menjulurkan sebuah apel merah ke arahnya. "Makanlah." Seru Blaise mengatur nada bicara premannya.

"Makan dan aku akan diam. Tidak lagi merecokimu dengan pertayaanku mengenai hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo—" Ketika nama gadis itu keluar, Blaise bisa melihat raut wajah pria keturunan Britania Raya itu mengeras, dia meletakan sebutir apel dipangkuan Sehun. "—Karena aku akan mencari tahu segala informasinya secara sendiri dengan menggoda perawat atau dokter cantik disini. Menanyai mereka dengan cara; _kau tahu lelaki bernama Scopius hyperion sehun Malfoy kan? Nah pacrnya ada disini, namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Bisa beritahu aku mengenai sikapnya selama ini? Apakah mereka bermanis-manisan didepan umum atau_ —"

"Fuck You Blaise."

"Oh yeah. Terimakasih. Dan umpatan itu seharusnya untukmu!"

Blaise Kai Zabini mendatangi Rumah Sakit Seoul pagi-pagi, merelakan waktu tidurnya yang harusnya bisa sedikit lebih lama. Ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar karena kekesalannya mengenai sikap bungkam dan arogan Sehun selama ia menjabat sebagai manajer tim medis satu ER.

Lelaki itu datang, mengemudikan _mercedes silver_ nya. Lalu menerobos masuk langsung keruangan manajer dimana dia hapal letak ruangannya karena dia pernah menapaki ruangan tersebut untuk bertemu dengan Donghae Hyung.

Kai merebut buku yang dibaca Sehun, covernya jelas tentang anatomi manusia berbahasa english lengkap dengan gambar dan hal itu membuatnya muak setengah mati sehingga Blaise melemparkannya ke meja didepannya. " _Hey, Stay alive?"_ Kai berdiri, menuntut sehun untuk menatapnya atau setidaknya bersikap normal jangan seperti zombie kehilangan otak, darah dan menjadi gila yang menyebabkan lelaki itu tidak dapat berpikir rasional.

"— _Or you die inside?_ Kau memakai topengmu lagi huh? _Bloody Hell Sehun!"_

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol ingin menonjokmu karena sikapmu yang berpura-pura tidak mengenali Kyungsoo. Tetapi ditahannya karena dia masih memberimu kesempatan." Kai mengggertakan giginya melihat Sehun yang diam, menatap lurus dinding dengan lukisan abstrak Picaso yang memikat.

Lelaki klan Zabini itu menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba menekan seluruh emosi dan pikirannya mengenai sahabat nya ini. " _Tell'em Sehun,_ jangan jadi pengecut dan bajingan seperti ini. Oh _Shit,_ seriously! Zitao mengadukan semua tingkah lakumu pada Kris. Kau tahu, wanita bisa menjadi lebih ganas daripada Singa, jadi tunggu kau ditampar oleh Zi—"

"Aku sudah ditampar—Oleh _nya."_ Kai berhenti, ketika Sehun memotong ucapannya dengan suara jelas yang begitu tenang, Sehun mengambil apel merah di pangkuannya. Melihatnya dengan senyuman lalu kemudian memakannya dalam gigitan besar. Membuat bunyi renyah yang mengisi kekosongan sunyi diantara ia dan Blaise.

"Tamparannya menyakitkan." Lanjutnya lagi, terkekeh melihat Blaise yang berkedip menatapnya. "Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasakan apapun." Sehun berdiri, memegang erat apel yang digenggamnya, lelaki itu melangkah melewati Blaise yang menatap matanya dalam kebisuan, membiarkan Sehun pergi melewatinya karena Blaise tahu, mata itu menampilkan luka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Terimakasih apelnya." Lalu pergi ketika pintu tertutup dan menenggelamkan diri Sehun.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, _remuk._

Dan Blaise Kai Zabini tahu jika pemuda berambut platinum itu berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya.

.

.

.

 _[ If we're born again, if we love again_

 _Let's not do this again, Let's meet a little less, Let's hope a little less_

 _Let's not make any promises_

 ** _So, even if we say goodbye_**

 ** _We can turn away without much pain_** _]_

 _._

 _( If we love again – Chen x Chanyeol.)_

...

"Gelisah, kesadaran menurun, sianosis, distensi vena leher, trachea terdorong menjauhi lokasi TP, salah satu dinding torak mengembang, ketika di perkusi terdapat timpani. DAN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SADAR JIKA PASIEN ITU MENGALAMI TENSION PNEUMOTHORAX?!" Chanyeol berteriak menjadikan ruangan sunyi dan seluruh mata tertuju kearahnya.

Mata pemuda itu berkilat dengan napas yang terpacu kuat menatap Mingyu yang berada didepannya.

"Maafkan aku sunbaenim, maaf—"

"Jika masalah tadi tidak diidentifikasi dan diperbaiki dengan cepat oleh Jisoo menggunakan _Bag Resuscitaion Manual_ maka dia akan mati." Serunya luar biasa mencekam. Chanyeol menarik napas gusar, kemudian menatap Mingyu.

"Kesalahan kecil bisa membunuh pasien Mingyu~ya." Ucapnya mulai melembut.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Mingyu yang diam menatap lantai. "Lihat aku." Katanya pelan. Mingyu dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan mata Chanyeol yang lurus menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, ada dua tipe dokter saat ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Pertama, pembunuh." Serunya penuh tekanan. "Kedua, penyelamat."

"Jika kau memilih menjadi pembunuh maka silahkan bersenang-senang, tenggelam dengan kesombongan serta abaikan aturan dan protokol rumah sakit, lupakan buku-buku tebal berharga jutaan itu dan lebih baik kau gunakan uang nya untuk mengisi perut dan mencari kepuasan. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri namun dirimu akan dipenuhi kutukan."

"Namun, jika kau memilih menjadi penyelamat. Latihan lah sampai tulang belulangmu berteriak kesakitan, berlajarlah sampai nadimu melemah memompa darah, hapalkan setiap sekat dari anatomi dimulai dari cephal, sampai bagian nervus. Karena disini kau _bermain dengan **nyawa** ,_ Karena Tuhan dan keluarga pasien memberi kepercayaan padamu dengan memberikan persentasi harapan hidup dikedua genggaman tanganmu."

"Kita bermain dengan kematian dan kehidupan, Mingyu~ya. Ucapanku tadi adalah teguran untuk ku dan setiap dokter. Kau tahu aku telah membunuh satu pasien berumur lima puluh tiga tahun akibat kelalaian ku. jadi—" Wajah Chanyeol mengeras.

"Jadi, aku mohon jangan jadi pembunuh sepertiku." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lemah, lalu menepuk pundak Mingyu pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tim.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ah." Ketika pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tim nya, Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya. Chanyeol mengedipkan pelupuk matanya saat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sarapan bersama?"

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo mengelus belakang tengkuknya, lalu mendesah. "Sarapan bersamaku, otte." Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kendali tubuhnya ketika Kyungsoo meraih lengannya dan menariknya mengikuti langkah kecil gadis itu.

Lalu pria itu tersenyum dibelakang Kyungsoo. Tahu jika gadis mungil ini sedang menghiburnya.

"Gomawo, Kyungie~ya."

.

.

...

"Aku tidak tahu jika makanan rumah sakit bisa seenak ini." Baekhyun mengambil dua iris kimbab lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Maksudku, hei ini Rumah sakit! aku kira disini hanya menyediakan bubur menjijikan." Lanjutnya, menghirup supnya.

"Kau tidak makan berapa hari? Melihat cara makanmu saat ini dirimu seperti tidak makan dua hari Baek~" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah melahap irisan tonkatsu.

"Baekhyun~ah, Pelan-pelan." Kyungsoo menambahkan, membuat Baekhyun tersedak dramatis.

"Uhuhk uhuk." Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kyungsoo _baby_ mencemaskanku." Serunya tersenyum amat manis didepan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memainkan sumpitnya menatap gadis itu. "Bisa tolong suapi ak—"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya ketika atensi orang-orang yang tengah berada dalam canteen Rumah Sakit tertuju kearah mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa. "Iya iya, aku tahu. Jangan berlebihan. _Please."_

"Siapa yang berlebihan?" Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun menunjuk diri Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya. "Kau. _Of course._ " Ucapnya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya. "Baek, aku menyesal mengundangmu sarapan. _For godsake_. Kau menyebalkan." Seru Chanyeol dengan alis mengernyit melihat Baekhyun memberikan telur gulungnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Baekhyunie." Kata Kyungsoo ketika telur gulung itu diletakan Baekhyun ditempat makannya. Baekhyun mengangguk manis, "Anytime Kyungsoo~ya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, raut wajah pemuda berambut mawar itu mengeras lucu membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Kau tidak pernah mengundangku, _mate._ Aku datang sendiri." Baekhyun meminum airnya, kedua hazelnya kemudian beralih kembali menatap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengerdip saat Kyungsoo menjulurkan sumpitnya dengan kimbab kearahnya.

"Makanlah. Buka mulutmu, Baekhyunie." Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan air yang berada dalam mulutnya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu susah payah meneguk habis air dalam mulutnya. " _Seriously?"_ tanya Bakehyun tidak percaya, Kyungsoo mengangguk polos. Pemuda itu dengan suka hati membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mengambil beberapa potong kimbab lalu dengan cepat memasukan kimbab itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun. "Habiskan Byun." Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menegaskan bahwa Park Chanyeol akan mati ditangannya. "Santai Baek, kau membuatku takut."

Baekhyun mengunyah cepat, pipinya mengembung karena kimbab yang diberikan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang didalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas, gadis itu ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. "Syukurlah." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu Kyungsoo memasukan dua potong kimbab kedalam mulut Chanyeol cepat. "Habiskan." Serunya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa hampir tersedak makanannya sementara Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri membawa tempat makannya.

"Aku selesai. Kalian lanjutkan sarapan romantisnya. Aku pergi." Serunya, memilih melangkah cepat sebelum mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

Ketika ia melangkah Kyungsoo bisa melihat gadis-gadis disekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bukan salahku berteman dengan lelaki tampan seperti mereka. Ya Tuhan. Tatapan mereka mengerikan."

.

.

...

Sehun tidak menghiraukan bagaimana ototnya menjerit kelelahan, bisepnya terlihat berkontraksi setiap kali ia melakukan _push-up_ seolah memohon belas kasihan ditengah atap Rumah Sakit dan angin yang berhembus serta air hujan yang menusuk bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan hitungan konstannya pada _push-up_ ke enam puluh. Peluh nya menetes sampai dagu menyatu dengan air hujan ketika hitungan push-up ke enam puluh satu dilakukanya.

Sehun menggertakan rahangnya, tetap melakukan gerakannya walaupun tubuhnya memprotes diri untuk sekedar bernapas. Karena Sehun tidak ingin berhenti. Karena Sehun tidak ingin pikirannya terfokus pada hal lainnya.

Tetapi, berbagai ingatan yang susah payah dialihkannya merasuki benaknya kembali. Mata tajam Sehun lurus menatap pemandangan yang tersamar karena tetesan hujan, telinganya menangkap bunyi rintik hujan yang mendera Seoul pagi ini, yang kemudian membuatnya terpasung kembali pada Kyungsoo. Karena hujan selalu membawa Kyungsoo dalam ingatannya. Seolah-olah berhembus seperti angin yang menerpa kedalam hatinya.

Dingin, memilukan.

Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri, sangat membencinya maka dia menyiksa dirinya. Sehun telah melakukan push up ke delapan puluhnya. Ia ingin menghukum segenap tubuh yang kini terlihat menjijikan dimatanya. Bagaimana ia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah melanggar aturan yang telah dibuatnya mati-matian? Apa yang dia lakukan di jam dua pagi, mendatangi ruangan Kyungsoo lalu seperti pengecut menatap gadis itu dalam diam? Oh picisan Sehun _baby._

Dirimu terlihat seperti lelaki idiot!

 _Sembilan puluh dua, sembilan puluh tiga, sembilan puluh empat..._

Sehun perlu mengosongkan pikirannya. Ia perlu membuat otaknya dipenuhi rasa lelah, sehingga ia dapat melupakan semua kecamuk yang ada didalam benaknya saat ini. Karena ketika rasa sakit diototnya dan tubuhnya dirasakan maka hal itu akan membantunya secara efektif untuk melupakan semua kekesalan dan kemarahan diri.

Maka disinilah dia, kedua tangannya menopang tubuh proposionalnya di tengah atap rumah sakit yang sepi, selalu sepi seperti pertama kali Sehun mendatanginya. Dengan suara hujan yang memekakan serta tiupan basah angin yang menjadikannya dingin. Tetesan tetesan air hujan itu jatuh melumer dan masuk kedalam pori-pori tubuhnya, rasanya seperti es tetapi semua hal itu tidak akan menjadi halangannya untuk berhenti dan ia tetap melanjutkan _push-up_ ke seratusnya.

Segalanya berjalan lancar, sampai Sehun berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi debaman memekakan yang terdengar jelas dari samarnya hujan. Peluh Sehun menetes ketika Sehun menarik napas dalam, seseorang menganggunya sehingga hitungan nya kacau.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari lantai, menyambar kemeja putihnya lalu mengenakannya secara asal.

Sambil mengancingi kemeja basahnya, Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan dirinya merasa nyaris jatuh dalam jurang saat menemukan _Kyungsoo_ tengah berada dibelakangnya dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan Sehun untuk mengambil napas susah.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, sejuta kali ketika dirinya akhirnya tahu siapa lelaki gila yang berolah raga diatas Rumah Sakit dengan hujan yang menemani serta atmosfer yang mendingin.

Gadis itu biasanya akan menikmati pagi dengan pergi ke atap Rumah Sakit yang memiliki pemandangan indah. Namun, ketika kakinya melangkah masuk disambut dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, matanya memproyeksi seseorang. Karena rasa penasaran, khawatir melihat lelaki itu kehujanan dan juga kesal wilayah nya terganggu, Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Menghiraukan tetesan hujan karena ia begitu menyukai hujan dan ketika jaraknya berada lima langkah dengan lelaki itu matanya menemukan _dia,_ Kyungsoo refleks berbalik untuk berlari menjauhi lelaki yang amat ia kenali sebelum berakhir jatuh terselandung kakinya sendiri.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela dan alisnya menyatu serta bagaimana kini Kyungsoo mengutuk dunia ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat ABS Sehun yang menggodanya diantara kemeja putih basah yang terkancing tidak sempurna sehingga lekuk tubuh Adonis itu terlihat samar didepannya.

Sehun dengan rambut platinum dan kemeja basah yang dikenakan serampangan adalah iblis sempurna yang memanggil kyungsoo untuk terjerumus dalam pekatnya dosa.

Suara ritmis hujan menutup kesunyian diantara keduanya.

Mereka saling menatap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Sehun membuka suara.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini." Namun Kyungsoo melontarkan kembali ucapannya.

Sehun menarik napas dalam. Sedangkan gadis itu menatapnya menantang. "Apa yang dilakukan manajer tim satu diatap rumah sakit? kau menelantarkan tugasmu." Tuduh Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, " _Kita berdua_ berada diatap, otomatis kau juga menelantarkan tugasmu." Sehun memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana, menyemangati diriya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan pada sikapnya yang sudah terlatih keras selama tiga hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan rahangnya erat. "Aku tidak menelantarkan tugasku." Sahutnya penuh tekad. "Hari ini aku bebas sampai jam sepuluh." Namun dirinya mengutuk ucapannya, _untuk apa kau menjelaskan pada bajingan ini kyungsoo~ya!_

"Lalu sedang apa dirimu disini?" Sehun kembali bertanya, terusik ketika melihat gadis itu menyembunyikan rasa sakit dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika kakinya coba ia gerakkan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kemudian pergilah." Tukas Sehun tajam.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa memerintahnya, terutama keparat didepannya. Tanpa keparat itu katakan pun ia akan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri, menahan ringisan dengan mengenggam jari jemarinya. Lima menit mereka diam, dan wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat Sehun berdecak seraya memandang gadis itu dengan tak percaya, "Kakimu terkilir? Astaga..." Pemuda keturunan Britania Raya itu tertawa meremehkan dan Kyungsoo merasa ingin menonjok seringai yang terpulas angkuh diwajah Sehun.

"Kekonyolan apa yang kau perbuat sehingga kakimu bisa seperti ini?"

"Apa pedulimu."

"Peduliku—" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Uhuu kau mengharapkan kepedulianku?"

"Enyahlah." Kyungsoo sudah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan Sehun, Ia sudah merapalkan sumpahnya agar menjaga jarak dengan lelaki yang mencampakannya. Ia sudah muak dengan pemuda itu maka Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi menjadi orang tolol didepan Sehun.

"Kau bawahanku—" Sehun menekan kata-katanya, "Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu _miss,_ Seharusnya aku yang memerintahmu, _Kyungsoo~ssi._ "

 _Sehun mengucapkan namanya._

Kyungsoo mengenggam tangannya erat. Agak sulit untuk tetap menjaga raut wajahnya ketika namanya diucapkan oleh Sehun sementara dia sedang membangun benteng kepercayaan diri untuk melawan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Mengandalkan jabatan eh? Lucu sekali." Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata penuh tekad menatap Sehun, "Jabatanmu hanya bertahan satu minggu—"

"Selamanya. Aku bisa menjadi atasanmu selamanya." Sehun memotong, Pemuda itu melakukan konfrontasi habis-habisan dengan mendekati Kyungsoo, ia menyambut tatapan gadis itu dengan tajam. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga kini posisi nya berada dihadapan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk. Kyungsoo menahan napas saat Sehun tiba-tiba mempertipis jarak.

Kedua mata milik mereka saling terikat kuat, Tetesan hujan membasahi mereka, angin kembali terhembus yang kini seakan dihalangi oleh Sehun untuk tidak sampai menerpa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang semakin didekatkan.

Sehun menarik napasnya, "Aku bisa melakukan hal sederhana itu, Kyungsoo~ya. Menjadi atasan yang akan kau temui terus menurus."

 _Kyungsoo~ya..._

 _Kyungsoo~ya..._

 _Brengsek!_

"Tidak sulit untukku membalik keadaan." Lanjut pemuda itu ditengah hembusan napas hangat Kyungsoo yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Bahkan untuk kembali _mempermainkanmu_."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya teremas kuat.

"Mempermainkanmu seperti _puppy jalanan_. Lalu kemudian kembali mencampakanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah iblis yang menyamar sebagai manusia. yang dengan sesuka hati menyeretnya dalam kebutaan sehingga tidak dapat berpikir rasional, menenggelamkannya dalam dosa dnegan pikatnya yang menguar berbahaya. Sehun adalah iblis dari neraka yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Kata-katanya terdengar bagai ejekan sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melontarkan makian karena ia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata.

Ucapan itu membuat wajahnya mengeras, alisnya menyatu melihat Sehun yang menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Demi Tuhan." Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, emosi menyergap dirinya. "Mengapa kau begitu—"

"Memukau? Menawan? Tampan?"

"Bajingan."

Diam selama tiga detik. Mata keduanya berkilat.

"Terimakasih." Sehun menganguk kecil, "Pujianmu patut dihargai."

"Orang tolol yang menganggap ucapanku adalah pujian." Kyungsoo mencibir. "Tidak bisa membedakan arti kata dan terus berupaya memenangkan diri. Oh lucu sekali."

"Dan kau tetap menjadi pribadi yang membosankan." Tekan Sehun, "Orang sepertimu seharusnya belajar bagaimana cara bersikap."

"Jangan mengajarkanku tentang tata krama, karena orang sepertimu adalah iblis yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh manusia." Kyungsoo memandang sinis. "Kau yang tidak punya hati dan pengecut berambut platinum sialan dengan ucapan kotornya yang tak pantas. Kau bajingan _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy."_

 _Dia, mengucapkan namanya._

Membuat Sehun seakan tertarik kedalam suara jernih Kyungsoo yang tersamar jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu kencang, membuat seluruh peredaran darahnya berdesir mengaliri setiap sudut tubuh, dampaknya mematikan sehingga Sehun berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memohon pada gadis itu untuk kembali mengucapkan namanya. tidak perlu utuh, yang diperlukan Sehun hanyalah kata sederhana, Sehun menginginkan gadis itu memanggilnya hanya dengan kata _Hunaa._

Sehun merindukan panggilan namanya dari Kyungsoo, namun dengan mati-matian ia sembunyikan dengan suara tawa yang terdengar menyedihkan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Bajingan? Dan kau jatuh cinta pada bajingan seperti diriku." Tegasnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti ketika dirinya hanya diam, bukannya membalas ucapan Sehun dengan kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya. Ia kini tengah memerlukan waktu untuk mengendalikan pikirannya agar tetap bersikap rasional saat ini, tanpa menggabungkan perasaannya.

"Percaya diri sekali. Kau menyanjung dirimu seakan itu adalah hal yang sering kau lakukan. Bajingan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk dicintai." Tukas Kyungsoo dingin.

"Dan faktanya kau _mencintaiku._ "

Kyungsoo melepaskan tawa hambarnya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata dan terus tertawa, benaknya seakan menjerit didepan wajah itu. _Kau benar, kau benar! aku mencintaimu sialan. Dengan bodohnya aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki iblis sepertimu! Kau mencuri perasaanku dan kemudian membuangku seperti sampah lalu kau injak-injak semaumu. Kau mempermainkanku, memperlakukanku semanis cokelat lalu mencampakanku layaknya barang yang rusak!_

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa. Sehun menahan napasnya ketika obsidian gadis itu memperlihatkan kilat menyedihkan.

"Kau menjijikan." Balas Kyungsoo, suaranya seperti bisikan diantara hujan. Kyungsoo melihat raut wajah Sehun tetap sama, raut itu tidak bisa dibaca olehnya sama sekali.

"Dan gadis-gadis diluar sana siap membuka paha mereka untukku." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"Original, jalang seperti mereka adalah pasangan yang paling cocok untuk keparat sepertimu." Cemooh Kyungsoo telak.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai diriku."

"Oh benar, aku _sangat_ tidak mengertimu."

"Jadi, jangan memperdulikanku." Sehun mengambil keputusan namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengakhiri perang lidah mereka saat ini. Dia tidak mau kalah lagi dengan bajingan seperti Sehun.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan keparat sepertimu." Kyungsoo menjawabnya pelan, "Aku tidak memperdulikanmu."

Sehun menarik napas. "Kesalahan, Kyungsoo~ya." Dengan mata lurus yang mengikat hazel Kyungsoo Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku bisa membuatmu peduli padaku." Serunya seperti bisikan. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat pingangnya disentuh Sehun. Ia tidak dapat berpikir, sekejap terasa menghitam ketika napas hangat Sehun menyentuh pori-pori kulit wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati, tidak bisa digerakan ketika pingangnya semakin dipegang erat Sehun dan lelaki itu menatap wajahnya seakan tengah mengulitinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suaranya bergetar! Kyungsoo merasa ia akan menjadi objek lelucon Sehun saat ini karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba diam dan tetap memandangnya. "Apa yang _aku_ lakukan?" Sehun melontarkan kembali ucapannya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan tensi sekitar mereka meningkat bersamaan dengan Sehun yang memiringkan kepalanya. "Memberimu pelajaran." Putusnya, lalu tepat seperti ledakan bom _chernobyl_ seluruh fungsi tubuhnya tiba-tiba rusak, suaranya tenggelam dipangkal tenggorokan ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sehun meletakan tangannya dibelakang pahanya sementara tangan kanannya diletakan dipunggung Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu berdiri, membuat tubuh gadis itu terangkat sempurna dan secara refleks tangannya mencari pegangan, Kyungsoo mengenggam erat kemeja putih basah Sehun. Membuat tubuhnya membeku ketika ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang menggila.

Tidak mungkin. Telinganya pasti terdistraksi. Tidak mungkin jika degupan jantung ini adalah milik Sehun. Sebab suaranya begitu kuat, terdengar begitu cepat dan _menenangkan._ Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan Sehun yang sedang menggendongnya karena pikirannya saat ini berada didetak jantung itu.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo berteriak, menolak habis-habisan sentuhan Sehun ditubuhnya. Namun ia malah menatap wajah Sehun dari bawah, memperhatikan bagaimana air hujan yang terus membasahi mereka. Kyungsoo terpana ketika air hujan mengaliri wajah Sehun dan menetes melewati dagu lancipnya membuat ia terbelenggu pada semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sehun berjalan, mendekap tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Melangkah begitu cepat ketika ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh gadis yang ada didekapannya ini begitu dingin. Rasa khawatirnya menutup semua logikanya.

Satu langkah dua langkah tiga lang—

" _Hunaa."_

Lalu berhenti.

Wajah Sehun mengeras.

"Aku— _sama sekali_ tidak mengerti dirimu." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Matamu—" Suara gadis itu tercekat.

"Matamu berbohong."

.

.

Air mata Kyungsoo lolos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirihnya, terdengar begitu menyedihkan diantara tetesan hujan yang jatuh.

"Apa yang _saat ini_ sedang kau lakukan?"

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes...

"Katakan padaku— _apa yang tengah kau rencanakan?_ " suaranya terdengar serak, Kyungsoo menahan isakannya.

"Membuatku terpikat padamu, lalu kau dengan seenaknya membuangku?"

"Kemudian memperlakukan sebagai mainanmu? Menusukku dengan kata-kata dan hinaan—"

Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Sehun erat.

"Dan kau membuatku kembali jatuh dengan tindakanmu?"

Empat tetes, lima tetes, enam tetes...

Genggamannya begitu erat sehingga tangan Kyungsoo memerah.

"Setiap sentuhanmu. Tatapan matamu. Ucapanmu, perlakuan manismu—" Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Pelukanmu— _ciumanmu._ "

Tujuh tetes...

"Aku _sama sekali_ tidak mengerti." Bisiknya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Arti dari semua perlakuan manismu dan sikapmu sekarang, _aku sama sekali tidak bisa menguraikannya."_ Gadis itu bisa merasakan kerapuhan yang begitu kentara dalam dirinya sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo tetap menjaga intonasi suaranya yang kini makin lama terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tindakanmu _membingungkanku. Sehun~ah."_

Maka Kyungsoo berusaha mencari kepastian dari diri Sehun dengan mengungkap fakta yang selama ini di rasakannya. Sikap Sehun membuatnya bingung, membuatnya tidak mengerti dimana letak ketulusan dan kejujuran lelaki itu yang _sebenarnya_. Kekejaman diri Sehun sangat amat melukai dirinya. Gadis itu telah bersumpah untuk memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak lagi terjerat dalam tipu iblis bersayap malaikat dari diri sehun. Bahwa ia harus berlari sekuat tenaga dari pria itu, dengan seluruh amunisi yang masih tersisa dan dengan semua ikatan luka yang telah ditorehkan padanya.

Namun disuatu sisi, Oh Sehun kembali membuatnya goyah dengan seluruh kelembutannya.

Dalam setiap tatapan matanya yang membuainya dalam cahaya seindah rembulan, dalam pijarnya yang terlihat begitu indah dan menariknya untuk memperlakukan diri Sehun sebagai orang yang _pantas dicintai_. Kyungsoo seharusnya tetap berlari walau dengan kaki yang tersengat duri dan darahnya menguar berantakan. Bukannya berhenti seperti saat ini dan masih memberikan harapan bagi Sehun untuk menariknya dalam perjalanan omong kosong ini.

Tapi orang yang dicintainya adalah _Sehun._ Yang mengenggam hatinya adalah _Sehun._ Orang yang membuatnya berhenti nyatanya adalah orang yang ia cintai. Kata cinta nya adalah milik pria itu, seolah Kyungsoo terus mengetuk hati Sehun dengan tak kenal lelah namun Sehun nyaris tak pernah membukakannya.

Rasa cinta yang dimilikinya _menyulitkan_ diri Kyungsoo untuk terus berlari menjauhi Sehun, dan demi bintang yang menggugus angkasa, Kyungsoo nyaris lelah dengan segala upaya yang ia punya dalam ketidak berdayaan dirinya mengartikan semua ini. Sehun dengan sikap dan kekejamannya adalah panah yang menusuk menyebabkan luka hatinya, dan Sehun dengan kelembutannya adalah obat yang menawarkan racun pada luka dihatinya, sehingga membuat luka itu tertutupi namun kembali menganga menyedihkan ketika ia kembali menusuknya.

Lalu semua ini semakin terasa menyedihkan ketika kini Kyungsoo kembali mencoba meluruskan semuanya, kembali mencoba menyelami diri Sehun lebih dalam lagi, mencari lagi dan _lagi_ sampai dirinya nyaris kehilangan napas demi hanya untuk menyelami pribadi yang dimiliki lelaki itu, membedah nya habis-habisan dengan seluruh _kepercayaannya_ bahwa Sehun _tidak mungkin sebajingan ini_ , lalu kemudian saat ia _sekarat dan hampir mati_ Sehun lah yang kembali menariknya dengan memberikan napas baru dari setiap perlakuan manisnya.

Kyungsoo **_mencintai_** _Sehun._

Dan fakta itu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dalam hatinya.

Cintanya pada Sehun melekat begitu erat menyatu dengan seluruh organ ditubuhnya. Dan disini dia ingin memperjuangkan cinta _pertamanya._ Dengan seluruh usaha dan keberanian dirinya memaknai perasaan cintanya. Cinta pertama yang berhasil mewarnai seutuh perjalanan hidupnya dan ia tidak ingin warna itu kembali menjadi kelam, kosong, pekat, sunyi, hitam dan kemudian berakhir pecah menghamburkan setiap kenangan yang dimilikinya.

Maka, Kyungsoo berusaha lagi, lagi dan **_lagi_** seperti orang bodoh ia ingin _sedikit_ lagi berjuang demi **_cinta_** nya.

"Lelaki bajingan sepertimu membuatku jatuh cin—"

"Berhenti." Sehun menyela nyaris berteriak.

Kyungsoo merasa bibirnya bergetar.

"Jangan katakan apapun."

Genggaman tangan gadis itu dikemejanya mengendur.

"Yang aku lakukan semata-mata adalah sikap profesionalku. Kakimu terkilir."

Tetesan kesepuluhnya jatuh.

"Jangan mengharapkan apapun." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu jelas. Ia memaksakan seringai lemah. "Karena apa yang kau harapkan itu adalah kesalahan." Suaranya getir penuh siksaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyedihkan.

Sehun memupuskan harapannya. Sehun kembali menyuruhnya untuk tetap berlari dengan racun yang dibawanya, Sehun dengan begitu kejam menambah luka dihatinya. Sehun dengan arogansinya tidak menghiraukan ketukan lemah yang dilakukannya. Sehun, dengan begitu pahit menegaskan bahwa _cinta ini telah berakhir._

" _Turunkan aku_ —" Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluakan suaranya yang terasa tercekat dipangkal tengorokan.

 _"Aku mohon."_ Lirihnya penuh dengan usaha karena Kyungsoo ingin terlihat setenang lelaki itu, karena Kyungsoo ingin menjaga emosinya.

Sehun terdiam.

Lalu ia mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo. Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo pelan, gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meringis menahan sakit saat kaki kirinya terasa menyengat menopang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha sebaik mungkin terlihat sebagai gadis kuat yang tidak lagi membiarkan Sehun melihat sisi transparannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi memperlihatkan kelemahan dan kehancurannya dihadapan Sehun yang kini berbalik memperlihatkan punggung dinginnya.

Kyungsoo menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencoba menggapai Sehun, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dikedua sisi tubuh gemetarnya.

Napas gadis itu terpacu kacau, menatap punggung Sehun yang makin lama membentangkan jarak seluas samudera, ia berdiri diam dengan hujan yang terus memukul tubuhnya.

"Aku salah." Kyungsoo berbisik rapuh.

"Benar, apa yang harus aku harapkan dari dirimu? Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy?"

Perjuangannya _berhenti_ saat ini juga ketika tetesan keduabelas air matanya jatuh menyatu dengan hujan dan tubuhnya limbung menyentuh lantai solid atap rumah sakit.

.

 _[ Now I know, that a love too **deep**_

 _Brings a **sad ending** ]_

.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Lovelrin Note:_**

Iya ngetik ini sambil ngegalau instrument one and only :") Btw, aku suka sama Sehun yg kayak gini loh gaes, entah napa aku ngetik bagian dia itu greget, lancar ajaaaaa, karena aku pingin dia jadi tokoh paling complicated disini (padahal yg paling kompleks itu Blaise Kai loh TT_TT) :") /maafkeun/ salahkan Sehun yg makin hari makin asdfghjkllghjklcmava x"))

A bunch of love and hug plus thanks for : **_Song Soo Ri, Defti785, sweetsugarvee, kyung1225, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong, nam xena, park28sooyah, Kim Sohyun, ununjang89, BaekSooya99, kyungni sarang, SkyBlueAndWhite, NataNerd, doh choco, Kim reon, kyunginsoo, nanachan, luckyi, oliphJelandra, lovelylee, dozanghan, drakeHun, EXOrDIUMSOOKAI, TAEKOOKIECHU, babyhunaa, Minku1812, guest, mdsdohksoo, hea, rerudo95, SEHUN9412KYUNGXOXO, SunLightMoonStarSky, deerhansoo, Sehun Malfoy, ChanHunSoo, exoismylove, scorpihunaa, DumbAce, Honeybabysoo, Hunaa !_** **~(/´** **`)/**

Dan makasi juga buat yang ninggalin fav+foll nya :")

LET'S BE FRIEEEEEEND! (oiya, maaf banget kalo ada yang follow twitterku belum aku follback, aku lagi off sosmed :"(

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	9. Starlight

**"Play Me"**

 ** _08\. Starlight_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Starlight_ _–_ Taeyeon x Dean

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

.

 _._

 _Written with much love and gratitude for my lovely readers, /DEEPBOW/ thankyou so much for always being my side, take care of me and leave some review/critic for my fiction. I LOVE YOU ALL! /smooch smooch/ :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Skyline_ merupakan tempat terbaik di Seoul untuk mengamati bintang. Cahaya lampu seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan api unggun yang menyala tenang, menjadikan langit malam seakan terpapar bagai lautan hitam penuh kerlipan bintang yang menggugus angkasa dan menyita seluruh keindahan dunia. Seakan kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada langsung di tempat terbaik sedunia dalam melihat bintang di _Gurun Atacama, Cile_.

Skyline memiliki ketinggian yang pas dan sangat ideal, langitnya begitu jernih dengan cahaya keperakan dari bulan yang menemani. Kyungsoo telah bergumam _wah_ puluhan kali saat 6000 bintang serta beberapa planet terproyeksi halus dengan mata telanjangnya, kerlipan dan cahaya bintang begitu indah menghiasi pekat nya langit malam. Bulan menjadi yang paling besar seakan mereka kini berada di Elqui Domos.

Disudut utara Skyline terdapat observatorium. Dan mereka berada ditengah-tengah skyline yang merupakan tempat paling mahal yang disewa Sehun. Tipikal Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, pemuda keturunan Britania Raya tersebut dengan sesuka hati _membuang_ uang berlimpahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita memasuki _Asrtonomical Twillight._ " Sehun berseru ditengah hembusan angin malam _Skyline_ , pemuda itu mengatur kaki teleskop mencari letak yang pas sehingga penyangga sejajar dengan pijakan tanah berbaur rumput, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sehun melakukan laveling teleskopnya.

" _Countdown,_ sepuluh menit lagi." Sehun menambahkan ketika ia melihat rolex nya, Kyungsoo medengar seruan Sehun diantara fokusnya pada langit malam yang menyita atensinya.

Mereka berada diluar kabin, dengan tenda yang menemani serta campfire yang menghangatkan, sementara disamping mereka terdapat kabin dengan atap kaca yang memperlihatkan langit transparan tanpa halangan apapun, didalamnya terdapat dua _suite room_ dengan perabotan mewah serta interior modern yang memadukan gaya _renaissance._

" _Astronomical twillight?_ Senja astronomi maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menyerukan suaranya tetap menatap langit malam. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dalam melakukan _setting_ teleskopnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum halus melihat figur mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang yang terlihat begitu memikat dan luar biasa memukau. Aura gadis itu ditengah-tengah skyline begitu menguar, seakan ia adalah sumber cahaya yang menerangi sekitar.

"Hmm, senja astronomi dimana hal itu dimulai satu setengah jam setelah matahari terbenam." Sehun menjelaskan ringan, dengan cepat kembali menyibukan diri saat Kyungsoo menoleh karahnya, tangan Sehun bergerak handal mengatur keseimbangan tabung utama teleskop dengan menghubungkan rotasinya.

"Benarkah?" suara Kyungsoo penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan antusiasme, Sehun yang mendengar terkikik geli.

"Iya." Angguknya, "Dalam astronomi, ada istilah waktu nya tersendiri. _Civil twillight, Nautical twillight_ dan _astronomical twillight_. Dan senja astronomi adalah waktu yang paling tepat dalam mengamati bintang dilangit, Kyungie~ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ia melangkah pelan mendekat kearah Sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan telekop celestron mahalnya, teleskop jenis refraktor dengan panjang fokus terbaik variabel 90090. Mampu mengamati benda langit dimulai dari bulan, planet tata surya, bintang bermagnito kuat sampai yang lebih jauh dan redup seperti galaksi, nebula dan gugusan bintang. Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertanya mengenai harganya karena Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan bahwa harganya pasti berada dikisaran tujuh digit angka.

Angin kembali bertiup, menerbangkan rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun mengamati gadis itu, menangkap ekspresi raut wajah memikat itu sebelum berdecak. Kyungsoo menggertakan gigitnya ketika angin kembali berhembus.

"Nah lihat, lagi-lagi kau tidak memakai pakaian hangat." Kyungsoo mengerdipkan bola matanya saat Sehun melangkah mendekatinya, Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya ketika pemuda itu melepaskan jacket. Membuat Kyungsoo hampir terpaku karena ketampanan Sehun semakin bertambah.

"Umurmu berapa hm? Gadis mungil?" seruan penuh canda Sehun dibalas Kyungsoo dengan gumaman kata menyebalkan. Namun kemudian suaranya tiba-tiba hilang saat Sehun berada dihadapannya, tiba-tiba Sehun membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia kembali menghadap pemandangan _Skyline._

Kyungsoo merasakan aliran darahnya merambati sel sel menuju wajah, pipinya bersemu merah ketika Sehun memakaikan jacket miliknya. Organ tubuhnya seakan patuh terhadap apa yang dilakukan Sehun ketika Sehun dengan begitu manis memakaikan jaket ketubuhnya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Sehun halus, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk. Lalu membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo kembali kearahnya dengan sentakan pelan. "Aku bisa mengambil selimut untukmu jika masih dingin." Tambah Sehun, raut wajahnya cemas. Pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena kini ia menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam kedipan mata inosen.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah akhirnya bisa menemukan kata-katanya kembali. Sehun menatapnya menilai, lalu mengangguk ringan. "Jika butuh sesuatu bilang aku."

Lalu lelaki itu dengan keberanian yang dimilikinya mengambil lengan Kyungsoo, dengan begitu lembut mencari letak telapak tangan gadis itu sebelum menyatukannya dalam sentuhan ringan penuh debaran.

Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan menerpa dirinya sedangkan Sehun kini memimbing Kyungsoo berjalan kearah teleskopnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun memanggil namanya pelan. "Iya, Sehunnie."

"Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktumu." Ucapan tiba-tiba Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. "Yang seharusnya berterimakasih _aku_ bukan dirimu— " Kyungsoo tersenyum, "— Kau mengajakku memasuki dunia baru... _Duniamu._ Dimana aku bisa mengenal hal yang disukai dari lelaki menyebalkan disampingku ini."

Seakan tertular dari senyuman manis Kyungsoo, Sehun ikut melengkungkan kurva dibibirnya namun kemudia berdecak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir gadis itu. "Hei hei, aku tidak menyebalkan." Serunya tidak terima.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Sehun pelan, "Kau sangat amat satu juta kali menyebalkan, kalau mau tahu." Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berada disisi kanan tubuhnya. Menampakan raut tidak menyetujui dengan gelengan kepala.

"Okay, Sisi menyebalkanku adalah satu juta sedangkan sisi menyenangkanku berada diangka seratus juta—" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "— _Kalau mau tahu._ " Kyungsoo mendengus, gadis itu memutar bola matanya dramatis mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, Level kepercayaan dirimu mengerikan sekali, Hunaa."

"Uhuu, aku hanya mengatakan fakta _baby."_ Sahut Sehun ringan. Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan ingin muntahnya, sementara Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka berhenti, berdiri didepan teleskop. Tangan keduanya masih saling mengenggam, Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyebabkan tangan Kyungsoo yang tergenggam ditangan kanan Sehun ikut mengangkat. Pemuda itu melihat jam nya sebelum kembali menjatuhkan genggamannya kembali disisi tubuh.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Sebentar lagi ya?"

"Hmm."

Sehun mengangguk. Keduanya menengadahkan kepala melihat langit hitam dengan kerlipan bintang yang menari memenuhi angkasa. "Hunaa~"

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang aku lihat sekarang." Sehun melirik gadis itu. "Indah sekali. Sangat amat indah." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menyusuri detail wajah Kyungsoo pelan, menatapnya dalam diam lalu ikut tersenyum saat gadis itu bergumam _waahh_ begitu sering.

"Aku harap ada bintang jatuh." Kyungsoo berkata kemudian, "Sehingga kita bisa membuat harapan lalu harapan itu terkabul."

"Masih percaya dengan hal itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tidak memperdulikan nada geli Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Konservatif huuu." Sehun membalas nya, "Belum ada yang bisa membuktikan jika bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan harapan." Kyungsoo mendengus, "Bisa tidak jangan membuat ekspetasiku hancur." Sahutnya sinis.

Sehun tergelak dalam tawa ringannya, "Memangnya harapan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

"Rahasia." Sehun mengangkat alisnya,

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Nah, tadi kau bilang tidak mempercayai bintang jatuh, lihat sekarang siapa yang sekarang sedang kesal?!" Sehun berdecak, Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Jika keinginanku terkabul, akan ku beritahu." Sambungnya kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu ia bersiul ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu dilangit.

" _Make a wish, then."_ Suaranya merendah, melirik kearah gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya bingung, Sehun menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo pelan mengarahkan kearah langit, menjadikan kedua bola mata gadis itu membesar penuh antusiasme, terlihat berkilau dengan kerlipan cahaya miliknya sendiri yang membuat Sehun menahan napasnya saat gadis itu melihat apa yang menjadi harapannya.

Kyungsoo secara otomatis menutup matanya ketika benda langit yang dinamakan bintang jatuh, terproyeksi sempurna. Pelupuknya menutup. Seluruh fokusnya terarah pada satu sisi paling rahasia dihidupnya. Dengan senyum ia menggemakan keinginannya, meluapkan segala sisi transparan nya dengan menguraikan seluruh kejujuran yang dimilikinya.

Sementara Sehun seakan terbelenggu dalam waktu ketika matanya hanya mengikat Kyungsoo, dalam sunyi dengan suara desisan ilalang serta angin yang berhembus kearahnya Sehun kembali _tersesat_ didalam diri Kyungsoo. Rambut gadis itu melayang pelan, raut wajah lembut itu kini terlihat begitu serius dengan matanya yang menutup, genggaman tangannya mengeras, membuat Sehun lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tidak terlihat sebagai lelaki bodoh yang kini hanya mematung menatapnya bahkan saat pelupuk itu membuka dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

Sehun berdehem, menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali dalam kenormalan yang sempat hilang karena terenggut eksistensi memikat milik gadis ini. "Sudah?"

"Hmm."

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya, dengan raut polos dibuat-buat dan juga kedipan inosen meminta gadis itu untuk memberitahu keinginan nya.

"Aku akan bungkam sampai keinginanku terkabul." Gadis itu menatap Sehun, "Ekspresi mu saat ini menggelikan tahu." Tambahnya, mendengus geli saat Sehun kembali merubah raut wajahnya nya kembali normal.

Sehun berdecak, "Bagaimana aku tahu jika nantinya kau membohongiku, dan hei... ekspresiku tadi itu _limited._ Jadi, ingatlah baik-baik."

"Tergantung, jika sikapmu seperti malaikat maka aku akan memberitahunya. Dan apa katamu, _limited?_ Aku sudah sering melihat ekspresi mu itu tahu." Kyungsoo tergelak, Sehun tersenyum nakal.

"Dan kau menyukai sisi ku yang seperti itu." Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika ia menyukai sisi menggemaskan Sehun seperti tadi. Maka Kyungsoo hanya diam berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Sehun karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui.

"Kyungsoo~ya, Setahu ku... selama ini aku adalah perwujudan sempurna dari malaikat tanpa sayap." Ucapan enteng Sehun tiba-tiba disambut ekspresi mau muntah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu kemudian membimbing Kyungsoo ketempat dimana letak teleskopnya berdiri, ia mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo, melangkah ringan lalu kemudian membawa gadis itu didepan teleskopnya.

"Sudah dimulai."

"Benarkah?!"

Sehun mengangguk tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu berubah dengan decakan karena genggaman tangannya dilepas Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana memulainya?" tanya Kyungsoo antisipatif, tangannya sibuk memegang teleskop Sehun namun ditariknya kembali karena ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Suara Sehun yang rendah serta tangannya yang disentuh Sehun menjadikan Kyungsoo membeku. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengambil posisi dibelakangnya, kedua lengan Sehun yang terbungkus kemeja armani digulung sampai siku terjulur diantara tubuhnya, mendekapnya dengan begitu lembut dan aroma musk maskulinnya tercium sempurna saat angin kembali berhembus.

"Karena kita berada di bulan Januari, maka kita akan menemukan musuh _Scorpius, Orion._ Rasi bintang Canis major, taurus dan auriga." Sehun membisikan kata-katanya pelan, ia mengarahkan teleskopnya ke bintang Polaris yang berada dekat dengan kutub utara langit.

Kyungsoo mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang menggila, saat tangan Sehun menyatu di kedua tangannya, "Pegang seperti ini."

Sehun mengajarkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, dari mulai mengatur _finder scope_ , sampai mengatur keseimbangan tabung utama dalam sumbu rotasinya.

Sehun sempat terdistraksi saat ia mulai menjelaskan detailnya, lelaki itu dengan pelan membimbingnya namun aroma perfume _lilac_ milik Kyungsoo menguar begitu berbahaya. Membuat peredaran darahnya berdesir ketika tangan Kyungsoo ia sentuh dan sentuhan kulit halus itu selalu membuat Sehun berusaha mati-matian mengontrol dirinya.

"Seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, ketika tangannya berada pada posisi tabung teleskop.

Sehun mengangguk, "Hmm."

Karena gadis itu cerdas, maka ia dengan cepat mengerti apa yang diajarkan Sehun. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melakukan rotasi yang tepat. Lalu ia berbisik pelan disamping Kyungsoo, ketika ia menemukan kordinat benda langit dari Stellarium.

"Lihatlah dan selamat datang di _new world,_ Kyungsoo~ya."

Bersamaan dengan bisikan Sehun, Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, menatap langit lewat bantuan teleskop. Lalu detik berikutnya ia menemukan dirinya terpasung dalam keindahan dunia. Gadis itu seakan menginjak dunia berbeda ketika ribuan bintang yang berkerlip indah terproyeksi jelas dikedua matanya, membuatnya terpukau takjub dan tidak sadar jika ia menahan napas petamanya saat teleskop itu membimbingnya memasuki karya Tuhan yang jika di deskripsikan dengan kata maka Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

Pemandangan indah yang terproyeksi jelas dikedua matanya ini luar biasa membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata, membiusnya dalam semesta galaksi yang bertabur bintang dan planet serta benda langit lainnya.

"Aku, _kehilangan kata-kata."_ Suara gadis itu lemah, ketika ia bisa menemukan apa yang dimaksud dari dalam bacaannya mengenai konstelansi galaksi dan astronomi.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun menjawabnya rendah. Pemuda dengan garis wajah tegas dan penuh kesan aristrokat itu tersenyum. "Aku juga _kehilangan kata-kata_ saat pertama kali melihatnya."

Lalu keduanya menikmati suasana malam, napas lembut angin kembali menerpa dengan udara malam yang beraroma manis menjadikan atmosfer romantis.

"Jika kerlipan bintangnya berwarna merah maka suhunya yang paling rendah, warna kuning menunjukan rata-rata, dan biru yang paling panas." Sehun menjelaskan, ikut menatap titik kordinat stellarium lalu mengarahkan teleskopnya kearah barat.

"Biru yang paling panas?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sudut bibirnya tak berhenti melengkungkan kurva manis.

"Hmm, suhunya sekitar dupuluh ribu kelvin."

Kyungsoo kian tersesat saat matanya menangkap rasi bintang. "Aku menemukan _Orion_." Serunya, menjauhkan diri dari lensa utama. Ia tersenyum ringan lalu menoleh kearah Sehun, "Lihatlah. Aku yakin jika itu orion."

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, gadis itu membuka tempat.

Sehun memproyeksikan matanya pada teleskop, lalu mengangguk saat melihat rasi bintang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya, pandangannya kembali beralih ke arah Kyungsoo.

Ia dapat melihat mata memikat gadis itu ikut bersinar dengan cahaya keperakan mengedip perlahan balas menatapnya, memperlihatkan ekspetasi dengan kerlingan menawan yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dengan ketukan cepat.

Sehun mengerling sesaat lalu menarik gadis itu kedepan teleskopnya kembali. "Musuh _scorpius, Orion._ Kau berhasil menemukannya" bisiknya begitu pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika Sehun memeluknya ringan, melakukan _backhuging_ sempurna ketika tubuh mungilnya didekap erat Sehun. "Bersiap-siaplah melihat kejutan lainnya." bisik Sehun kembali, Kyungsoo terpaku, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas, ia yakin pipinya merona dengan raut wajah membeku.

"Kejutan?"

Pemuda itu mengacaukan ritme napasnya, Karena perbedaan tinggi yang begitu kontras, Sehun menjatuhkan dagunya dikepala Kyungsoo pelan, mendekapnya dengan kenyamanan yang terasa nyata dan membuatnya luar biasa terlindungi, Sehun melingkarkan lengan nya ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Membuat napas gadis itu tertahan lama, nadi beserta sel dalam tubuhnya seakan melemas karena afeksi ini membuat gadis itu tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain terdiam dengan lengkung lidah yang tiba-tiba kelu dan detak jatungnya meliar.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun memanggilnya lirih, memeluknya, bernapas disana dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. Seolah kini Sehun tengah merekam setiap detail hal yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo, dari setiap tatapan, bisikan, sentuhan, ucapan dan perlakuan tulusnya.

Dibawah 6000 bintang yang berkelip indah menemani, dengan hembusan angin malam yang kini terasa hangat dan juga bunyi degup jantung serta derik tulang belulang yang seakan merefleksikan gugupnya. Sehun mengatur napas, sesuai apa yang direncakannya, ia berniat menyampaikan ketulusan yang tertahan lama dalam relung hatinya.

Nadi yang berdenyut dilengannya mengambarkan bagaimana kegugupan Sehun.

Sehun memfokuskan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, yang dilatihnya ratusan kali dengan penuh ketulusan dan juga kegugupan, yang diucapkannya bagai mantra takut jika ia mengalami kesalahan, sehun telah meyakinkan diri bahwa latihan kerasnya selama seminggu ini akan berjalan sempurna, namun... nyatanya latihannya selama ini seolah terhapus dalam ingatannya dan tak berdampak apapun ketika kini ia dihadapkan langsung pada kenyataan.

Maka, Sehun menarik napas. Ia mengeratkan pelukan itu, seolah hal ini adalah satu-satunya cara bagi Sehun untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya dan bertindak seperti apa yang telah direncanakannya.

"Aku—"

"Hunaa, Lihatlah."

— _Mencintaimu._

Kata terakhirnya tertahan dalam lengkung lidah ketika suara gadis itu sampai di indera pendengarnnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah langit malam.

"Jadi, ini kejutannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih. Sementara pemuda itu bisa merasakan semburan aliran darah yang tiba-tiba membeku kini meleleh panas dan berdesir cepat mengisi setiap sudut organ ditubuhnya menyadari bahwa ternyata, _pengakuan_ nya gagal akibat bintang jatuh.

"Huwaaa, Indah sekali."

Gadis itu menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar, Ketika seekor bintang jatuh melesat dilangit _skyline_ Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini membuat gadis itu terpana tenggelam dalam panorama megah cahaya bintang yang menggugus angkasa bumi. Dengan jantung yang berdebar Kyungsoo menyaksikan satu persatu cahaya putih kemerahan berpijar diangkasa malam.

Sehun mengerdip singkat, lalu tawanya lepas. "Ah ya, ini kejutannya. Hujan meteor. Indah kan?" suara itu terdengar berat diselimuti dengan desahan napasnnya yang lama tertahan, tiba-tiba kegugupannya berganti menjadi perasaan kacau yang sulit didefiniskan.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum menyadari apa yang tengah dilihat Kyungsoo, aliran darahnya lambat laun mulai normal ketika Kyungsoo bergumam waaah mengalirkan rasa senang merasuki relung hati dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Keduanya seakan terpasung pada hamparan cahaya yang melesat cepat, hazel Kyungsoo seolah ikut memancarkan cahaya, bersinar dengan binar yang memikat menatap ratusan bintang jatuh berlomba memenuhi pekatnya langit malam. Mengugus keduanya dalam keindahan yang tidak dapat dibeli dengan tumpukan uang.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dalam sentakan pelan yang berdampak pada gerakan gadis itu memutar kearahnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

Mata keduanya terikat dalam.

Penuh dengan binar kasih sayang.

Degup di Jantung keduanya meliar.

Debaran nya semakin kencang.

Dengan hembusan napas hangat saling menerpa wajah.

Sehun mematri wajah Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens. Begitu dalam, matanya menelusuri setiap senti kulit wajah Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo tertahan dalam detik yang menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu dalam bungkam dan atensi yang sulit dialihkan dari wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Napas Sehun kembali menyelimuti hangat wajahnya, mata tajam pemuda itu mengikat mati kedua hazelnya _._ Mengacaukan seluruh fungsi tubuh dengan hitungan detik namun kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya karena keberadaan Sehun adalah wujud dari kenyamanan. Bahwa, jika pria itu ada didekatnya maka oksigen yang dihirupnya seakan benar.

"Dua belas Januari, _tepat_ pukul sembilan malam." Sehun memecahkan sunyi diantara keduanya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lembut, penuh ketulusan dengan obsidian yang menghunuskan getaran kasih sayang.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun melemahkan jantungnya.

Berpijak dibawah siraman bintang jatuh yang menyelimuti, dengan hembusan angin malam serta senyuman Sehun, Kyungsoo merasa hampir menangis saat ini juga.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, _tepat_ diwaktu ia dilahirkan.

Keduanya saling menatap. Mengaburkan isi dunia yang seakan hilang bagai asap sementara Sehun berdiri jelas didepannya.

"Hunaa~"

Sehun tersenyum saat gadis itu memanggilnya, suaranya serak penuh dengan emosi yang begitu kentara, ia mengangguk dihadapan gadis itu ringan. "Hmm?"

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Di malam itu, Sehun _gagal_ mengatakan ketulusannya.

Bintang jatuh sebagai penghalang terbesarnya, namun.

Di malam itu juga, Sehun _berhasil_ membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu,

Sehun tidak tahu jika harapan yang dibisikan Kyungsoo dengan penuh ketulusan dalam setiap tarikan napasnya adalah...

 _Jadikanlah kisah cintaku hanya akan tertulis nama Sehun sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dimana dia yang akan menjadi lelaki pertama dan terakhir yang mengisi hari-hariku_ — _sebagai pendamping hidupku._

— ** _Aku, mencintainya._**

.

.

.

 **08\. Starlight**

 _[ You are my starlight, shine on my heart_

 _When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day_

 ** _You are my starlight..._**

 ** _My emotion, You feel me?_** — Taeyeon x Dean _]_

.

.

"Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, penerus Malfoy Manor. Berusia 24 tahun. Kecerdasan _Intellegence Quotient_ nya mencapai angka 170 ketika pemuda itu melakukan tes ke tiga nya saat umurnya memasuki angka 20. Memiliki wajah setampan Adonis dengan kerpibadian yang begitu kompleks. Bisa dibilang dia itu sejenius Isaac Newton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Kesimpulannya, dengan otak jenius nya itu—" Kai memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya menyatu memikirkan deskripsi yang tepat untuk Sehun.

Lelaki klan Zabini itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Err, Sehun sedikit 'berbeda' nyaris sama dengan Einstein, gila mungkin? Atau sedikit tidak waras? _no-no_ dia itu rumit? Pikirannya sulit dibaca, Karena kau juga cerdas, kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, Kai meminum americano nya, meneguknya sampai habis lalu kembali meletakannya diatas meja kayu cafe _Je't-aime._ "Tidak mengerti." Sahut Kyungsoo ketika Kai menatapnya.

Kai mengerdip singkat, " _Pardon?_ Setelah penjelasan panjang lebarku kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Hu'uh."

Kai memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. "Okay, Topik pembicaraan ini memang sedikit menyulitkanku dimana aku tidak memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam menjelaskan sesuatu." Akunya dengan gumaman yang membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Kai berdecak menyadari jika gadis didepannya ini tertawa.

" _Sorry,_ apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah meredam tawanya.

"Kau lucu, Blaise."

" _Bloody hell,_ Aku sedang tidak melucu. Aku serius." Sahutnya, "Jarang-jarang aku serius." Lanjut Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdehem, Kai tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah itu berubah kaku.

"Ya Tuhan. Ayo pacaran. Aku tidak kuat melihat tingkah menggemaskanmu ini." Ucapan kasual Kai dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan pemujaan itu disambut dengan ledakan tawa dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Blaise, berhentilah menggoda gadis lain."

Kai berdehem, "Aku sudah putus dengan Daphne, dia adalah wanita ke sembilanku ditahun ini, nah jika kau menerima tawaran pacaran dariku sebelum Sehun, maka kau akan menjadi yang kesepuluh dan... _selamanya_. — Mungkin?" jeda begitu lama, Kai hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengibaskan tangannya, raut wajah inosen itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpulas manis dibibirnya.

" _This is my first confession_." Kai bergumam, matanya terikat pada kilau bintang mata Kyungsoo yang berkedip memikat.

"Apa?"

"Daya tarikmu." Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum, mendengar suara rendah tiba-tiba pemuda itu dan kini Kai sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Huh?"

"Aku belum bisa menemukan daya tarikmu sampai saat ini." Kyungsoo mengerdip pelan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan tiba-tiba Blaise.

"Blaise, aku—"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, tanpa diduga, Blaise tiba-tiba menyemburkan tawanya, Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau polos sekali Kyungsoo~ya." Sahutnya, tersenyum . Kemudian Blaise mengambil strawberry milkshake milik Kyungsoo yang terletak didepannya menimbulkan reaksi menggemaskan gadis itu ketika Kai meminumnya.

"Itu punyaku!" seru Kyungsoo menatap _Milkshake strawberry_ nya yang semakin berkurang. Blaise memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil meminum habis milkshake nya. Pelupuknya menutup lalu membuka perlahan. Kai kembali menatap raut inosen Kyungsoo, memandangnya intens, seakan ia tengah menggambar detail wajah Kyungsoo dalam kanvas imajiner otaknya.

Dalam tiga detik berikutnya, Blaise memutuskan tatapannya ketika Milkshake itu habis.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Milkshake rasanya seenak ini." Kai meletakan milshake kembali dimeja.

"Kau seakan baru meminum milkshake untuk yang pertama kali." Kyungsoo mengambil gelas milkshakenya, melihat isinya yang habis menyisakan endapan busa berwarna _babypink._ Dia mendengus, mengerucutkan bibirnya akibat ulah Kai.

Kai tergelak geli. "Memang pertama. Biasanya aku hanya meminum americano." Kemudian pemuda itu memakan _cheescake_ nya.

"Pembohong." Kyungsoo meletakan gelasnya. Menuntut Kai untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari cheesecake yang dimakannya.

"Serius." Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau menyukainya sekarang?" Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah kesal.

"Jika itu punya mu, aku menyukainya." Jawaban kelewat santai itu membuat Kyungsoo membuang napasnya.

"Menyebalkan, lain kali aku akan mengawasi milkshake ku agar tidak dicuri oleh preman sepertimu."

Kai mengangguk. Mengunyah _cheesecake_ yang berada dimulutnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

"Apa?" Kai mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Aku bilang minta maaf."

"Perubahan apalagi ini Kai? Kau mempunyai dua kepribadian ya? Bipolar?" tuduhan Kyungsoo menyebabkan Kai tertawa geli. Alis gadis itu menyatu melihat Kai yang menertawakannya.

"Kai, _jebal!_ " tekannya luar biasa kesal.

Kai berdehem, "Mungkin" jawabnya ringan.

"Mungkin?" Kyungsoo mengulang ucapan Blaise, Blaise mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

"Apa-apaan!" Kemudian dengan gaya santai Blaise menyedekapkan tangannya, lalu menyender kekursinya.

"Hei, gadis mungil." Panggilnya, membuat Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam meredakan emosi yang entah kenapa selalu muncul jika sedang berhadadapan dengan preman sejenis Blaise.

Blaise mengaku jika menganggu Kyungsoo adalah hal yang mengasyikan, reaksi gadis itu begitu diluar dugaan, menyenangkan saat ia melihat raut wajah inosennya bersemu karena kesal, dan juga bagaimana Kyungsoo yang membalasnya dengan umpatan lucu. Semua ini menjadikan Blaise lupa tujuan awalnya menemui Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan segala kisah tentang Sehun pada gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau sedang ingin mendengar kisahku atau mendengar kisah Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. " _Nope_ , tidak keduanya." Jawabnya acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Blaise mengambil cheescakenya, ia mengiris cheescakenya menjadi bagian kecil lalu memakannya. Blaise memiliki banyak pengalaman menghadapai seorang wanita. Maka dia tetap melanjutkan tujuan awalnya.

"Sehun menyukai Galaksi dan konstelansi sejak kecil." Ucapan tiba-tiba Kai disela kunyahannya mengenai Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Dan baginya, kau adalah _Universe_ nya. Pusat seluruh tata surya nya. Alam semestanya, _segalanya_." Suara Kai turun satu oktaf, penuh dengan tekanan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Pemuda itu memiliki autisme umur tiga tahun." Ada satu degup dari pusat tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Blaise.

"Dia penyendiri, kata-katanya sulit dimengerti, huruf R adalah alphabet paling susah diucapkannya, hiperaktif bila melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, sangat amat takut ketika lampu kamarnya dimatikan, diumurnya yang ke lima tahun pernah tertabrak mobil yang menyebabkan rusuk ke tiganya remuk dan ia _coma_ selama sebulan." Blaise mengerling kearah Kyungsoo. Melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis itu.

Dengan satu gerakan Blaise meletakkan _cheescake_ nya. Beralih kearah Kyungsoo yang kini diam dengan pandangan mata tertuju kearah meja.

"Ketika ia terbangun dari comanya, Sehun mengalami kebisuan, autismenya semakin bertambah parah dan hal itu menyebabkan Sehun melewatkan pendidikan selama dua tahun."

"Keluarganya sudah mendatangkan dokter spesialis namun Sehun masih tetap seperti itu. Lalu diumurnya yang ke tujuh tahun, Sehun sembuh secara ajaib. Dengan kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah, Apel."

"Apel?" Kai tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengulang kata-katanya. Melihat raut itu yang dipenuhi denga kecemasan dan juga kasih sayang tulus mengenai Sehun. Ia mengangguk.

"Apel merah, buah favoritenya." Kyungsoo kini seakan tertarik dalam kata-kata Blaise mengenai produser keturunan darah biru Britania Raya tersebut. Sehingga kini ia kembali diam, masih mengendalikan diri untuk mengatur napasnya mendengar detail hidup Sehun yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya dan begitu tidak terduga, membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata karena ternyta dibalik wajah tegas dan tatapan tajam itu Sehun memiliki kisah yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Dari autis berubah menjadi luar biasa jenius, diumur nya yang ke delapan ia menguasai bahasa English, saat ia berusia dua belas tahun Sehun memakan habis bahasa jepang dan china." Kai meneruskan.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik wajahnya saat ini. Keluarganya menutup rapat mengenai kisah masa kecillnya. mereka begitu menyayangi Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengenal penolakan. Kedua orang tuanya mengiyakan pilihan hidup Sehun walaupun ia memilih sebagai produser untuk saat ini bukannya mengisi kursi kekuasaan Malfoy Manor." Kai menarik napas.

"Sehun begitu sensitive—" Jeda begitu lama, Kai menahan ucapannya hanya untuk membuat gadis itu mendongak dan tepat saa ia melakukannya, Kai menatap kedua obsidian indah kyungsoo. Ia mengikat mata itu dengan kedua belah matanya.

"Dia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit seseorang karena ia penah mengalami menjadi orang yang tidak diinginkan. Sehun secara naluriah bisa mengerti setiap perasaan orang, ia sering menunjukan sikap masokis yang terkadang membuatnya tersesat jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Dia itu sedikit rumit namun begitu hangat... maka dari itu— "Kyungsoo membeku ketika Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya, sebelum berhenti dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"—S _ikapnya denganmu selama ini adalah manifestasi dari pemikiran_ _ **salah**_ _nya_ — **_Save him, Kyungsoo~ya._** _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Berhenti."_

 _"Jangan katakan apapun."_

 _"Yang aku lakukan semata-mata adalah sikap profesionalku. Kakimu terkilir."_

 _"Jangan mengharapkan apapun."_

 _"Karena apa yang kau harapkan itu adalah kesalahan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar, tiba-tiba percakapannya dengan Blaise pagi tadi merasuk cepat menggerogoti pikirannya, kemudian berganti menjadi ucapan menyakitkan Sehun. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan pandangan kabur menatap punggung dingin Sehun, Lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkannya dalam perasaan abstrak.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Suara hujan dan rasa sakit dikakinya makin memperparah keadaannya. Fokus matanya tersamar air mata dan juga tetesan hujan.

Ketika tetesan kedua belas air matanya jatuh, gadis itu _limbung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo~ya..."_

 _"_ _Kyung~"_

Kyungsoo yakin ini adalah ilusi nya. Mungkin apa yang sekarang didengar dan dilihatnya dalam kesamaran adalah suatu manifestasi sebelum kesadaran dirinya terenggut habis. Pelupuknya membuka dan menutup pelan, netranya seakan berpendar memperhatikan _Sehun_ yang tengah mendekapnya. Suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu panik menjadikan Kyungsoo terpana. Ia terdiam bernapas semakin lemah dengan mata yang terikat dikedalaman obsidian Sehun.

Kyungsoo masih berkontempalsi pada pikirannya sendiri, ia kini seakan bisa mendengar bagaimana rasio dari sel diotaknya berteriak untuk memerintahkannya tetap bangun. Dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tetap tersadar sehingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya yang diangkat begitu hati-hati oleh tangan Sehun. Menjadikan aroma musk maskulin milik pemuda itu tercium begitu memabukkan, membuatnya hampir terbuai pada semua ketidakmasuk akalan ini.

Suara hujan masih terus terdengar namun yang menjadi fokusnya hanyalah detak jantung milik Sehun. Degupannya begitu kuat, ritmenya berantakan dan ia seakan tertarik pada resonansi jantung milik Sehun. Seakan bunyi degupan itu adalah penghantar kesadarannya. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya penuh kelembutan, kecemasan, membuainya dalam kehangatan yang menjalari setiap sel darah dan menyelimutinya dengan rasa sayang berlebihan. Lalu berikutnya yang ia ketahui adalah pelupuknya menutup sempurna, membawanya dalam pekat yang kosong. Lalu hitam mengonsumsi habis kesadarannya.

.

.

.

...

Sehun mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo lebih erat dalam gendongan ala bridal nya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kini atensi orang-orang di _Emergency_ fokus kearahnya. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebar, menyebabkan lantai rumah sakit basah karena tetesan air hujan yang membasahi pakaiannya. Membuat orang yang dilewatinya seakan terhipnotis oleh tubuh atletis Sehun yang tercetak transparan juga ketampanan dan auranya semakin menguar luar biasa memikat.

"Ya Tuhan. Sehun Oppa. Ya Tuhan~" Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya saat salah satu perawat disampingnya yang menemaninya melakukan pengobatan bergumam berisik. Membuat fokusnya terganggu sehingga Junmyeon menoleh berniat menegur rekan medisnya namun suaranya seakan jatuh pada pangkal tenggorokan.

Penyebab nyaris seluruh perawat, pasien dan dokter wanita berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka karena manajer tim medis satu yang tidak lain adalah Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy tengah berjalan dengan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah.

"Manajer~nim, apa yang sedang terja—" Sehun memotong ucapan salah satu perawat dengan mengambil stetoskopnya. "Siapkan bed kosong." Seru Sehun dengan suara rendah melewati perawat tersebut yang langsung bergerak cepat membimbing Sehun sampai pada tujuannya.

Junmyeon mengerdipkan matanya melihat apa yang dilihatnya, Luhan yang tengah berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti disamping Junmyeon ikut menyaksikan Sehun.

"Siapa yang digendong— Kyungsoo?!" Luhan mengambil tepat disamping Sehun ketika pemuda itu melewatinya dan matanya memproyeksi Kyungsoo yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya, tidak menyukai nada khawatir Luhan ketika menanyai keadaan Kyungsoo. Sehun mengabaikan Luhan. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah saat perawat didepannya membuka curtain putih dan matanya tertuju kearah bed kosong.

Sehun membaringkan Kyungsoo luar biasa hati-hati. Dengan cekatan Sehun mengangkat kepala Kyungsooo, mengambil bantal lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya. Sehun kemudian meletakan bantal yang digenggamnya dibawah tungkai Kyungsoo. Ia meninggikan kaki gadis itu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya bisa membisu karena lelaki itu sepenuhnya terapsung pada gerakan Sehun dan raut wajah Sehun yang menampakan kepanikan luar biasa. Junmyeon tiba di samping Luhan. Ikut memperhatikan gerakan cepat Sehun terhadap Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeram, tangannya sibuk melonggarkan pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, disatu sisi lelaki itu tengah berusaha melakukan pengontrolan diri ketika ia membuka dua kancing teratas baju Kyungsoo. Pria itu meletakan stetoskop nya kearah dada Kyungsoo. Matanya berkilat fokus, alisnya bertaut mendengar detak jantung Kyungsoo. Lalu kemudian ia melepaskan stetoskopnya, menyerahkan kembali pada perawat disampingnya.

Sehun mengambil lengan Kyungsoo, mencari denyut nadinya dan menghitung denyutannya sambil memperhatikan jam tangan rolex nya.

Wajah Sehun mengeras, Junmyeon yang dari tadi diam mulai mendekati Sehun. "Ada apa dengan—?"

"Kulitnya dingin, nadinya lemah dan lambat. Wajahnya pucat. Kyungsoo pingsan dan kakinya terkilir." Kata-kata Sehun terpapar cepat.

Sehun melirik Junmyeon," Bisa tolong pergi. Aku bisa menanganinya." Sahutnya rendah, tidak memperdulikan kernyitan dari junmyeon dan dengan kurang ajar, Sehun menarik sampiran curtain putih tepat beberapa centi diwajah Junmyeon.

Pria itu kemudian menatap perawat disampingnya. "Ganti pakaiannya. Lalu pindahkan dia di ruang VIP. Temui aku setelah itu dan—" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

.

 **...**

" _Bisa tolong pergi. Aku bisa menanganinya._ HEOL! DIA KIRA DIA SIAPA?!" Junmyeon menutup matanya, pemuda itu memijat keningnya ketika mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang merendahkannya dihadapan rekan medis.

Ia telah dipermalukan oleh pemuda ingusan itu.

Junmyeon mendesah, ia membuka matanya. Lalu menatap rekan tim medis satunya. "Aku akan membalasnya, Demi Tuhan. Peperanganku dengan kalajengking sombong itu akan dimenangkan olehku." Junmyeon berseru penuh tekad, mengambil cola milik Taeyeong lalu meminumnya habis.

Luhan mendengus, menepuk pundaknya pelan seolah memberikan suntikan penenangan diri. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jiyoo. Meja bundar berwarna biru itu sedang dipenuhi beberapa dokumen. Luhan mengambil dokumen yang dibaca Mingyu.

"Apa ini?"

"Pasien dengan diagnosis _Tetralogy of Fallot_ Sunbaenim." Luhan mengangguk, membuka lembaran halaman dan membacanya.

"Sudah dilakukan _Pulse_ _Oximetry?_ " tanyanya, Mingyu mengangguk. "Ne Sunbaenim~"

Ruangan tim medis satu berada di samping kanan belokan pertama Emergency, ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca transparan, sebagai tempat istirahat dan tempat berkumpul anggota medis satu selain auditorium dalam melakukan rapat. Didalamnya terdapat sekat kamar bagi wanita dan juga pria yang melakukan shift malam. Dilengkapi dengan dua _Air conditioner,_ empat komputer disetiap sudut, lebih mirip seperti laboraturium namun begitu modern dan juga kasual.

"Sehun adalah bencana." Junmyeon menarik kursi, mengisi tempat disebelah Taeyeong. Pria itu menjulurkan kaleng cola yang kosong pada Taeyeong yang diterima Taeyeong dengan senyum berimplikasi dengan kekesalannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun tadi keren sekali, aku meleleh dibuatnya. Adegan dia mengendong Kyungsoo menjadi hal yang paling panas saat ini." Zitao memecah emosi Junmyeon, ia menyahut tidak memperdulikan tatapan mencela pria itu, gadis itu tersenyum amat manis mengalihkan tatapannya pada komputer didepannya.

"Sehun luar biasa tampan, dengan pakaian basahnya dia seolah menjadi karakter pangeran yang muncul dalam manga." Tambahnya, Mingyu dan Taeyeong mengangguk menyutujui kemudian terdiam kaku saat tidak sengaja melihat kilatan api yang membara dari Junmyeon.

"Zitao~ya, Sehun hanyalah anak ingusan yang sok tampan dan—"

"Dan dia luar biasa jenius serta baik."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Yak!"

Zitao menghentikan ketikannya dalam menulis laporan, dokter orthopedik itu mendongak melihat Junmyeon. "Mwo?"

"Aish, kau mau mengelilingi bangsal sendirian huh?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Boleh juga. Lalu aku akan meminta Taeyongie dan Mingyu menemaniku. Hobae tampan seperti mereka sangat amat bermanfaat dibandingkan senior sepertimu. Junmyeonie oppa."

Junmyeon menarik napas menahan amarahnya, Luhan mendesah. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar ocehan kedua orang ini. Dan telinganya sudah terlalu akrab dengan teriakan Junmyeon terhadap Zitao, dan ia juga sudah terlalu hapal bagaimana dua orang itu akan kembali berbaikan. Semuanya sudah terbaca dan untuk saat ini Luhan terlalu malas mendengar pertengkaran anak kecil mereka.

"Berhenti, _Please."_ Selanya ringan mengumbar senyum malaikat. Dokter bedah syaraf itu menyenderkan tubuhnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Zitao~ya."

"Hm?"

"Hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Apa mereka memiliki sesuatu yang special?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. Junmyeon membatalkan teriakannya, lelaki itu kini tengah memikirkan ucapan Luhan, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Selama menjabat sebagai manajer, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menatap Kyungsoo. Keduanya bahkan langsung pergi begitu saja jika tidak sengaja bertemu dikoridor." Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kemarin, aku melihat manajer tengah memperhatikan Kyungie nuna ketika nuna tertidur."

"Huh?" Taeyong mengangguk ringkas ketika Zitao menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kemarin malam, aku tidak sengaja melihat Manajer menatap Kyungsoo nuna bahkan dia menyelimutinya. Karena aku tidak ingin menganggu maka aku pergi." Jelasnya, kata-kata dan nada suaranya begitu jelas dan terdengar yakin, membuat Jiyoo yang duduk didepan Taeyeong mengernyit, rautnya begitu tidak suka.

Mingyu mengambil fokus ketika ia membuka suara. "Chanyeol Sunbae pernah bilang padaku untuk menahan dirinya jika ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali saat melihat wajah manajer."

"Maksudnya?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Lihat? Terlalu banyak misteri. Sehun si Kalajengking itu berbahaya. Dia bencana. _GOD_ , aku merinding." Zitao membuang napasnya melirik gerakan berlebih dari Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon~ssi, _Please._ " Zitao membalas, memutar bola matanya malas ketika Junmyeon mengumpat kearahnya.

"Mata Sehun luar biasa cemas tadi." Luhan buka suara, kembali menginterupsi pertingkaian antara Zitao dan Junmyeon.

"Kondisi keduanya yang basah menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Diluar sana—" Luhan mengedikan dagunya kearah ER, "Dibuat gila karena Sehun."

"Maksudnya?" Jiyoo, gadis yang mengaku telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun bertanya cepat. Luhan mengerdipkan matanya, "Tatapan mata Sehun pada Kyungsoo seakan mengatakan jika gadis itu miliknya." Ucapnya kasual, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Zitao yang tiba-tiba diam.

" _Lil something, right?"_

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun menyentuh kaki kiri Kyungsoo, pemuda itu mengompres bagian yang terkilir menggunakan _ice compress_ dengan begitu pelan. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut takut membangunkan gadis itu yang kini terbaring dikamar VIP Rumah sakit Seoul nomor 12. Sehun meringis saat melihat kaki Kyungsoo yang memar. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sakitnya dihadapannya.

Dia melakukan kompresan ulang untuk yang kedua kali. Dan Sehun tidak mengetahui jika saat ini Kyungsoo mengernyit, ketika ia merasakan kulitnya kembali disentuh dan dinginnya mampu membuat kesadarannya kembali.

Pelupuk mata gadis itu membuka dan menutup dalam gerakan lambat, matanya memproyeksi samar seorang pria dengan lengan kemeja hitam tergulung sampai siku tengah mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri pada kaki kirinya. Namun kemudian bunyi _klik_ di otaknya menggema ketika kini dengan jelas mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah melakukan hal termustahil.

Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak tapi mati-matian ditahannya, ia menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan kembali menutup mata cepat. Kyungsoo meredakan degupan dijantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dengan mengatur pernafasannya, ia menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya pelan.

Kemudian, ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah kesalahan.

Namun kedua hazelnya kembali menemukan **_dia_**.

 _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ itu kini berada didalam satu ruangan dengannya dan saat ini lelaki brengsek tersebut sedang— _mengobatinya?_ Kyungsoo menahan ringisan saat kaki kirinya disentuh Sehun.

Lalu ia sepenuhnya terpana pada Sehun yang kini terlihat begitu serius dan cemas saat mengoleskan krim silsalat diarea cedera nya. Aliran darahnya seakan menghangat melihat betapa lembut dan hati-hati Sehun membalut kakinya dengan _ice bandage._ Alis pemuda itu menukik tajam memperlihatkan bagaimana fokusnya ia dengan tangan yang terus bekerja membalut kaki kiri Kyungsoo dengan perban elastis khusus.

Kyungsoo menyusuri raut wajah setampan adonis Sehun, menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan senyum yang tepeta tipis saat melihat peluh didahi pria itu, terkadang menggigit bibirnya frustasi karena pemuda itu menjatuhkan gunting sehingga menimbulkan bunyi, ketika hal itu terjadi Kyungsoo dengan cepat kembali menutup pelupuknya.

 _"_ _For Godsake, fokus Oh Sehun!"_ Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya sendiri berusaha untuk mengontrol tawanya ketika mendengar umpatan pelan Sehun.

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya terbelenggu dalam pikat Sehun yang kembali menguar dengan cara kurang ajar, ia seakan melupakan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya tiga hari ini. Kyungsoo seakan _menemukan_ jawabannya. Kejujuran Sehun luar biasa terlihat dikedua belah matanya yang seakan berteriak keras bahwa _inilah dirinya._ Bahwa apa yang dilakukannya kemarin adaah kemunafikan dirinya. Bahwa Oh Sehun telah kembali menjadi sosok yang terlihat sangat akrab bagi Kyungsoo. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan Blaise mengenai Sehun adalah kebenaran yang seharusnya ia percayai.

Maka dengan suara pelan yang terdengar seperti bisikan, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyuarakan pikirannya. "Jadi, apa yang dimaksud _menjauh_ itu seperti ini ya?"

Sehun memiliki pertahanan diri untuk tidak berlaku berlebihan ketika seseorang mengagetkannya, namun ketika suara lembut itu sampai ditelinganya. Sehun menemukan dirinya mengejut secara dramatis dan hal ini menimbulkan ledakan tawa dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "Diamlah, Jangan berisik." Dengusnya menenangkan detak jantungnya ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya terikat kedalam obsidian gadis itu, lalu dengan cepat kembali beralih ke kakinya.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, gadis itu ingin berteriak pada Sehun namun kelembutan Sehun secara _abolut_ menutup habis semua makian, umpatan, kekesalan, kekecewaan dan kemarahannya. Kyungsoo kira, pemuda ini akan kembali kedalam mode _bajingan_ nya namun Sehun masih tetap membalut kakinya dan hal ini membuat Kyungsoo kembali bingung dengan setiap hal yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehun _sulit sekali_ dibaca.

"Katakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan lagi harga dirinya, karena harga dirinya telah jatuh pada jurang terdalam ketika ia membiarkan lelaki ini melihat tangisannya, Kyungsoo telah memperlihatkan seluruh kerapuhannya pada Sehun dengan makian, umapatan, teriakan dan sialnya air mata. Yang seharusnya ia tahan dan bersikap tenang jangan seperti gadis kehilangan kendali hanya karena _perasaan._

Kyungsoo membuang napasnya karena dia kembali dipermalukan lelaki itu karena Sehun tidak juga membuka suara. Kyungsoo ingin menendang Sehun karena masih diam tanpa mau mengucapkan kata-kata tajam menusuknya atau setidaknya hanya panggilan nama dan yang termustahil _pemintaan maaf_ nya.

"Kalau mau berlaku jahat. Lakukan sepenuhnya. Jangan setengah-setengah." Kyungsoo bergumam, lalu meringis saat tiba-tiba Sehun menekan kakinya. "Aku bilang diam."

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum—"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membeku, suara Sehun memiliki tingkat atensitas yang begitu tingi. Kyungsoo yakin pendengarannya mengalami distorsi.

"Huh?"

.

.

Sehun menyelesaikan balutannya, pria itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang, **_mau jadi pacarku tidak?_** "

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Aku sayang banget sama kalian! Kemarin aku seneng banget banyak silent readers yang akhirnya membuka suaraaa /HUG/ AKU BERASA BACA LOVE LETTER DARI KALIAN! KALIAN MALAIKAT DARI MANAAAAA COBA?! oh iya galaunya udahan kok ^^ kekeke... untuk konflik lainnya... siapin mental aja ya /?/ :p_

 _My oxygen! Mention ;_ _ **Kim Reon, kyungni sarang, kimdos26, NataNerd, anon, just traveller, kyung1225, Queen88, doh choco, rerudo95, ununjang89, Defti785, mysuga, Guest, Luckyi, Xnapoenya, kyungsoonia, kyunginsoo, Sofia Magdalena, No Name, ChanyeolLover, Dazzlingcloud, dozanghan, park28sooyah, nanachan, Sunlightmoonstarsky, jonginsoo, narutos, hunaaa, DumbAce, babyhunaa, ripusi1288, msdsdohksoo, Vidy Ken, Minku1812, xolovexo, honeybabysoo, SEHUN9412KYUNGXOXO, scorpihunaa, SkyBlueAndWhite, kkoch11, oliphjelandra, rizkhaaditria, deerhansoo, hunhanlovers, Sehun Malfoy, HamsterXiumin, babypingu, NopwillineKaisoo, Rairakyung, BaekSooya8, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoon, Kyungsooxeveryone, Song Soo Ri, Flowerdyo, Parksoora9997  
**_

 **~(/´▽`)/**

LET'S BE FRIEEEEEEND! Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	10. Lucky One

**"Play Me"**

 ** _09\. Lucky One_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Stand by You_ _–_ Rachel Platten (My fav!)

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

.

.

Jika Sehun harus dideskripsikan dengan satu kata, maka Kyungsoo akan mendeskripsikan nya dengan bom. Mematikan, mencekam, penuh **_kejutan_** , berbahaya, luar biasa menakutkan namun bisa dikendalikan. Bom tidak akan mungkin bisa meledak jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang menekan tombol pengaturnya. Namun Oh Sehun sendiri adalah pengecualian. _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ adalah tipe Bom yang tidak dapat diatur. Ia lebih suka mendominasi dengan setiap kejutan dalam detik yang tak bisa diprediksi.

 _"_ _Mau jadi pacarku?"_

Adalah kalimat pembuka ucapannya, ketika Do Kyungsoo nyaris frsutasi menghadapai semua tingkah laku rumit Sehun yang begitu sulit dibaca. Tiga hari ia di _bunuh_ Sehun secara perlahan, rasa sakitnya luar biasa sehingga ia masih bisa merasakannya. Sehun telah menambah luka lagi lagi dan _lagi_ dengan semua sikap nya. Tiga hari yang terhitung menyiksa dan berlalu lambat seakan detik berubah menjadi tahun. Tiga hari menyakitkan, menyuramkan, menyedihkan namun seperti kilat berganti menjadi rasa asing yang mendebarkan. Dimana kata-kata Sehun terdengar jelas ditelinganya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo masih membeku dalam atensitas suara berat pemuda itu yang _selalu –kembali-_ mencuri hatinya.

Maka ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya, kilatan matanya menunjukan ekspetasi namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi jatuh pada kebodohan ilusi nya maka ia ingin memperjelas ucapan _mustahil_ dari diri seorang pemuda keturunan bangsawan berdarah biru tersebut.

"Huh?"

.

.

Sehun menyembunyikan mati-matian kegugupannya dengan membangun benteng pertahanan diri sekeras beton ketika ia tidak dapat mengunci lengkung lidah dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar bagai lelucon dan ancaman.

Apa yang dia lakukan satu menit yang lalu?

 _Mau jadi pacarku?_

Mustahil seorang bangsawan sepertinya melakukan Pengakuan cinta sekonyol ini, dimana Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menyatakan cinta dengan cara jauh dari kata romantis seperti ketika ia merencanakan pengakuannya di Skyline yang mengalami kegagalan.

Sehun saat ini ingin meredam otaknya kedalam _ice tub_ , yang _mungkin_ jika ia lakukan isi otaknya dapat kembali bekerja maksimal dan jauh dari kata abnormal.

Kyungso menunggu dalam napas yang tertahan, Sehun dengan cekatan menyelesaikan balutan terakhir, menyatukannya nya. Memberi sentuhan terakhir di kaki kirinya yang mulai terasa kebas sebelum menoleh kearahnya.

Ekspresi pria itu nyaris kasual namun matanya memiliki kilat pesona luar biasa yang bisa menjerumuskannya dalam pekat dosa. Tatapan agung _Hades_ sesuai nama _Hyperion_ nya, Sehun adalah wujud kemutlakan yang dengan kurang ajar dapat membuat semua gadis takluk dalam pikat bangsawannya.

"Aku bilang, **_mau jadi pacarku tidak?_** "

 _Demi Tuhan, terkutuklah kau Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy._

Ucapan kelewat santai namun afeksi nya menggetarkan seluruh tubuh itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersedak dan mengigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak melontarkan teriakan tidak terima karena Sehun mengucapkan _pengakuan_ dari pada _pemintaan maaf_ nya.

Pengakuan?

Kyungsoo kembali menemukan dirinya mematung dengan dengungan bunyi yang menggema diotaknya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya sekusut benang yang tersampul mati, dan kini ia mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan diri.

"Huh?"

Maka kyungsoo tidak dapat menguraikan seluruh pertanyaan dalam dirinya sendiri, ia hanya bisa bertanya singkat dengan tatapan mata yang sialnya tidak bisa dialihkan dari mata Sehun yang terlihat bersinar dengan pelupuk yang mengedip.

" _Huh?_ " Sehun mengulangi balasannya, pemuda itu menunjukan raut _poker face_ nya yang ingin dirusak secara instan oleh kyungsoo karena _dia_ masih bisa berlaku sepolos dan seinosen ini seolah perlakuannya tiga hari yang begitu kejam terlupakan. Dan nyatanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo menyadari dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa kini _sisi mode bajingan_ diri Sehun seakan menguap ke udara, terhembus cepat dan menyisakan kenangan manis yang tiba-tiba merasuki jiwa dan dampaknya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghilang dari omong kosong permainan Oh Sehun yang nyatanya lebih kejam dari apapun. Yang dengan sesuka hati dapat membolak balikan hatinya, melelehkan dirinya seperti cokelat manis yang dipanaskan, melemahkan jantungnya dan afrosidak cintanya tiba-tiba menguar secara berlebihan.

"Apanya yang _Huh?"_ Kyungsoo adalah jenis wanita yang tidak akan berlaku seperti orang idiot, tapi nyatanya ia tenggelam dalam kebodohannya lagi jika menyangkut sosok Sehun.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu. Apanya yang kau maksud dengan kata huh?" Kyungsoo mengerdip mendengar balasan Sehun.

"Aku melakukannya karena ucapanmu." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar cepat, menegaskan bahwa ia bukan lah yang salah saat ini.

Sehun berdecak, "Ucapanku yang mana?"

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia ragu untuk menjawab namun lidahnya terlebih dahulu mengatakan apa yang ada didalam otaknya.

"Yang _tadi."_

" _Tadi?"_

Kyungsoo ingin memukul apapun untuk sekarang, jika ia tidak selemah ini, dimana kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan tubuhnya menolak gerakan refleks seperti menendang wajah Sehun karena pemuda ini menjadikan topik pembicaraan _yang seharusnya terdengar romantis_ menjadi kelewat _absurd._

"Hmm, _Tadi._ " Maka Kyungsoo menyerah, ia dengan bodohnya mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang sialnya sulit untuk ditolak.

"Mengenai? Ucapanku?" Kyungsoo mendengus lalu mengangguk, matanya ia arahkan pada apapun kecuali menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak kata-kata, aku tidak mengingatnya. Bisa membimbingku mengingatnya? Dengan suka rela kau memberikan sebuah— _petunjuk?_ Mungkin. _"_

Kyungsoo menahan degupan dan juga letupan emosi yang bercampur dengan debaran jantungnya. Sehun mempermainkannya, maka ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki jenius namun sialnya bisa menjadi idiot yang menyebalkan paling berbahaya dimuka bumi.

"Kau mengucapkan—" Kyungsoo menunjukan konfrontasi habis-habisan, ia menuntut lidahnya untuk memojokan Sehun dalam posisi yang sepantasnya dia dapatkan. Bukannya membalik keadaan dimana kini Kyungsoolah yang terlihat bingung.

Maka, percakapan terselubung kata persuasif itu ingin diakhiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik napas, berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Kemudian menatap Sehun.

"—Mau jadi pacarku? Aku tidak menger—"

 _Kesalahan. Kesalahan Kyungsoo~ya._ Peringatan dengan bunyi sirine yang menggempur logikanya membuat Kyungsoo menahan ucapannya yang sialnya terlanjur diucapkan bersama dengan kerlingan nakal dan seringai _amat manis_ dari Sehun.

"Setuju. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita terikat hubungan."

 _Apa-apaan?!_

Dirinya terjebak, lagi dan lagi dalam argumen omong kosong dari lelaki pendominasi Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy.

"Bukan begitu!?" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kini keadaan seakan terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sehun menahan bibirnya untuk tertawa menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu frustasi mencoba keluar dari situasi ini.

"Ini konyol, tidak masuk di akal. Ini absurd dan kau—" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun, keberanian dirinya tiba-tiba meningkat secara drastis karena perubahan signifikan terjadi padanya saat ini. "Kau— apa maksud semua ini Oh Sehun?!" seruan frustasi yang terdengar begitu jujur namun inosen itu hanya disambung Sehun dengan pengendalian diri mati-matian untuk tidak menutup mulut gadis itu dengan ciuman.

"IQ mu 160, dan kau masih tidak mengerti situasi ini?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan dengan kata sindiran menyangkut kepintarannya, "Dengar." Suara pemuda itu terdengar berat dan Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa suara Sehun akan berjuta kali lebih memikat daripada biasanya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara bebas saat Sehun mulai berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya dan mulai mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Suara sepatu pantopelnya terdengar menggema mengisi kekosongan kamar, dan kemudian hilang ketika Sehun berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu, dan aku menerimanya." Sahutan ringan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun menyebabkan kepala Kyungsoo berdengung .

"Tidak begitu, kau duluan yang mengatakannya!"

Sehun mengamati pipi gadis itu yang merona begitu memikat, tingkahnya yang menggemaskan menyebabkan Sehun seakan tersihir dalam daya tarik diri Kyungsoo sehingga pria itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau bilang, _mau jadi pacarku_. Dan aku mencoba mengulangi apa yang ku dengar dengan memperjelasnya padamu." Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, memulai aksi pembelaan dirinya.

"Aku tidak _pernah memintamu menjadi pacarku._ Kau yang mengatakannya!" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Sehun, "Aku hanya bingung dengan kalimatmu, aku rasa aku salah dengar tapi suaramu tadi terlalu jelas. Aku sungguh, _bersumpah_ bahwa aku tidak mengada-ada tapi aku benar-benar mendengar kau mengucapkannya. aku juga tahu bahwa tak mungkin dirimu mengatakan hal mustahil seperti itu, mengingat bagaimana kau memperlakukan diriku belakangan ini, aku tahu bahwa tak mungkin dirimu akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu karena aku tahu bahwa kau membenciku, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku dan menegaskan bahwa kita tak pernah saing mengenal, rasanya menyakitkan tapi kemudian kau sendiri yang masih bersikap sedemikian membingungkan. Taeyeong bilang kau menjagaku disaat diriku tertidur, kau menyelimutiku—" diakhir ucapannya suara gadis itu seakan hilang, seperti bisikan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berkedip, matanya terasa panas. Ia tidak menyangka akan sebegini jujur dihadapan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menyiksanya dengan segala perasaan yang mengumpul didalam hatinya.

Lidahnya seakan begitu lancar mengeluarkan kata-kata dari hatinya, seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya menyemangati dirinya untuk terus mengutarakan apa yang ada didalam relung hatinya sehingga ia bisa mengucapkan hal seberani ini terhadap Sehun.

Maka, gadis itu kembali jujur tidak memperdulikan lagi bagaimana pandangan Sehun terhadap dirinya, karena ia telah lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semua nonsens ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat kuat dimata Sehun, maka gadis itu tetap memberanikan diri menatap pria itu walau yang ia dapat hanyalah kesamaran karena air matanya. "Aku pikir Taeyeong membodohiku, karena kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang kau anggap sebagai sampah. Namun kata-kata dan perlakuanmu padaku sebelumnya masih begitu **_membekas_** didalam hatiku, ucapan _menyakitkan_ dengan kalimat merendahkanmu terhadapku membuatku tak mempercayai ucapan Taeyeong. Hubunganmu dengan Jiyoo sunbae adalah yang terburuk. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali **_menangis_** jika melihatmu memperlakukannya semanis itu dihadapanku?!" air mata Kyungsoo lolos.

"Lalu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu adalah, apa benar— **_kau benar-benar membenciku?_** Apa benar hal yang kau ucapkan dengan kalimat menusuk itu adalah kejujuran? Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana dengan diriku yang nyatanya tidak menganggap dirimu adalah permainan Oh Sehun?! Satu detikpun **_aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai mainan._** Tapi ternyata aku ditampar dan diinjak habis-habisan dengan sikap dan ucapanmu!"

"Jika aku mainan, maka mengapa kau masih menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat begitu menyayangiku?! Jika aku adalah sampah, mengapa dirimu masih mau berada dalam satu ruangan denganku?! Mengapa dirimu masih memperdulikanku brengsek?! Mengapa dirimu dengan seenaknya memperlakukan diriku bagai orang bodoh yang seakan mengais lagi, lagi dan _lagi_ harapan terhadapmu! Apa maksud dari semua perlaukanmu ini?! Mengapa kau masih berdiri didepanku dan mengucapkan hal yang begitu tidak masuk akal. Kau anggap aku apa?! Kau pikir aku—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo jatuh dalam aroma pekat milik Sehun yang menguar dan mendominasi hidungnya, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan begitu forsir hingga nyaris jatuh jika Sehun tidak mendekapnya dengan erat sebelum keseimbangannya rusak. Kyungsoo terduduk dengan pelupuk yang masih menderai air mata, mata Sehun mengikat mata Kyungsoo, bibir Sehun terantup syok mendengar segala pengakuan lemah yang terlepas dari kejujuran dan teriakan frustasi yang teramat rapuh dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap lama Kyungsoo, begitu terpukau dengan wajah artistikal cantik miliknya yang terpahat begitu manis dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahinya. Ucapan gadis itu menusuk paru-parunya menjadikan ia kelu dan hanya diam mengunci sorot mata Kyungsoo dengan hazel miliknya yang terlihat begitu sendu.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya lembut, _"Maaf..."_ suara Sehun lirih, nyaris tidak dapat terdengar. Ia menatap lurus ke manik mata Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. _"Maafkan aku."_ Dan hal ini menjadikan Kyungsoo nyaris terisak, membuat tangisannya semakin pecah karena ucapan Sehun.

Dan ketika tangisannya terlampau hingga detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menemukan hangatnya jemari merengkuh tengkuknya dan menarik dirinya dalam meretas semua jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Pemuda itu dengan gerakan lembut membungkam tangis Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dua belah bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun, menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, menyusuri permukaan bibirnya sebelum menyatu bersamaan dengan suara tangisnya yang hilang berganti menjadi sunyi.

Lekuk bibirnya disentuh begitu lembut dan hati-hati oleh Sehun, pembuluh darahnya seakan-akan berdesir kala denyutan nadinya melontarkan hangat menggugus seluruh tubuhnya sehingga Kyungsoo refleks menutup matanya.

Sentuhan itu terasa begitu sempurna, begitu utuh bersamaan napasnya yang nyaris terenggut saat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, Napas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika merasakan bibirnya dijilat lamat-lamat oleh lidah Sehun, membuat separuh rasionalitasnya berteriak _tidak_ , namun ia tetap tidak dapat menolak karena otaknya seakan kosong dan hanya menimbulkan bunyi dari detak jantung yang meresonansi pendengarannya, sistem dalam tubuhnya seakan mati dan ia hanya menerima patuh ketika Sehun mulai melumat bibir bawahnya lembut. Segenap perasaan rapuhnya kini seakan berganti menjadi perasaan yang sulit didefinisikan, ciuman Sehun saat ini melemahkan segenap syarafnya, membuat kepala Kyungsoo berdentam menggila ketika tengkuknya ditarik semakin erat dalam memperdalam ciuman dari kelihaian Sehun menyesap habis semua rasa, seolah pria itu tengah mengambil semua rasa sakit dan sesak tangisnya, menekan bibirnya dalam pagutan penuh keintiman hingga tubuh gadis itu menyentuh permukaan bantal dan tubuhnya terlentang tanpa peringatan. Kyungsoo mencari pegangan namun jemarinya entah mengapa menemukan kemeja Sehun, sehingga ia refleks meremas kemejanya kuat saat Sehun menundukan tubuhnya.

Rasa hangat yang tak masuk akal menyergap peredaran darahnya, berdesir cepat kala Sehun mencengkram tengkuknya sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak, Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang ketika celah bibir bawahnya dilumat Sehun kemudian dihisap pemuda itu kuat lalu kemudian berganti menjadi jilatan repetitif yang mampu membuat tubuhnya melemas, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan denyut pada nadinya seakan-akan membakar sekujur tubuh ketika ia bisa mendengar erangan Sehun, terdengar begitu frustasi seolah pemuda itu tengah berkontemplase atas perlakuannya.

Sepersekon berikutnya, ciuman itu dilepas Sehun.

Membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya sebegitu dekat dan intens namun penuh kelembutan yang luar biasa membuat otaknya terkunci rapat karena kerinduan yang tidak masuk akal menyergap dahsyat memenuhi akal sehatnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini. Namun usapan halus dari tangan Sehun dipipinya menjadikan fokus gadis itu kembali pada diri Sehun.

"Maafkan aku." adalah suara Sehun yang mengucapkan maaf yang kembali dilontarkannya nyaris tak terdengar dengan mata yang menatap lurus manik Kyungsoo.

"Hunaa." Panggilan nama nya yang diucapkan seperti racun dari mulut Kyungsoo selalu ampuh membuat Sehun terjebak dalam pikat gadis itu. Sehingga ia hanya diam tidak bisa menemukan balasan selain menghapus air mata yang membekas dipipi Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan bodoh.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya ketika matanya kembali terasa panas dan siap meluncurkan air matanya, namun gadis itu dengan seutuh pertahanan terkuatnya tetap berupaya memperlihatkan keberanian dan juga keinginan untuk kembali _menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya dijelaskan._ Bahwa mereka hanya perlu waktu berdua untuk saling jujur dan tenggelam demi menemukan penyelesaiannya. Bukannya menghindar dan saling menjauhi diri.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, tangan Sehun yang mengelus pipinya diambil Kyungsoo, membawanya ringan kedalam sisi tubuh pemuda itu. Lalu Kyungsoo mencoba membaca mata Sehun. "Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suaranya serak, terdengar sumbang dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis ditelinga Sehun, kalimat yang membuat situasi seolah mencair hangat dilontarkan Kyungsoo ringan, sehingga pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Membuat mu mencintaiku." Putusnya sama seraknya.

Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya sendiri mendengar balasan Sehun, mencoba menahan senyumnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit untuk disembunyikan. "Jawabanmu diluar ekspetasiku." Ungkapnya halus.

Lalu ketika Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan kata-katanya kembali, bibirnya mengatup cepat saat gerakan Sehun yang menundukan tubuhnya dirasakannya dan pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo membeku, matanya berkedip beberapa kali menunggu syaraf diotaknya bekerja untuk membentuk suatu pemikiran dari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hadiahku." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, lalu pemuda itu menarik diri dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dua Belas April." Sahutnya, ketika Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya bingung.

"Pukul delapan malam. Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy adalah **_milik_** Do Kyungsoo. Dan Berlaku sebaliknya." Sehun megunci mata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa." Tegasnya kemudian tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tenggelam dari kenyataan yang kini dapat diuraikannya, mata gadis itu hanya menatap lamat-lamat Sehun. Ia menyadari fakta yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia kenali, bahwa pemuda ini mencintainya. Mencintainya begitu **_payah_** dengan kerumitan yang nyatanya terlalu transparan jika dibaca sederhana namun juga begitu sulit jika harus diuraikan dengan frasa.

Karena Sehun, memiliki cara sendiri dalam menunjukan rasa cintanya.

Dan Kyungsoo begitu bodoh untuk dapat memahami ketukan lemah Sehun dibalik dusta dan mulut tajamnya bahwa ternyata, pemuda yang menghujaninya dengan afeksi luar biasa _rela_ menjadi iblis demi kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

 **09\. Lucky One**

 _(Out of the countless people,_

 _You're my Lover_

 _A four-leaf clover that i luckily found_ — Sehun line. _Lucky One EXO )_

.

.

Setelah kejadian dua belas April, pukul delapan malam. Do Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya terjaga, terduduk dengan raut wajah memerah setelah memastikan jika Sehun sudah lenyap dari pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu memegang kedua pipinya, lalu kemudian dirinya nyaris berteriak bodoh menyadari hal apa yang sudah terjadi dalam satu jam terakhir. "Demi Tuhan, Do Kyungsoo, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?! Menangis seperti orang tolol, terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dan cium—"

Kata-kata terakhirnya teredam oleh bantal, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ia menutup habis raut wajah memerahnya dengan bantal yang digengam erat.

"Aku sudah gila."

"Demi Tuhan?!"

"Aku sudah gila asdfghklxc—"

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Zitao yang mengenggam stetoskop ringan ditangannya. "Kyungsoo~ya, ak—" lalu dirinya berhenti, berdiri bersidekap dengan kernyitan didahi melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Jika ingin bunuh diri, bisa tolong tidak melakukan hal konyol dengan menutup wajahmu menggunakan bantal. "

Kyungsoo membeku, refleks mendongak menjauhkan diri dari bantal.

Dibelakang Zitao, berdiri Minseok dengan pakian kasual membawa bingkisan buah yang ikut menyahut menambahkan ucapan Zitao.

"Lebih baik menggunakan pisau, cutter atau dengan racun dan lebih ekstrem sianida. Tapi lebih baik jatuh dari ketinggin seribu kaki." Serunya.

Kyungsoo melempar bantal kearah dua orang sahabatnya. "Kalian menganggu privasi. Aku bisa melaporkan kalian—" namun lemparan bantal itu tidak sampai akibat jarak yang terlalu jauh dan tenaga Kyungsoo tidak memungkinkan lemparan tersebut akan sampai mengenai mereka.

Minseok tersenyum, ia melangkah maju melewati Zitao yang sedang menutup pintu kamar.

"Aku curiga." Ucap Minseok, mengambil bantal yang tergeletak dilantai, "Sehun dan dirimu terlihat aneh. Sebelum kami masuk ke kamarmu. Kami melihat Sehun keluar dari pintu dan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan aura lebih bersahabat, maksudku. Aura dia selalu membuat orang disekitar terintimidasi, namun tadi terlihat begitu berbeda." serunya, mempertipis jarak lalu berhenti disamping ranjang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, karena ucapan Minseok mengenai Sehun tadi secara refleks membuat gadis itu tersenyum, ternyata bukan dirinya sendiri yang melakukan tingkah aneh akibat kejadian itu. Bahwa ternyata lelaki yang dikatakan sebagai Hades itu juga memiliki sisi manusiawi sepertinya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan Minseok yang meletakan bingkisan buah di dalam kulkas sebelum beralih menatap lamat-lamat Kyungsoo.

"Raut wajahnya seperti orang kasmaran." Ucapnya kembali disambung menyadari pipi memerah Kyungsoo, "Persis seperti dirimu saat ini." diakhiri dengan senyum menggoda. Zitao menambahkan ketika ia mengambil tempat disamping Minseok, "Ada yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Do Kyungsoo mengerdip saat pertanyaan itu didengarnya, ia kini tengah berkontemplasi pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia harus menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi antara ia dan Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo memilih bungkam, bukan karena gadis itu ingin menyembunyika hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan apabila ia mengatakan hal itu. Kyungsoo hanya mencoba bersikap rasional, ia hanya ingin semua berlajalan dengan natural, biarkan waktu yang akan menjelaskan, atau Sehun yang akan menyatakan.

"Kau megharapkan kejadian apa Zitao~ya?" Kyungsoo membalas, keceradasan gadis itu mampu membuat pertahanan diri dengan melakukan permainan kata nya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, aku dan Minseok mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan aku mohon jangan memulai _flagging_ seperti biasa." Serunya nyaris menuntut Kyungsoo untuk langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata menatap dua gadis tersebut. "Kalian datang kesini untuk menginterogasiku. Bukan menjengukku?"

"Dua-duanya." Ketus Zitao kehilangan kesabaran. "Kyungsoo _baby_ , kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Bisa langsung menjawabnya?"

"Menjawab apa?"

"Demi Tuhan!" Zitao memiliki sifat meledak berlawanan dengan Minseok yang tenang, Minseok kini tertawa melihat raut kesal diwajah Zitao, "Kau menyebalkan Do Kyungsoo." Serunya nyaris berteriak, Kyungsoo menahan senyum. "Terimakasih."

Zitao mengehela napas. "Okay, hentikan atau aku akan menginvansi dirimu dengan virus yang akan ku masukan lewat IV." Racau Zitao terlalu putus asa menghadapi sifat Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya aku akan melemparkan kecoak padamu yang penakut itu, _scared head."_

" _Seriously!"_ Zitao mengumpat namun memilih menyerah. Ia mengambil napas dalam menenangkan dirinya, Minseok kini mulai mengambil arah pembicaraan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu? Kau baik-biak saja?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dibahas Minseok, seolah ia memang sengaja tidak mau membahas Sehun dan Kyungsoo berterima kasih padanya. "Terjatuh, kakiku terkilir. Aku baik-baik saja tapi mereka memaksaku untuk tidur seperti pemalas diranjang ini." Zitao menyela Kyungsoo. "Kau pingsan, kekurangan nutrisi akibat stress. Dan ah ya aku lupa adegan dirimu yang digendong Sehun menjadi berita panas saat ini. Nah, jadi jawab mengapa ia bisa bersamamu dan tadi. Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Aku tid—"

"Jawab saja, _please_!"

Zitao adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan. Gadis itu menatap Minseok meminta pertolongan padanya, namun Minseok sendiri kini ikut menampakan ketertarikan yang amat dengan wajah penuh harapan menunggu jawabannya. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, namun teriakan Zitao membungkam kata-katanya.

"KAU HABIS CIUMAN?! ASTAGA AKU BARU MENYADARINYA! BIBIRMU TERLIHAT MEMBENGKAK! MEMERAH!" Zitao berteriak menyadari ada yang aneh dari awal ia melihat Kyungsoo dan ketika ia menemukannya gadis itu terlalu kaget.

"KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA?!" ucapan akhirnya hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepala frustasi menghadapi tingkah laku Zitao.

"Tidak. Oh Ya Tuhan jangan berfantasi liar Huang Zitao. Aku dan dirinya tidak melakukan apapun."

Minseok menatapnya, "Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. "Iya dan jangan tanyakan apapun lagi."

"Iya? Dan kalian pacaran?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghadapi dua sahabatnya yang bisa lebih agresif dari singa jantan sekalipun. Dan alasan lain adalah Do Kyungso terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa saat ia memiliki hubungan terikat ditambah dengan Zitao yang masih menggumamkan kata bibir, Sehun dan ciuman. Berada bersama mereka adalah neraka yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga.

Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul, malaikat nya datang ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dan masuk perawat yang dikenalnya sebagai Anna yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan umum padanya.

"Hai Anna bisa tolong suruh dua gadis ini keluar, Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Mereka telah melakukan pelanggaran keras dengan menjenguk pasien diluar jam besuk."

Setelah itu yang Kyungsoo dengar kemudian adalah kata kejam dari Zitao dan Minseok lalu berubah menjadi tawa menggoda yang dihadiahi Kyungsoo dengan lemparan bantal tepat mengenai keduanya.

.

.

.

...

Sehun terus saja lupa mencatat beberapa poin untuk tim medis satunya, dan ia tahu persis siapa yang patut disalahkan atas pikirannya yang _kacau._

Pemuda itu tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, suatu hal langka yang akan menjadi masalah besar karena biasanya Sehun selalu melakukan segala pekerjaan dengan sempurna, tanpa cela dan luar biasa mendetail. Namun saat ini pria dengan rambut platinum itu hanya mampu mengerjakan setengah berkas yang diberikan oleh Donghae melalui Luhan.

Maka, pemuda itu memutuskan menyerah.

Menyerah bukan kata yang tepat untuk Sehun, dia hanya akan menundanya sampai baterai nya terisi penuh. _Kyungsoo._

Sehun terlihat sangat sempurna walaupun rambutnya terlihat berantakan dibeberapa bagian akibat tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambutnya ringan. Pemuda itu menggeser kursinya, keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung menemukan Blaise dan Chanyeol yang bersiap masuk ke ruangan.

"Panjang umur." Blaise berseru. Pemuda klan zabini itu menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersama dengan Chanyeol. Urusan yang ia lakukan seharusnya menemani Sehun agar pemuda itu kembali menjadi normal. Namun, ketika berita ia dan Kyungsoo tertangkap ditelinganya maka Blaise menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Maka, ia memilih menemui Chanyeol, bertanya tempat untuk menidurkan diri atau menggoda perawat dan dokter cantik di ER.

Chanyeol mendengus. Menyapanya dengan lirikan dari sudut mata. "Kau benar-benar akan ku tonjok jika kau tidak menyelamatkan Kyungsoo tadi pagi." Ucapan itu terdengar tajam, dan Sehun terlalu paham mengenai intonasi suara Chanyeol. Pria itu jelas akan menghakiminya jika, _adik kesayangannya_ disakiti oleh dirinya. Dan Sehun menyalahkan Chanyeol mengapa pria itu memilih menjauh dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan konfrontasi besar-besaran selama ia berlaku menjadi bajiangn. Seharusnya Park Chanyeol lebih dahulu menyadarkannya bukan hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi, sudah berbaikan." Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan tegas yang kasul diucapkan oleh Blaise dengan seringainya.

Sehun menarik napas. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?!" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa pusing dengan jawaban Sehun. "Aku salah memilihmu sebagai pusat kebahagian Kyungsoo. Pemuda sepertimu mengerikan. Aku yang salah, _seriously_ Park Chanyeol seharusnya kau miliki Kyungsoo lebih dahulu daripada pria yang dinyatakan sebagai _Hades_ nya Korea." Racauan itu terdengar bersahabat.

Sehun membalasnya dengan kernyitan. "Waah, ternyata dirimu sudah lebih dahulu menyadari jika kau memang tidak pantas dengan Kyungsoo. _Good Job_ Park Chanyeol." Candaan Sehun dihadiahi Chanyeol dengan pukulan mengenai bahu. Blaise Kai menambahkan dengan tendangan, ia mengambil kesempatan sebelum gagal karena gerakan gesit Sehun menangkis segala pukulan begitu tepat. Sehun begitu terlatih mengenai bela diri dan Blaise payah tentang hal itu, namun bisa menjadi begitu liar jika menyangkut perkelahian tanpa aturan. Preman sepertinya dan pukul memukul tanpa ikatan bela diri adalah bakatnya.

" _Godamnit."_ Blaise mengumpat ketika Sehun hampir memelintir tangannya yang langsung dilepas sedetik kemudian oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik napas, Blaise mengangkat tangan memilih menyerah dan alasan utamanya dia hanya tidak ingin melakukan olahraga malam yang dapat membuat tubuhnya panas dan peluhnya mengucur, membuatnya harus mandi dimana pekerjaan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Jika sudah tidak ada urusan. Aku ingin pergi—"

"—Menemui Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapan Sehun. Sehun meliriknya, "Tetulis sangat jelas bahwa kau mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo sementara dirimu terjebak dengan tugas-tugas itu." Chanyeol tersenyum ringan saat menangkap raut wajah Sehun.

Pemuda itu merangkul pundak Sehun, "Jangan pikirkan tugasmu, pergilah." Katanya, Blaise hampir muntah saat melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang saat ini kembali seperti semula. Tidak seperti kemarin, saat dimana Chanyeol sudah mengumpati Sehun dan ia dijadikan sasaran Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dalam amarahnya karena Sehun.

"Woah, adegan bromance ini membuatku terharu." Blaise menyela, terkekeh saat Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol.

Sehun menepak dada Blaise ringan. " _F You Blaise."_ Umpatnya dibalas Blaise dengan tawa.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan menepuk pundak Sehun, "Temani dia."

Sebelum Sehun pergi, Blaise berseru ringan. "Selamat ulang Tahun. Oh _Fucking_ Sehun. _Bless you mate."_

.

.

Sehun baru berjalan lima langkah, sebelum ia menemukan wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu cemas berlari kearahnya.

Firasatnya buruk. Sangat buruk. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit ketika Luhan berdiri didepannya dan Sehun sadar bahwa kakinya telah berhenti semenjak melihat raut wajah itu.

"Kyungsoo."

Nama itu menyentaknya, seperti buih yang pecah membuat dirinya tiba-tiba tercekat. Oh Sehun mempunyai insting yang lebih tajam dari manusia umumnya, ia bisa membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Luhan dan ini _tidak baik._

"Dia hilang."

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Lovelrin note :_

Mungkin ada yg udah tau kenapa aku hilang dua bulanan ini. I have a reason... i just wanna say thanks for support and your _condolence_ on my socmed... :" Sincerely thankyou, really really **really thankyou...** it's mean a lot. #DEEPBOW

 _It's been a long time..._

 _I miss you guys..._

And I LOVE YOU ALL!

 ** _Mention ;_** _kyung1225, kkoch11, windykim, 2ndsoo, babypingu, Vidy Ken, kyungsoonia, mdsdohksoo, phinow bubblepaie, ripusi1288, Ulfamariana, Guest, xiaolu, park28sooyah, kyung12, kaisooship, Defti785 , kyungni sarang, dozhanghan, aeri, BlackTea, Icakhai, babyhunaa, deerhansoo, flowerdyo, Guest, Queen88, Xnapoenya, DarkVamps28, Aerii, dohchoco, rerudo95, Hamsterxiumin, febylestari51, guest, sofia magdalena, mairuuu, Skyblueandwhite, rensimutia1294, DOHXO, rizkhaaditria, OliphJelandra, Mysuga, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong, hea, mairuuu, nanachan, NopwillineKaisoo, Alena, Minku1812, ScorpiHunaa, honeybabysoo, SEHUN9412KYUNGXOXO, nonadoo, Ayys, Lovedudu1201, chogiwillis, risnasaridewi3, alv, thehuna, upilgajah, mdsdohksoo, pinguinsoo, parkyolo, use, kangsangri, ansfw12, Nurulfitrirmdhn, park rara, 2121Girara, SunLightMoonStarSky, Gyuya, Sehun Malfoy, Guest, realminoooooo, Hunaa, DumbAce  
_

 _makasi juga buat yg udah bm, kirim Pm sampe ke ig aku :")) new reader dan authornim Anyeong^^ :3  
_

Aku sayang kalian dan... jangan bosen sama aku ya, sama tulisan gak seberapa ini...

PS : always love your parent, especially your mom :")

PSS : Aku ngetik ini kilat, gak sempet baca ulang karena takutnya kalian makin lama nunggu. jadi maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya :"

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	11. More Than Words

**"Play Me"**

 ** _10\. More Than Word_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Your eyes_ _–_ Hoody feat. Jay Park

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

.

.

.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy berlari melewati koridor UGD, refleks tubuhnya luar biasa cepat saat kalimat akhir Luhan terlontar menyentuh telinganya.

 _Gadis itu hilang._

— ** _Nyawa pertamanya, Hilang._**

Ketakutan menyelimuti raut wajah tampannya, gerakan Sehun begitu cepat dengan dada yang berdentam memilukan. Apapun yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo akan berdampak baginya dan Sehun terlalu takut untuk menguraikan semua kemungkinan terburuk mengenai hal ini. Sehun terlalu takut, amat sangat takut bahkan hanya memikirkan bahwa _dia_ akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Sudah cukup ia melakukan tindakan bodoh yang menyakiti dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Menutup rapat teriakan hatinya dan memilih menggunakan logika sekeras betonnya dalam mengambil keputusan brengsek dan hal itu **_tidak_** akan terulang lagi dimulai detik dimana Sehun mendengar semua teriakan frustasi Kyungsoo mengenai dirinya.

Maka ia akan menata semua hal dari awal. Ia ingin menebus segala perilaku bajingannya, ia tidak ingin lagi melukai gadis itu. Ia akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin.

Tetapi, ketika ia mendengar berita jika Kyungsoo hilang, hal itu seakan-akan memecahkan semua harapan nya. Membuat Sehun berlari kalut mencari gadis itu ditengah Rumah Sakit yang luar biasa besar, tidak memperdulikan manusia yang ia lewati dengan serampangan, rambutnya terjatuh menutupi keningnya yang berkerut cemas, fokusnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun hampir berteriak frustasi saat ia tidak menemukan gadis itu dikamarnya.

Perasaannya kacau, bahkan ia tidak dapat menemukan definisi yang bisa dilontarkannya mengenai perasaannya saat ini.

Sehun berbalik arah menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo, berniat keluar dengan kaki nyaris gemetar saat ketakutannya merayap disetiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan wujud ekstetika yang merangkap seluruh definisi dunia _miliknya_ , menjadikan Sehun terpaku ditempat, ketika matanya menemukan _dia._ Sehun menatap statis kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibantu dengan kruk dikedua tangannya. Atensinya sempurna menyorot kedua hazel Kyungsoo dan berakhir terpasung tanpa kata apapun.

"Sehun." Kyungsoo memanggil nama pemuda itu pelan saat ia menemukan Sehun berdiri dengan napas terengah, kemeja yang berantakan dengan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya serta rambut platina nya terlihat acak-acakan. Do Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa Sehun terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini, perwujudan iblis yang kembali menariknya dalam kepekatan dosa.

Namun juga seakan menjadi malaikat dengan semua sifat yang begitu anomali namun selalu melemahkan jantungnya saat Kyungsoo melihat Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Syukurlah." Ketulusan dari suara berat yang terdengar begitu dalam dan serak, serta senyuman itu membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

Sehun melangkah menuju kearahnya, menghapus setiap jarak dengan langkah kaki lebarnya, dengan tubuh proposional yang terlihat memukau ditambah keteduhan dalam pancaran bola mata Sehun yang menghujaninya dengan afeksi luar biasa. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sekilas yang sebelumnya terasa kering karena kepanikannya, namun kemudian seperti godam yang menghantam pusat tubuhnya, perasaan hangat mengalir ke seluruh tubuh ketika eksistensi gadis ini ditangkapnya.

Sehun berhenti didepannya, menatapnya dengan kerdipan bulu mata panjangnya. Dengan raut wajah yang sulit didefinisikan. Dari dekat, Ia terlihat tanpa cela, seolah wujud kesempurnaan ada padanya.

"Hmm?" _ada apa?_

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan gumaman yang kemudian disesalinya mengapa dari sekian juta kata ia memilih menggantungkan kebingungannya mengenai sikap Sehun saat ini dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Hmm." _Tidak ada apa-apa._ Sehun membalasnya singkat masih menyorot mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Hmm?" _Benarkah._

"Hmm." Sehun mengangguk, konversasi dengan verbal abstrak ini seharusnya terlihat begitu konyol. Namun yang ditemukan keduanya _berbeda,_ entah darimana Sehun dan dirinya bisa menguraikan gumaman mereka dan hal ini menjadikan keduanya tersenyum, terlihat sedikit kagum dengan komunikasi baru ini.

Sehun yang pertama menyelesaikan nonsens itu, ia kini berdecak memperlihatkan raut wajah menyebalkan. " _Stupid girl."_ Serunya, Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya. "Mwo?"

Sehun kemudian mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan ringan, "Jangan berkeliaran sendiri, kau tahu, dirimu terlihat seperti anak umur lima tahun yang hilang dari pangkuan ibunya. Jika ingin berjalan, bisa tidak? minta tolong orang lain supaya kau tidak terlihat sebegini merananya. Dirimu yang mengenakan kruk saat ini memungkinkan potensi orang lain untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal. Dan terakhir, jangan menghilang tanpa pesan apapun _, pabbo~ya._ "

Kyungsoo menyimak ucapan Sehun, menguraikan kata-katanya yang terdengar sarkasme namun juga hangat. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sehun, menatap nya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya, _scanning_ yang ia lakukan begitu cepat dan otak jeniusnya tengah mengumpulkan konklusi dari situasi saat ini, ketika ia menemukan kesimpulannya. Kyungsoo refleks tertawa menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ahh~ kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya menahan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian suara tawa halus gadis itu memenuhi kamar, menjadikan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menyadari jika Sehun masih tetap menatapnya tanpa ada pengurangan intensitas sedikitpun. Tawanya sepenuhnya lenyap berganti dengan tatapan mengawasinya ketika Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

Kyungsoo membatu, saat aroma _musk_ maskulin Sehun tertangkap inderanya. Pupilnya melebar sempurna ketika hembusan napas Sehun bisa dirasakannya. Sehun menciumnya dalam satu napas yang terasa begitu manis, mengecupnya dua kali lalu tersenyum didepan wajahnya dengan bibir yang hampir menyatu.

"Hei," panggilnya dalam suara berat juga nada suaranya begitu hangat. Sehun menatap mata Kyungsoo yang teduh.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Aku _mengkhawatirkanmu._ "

.

.

.

 **10\. More Than Words**

 _(Let's start..._

 _step by step,_

 _With a heart fluttering feeling that can't be expressed with words_

— Something Flutter by Ra.D _)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai menggunakan kruk dikedua tangannya, rasa sakit dikakinya masih bisa dirasakannya namun hal itu tidak akan menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Maka, dengan kaki yang masih terbalut _ice bandage_ , Kyungsoo memilih keluar dari tempat ia dirawat.

Hari ini ulang tahun Sehun.

Satu senyuman terpeta halus dibibirnya.

Sehun.

Sehun...

Oh Sehun.

Nama itu entah dimulai dari kapan menjadi kata favorite nya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menguraikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Rasanya begitu asing, sangat amat asing. Ia baru pertama kali mengecap rasa seasing ini sampai kadang ia takut jika rasa asing ini hanyalah mimpi. Seolah jika ia tidak mengenggam rasa itu kuat-kuat maka ia akan lepas, _pecah_ melebur bersama dengan angin lalu hanya meninggalkan kepahitan.

Kyungsoo menatap _drink machine_ didepannya, suara mesin yang mengeluarkan _coffee_ terdengar sebelum berhenti ketika _cup_ miliknya penuh.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sesaat sebelum suara dari belakang nya merengut seluruh atensinya.

"Kafein akan memperburuk keadaan kakimu." Chanyeol menyambar _Coffee_ itu lalu meminumnya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak akan." Balasnya.

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya ketika Kyungsoo mulai membalik badan dan memasukan koin untuk mengambil _coffee_ kedua miliknya setelah _Coffee_ pertamanya dirampas oleh Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berhenti saat tangan yang digunakannya untuk memasukan koin ditahan Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin meminumnya. Mataku mengantuk jadi aku memerlukan ini eunggg?" rengekan putus asa Kyungsoo ditanggapi dengan decihan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aegyo seperti itu." Chanyeol berdehem sesaat, _Karena jika kau bertingkah imut, itu akan memperburuk kerja jantungku._

"Aku tidak melakukan Aegyo!" teriak Kyungsoo setelah mendengar kata Aegyo dari Chanyeol, gadis itu benar-benar membenci kata aegyo namun Chanyeol selalu menjulukinya sebagai _aegyo machine_ karena tingkahnya.

"Sshhhh." Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Mendelik kearah gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari bahwa tingkahnya saat ini satu juta kali lebih imut dari siapapun yang pernah ditemuinya.

Berdehem, Chanyeol menunjuk _mineral water_ menggunakan dagunya.

"Lebih baik minum air putih. Kau tahu dengan jelas manfaat air putih dibanding minuman yang lain kan?!" serunya, genggamannya di lengan Kyungsoo mulai mengendur ketika Chanyeol menangkap raut Kyungsoo.

"Jahat." Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Aku jahat?!"

"Hmm, kau jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat."

"Kau, sangat jahat. Dasar menyebalkan."

Chanyeol menarik napas, terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan kebaikanmu."

"Aku memperdulikanmu."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu." Kyungsoo berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun lengannya ditarik Chanyeol sehingga Kyungsoo berdiri disamping pria tinggi tersebut. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kekesalannya, satu _cup coffee_ terjulur manis didepannya.

"..."

Kyungsoo mengerdip, menatap _coffee_ tersebut lalu berganti menatap Chanyeol yang memasang raut wajah inosen.

"Apa ini?"

" _Coffee."_ Gumam Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Kyungsoo tersenyum didepannya.

"Untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"..." Chanyeol diam.

"Terimaka—"

"Bukan untukmu." Setelah mengeluarkan satu kata tersebut, Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya menangkap raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kembali merengut karena perlakuannya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, langkah kakinya kembali berhenti karena Chanyeol kembali menariknya dan kembali menjulurkan _cup coffee_ dihadapannya.

"Kafein baik jika diminum dalam batas normal. Kau —mengerti maksudku kan?"

.

.

 **...**

"Kyungsoo~ya?!" Huang Zitao adalah yang pertama kali berteriak saat Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan tim satu, rambut _deep brown_ Zitao seolah melayang saat gadis itu datang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan rutukan dan suara erangan karena sikap over Zitao yang kadang membuatnya kesal namun juga kehangatan afeksinya selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Demi tuhan, tadi malam kau baru saja bertemu denganku." Terbata-bata Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Zitao, dengan sedikit tenaga akhirnya pelukan yang memangkas separuh oksigennya bisa terlepas dan kini ia harus menghadapi senyuman penuh arti Zitao yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Seh—"

 _Terkutuklah kau Huang Zitao!_

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Zitao tanpa perasaan, mendelik menyeramkan dengan raut wajah inosen menatap sekeliling yang kini menjadikan dirinya atensi, terutama Junmyeon yang kini mulai mendekat kearahnya.

" _Jangan katakan apapun jika tidak mau ginjalmu ku gadaikan."_ Suara bisikan itu membuat Zitao hampir tertawa namun juga meringis karena sakit dikakinya masih terasa. Do Kyungsoo adalah perwujudan dari malaikat namun kemudian bisa menjadi jahat sejahat monster Krudy krunger yang menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, tersenyum ketika Junmyeon berdiri didepannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon bertanya, dahinya terlipat melihat Zitao yang mulai memperlihatkan sikap menyebalkan dengan deheman ketika ia menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kakiku hanya terkilir." Kyungsoo menjawab santai tidak melihat kecemasan luar biasa dari wajah Junmyeon. "Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menganfirmasi mantap pertanyaan Junmyeon dengan anggukan.

"Tadi malam aku kira kau hilang." Luhan bergabung ditengah-tengah mereka ketika ia memasuki ruangan tim, ketua tim medis satu tersebut melepas jas dokternya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang seolah berjengit mendengar kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan ketika pemuda itu menatapnya, "Aku— hanya pergi sebentar." Ambigu, Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa ucapan nya itu tidak akan membuatnya berhasil lolos namun dirinya terperanjat ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika ternyata tidak terjadi apapun denganmu." Ungkap Luhan seraya mengacak puncak rambut Kyungsoo halus.

"ER tidak terlalu ramai, kau bisa istirahat. Kyungsoo~ya." Nasihat manis Luhan ditangkap Sehun ketika pemuda itu masuk, berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersidekap dan mata yang memandang Kyungsoo dalam.

"Aniyo Sunbaenim, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ku." Jawab Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk sekilas tersenyum saat melirik Sehun yang diam, Zitao yang menyadarinya langsung menyambut Sehun.

"Aigoo, manajernim apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Atau kah dirimu ingin meminjam salah satu dokter disini untuk membantumu?" nada suara dan kalimat dari Zitao menjadikan Kyungsoo membeku ditempat, dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat Sehun berdiri disampingnya.

"Donghae hyung berpesan untuk mengembalikan dokumen ini kepadamu." Sehun mengambil tempat, Sengaja melangkah diantara Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo untuk menuju Luhan yang berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Menjadikan Junmyeon sedikit bergeser menyebabkan umpatan yang terdengar jelas namun Sehun terlalu malas mengindahkannya.

Luhan mengambil dokumen yang diberikan oleh Sehun, "Kau bisa menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya sendiri." Sehun menggeleng ringkas, "Hal ini bisa kutangani." Lalu pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya kembali bekerja?" tanya nya, alisnya berkerut tidak nyaman ketika matanya menangkap Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kruk dan berkeliaran bebas tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Zitao berdehem, "Aku rasa dia ingin kembali secepat mungkin karena ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Do Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam diamnya, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan, namun hitungan detik yang diambilnya untuk menyela tertahan saat Junmyeon menjawab, "Ya, seseorang dan itu aku."

"Dirimu?" tanya Sehun suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf menimbulkan senyuman tertahan Zitao dan Luhan yang memperhatikan nya mendetail, membaca ekspresi Sehun yang tiba-tiba fluktuatif sementara Kyungsoo mengerjap.

Junmyeon mengangguk, memasang tampang santai yang ingin dirusak secara instan oleh Sehun, Junmyeon bersedekap. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas ekspresi Sehun.

"Kau orang baru, wajar jika kau tidak tahu jika aku dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan lebih." Ketika ucapan itu keluar secara bebas, Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya. Gadis itu refleks menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksud Junmyeon sunbae kami hanya sebatas—"

"Hubungan _special_ yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun." Junmyeon menyela, mengangkat alisnya ketika ia menatap mata Sehun yang memperlihatkan kabut gelap. Sehun menatap Junmyeon dalam diam, menghabis kan beberapa detik waktu untuk mengambil napas dan meredakan emosi yang seharusnya menjadi lelucon karena dia paham benar jika Junmyeon hanya sedang mengonfrontasi dirinya.

Maka, alih-alih melanjutkan kekonyolan tersebut. Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya. Menangkap ekspresi menggemaskan gadis itu sebelum ia menyenggol lengannya ringan. "Jadi,kau selingkuh?"

Satu kalimat dengan suara rendah Sehun menyebabkan Kyungsoo berjengit, mulut gadis itu membuka lalu menutup ketika melihat tatapan aneh dari Junmyeon dan Luhan, sementara Zitao dengan kurang ajar membalik badan hanya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tangannya melambai abstrak. "Bukan—ti—dak. Maksudnya aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun." Suaranya terlontar kacau.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Sehun, hanya sekedar meminta _belas kasihan_ karena ucapan nya tersebut mengakibatkan ia kini dipandangi dengan tatapan menuntut oleh dua orang, beruntung karena di ruangan tersebut hanya terdiri dari Luhan, Junmyeon dan Zitao sementara anggota lainnya sibuk melakukan tindakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Suaranya merendah, Sehun meninggikan alis sebelah kanannya.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan_ " tanyanya tidak percaya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Sahutnya, Kyungsoo mengerjap saat Sehun menatapnya dingin.

"Se—hun..." Kyungsoo bergumam ketika Sehun pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga pertanyaan tertahan dari tiga orang yang tiba-tiba membisu saat Kyungsoo pamit lalu pergi tertelan pintu ruangan.

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Sehun, ketika ia keluar dari ruangan tim nya. Sebelum Kyungsoo ingin mengejar pemuda itu salah satu perawat menghampirinya, "Maaf dok, salah satu pasien di ER memerlukan bantuan karena lumbalnya tiba-tiba sakit."

Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara, Suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jelas. Gadis itu kaget sekaligus tidak percaya karena bagaimana bisa pria itu berada disampingnya.

Ia menatap Sehun dari balik bulu matanya ketika pemuda itu mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Tunjukan jalannya. Biar aku yang tangani." Ucap Sehun, Perawat tersebut mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengikuti perawat tersebut lalu akhirnya berhenti ketika Sehun menoleh kearahnya, Pemuda itu memerhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo sesaat lalu mendesah. "Istirahat saja okay. Jangan kemana-mana. Pikirkan keadaan dirimu sendiri sebelum memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Kau tenang saja... Hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pasien itu berada dibawah tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah cukup beristirahat dan keadaanku sudah lebih baik. Aku tidak mau melalaikan tugasku lagi." Tiba-tiba saja tujuan awalnya untuk bertanya pada Sehun mengenai sikap dinginnya tadi terhapus digantikan rasa paniknya mengenai pasien nya.

Kyungsoo pikir perdebatan ini akan sengit, ketika Sehun hanya berdiri statis didepannya.

Sehun diam, mengamati Kyungsoo. Melebur dalam tatapan penuh ketulusan dan juga ucapannya. Pemuda itu menarik napas lalu mengangguk.

"Hanya kali ini lalu kau akan kembali beristirahat, ini perintah." Tegasnya, Jeda sesaat Sehun berkontempalse dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu ia mendesah.

"Aku masih marah, kalau mau tahu."

"Kau benar-benar marah? Aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga membuatmu marah?" Sehun berlalu dari Kyungsoo, menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar gumaman pelan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Sehun berdehem, "Profesionalitasmu, nona Kyung. Jangan campur adukan masalah pribadimu. Ingat."

.

.

...

" _Caudia equina sindrom._ Lumbalnya sakit karena pembengkakan akibat mobilisasi terlalu dini. Untuk saat ini bisa dibantu dengan _steroid_ dan _neurotropik._ Kurangi aktifitas duduk karena menurut penelitian beban duduk yang terjadi pada pinggang lebih besar dibandingkan berdiri, jika ingin beristirahat sebaiknya menggunakan materi solid, okay. _"_ Kyungsoo memasukan stetoskopnya di kantung jas dokternya,

"Tidak ada yang membahayakan hidupku kan?" pertanyaan pasien bernama Jaemin tersebut dijawab Kyungsoo dengan anggukan ramah.

"Semua penyakit membahayakan jika tidak diatasi dengan baik. Oleh karena itu dirimu harus mengikuti semua aturan dan jangan membuang obat mu lagi. _Arraseo?_ " Kyungsoo mengacak pelan rambut Jaemin.

"Nuna, kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dan kau tidak boleh melewatkan makananmu lagi." Kyungsoo tekekeh mendengar gumaman Jaemin, ia menulis resep obat yang kemudian diberikan ke perawat disampingnya.

"Berikan Prednison oral 3 x 10 mg dalam 1 minggu lalu dosisnya diturunkan perlahan menjadi 3 x g, minggu berikutny mg, selanjutnya mg sampai habis. untuk Neurotropiknya berikan vitamin B kompleks, injeksi setiap hari sampai keluhannya berkurang atau pasien bisa melakukan BAB sendiri." Jelasnya pelan, ketika perawat tersebut mengerti, Kyungsoo berbalik menatap keluarga pasien.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan _eommoni,_ aku sudah memberikan resep obat yang baru untuk Jaemin, jika semuanya baik-baik saja dan Jaemin mengikuti semua prosedur yang telah diberikan maka masa perbaikannya bisa lebih cepat."

Ibu berusia sekitar empat puluhan itu tersenyum, ia meraih jari jemari Kyungsoo. Mengenggam nya hangat. "Terimakasih." Kyungsoo membalas mengenggam tangan ibu tersebut, menampakan senyum hangat yang membuat Sehun terpana.

"Seharusnya ucapan terimakasih itu untuk eommoni. Anda yang lebih pantas mendapatkan ucapan itu karena anda lah yang menjaga nya dua puluh empat jam. Tidak ada hal yang bisa menggantikan rasa kasih sayang tersebut dibandingkan pengobatan dan tindakan yang kami lakukan. Terimakasih eommoni."

Sehun menemukan dirinya kembali jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo yang menarik segenap dirinya dan menyiksanya dalam debaran kuat jantung juga napas yang selalu tertahan.

.

.

 **...**

"Kau pucat."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun yang berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan perawatan bersamanya, "Apa?"

"Wajahmu pucat." Sehun mengulang katanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo berhenti. Refleks, Sehun ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa berhenti? Apa kakimu semakin sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Kaki ku baik-baik saja." Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya dengan bantuan kruk.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kau tak mungkin sepucat ini."

"Aku tidak puc— !"

Sehun mengambil alih kruk Kyungsoo menyebabkan Kyungsoo limbung. Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo jatuh Sehun meraih pinggang gadis itu dan memegangnya erat.

"Lihatkan?" Sehun menatapnya dalam, "Masih mau membohongiku?" ucapnya tenang, "Sudah ku katakan jangan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau masih membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kyungsoo menatap wajah tenang Sehun yang terlihat manis ketika lelaki itu menutup rasa cemasnya, dengan poni yang jatuh bertumpuk didahinya, dengan kata-kata nya sehingga ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak lagi marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu ditanggapi Sehun dengan ekspresi diluar dugaan Kyungsoo, alih-alih mendapatkan ekspresi yang dia inginkan Sehun malah membuatnya terjebak dalam perlakuannya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, merunduk samar dengan obsidian yang menarik Kyungsoo untuk menyelami matanya, "Menurutmu?" bisik Sehun pelan.

"Jika kekasihnya menggoda lelaki lain selain dirinya, apakah wajar baginya untuk tetap diam dan tidak merasakan apapun?" jelasnya ringan dengan suara rendahnya, Sehun menarik napas ketika Kyungsoo mengerjap inosen.

"Kau itu— _Berbahaya."_ Gumam Sehun pelan namun terasa begitu jelas ditelinga Kyungsoo, "Huh?" Sehun menggertakkan giginya ketika matanya melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang membuka, ia dapat merasakan aroma napasnya yang begitu manis. "Ekspresi seperti ini—" Sehun menarik napas, "Jangan diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Cukup diriku." Serunya lembut.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, _tidak suka berbagi,_ ia membenci jika orang lain menyentuh miliknya. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu sulit untuk menjadi _miliknya_ sehingga ia tidak bisa memiliki kuasa apapun atas gadis itu. Sehun menghormati setiap tindakan Kyungsoo, dalam bentuk apapun termasuk interaksi nya dengan lawan jenis yang membuatnya paham bagaimana rasa cemburu bisa menggerogoti otaknya.

Kyungsoo menjadi gadis yang berada dalam prioritas pertamanya, cara gadis itu tersenyum dan tatapan lembutnya selalu sukses membuat Sehun terengah dalam mengambil napas, cara gadis itu memperlakukan orang lain terasa begitu tulus dan kehangatannya membungkam Sehun untuk melarang Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Karena Sehun percaya bahwa gadis itu bisa membawa dirinya bahkan dengan status dimana ia adalah _kekasih_ nya.

Maka, alih-alih marah. Sehun malah tersenyum. Ia mencoba _berpura-pura_ marah tapi ia _tidak_ bisa. "Aku cemburu." Sehun memilih jujur menatap Kyungsoo dibalik mata teduhnya.

"Aku baru pertama merasakan kecemburuan ini dan ternyata rasanya sangat tidak enak." Bisik Sehun. "Aku melihat interaksi mu dengan Chanyeol, cara mu memperlakukannya, cara Luhan dan Junmyeon atau perawat yang mencoba mendekatimu. Itu membuatku cemburu."

"Tetapi, aku mengerti..." tambahnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku paham mengapa kau seperti itu."

Karena Do Kyungsoo terlalu sulit untuk dijadikan alasan dibalik amarahnya, karena gadis itu begitu polos seperti kapas lembut yang jatuh dibawa angin. Gadis itu terlalu alami. Begitu natural sehingga Sehun menganggap konyol jika ia harus marah karena tindakan inosennya.

"Kyungsoo~ya?" gumam Sehun.

"Mm?"

"Setelah kakimu sembuh kita kencan ya?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua hazel kembarnya, suara Sehun terasa sangat jelas ditelinganya. Ia belum sempat menata respirasinya dengan benar, namun Sehun tidak mengizinkan respirasinya kembali menjadi normal karena ajakan kencan yang terasa begitu manis ditelinganya. Dari semua alfabet yang seharusnya ia katakan, Do Kyungsoo hanya menjawab Sehun dengan anggukan.

Sehun tersenyum, Kyungsoo ikut tertular senyuman lembut Sehun.

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat ditangannya, alis Sehun menekuk merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang meninggi. "Maaf." Obsidian Sehun meredup, Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya ketika Sehun mendesah dan memperlihatkan ekspresi menyedihkan. "Kau sakit karenaku."

"Hunaa~"

"Kita pulang ya. Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo diam sesaat, mengamati Sehun yang menatapnya.

Karena Do Kyungsoo paham ia tidak akan bisa menolak ketulusan mata itu dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun cemas hanya karena dirinya. Maka, ia melepas senyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri statis, mengamati Sehun yang mulai berbalik menuju pintu ruangan tempat dimana ia dirawat. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan juga mengatur degup dijantungnya untuk berhenti berdebar terlalu cepat.

"Sehun."

Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun, panggilan dengan suara pelan yang terasa ragu, ternyata masih bisa ditangkap pemuda itu, sehingga Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menatap nya.

Tepat ketika Sehun berbalik, Kyungsoo _mengecup_ pipi Sehun dalam satu detik yang terasa begitu lama. "Hadiahku. Selamat Ulangtahun, Hunaa~"

 _Bernafaslah Oh Sehun._

Bernafas dan ingatlah, bahwa kau akan semakin jatuh dalam jurang pesonanya, dalam setiap tindakan kecil penuh ketulusan yang dilakukan nya. Senyuman polos yang menekan seluruh fokusmu hanya padanya, genggam erat-erat dirinya, karena kau sangat paham _bahwa ia telah membuka hatinya ..._

 _Hanya_ **_untukmu._**

 **...**

" _Fuck!_ Byun Baekhyun! Jauhkan balon itu dariku!" Teriakan Kris menggema ketika Baekhyun mendekati nya menggunakan dua balon yang ditiup besar olehnya.

Instannya, teriakan panik Kris membuat pemuda berambut _light brown_ tersebut semakin gencar menyerang Kris dengan jahilnya. " _Stop it, seriously_ Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terkekeh.

" _Holly hell Hyung!_ Aku tidak percaya pria jantan sepertimu ternyata takut dengan benda konyol seperti ini. Zitao pasti akan minta putus darimu jika aku beritahu kekoynyolan ini." Kris melempar serampangan Baekhyun dengan bantal sofa. Mereka melewati Minseok yang tengah menelpon Kyungsoo menggunakan ponselnya.

" _Geurae,_ kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Sahut Minseok tekekeh geli saat melihat raut wajah Kris.

"Arraseo~ hati-hati ya. Hmm, Anyeong~" Minseok mematikan ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo bilang, mereka akan tiba sekitar tiga puluh menit."

Minseok memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya, ia mendekati Jongdae yang tengah memasukan gas hidrogen kedalam balon berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum pada Jongdae, sebelum duduk disampingnya. "Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya manis. Jongdae menggeleng, ia mengikat balon tersebut dengan cermat, urat-urat tangannya keluar ketika tangannya memutar Balon tersebut sebelum mengikatnya sempurna. Jongdae terseyum menyerahkan satu balon kepada Minseok. "Cukup duduk manis dan hanya memperhatikanku. Itu cukup menyemangatiku dan kau otomatis menjadi penyemangat nomor satuku, _jagi_."

Blaise Kai menyipitkan matanya ketika ia disuguhi adegan romantis Jongdae, Kai berdecak "Bisa lihat pemuda lajang didepan kalian? _Please_ jangan mengumbar kemesraan didepanku." Serunya, Chanyeol yang baru datang mengambil tempat disamping Kai. Ia menyenggol lengan Blaise.

"Maka dari itu, jangan menjadi bajingan dengan merebut kekasih orang lain, _penyakitmu itu Blaise,_ setelah bosan kau akan menyelingkuhi mereka lalu kena bom mentah dari mantan pacar yang ternyata anggota preman. Hidupmu mengesankan sekali. Aku sungguh terkesan." Chanyeol menyela, memegang pundak Blaise penuh perhatian yang kemudian dibalas Blaise dengan tangannya yang menepak dada Chanyeol ringan.

" _Thank brotha,_ kau sukses membuat nafsu ku untuk meninju orang meningkat." Blaise mengangguk lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Lalu kau tidak lebih mengesankanku dengan melajang seumur hidupmu. Aku takut kau beralih aliran." Blaise tertawa ketika Chanyeol membalas menepak dadanya.

"Sial, aku lurus _jerk_."

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada yang bisa menebak alur hidupmu. Siapatahu kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Sehun, kau juga cocok dengan Baekhyun, atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau jatuh cinta padaku?! Ouch _SHIT!_ Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar—"

"Ap—APA?! AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU?! Daebak, aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan perasaan padaku, Blaise." Chanyeol menyela dramatis membuat seisi ruangan tertawa bersama dengan meletusnya dua balon yang dipegang Baekhyun, menyebabkan apartmen Sehun berisik dengan teriakan kaget dari Kris dan juga umpatan mafianya sementara pemuda hyper satu itu berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari amukan menyeramkan Kris.

"Kau mati, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

...

Sehun merapihkan kemejanya yang acak-acakan, dua kancing teratasnya ia buka. Do Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya membeku dalam diam. Bisu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat cara Sehun mengacak rambut platinum nya menggunakan jari jemari yang disisirnya dengan gerakan pelan namun begitu seksi.

Dirinya seakan menjadi tersangka ketika Sehun menoleh kearahnya, menjadikan nya menoleh kearah lain dalam gerakan refleks untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun padanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya ketika Sehun tidak bertanya apapun padanya, pemuda itu membenarkan kaca spion atas mobilnya. Meletakkan jasnya di jok belakang sebelum berhenti tepat ketika Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan.

Menikmati pancaran obsidian yang mencerminkan diri masing-masing.

Oh Sehun yang pertama kali memutus tatapan itu, ia berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh terhadap Kyungsoo.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Pemuda itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kacau saat Sehun menarik tali sabuk pengamannya, tangan kanan Sehun melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo, aroma parfume Sehun terasa semakin kuat dan hal ini hampir membuat Kyungsoo sesak napas. Sehun mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya hingga berbunyi suara klik kecil yang seakan menggema akibat ruangan yang sunyi.

Sehun berdehem, sementara Do Kyungsoo semakin tersiksa. Aroma mobil ini benar-benar aroma milik Sehun, dan ia hampir kewalahan untuk menghirup udara secara bebas.

Kyungsoo merasa ini begitu konyol, dia sudah begitu sering menaiki _mustang_ Sehun tetapi dampaknya selalu sukses membuatnya kacau dalam memfokuskan diri nya untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Sehun men _starter_ mustangnya menimbulkan suara halus yang lembut bergetar bersama dengan udara dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang hidup secara otomastis akibat starter nya.

"Jadi? Kita pergi—" Sehun membuka suaranya, menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang mengerjap karena mendengar jeda dalam suaranya.

"—Ke— apartmen ku?" Tanya Sehun begitu hati-hati. Tidak percaya dengan permintaan gadis itu sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Gadis itu dengan terang-terangan bilang bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu diapartmen nya. Hal ini jelas menimbulkan kecurigaan pada diri Sehun karena seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin mengatakan dengan begitu jelas hal yang terasa begitu _frontal._

Salahkan otak nya yang mengeluarkan imajinasi lain sehingga Sehun masih begitu kaget karena ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu tiga kali, jika tidak salah hitung." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pertanyaan Sehun dengan ponselnya yang ia mainkan acak karena ia begitu gugup saat ini.

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau mau menghabiskan waktu di apartmenku." Suara Sehun tenang, berbeda dengan tangannya yang terasa dingin mencengkram stir kemudinya handal karena pikiran nya mulai menghantam begitu liar dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"—Hanya berdua." Tambah Sehun.

"Kau membuatku berpikiran macam-macam." Lontaran kalimat yang tertahan dibibirnya sukses keluar, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan gadis itu mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Pikiranmu itu harus dibersihkan dengan larutan deterjen." Gerutunya, sekilas ia bisa menemukan senyum tipis yang terpeta lembut diwajah Sehun.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo, ia menikmati ekspresinya. Pipi putihnya dihiasi warna merah muda yang menambah kemanisan Kyungsoo.

"Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku berpikir aneh-aneh." Sehun membalasnya, " _It's not my fault."_

"Apa-apaan?" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, "Aku hanya bilang ingin mampir ke apartmen mu. Kau saja yang berpikiran macam-macam."

Sehun membasahi bibirnya, menyembunyikan kekehannya, "Di zaman sekarang, kalimatmu tadi itu mengundang tanda tanya besar. Dan persentase terbesar bila seorang gadis mengajak seorang lelaki pergi keapartmennya adalah untuk melakukan _sex."_

Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata frontalnya dengan begitu santai, gadis itu diam lalu mengangguk. "Memang seperti itu—" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan suara tenang, Sehun hampir menabrak mobil yang melaju disampingnya ketika mendengar balasan tak terduga Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengendalikan dirinya dengan menginjak kopling halus, tangannya memindahkan persenelling lalu membelokkan stirnya kearah kanan.

Kyungsoo membuka suaranya kembali, "Sex mungkin menjadi persentase yang terbesar, aku tidak bisa menutup mata terhadap realitas tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, setiap orang mempunyai pikiran berbeda-beda dan kau—" Kyungsoo menyipitkan bola matanya, mempertajam tatapan matanya terhadap Sehun yang kini tersenyum. "Aku tidak habis pikir pikiranmu bisa semesum ini."

Sehun menyemburkan tawanya, "Hei hei, aku hanya bicara fakta yang terjadi di masyarakat pada abad ini. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa itu adalah realitasnya." Goda Sehun setelah meredam tawanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, tidak bisa menolak ucapan Sehun karena dia sendiri mengakuinya.

"Jadi, kau masuk golong mana? Golongan yang memegang erat prinsip timur atau mengikuti _lifestyle_ zaman sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya namun juga penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun akan menjawabnya lama, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tidak keduanya." Jawabnya tegas.

"Aku memilih hidup menggunakan kepercayaanku. Bahwa kehidupanku tidak terikat dengan aturan-aturan tersebut tetapi aturan yang telah kubuat sendiri. Aku mengikuti instuisiku, menoleh kebelakang untuk belajar dari pengalaman lalu melangkah maju menggapai keinginanku dengan pengalaman yang telah aku pelajari, Sesederhana itu... — _Namun,"_

Sehun menjeda ucapannya, ikut menghentikan mobilnya ketika ia menatap lampu merah.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terengah dibawah tatapannya, ketika Sehun menatapnya dalam.

"Namun, aku bisa merubah semua itu hanya karena satu orang wanita. Wanita yang akan menjadi _ratuku_ — _yang terikat denganku_. _Yang aku izinkan memasuki hidupku dan memegang seluruh kendali hidupku, karena dia_ — _adalah pusat seluruh tata surya ku. Dia univers milik ku._ "

Kyungsoo merasakan nadinya berdenyut tidak masuk akal, ia tidak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memacu gila dan menemukan dirinya mati-matian bernapas ketika Sehun mengucapkan satu kalimat yang merenggut detaknya, "Dan wanita itu dirimu, **_Kyungsoo~ya_**."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Lovelrin note:

Hallo? Ada yang kangen aku? XD /plak/

I'am sorry for my really lateeeeee update TT_TT, aku gak akan minta kalian maklumin karena aku juga gak janji bisa update cepet, real life killing me hiks.

I wont say much, just enjoy this story without thinking too much okay. Kartu as aku Blaise jadi siap" aja dgn chapter berikutnya. Yg nanya gimana endingnya, Aku no coment aja ya :")

Btw, aku kangen kalian! Aku mau kecup satu" dulu! Hello new reader^^ and i wanna say thank you untuk kalian yang masih nunggu ff ini sama review di chapter sebelumnya. THANK for reading and reviewin /bow/

.

Sincerely, **_Lovelrin_**

Who love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Sesoo and Kyungsoo x Everyone ^^

Pyong~


	12. Ambivalensi

**"Play Me"**

 ** _11\. Ambivalensi_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Would U_ _–_ Red Velvet

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

.

.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy menemukan dirinya mengerjap tidak percaya, mulutnya terantup dengan kening yang mengernyit serta binar matanya yang tiba-tiba menampakan kerlipan cahaya serta warna warni balon ditambah topi kerucut konyol yang ingin membuatnya tertawa. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam, statis mengamati lalu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berseru pertama kali, gadis itu mencari tangan Sehun lalu menyenggol lengannya untuk memeriksa reaksi dari Sehun atas usaha nya dan teman-temannya dalam memberikan kejutan mendadak dan sedikit persiapan.

"Bisa tidak berikan reaksi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya diam dan membuatku merasa canggung?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak hanya untuk menatap wajah sehun yang mempunyai tinggi yang lebih dari pada tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dengan semua jerih payahnya, namun kemudian lelaki itu bisa menangkap raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Yang Sehun lakukan berikutnya adalah mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu memberikan senyuman yang rasanya begitu manis.

"Kau tidak lihat aku benar-benar terkejut ya?" sahut Sehun halus.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa karena ekspetasiku tentang apartmen dan kau hanya sebuah imajinasi saja." Kekehnya bercanda. Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar candaan Sehun.

"Jadi kejutan ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan daripada kata-kataku yang—"

Sehun memotong, "Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, lihat mereka semua sudah menampakan raut menyebalkan menunggu kita." Lalu pemuda itu mencari tangan Kyungsoo. Mengenggam nya erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengangguk ikut menyejajarkan langkah kakinya.

Ia melangkah masuk dimana sahabatnya sudah berkumpul yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka menyelesaikan percakapan nonsens nya.

Blaise menepak Sehun ringan. "Picisan. Dari percakapan kalian aku bisa merasakan bagaimana _cupid_ menancapkan panahnya tepat dikedua hati kalian." Dengusnya, iri.

Blaise kemudian berdecak melihat kedua tangan didepan mereka yang saling bertaut. "Oh manis sekali. _I'am jealous_. _Shit."_ Fenom umpatan yang selalu menjadi bahasa wajib Blaise Kai Zabini dibalas Sehun dengan senyum separuhnya.

Minseok menjulurkan kue _tart_ yang basis warna nya berwarna cokelat dengan _design_ begitu _simple_ namun terlihat manis dan elegan bersamaan.

"Happy birthday, _Capt._ " Baekhyun berseru riang, diiringi suara ledakan warna-warni pita ketika Sehun meniup habis lilin-lilin yang tertancap di _cake_ nya.

" _Wish you all the best."_

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun dadakan Sehun terasa begitu meriah, jauh dari kata mewah yang melekat pada diri dan darah bangsawannya. Kata sederhana dan kehangatan mendekap dirinya ketika teman-teman nya berkumpul mengacaukan seluruh isi apartmennya. Seharusnya Sehun telah mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotornya ketika menemukan isi kulkasnya di jarah habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun dan Blaise, dari minuman soda sampai beer semuanya dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang jahanam itu dan kemudian menaruhnya di _pantry._

"Aku sudah memesan sepuluh paket pizza dengan tambahan lima paket ayam goreng dengan rasa original, _spicy_ dan juga tambahan ekstra saus kejunya. Ada yang kurang? " Zitao menatap Kris yang berdiri dekat dengan Yixing, pria blasteran itu menggumamkan kata oke yang begitu manis pada kekasihnya sebelum dipotong oleh teriakan Blaise yang menggema dari dapur.

"Tambahkan, lima porsi kentang goreng, teobbokki dan juga sepuluh hamberger. Tidak dengan lima paket ayam goreng tapi Sepuluh. Minta bonus cola dan juga aku ingin memakan jajangmyeon. Lima paket jajangmyeon. Oh _shit_ aku lapar." Sahutnya terdengar begitu antusias ketika ia mengatakan kata ayam yang menjadi makanan favoritenya.

Zitao memutar bola matanya, mendengar berapa pesanan yang harus diucapkannya. Pesanan ini seharusnya dimakan dua puluh lima orang tetapi ia yakin bahwa dengan personil kurang dari sepuluh saja pesanan itu akan habis tak bersisa meninggalkan keluhan mereka tentang seharusnya mereka memesan lebih banyak lagi, atau rengekan untuk meminta ronde kedua dengan pergi menjelajah mencari makanan.

Demi Tuhan, situasi ini begitu terbaca olehnya.

Akhirnya Zitao memilih menambahkan pesanan mereka dengan tambahan satu paket pada setiap pesanannya. "Ah ne, Khamsahamnida~" putusnya mengakhiri panggilan, lalu menghampiri Kris dengan cebikan dipipinya.

 _"What's wrong babe?"_ tanya Kris begitu perhatian, tangannya menyentuh pipi Zitao dan mengelusnya lembut. Zitao kemudian tersenyum. _"No, I just miss you. But it's okay..._ aku bersyukur bisa menemukan aktor sesibuk ini akhirnya, setelah dua hari kita tidak bertemu." Balasnya, ikut menyentuh pipi Kris yang terlihat tirus dari biasanya.

Zitao mengerjap, menatap menuntut Kris "Oh my Gosh, kau melakukan diet lagi? Babe? Kau ingin menyaingi berat badanku?" serunya khawatir, Kris menyeringai lucu mendengar nada suara Zitao yang imut.

"Hmm, aku hanya tidak berselera makan." Putusnya. Zitao mengernyit. "Mereka tidak memberimu makanan atau apa? Mengapa kau tidak berselera?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tahu... manajer hyungnim bahkan selalu menyuguhiku sirloin steik dan aku sama sekali tidak bernapsu melihatnya." Zitao berkerut panik.

"Kris ada yang salah denganmu? Kau sakit? Kris? Demi tuhan jangan membuatku takut? Besok ikut aku kerumah sakit, Biar aku memeriksamu aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kesehatanmu."

Lalu kemudian, senyuman halus Kris tertangkap Zitao ketika gadis itu sudah hampir menangis melihat Kris yang sebegini kurusnya. Kris tertawa, "Well, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya merindukan kecerewatanmu. _Your nagging made my day babe."_ Zitao mencebik, memandang lurus Kris dengan sinis. "Tidak lucu."

"Sangat lucu, lihat pipimu. _God i wanna eat that_." Zitao diam sesaat, lalu ia menggumam pelan, "Kalau begitu makan saja diriku." Dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum amat cerah dengan suara baritone nya membisikan kata, " _Alrite_ , kau yang meminta, aku akan sedikit kasar nan —" Namun kemudian bisikan Kris digantikan dengan sumpalan keripik oleh Yixing yang duduk disampingnya. " _For Godsake!_ Tidak kah kalian melihat jika sedari tadi aku berada didekat kalian." Serunya nyaris teriak, Kris dan Zitao tertawa, saling menatap sambil menyahut kata maaf pada Yixing yang kini pergi menghampiri Baekhyun dan Blaise untuk menjarah isi kulkas Sehun.

"Aku menyerah dengan pasangan mesum seperti mereka." Yixing meracau putus asa, mengambil kaleng cola yang terletak di meja pantry. Kai menyeringai mendengarnya, "Mesum bukan kesalahan." Ujarnya santai. Baekhyun mengangguk ikut meminum cola, pemuda itu membuka kaleng cola menyebabkan bunyi mendesis lalu ia cepat meminum cola nya.

Sehun menatap mereka dari balik hazel tajamnya, "Dan kalian bertiga jauh lebih mesum dari Kris dan Zitao." Baekhyun menyemburkan _cola_ nya, terbatuk ringan dengan Yixing yang memberikan _tissue_ kearahnya.

Kai menyahut, "Kau yang lebih mesum." Tunjuknya kearah Sehun, "Kau yang pertama kali memperkenalkan situs porno kepadaku tuan Oh." Tuduhnya. Sehun meminum air dari gelasnya, tidak memperdulikan suara tawa dari Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Tuduhanmu itu Blaise," jawabnya menggantung. "Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan bung. Ingat dan pelajari. Aplikasikan dengan tindakan dan ucapan." Liriknya kearah Blaise.

Yixing terkikik ringan, Baekhyun menatap Kai yang merubah posisinya karena kini ia mendadak mual mendengar kata-kata Sehun, kemudian Kai menarik kursi menyebabkan bunyi derit, ia duduk didepan Sehun, menyeringai manis. "Jadi beritahu aku." Serunya.

Sehun melirik tidak mengerti, Kai melanjutkan sembari memakan _birthday cake_ Sehun. "Bagaimana caranya mengaplikasikan dengan tindakan dan ucapan?" ujarnya memasukan potongan kecil kue tersebut kedalam mulutnya."Adegan _jav_ kau tahu? ajarkan aku bagaimana cara mengaplikasikannya dikehidupan? Membuat perawan mendesah erotis deng—"

" _Jackass!"_

Suara ledakan tawa Baekhyun memecah Sehun untuk tidak menceburkan Kai kedalam kolam dengan air sedingin kutub ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang jauh melenceng dari bahasan awal pembicaraan mereka.

Preman tersebut hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi tajam Sehun kearahnya, " _Easy dude, easy._ Aku tahu dan mengerti bahwa bahasan ini tidak boleh terdengar oleh Kyungsoo _baby."_ sambungnya.

Sehun merebut kue yang dimakan Kai, "Kau tahu," mulainya, "Pembahasan ini sebenarnya menarik." Sahutnya enteng. Mengambil _choco chips_ yang tertanam menggunakan krim kocok putih di kuenya. "Hanya saja..."

Kai menaikan alisnya.

"Ya?"

Sehun memakan choco chip itu lama.

Lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

"Lupakan."

Kai sudah sering dipermainkan oleh kata-kata Sehun yang memiliki keajaiban sendiri dimana pembahasan yang semula berbau dewasa berganti cepat menjadi pembahasan yang lebih _normal_. Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun mengambil apel merah di keranjang buah. "Well, baiklah lupakan." Putus Kai setelah menemukan kenormalan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun," Kai tiba-tiba memanggilnya, membuat Sehun mendongak. Memperhatikan sahabat nya itu sedang menatapnya serius ketika Baekhyun dan Yixing pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk bergabung bersama dengan Jongdae dan Xiumin yang mengajak mereka bermain poker.

Kai melihat bayangan Kyungsoo dari balik tirai putih balkon apartmen Sehun. "Jatuh cinta." Ucapnya mengalihkan tatapannya ketika melihat Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo.

Kai menahan mata Sehun, "Bagaimana rasanya _jatuh cinta?"_

Kai melihat Sehun terdiam, pemuda berwajah aristrokat tersebut hanya diam dalam beberapa detik ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Namun kemudian, kini giliran Blaise yang membisu saat mendengar kata-kata yang terucap lancar dan begitu tulus ketika Sehun menjawabnya.

"Kau, akan menikmati sensasi perdetiknya, saat kulit dibawah telapak tangannnya menyentuhmu, menghangat seiring dengan degup dijantungmu yang tiba-tiba berhenti dalam sekon yang kemudian berganti menjadi tidak terkontrol, kau akan menemukan warna berbeda yang belum pernah kau temukan ketika melihat ekspresi demi ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya hanya _untukmu._ Bagaimana rona kemerahan yang muncul dari pipinya mampu membuat dirimu terbang diatas awan, bagaimana senyumnya memercikan hangat menggantikan cahaya matahari menjadi dirinya." Sehun tersenyum. "—kau tidak akan pernah percaya jika gadis itu milikmu dan dirimu juga mengagumi fakta bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat gadis itu membuka hatinya untukmu—" Kai menemukan dirinya mematung, mendengar begitu atentif, menyadari bagaimana mata Sehun yang berkilat penuh afeksi ketika pemuda berdarah biru itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Kau akan merasakan kakimu gemetar setiap kali bertemu dengannya, kembali sibuk dengan setiap tindakan kecil yang akan kau lakukan, memikirkan terlebih dahulu dirinya sebelum dirimu. Atau kau akan kembali menata pakaianmu agar terlihat sempurna dimatanya, lalu secara tidak sadar dirimu tenggelam dalam keasyikan memandangi wajahnya sampai tidak rela untuk menatap hal lain selain dirinya,—Bahwa ada yang salah dengan jantungmu setiap kali dirimu melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Bahka kau harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan membuang rasa malumu untuk berani mendekatinya. Kau akan membuang begitu banyak gengsi dan harga diri hanya untuk mengejarnya, menyatakan dan mengakui fakta bahwa dirimu tergila-gila pada seorang wanita. Dan dirimu kembali menyadari bahwa _ukuran kebahagiaanmu mulai bergantung pada seberapa bahagianya wanita itu."_

"Kau akan sadar, bahwa pusat dari seluruh duniamu bukan lagi terletak pada jabatan, kekayaan, harta melimpah, status sosial, posisi tertinggi, kemewahan atau dekapan surga dunia lainnya. _Melainkan_ _dia_." Suara Sehun dalam. "Bahwa pusat kebahagian dirimu terletak pada wanita itu, bahwa keselamatannya adalah prioritas pertamamu. Dan senyuman itu—" Sehun menjeda, matanya menatap teduh Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"—Senyum itu, lebih indah dari partikel-partikel bumi, setara dengan jutaan galaksi dan kelam malam yang menggugus dunia dengan kerlipan bintang. _Kau_ — _bahkan rela menukar surga untuknya ataupun masuk kedalam neraka demi dirinya."_

.

.

.

 **11\. Ambivalensi**

 _(I'm not a good lover,_

 _I mess up, I start fights, I easily get jealous._

 _but..._

 _I dont Play._

 _I give my all and i love deeply.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada di balkon apartmen Sehun, membuka tirai putihnya lalu masuk dengan sedikit menggeser kaca tranparan besar tanpa sekat kamudian melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jiwa melankolismu sedang bangkit ya?" tanya Chanyeol ringan memandang lurus wajah Kyungsoo dari samping dengan jari telunjuk terjulur mendekati pipinya, Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan suara Chanyeol, gadis itu menoleh refleks. Tidak sadar akan keberadaan telunjuk tersebut sehingga ketika ia memutar kepala pipinya disentuh telunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum renyah merasakan pipi tersebut diujung syaraf jari telunjuknya, ia mengganti sentuhannya dengan cubitan gemas dipipi Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mendengus sebal tapi juga ikut tertawa.

"Jebakanmu itu selalu berhasil. Menyebalkan." Chanyeol melepaskan cubitan ringannya, pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kau saja yang tidak peka dengan sekitar." Chanyeol menyangga tangannya dengan pagar pembatas balkon mewah tersebut. "Apalagi dengan kepekaan tentang perasaanmu sendiri." Kekehnya.

Kyungsoo diam, lalu tertawa. "Aku akui itu." Angguknya, lalu gadis itu berdehem. "Namun kini aku mulai mencoba memahami perasaan ku sendiri."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol bertanya ringkas. Melirik Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah.

"Perasaan ini, awalnya aku takut. Tapi aku tidak bisa memunafikannya." Jeda sesaat, angin berhembus menerpa keduanya. Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, pemuda itu melepas hodie hitamnya lalu menyampirkannya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang dijawab Chanyeol canda dengan kata traktir aku nantinya lalu keduanya kembali menikmati pemandangan penuh bintang dilangit dan kerlap kerlip lampu dari kota metropolitan Seoul.

"Aku harus banyak belajar." Lanjut Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantung hodie Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Hodie ini sama persis bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi benteng terkerasnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"—Belajar memaknai kata cinta. Dimana kata saling jatuh cinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang begitu berbeda." Ungkapnya begitu nyata didepan sahabatnya tentang perasaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Mendapati mata gadis itu yang ikut menatapnya. Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, bergerak hanya untuk membenarkan letak hodie yang terlihat begitu besar dipundak mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam matanya mengikuti tangan Chanyeol membenarkan hodienya.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar tentang kata jatuh cinta dan mencintai." Suaranya teduh, Chanyeol menarik tangannya ketika ia ingin membenarkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat berterbangan akibat angin.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menoleh kembali pada kerlipan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang hidup memecah netranya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bahwa jatuh cinta berarti ingin memiliki, namun kata mencintai membuatmu merasa tercukupi." Lirihnya pelan diikuti suara gemerisik angin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat ketika menangkap nada Chanyeol, "Tidak perlu belajar. Kau akan mengerti maksudku." Lanjut Chanyeol melirik kearahnya dan Kyungsoo kembali diam.

"Kau mencintaiku." Ucapan pelan yang tiba-tiba menyengat indera pendengaran Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu refleks menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Ujung disyaraf pendengarannya masih menyisakan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh emosi yang kini berkecamuk.

"Kau, mencintaiku." Kedua hazel kembar Chanyeol menatap lekat sepasang obsidian Kyungsoo yang pekat, begitu dalam seolah ia tenggelam dalam bola matanya. Menjadikan Chanyeol membisu tidak bisa menderaikan frasa apapun selain detak jantungnya yang seolah berdentam kuat memecah sunyi. Lisannya tergugu kelu ketika Kyungsoo nampak begitu natural mengungkapkan kata transparan tentang perasaannya yang ia tutup dalam-dalam dengan seluruh pengendalian diri mati-matian demi gadis itu agar tidak merasakan perasaan jujurnya mengenai Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu.

 _Gadis ini mengetahuinya._

Dan Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit ataupun merasa terkhianati _sedikitpun._

"Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol memecah sunyi dengan pertanyaannya. "—Sejak kapan, kau mengetahuinya?" ulangnya begitu ringan, tanpa beban seakan lidahnya begitu bebas mengucapkannya dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak terganggu mengenai perasaannya. Jika memang gadis ini mengetahuinya sejak awal maka alaminya ia akan menghindar atau menjauhi Chanyeol. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap berada disisinya dan Chanyeol merasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dibawah bulu matanya yang panjang. Gadis itu menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengira jika Chanyeol dengan sebegitu manis dan natural menanggapinya. Menanggapinya dengan sifatnya, _sifat chanyeol yang hanya diketahui olehnya._ Sifatnya yang begitu lembut dan juga tenang. Dengan pengendalian dewasa yang terlatih oleh pengalamannya.

"Sejak aku menyadari pandangan matamu terhadapku berubah." Kyungsoo menjawab jujur, tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali diantara keduanya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya saling menatap kemudian. Menatap dalam diam. Sama-sama melihat diri mereka secara transparan dan juga kehangatan yang dirasakan begitu anomali untuk saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum, meninggalkan seluruh kosa kata yang ingin Kyungsoo jelaskan seandainya ucapannya itu berakhir menjadi kesalah pahaman.

Namun segalanya seakan menguap ke udara, mengudara dengan begitu bebasnya sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah senyuman, keterbukaan yang terasa manis seiring dengan seyuman tulus keduanya yang begitu telak memecah seluruh kecanggungan dan seluruh perasaan aneh, dimana saat ini seorang pria mendapati gadis yang dicintainya tahu mengenai perasan tulusnya yang _seharusnya_ dirinya merasakan kepedihan, kepahitan karena ternyata ia tahu cintanya bukan milik gadis ini, bahwa ternyata cintanya diketahui oleh gadis itu tetapi gadis itu malah mengungkapkan perasaannya, menguraikannya secara deskriptif yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh mulut pria itu sendiri.

Namun yang didapatinya malah beberbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Perhitungan tentang yang mana yang salah dan yang mana yang benar, yang paling menyedihkan dan yang paling buruk malah berakhir menjadi kekehan penuh canda khas persabatan yang tawanya terasa begitu renyah seolah bintang yang mengerdip indah diangkasa ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Ah, berarti kepekaan gadis didepanku ini sudah luar biasa." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada pemberitahuan sugestif yang ditunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa gadis ini ternyata bukan lagi yang dikenalnya dulu. Bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang siap menerjunkan dirinya mengenal kata cinta.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, mengaliri suara canda Chanyeol yang terdengar lucu.

"Terimakasih."

Seketika ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut membawa Chanyeol pada diam.

Pemuda tersebut menatap lama Kyungsoo, menghunuskan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti lalu kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

"—Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku dan membuatku paham tentang arti dari kata mencintai." Ucapnya begitu halus dan juga ringan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lalu chanyeol berdehem, mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Jadi, gadis dengan sejuta impian ini sudah mulai dewasa." Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo paham dan mengerti, gadis itu lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sangat tahu impianku tentang bagaimana pangeran yang ku impikan menuliskan tintanya dikanvas kehidupanku." Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum halus karena Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai pembahasan sebelumnya namun memilih mengikuti pertanyaannya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mengingat impian-impian sewaktu gadis itu berumur lima tahun.

Kyungsoo menatap bintang paling terang diangkasa. Kemudian ia mulai menggemakan isi hatinya."Ternyata — impian itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Seperti aku ingin pangeran itu selalu membahagiakanku. Tetapi nyatanya ketika aku beranjak dewasa aku menjadi mengerti bahwa apa yang aku harapkan sewaktu kecil adalah kesederhanaan tanpa pertimbangan. Tidak ada kata kebahagian secara mutlak saat kita meraihnya tanpa kesulitan. Bahwa makna kebahagian akan terasa luar biasa hebatnya setelah aku bersusah payah untuk meraihnya." Jelasnya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan kini, kau meraihnya." Sambung Chanyeol, ikut menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "—kebahagian itu, kau _pasti_ —meraihnya."

.

.

.

"Selamat malam." Zitao berseru riang, memberikan tatapan nakal kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri disamping Sehun ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan apartmen Sehun. Zitao tersenyum, "Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang bersejarah untuk kalian berdua." Teriaknya disambut dengan cubitan Minseok dilengan Zitao agar wanita itu tidak merusak suasana.

"Baiklah kami pamit. Ah ya, Sehun sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun." Minseok melambaikan tangannya, menggandeng tangan Zitao untuk segera menjauh.

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manis pada Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo~ya. Hati-hati okay." Ucapnya namun kembali menutup mulut saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Okay Capt, aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun lagi kepada gadismu." Kekehnya.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman bersama dengan Kris yang tengah bersidekap menatap keduanya. _"Well,have fun you two."_

"Kami tidak akan menganggu." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun. _"Dont be rough, just gentle and—"_

 _"Ur dirty mind."_ Sehun menyela melepas tangan Kris, "Kyungsoo hanya akan menginap karena keadaan kakinya."

"Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti bagaimana fakta yang akan terjadi." Kris menyahut, dan Sehun sudah menyerah dengan ucapan-ucapan penuh implikasi memuakan dari mereka, sehingga ia hanya menarik napasnya mencoba meredakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyergap akibat sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya, "Aku pegang kata-katamu." Serunya, Sehun mendesah. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menyembunyikan semu manis dipipinya. Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Telpon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menampilkan wajah menggemaskan saat Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya. "Bye. Selamat malam." Jongdae mengakhiri menarik Kris dan Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi apartmen Sehun.

Sementara Blaise Kai Zabini tengah menatap Sehun, matanya berkilat ketika panggilan ponselnya terputus. Ponselnya ia masukan kedalam kantong celananya. "Aku pergi." Ucapnya berbalik menghadap Sehun, meninggalkan angin yang berhembus dingin ketika Blaise meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **...**

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy menemukan kelemahan dirinya, kelemahannya terletak pada diri gadis itu, _Do Kyungsoo_ namun kemudian berubah. mMenjadikan gadis itu sebagai wujud kemutlakan arti dari definisi seluruh genggaman dunia ada padanya ketika wujud artistikal itu menyapa matanya, tertidur disampingnya dengan tangan yang memeluknya.

Sehun menikmati bagaimana mata Kyungsoo mengerjap ringan, tubuh gadis itu tetap berada dalam dekapannya, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu indah dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian pipinya. Matanya kembali menutup dan hembusan napas teratur itu masih bisa dirasakan Sehun.

Seluruh ujung syarafnya seakan menikmati sentuhan ini. Dekapan yang terasa begitu hangat dan juga memabukkan. Napas gadis itu semanis cinnamon dengan bibir yang merangkap kata adiktif karena bibir itu menjadikan Sehun kembali ingin mengecap rasanya, menyesap hingga melumatnya dengan seutuh ketulusan yang kini seolah menariknya untuk memakannya.

Sehun membiarkan waktu berjalan, menimbulkan detak yang terasa menyedihkan karena satu detik dihabiskannya terlalu cepat. Ia ingin waktu berhenti berdetak. Ia ingin poros bumi berhenti berputar sementara dirinya sendiri lah yang bergerak dan menjadikan detik terasa selamanya mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan ketika keinginan yang terasa mustahil itu terbesit diotaknya, Sehun tersadar bahwa ia akan bersikap diluar rasional setelah bertemu dengan sosok ini, bahwa ternyata kata perubahan hanya memerlukan satu mikrodetik ketika kebiasaan bisa dikalahkan dengan kata cinta.

Sehun menemukan jam digitalnya yang memperlihatkan angka jam empat pagi. Secepat kilat matanya ia arahkan kembali pada sosok didekatnya ini.

Sehun samar-samar ingat, bagaimana gadis ini bisa _tidur_ dalam dekapannya setelah pesta ulang tahunnya selesai, yang ia ingat adalah teman-temannya pulang lebih awal karena Sehun tidak ingin membuat waktu istirahat Kyungsoo terganggu, dan sepertinya ia berhasil membuat waktu tidur gadis ini kembali normal dengan menegaskan bahwa Kyungsoo harus istirahat dan sudah terlalu malam untuknya jika harus diantar pulang, Kyungsoo kemudian menyetujui lalu sepertinya, Sehun ikut tertidur karena menjaga Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerdip, mensyukuri kekagetan ini dengan menikmati wajah ekspresif Kyungsoo dari jarak yang sebegini dekat. Membuat logikanya menggempur keras pertahanan diri, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja terasa serak, saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang terasa aneh saat kening gadis itu berkerut dan memperlihatkan peluh yang membasahinya.

Sehun menahan napasnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan gusar, kedua netra nya yang biasa nya terlihat teduh mulai memperlihatkan kepanikan mendengar suara erangan Kyungsoo. Alis gadis itu menekuk rendah, bulu mata panjangnya terlihat mengerdip beberapa kali. Bibir merah menawan Kyungsoo setengah terbuka, bergetar dan pucat pasi. Dada gadis itu naik turun karena respirasi yang tak beraturan, peluhnya semakin banyak mengaliri pelipis dan juga leher menjadikan Kyungsoo tampak mengkilap memesona terbiaskan cahaya ketika Sehun memutuskan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

Gadis ini terlihat lemah, dengan wujud _venus_ nya yang membuat Sehun membisu.

Paru-paru Sehun terasa luar biasa menyesakan menyadari jika suhu tubuh gadis itu semakin memanas, Sehun mengutuk dirinya ketika ia melupakan hal penting, jika ia seharusnya memberikan antibiotik karena bengkak yang ada pada kaki gadis itu _pasti_ akan menimbulkan reaksi panas. Sehun merasakan dadanya berdentam gila, merasa begitu _kejam_ karena ia telah membuat keadaan Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Sehun merasa begitu _bodoh_ karena bahkan untuk hal seperti ini pun, dirinyalah yang membawa Kyungsoo dalam _bahaya._

Dengan gerakan hati-hati Sehun melepaskan dekapan tangan Kyungsoo ditubuhnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisikpun lalu kemudian ia membaringkan gadis itu terlentang. Sehun mengusap halus helai rambut Kyungsoo _mencoba_ memberi ketenangan walaupun dampaknya hanya _sedikit_ mengurangi kegelisahan Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba kemeja nya digenggam erat oleh kelima jari Kyungsoo ketika Sehun ingin pergi mengambil kompres beku untuknya, meremasnya dengan menautkan kelima jarinya bersama dengan matanya yang mulai membuka.

"Hunaa~" panggilan lirih itu membuat Sehun otomatis berhenti. _Hunaa,_ hanya panggilan nama _Hunaa_ yang tak akan pernah terdengar sebegini istimewa sebelum bibir dan pita suara Kyungsoolah yang mendiktekan setiap silabel untuknya.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau panas sekali." Jelasnya dan kemudian jantungnya _berhenti._

Saat, tangan panas Kyungsoo mengenggam lemah pergelangan tangannya dengan sorot mata kacau, tidak fokus dan _begitu tidak berdaya._ "Hunaa~" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, suaranya sengau menyedihkan. " _Peluk aku_ —" lirihnya, "—hanya tetap bersamaku dan— peluk aku." Napas panas akibat suhu tubuhnya menyebabkan udara yang keluar menyembul kentara.

Sehun menatapnya dalam, diam untuk beberapa saat merasa begitu cemas karena kondisi gadis ini yang begitu berbeda. Pengaruh panas tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo menyerukan hal diluar kesadarannya, pupilnya yang mengecil dan dirinya yang merana membuat setengah nyawa Sehun begitu kasihan, matanya begitu sayu dengan kantung hitam yang terlihat begitu kentara, wajahnya memerah, pelupuknya yang sesekali mengerdip karena berair dan peluhnya yang semakin banyak, dia terlihat begitu _rapuh_ begitu lemah dan disini Sehunlah yang terenyuh karena diambang batas kesadaran Kyungsoo, namanya lah yang di _panggilnya._

Bukan orang lain, tetapi _namanya._

Perlahan Sehun melepas genggaman rapuh Kyungsoo, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh gadis itu. Lalu dengan amat pelan pemuda itu membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya bisa mendengar dentam memekakan didadanya karena wajahnya tersembunyi diantara kedua sisi jantung dan paru-paru milik Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu _terlindungi._

 _"_ Kau terlalu _tampan."_ Tiba-tiba, suara pelan itu menyentuh ujung syaraf pendengaran Sehun. "Sangat tampan— sehingga banyak sekali wanita yang menginginkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo diantara kesadarannya dengan nada yang terdengar putus-putus. Sehun mengerjap tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sebelum ia menyembunyikan senyum.

"Aku memang tampan." Sehun seharusnya tahu jika saat ini kesadaran Kyungsoo masih melayang, namun semua gerayaman ucapan dari gadis ini membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk hanya sekedar mendengarnya.

"Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy. Namamu terlalu sulit _diucapkan. Begitu sulit."_ Kyungsoo kembali menggumamkan kata-katanya, "Tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat. _Amat sangat_ menyukainya—begitu _banyak."_ suara gadis itu terdengar manja, halus dan juga berantakan, dan situasi ini adalah hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah didengar Sehun dalam hidupnya ketika Kyungsoo tampak begitu polos namun juga begitu sensual mengucapkan kata demi kata yang keluar bebas akibat separuh kesadarannya terenggut karena panas tingginya.

"Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, kenapa kau dengan sangat kurang ajar menarikku dalam _pasifik_ mu. _Menenggelamkanku_ _ **sadis**_ sampai aku tidak bisa kembali menghirup oksigen bebas karena oksigenku berganti menjadi _dirimu_?"

Sehun tercekat, menemukan buminya berhenti berotasi.

Penuturan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terdiam, jemarinya membelai surai Kyungsoo pelan-pelan. Diam-diam ia merasakan dadanya berdegup luar biasa kencang, resonansinya begitu kacau ketika ia menyimak satu persatu kata yang dilepas terbata dan berantakan dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku bisa **_mencintai_** mu?"

Dan semua itulah yang _cukup_ untuk membuat jantung Sehun berdentam hampir meledak sehingga membuatnya kepayahan hanya untuk mengambil napas.

Walaupun Sehun tahu Kyungsoo hanya sedang _meracau_ tapi hati Sehun meluruh hangat mendengar kata-katanya. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun, ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo mulai terlelap. Napasnya teratur walaupun ritmenya masih mengenaskan. Jemari Sehun bergerak membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma shampoo yang dipakainya dan ia ikut memejamkan mata demi menghayati kehangatan ini dalam dekapan manisnya.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy berbisik, bahwa ia **_tidak_** _membutuhkan hari esok untuk datang_ ketika pemuda itu menyentuh kening Kyungsoo, mengompresnya dan menjaganya.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun tertidur dengan nyamannya, terlihat tak keberatan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menjadi tumpuan gadis itu. Dimana lengannya menjadi pengganjal paling nyaman kepala itu. Dan Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam sosok manusia berparas dewa, Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy bahkan dengan wajah tertidur tersebut adalah letal bagi sistem pernapasan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tersebut kembali mencuri hatinya? Ini sudah yang keberapa kali Sehun membuat dirinya lemah jantung?

Kyungsoo kemudian hanya diam merasionalkan isi otaknya ketika terbangun dengan keadaan dimana tubuhnya didekap Sehun. Keningnya tedapat sebuah kompres dan tubuhnya diselimuti hangat sampai dagunya.

Seharusnya Do Kyungsoo bangun ketika netranya memproyeksi angka delapan di jam digital Sehun. Namun separuh logika dan seluruh hatinya memerintahkannya untuk tetap diam dalam posisi ini. Posisi dimana ia didekap begitu nyaman oleh Sehun, dalam dekapan yang membawa semu dipipinya dan juga degupan yang kembali anomali. Kyungsoo mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rambut Sehun, bergerak ringan dan sedikit ragu namun kemudian ia mulai mengusak rambut Sehun pelan. Rambut platina nya terasa begitu halus ditangannya.

"Lagi, _Aku menyukainya._ " Suara serak Sehun yang merambati indera pendengarannya menjadikan Kyungsoo membatu.

Sehun bergumam pelan ketika sentuhan dirambutnya tidak dirasakannya kembali.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat kelopak mata Sehun mulai berosilasi, bergetar pelan. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, netra kecokelatan meneduhkan itu mengintip, semakin melebar setiap detiknya. Sehun kemudian menangkap wajah Kyungsoo, melihat secara jelas dan penuh saat gadis itu mengerjap menggemaskan menatapnya begitu dekat.

 _Indah_.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun terdengar serak.

"Selamat pagi." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya halus, "Selamat pagi." Sapanya sama seraknya.

Sehun mengerdip singkat. "Jadi, ini pemandangan pertama kali ku ya? Jika nanti kita menikah."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akibat ucapan tiba-tiba Sehun. Yang dia tahu hanyalah pipinya yang ia yakini telah memerah. "Kau menggemaskan." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku menyukai ekspresi ini." Tambahnya. "Aku bisa gila karenamu."

Kyungsoo menormalkan jantungnya, "Ini sudah pukul delapan lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

Sehun menatapnya lama, sebelum kembali memulai konversasinya. "Biarkan."

Kyungsoo mendelik lucu, "Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Bisa. Sangat bisa." Sahutnya ringan. "Kau sakit jadi kau harus beristirahat." Ia memejamkan matanya, membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya erat. _"Lagipula—"_ Sehun berbisik ditelinga gadis itu. "Alasan yang paling utama adalah aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Bersamamu. Mendekapmu. _Simple."_

Kyungsoo mengerjap, musk dan harum tubuh Sehun tercium begitu kuat. Wangi yang begitu menenangkan bersama dengan dekapan penuh perlindungan dan kata-kata pemuda itu yang membawanya dalam getaran aneh perasaannya. Perasaan hangat yang tidak ingin dilepasnya. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah menurun. Syukurlah." Sehun kembali membuka suara.

"Ada apa denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya serak, gadis itu tidak tahu jika Sehun sedang tersenyum dibalik dekapan itu. Dimana Sehun masih bisa mengingat racauan manis Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Kau menebarkan racun." Jawab Sehun halus. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Huh?"

Sehun menarik napasnya, "Kau menjatuhkan bom kearahku. Membuatku tak berdaya bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana racun dari bom mu menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah. Kau berbahaya— _sangat berbahaya."_ Sehun menekan kata-kata akhirnya yang didengar Kyungsoo dalam dengungan karena separuh rasional nya terenggut dalam detak jantung Sehun yang menggema ditelinga. Bagaimana cara kerja jantung tersebut memompa darah sampai Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pacuan nya yang kacau, tidak terkontrol sama dengan perasaan dalam dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai berantakan karena Sehun. Pengendalian diri nya didepan Sehun adalah hal tersulit, dia harus sebisa mungkin menarik napas teratur, menyembunyikan semu dipipinya atau meredakan denyut dinadinya. Dan kini Kyungsoo terlampau tercekat karena fakta tentang dirinya tercermin sempurna didiri Sehun ketika ia mendengar detakan itu.

"Sihir apa yang kau lafalkan hingga membuatku tak berdaya seperti tadi malam, Hmm?" tanya Sehun kembali nyaris seperi berbisik.

Pupil Sehun membesar ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat Kyungsoo. Terlalu tiba-tiba, dimana kini ia menemukan Kyungsoo membalas dekapannya. "Sehun." Panggil gadis itu, lemah.

Sehun menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku terkejut." Kyungsoo melepas ucapannya, lembut. "Aku pikir kau adalah lelaki monoekspresif, yang terlampau irit bicara, angkuh dengan mata yang selalu memandang tajam semua objek. _"_ Sehun mendengarkan setiap silabel yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu dengan atentif.

"Tapi ternyata salah." ia tersenyum.

"Kau sama seperti lelaki normal pada umumnya." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan seperti yang dikatakan orang lain mengenai dirimu selama ini."

Sehun merasakan kehangatan memeluk seutuh tubuhnya. "Memangnya, apa yang orang lain katakan tentangku?" Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya di dalam dekapan Sehun ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa menilai dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu itu."

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Lelaki dengan seluruh kesempurnaannya?" tanya nya, pemuda itu kembali mendengar kikikan terhibur dari Kyungsoo. "Pfftt, kau mengakui dirimu itu sempurna ya?"

Ia menyangkal dengan separuh tertawa, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui bahwa aku sempurna tapi aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan."

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum usil, menggoda. "Hmm, banyak sekali. Seperti dirimu yang terlalu cerewet."

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. "Itu salah besar. Aku tidak cerewet."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Fakta. Kau seperti ahjumma jika tengah memulai ceramah." Tegasnya.

Sehun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya dengan tangannya halus. "Bukan seperti ahjumma, tetapi seperti kekasih yang tengah mengkhawatirkan pacarnya." Jawabnya. "Dan itu adalah fakta, Jika menyangkut tentang dirimu."

Kening Kyungsoo mengerut, mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang terdengar begitu ringan namun maksudnya bisa memicu dirinya untuk kembali sakit _jantung._ "Apa-apaan dasar menyebalkan." Sehun mengulum senyum mendengar bisikan itu.

"Lalu apa lagi kekuranganku?'

"Tidak bisa dideskripsikan karena jika aku sebutkan satu per satu, maka aku akan terkurung dikamarmu sampai dua hari kemudian."

"Ide bagus." Sahutan Sehun dibalas Kyungsoo dengan kening nya yang terlipat, gadis itu membalas ucapan Sehun dengan anggukan. "Ide bagus. Kemudian aku akan menghilang terkurung karenamu, kau dituduh sebagai penculik. Masuk kedalam penjara dihukum seumur hidup karena telah menculik gadis manis dan baik hati seperti diriku. Nah kalau seperti itu akibatnya, maka dengan senang hati aku menyutujuinya."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah akan aku lakukan." Godanya. Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Sehun. "Hentikan. Yaampun."

"Kau yang memulainya Kyungsoo~ya."

Kemudian mereka diam dalam rentan waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Kau terlihat manusiawi." Bisiknya, tiba-tiba.

"Kekuranganmu, membuatmu terlihat manusiawi dan aku mensyukurinya." Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Sehun berhenti mengelus rambutnya.

Satu gerakan, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Mata Sehun tertaut ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Masih tertaut, Sebelum gelap merenggut ketika Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lambat-lambat. Kyungsoo luar biasa terkejut, seketika ia merasakan kehangatan sentuhan menyelimuti jemarinya menyentrum hingga detak jantungnya berhenti, wajahnya memanas dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya dalam kecupan ringan.

Kecupan ringan yang kemudian menjalar menjadi ciuman-ciuman manis disekitar wajahnya. Bagaimana Sehun membuatnya kehilangan akal ketika melihat tatapan pemuda itu penuh dengan afeksi menatap dirinya intens. Ciuman di kening, dikedua matanya, berlanjut ke pipinya lalu kemudian berhenti di rahangnya. Tangan itu mengelus rambutnya lembut memutus rasionalitasnya ketika Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun berada diatasnya, melihat bagaimana kedua otot di bisep itu berkontraksi saat lengan kokoh itu menyangga berat tubuhnya. Sehun luar biasa seksi dengan rambut platina berantakan, dada bidangnya yang terlihat begitu lebar mengungkung dirinya, pundaknya menghalau cahaya tipis yang keluar dari celah tirai jendela besar apartmennya yang belum dibuka.

Kyungsoo menahan suaranya saat bibir pemuda itu menyentuh lehernya, menenggelamkan teriakan kata _berhenti_. Terengah mencari tombol _off_ yang kemudian tenggelam saat Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya diantara pelukan dan sandaran bantal yang lembut. Kelima jarinya meraih kemeja Sehun kuat. Bibir itu menjalari lehernya lambat, mengecup ceruk lehernya, bernafas disana, menyentuh dan menghisapnya menjadikan Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Sehun mendebarkan, merasakan bagaimana syaraf dilehernya seakan lumpuh meninggalkan bekas ruam kemerahan karena hisapan Sehun. Segalanya terasa kabur, semuanya seakan menjadi sunyi kecuali telinganya yang hanya memperdengarkan napas hangat yang saling bersahutan antara ia dan Sehun yang terdengar berat menghantam nya menjadikan tensi semakin tinggi.

Lalu kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam sentuhan utuh yang membuat bumi seakan berhenti berotasi. Isi kepala keduanya seakan kosong, aliran afeksi itu terasa begitu nyata memorak porandakan seluruh akal sehat sehingga ciuman itu berubah semakin dalam penuh dengan keintiman ketika cengkraman kemeja ditangan Kyungsoo berganti menjadi remasan putus asa lalu Sehunlah yang membantunya dalam mencari pegangan baru ketika pemuda itu melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya tanpa melepas ciumannya, Sehun meloloskan kemeja tipisnya, membuangnya serampangan sementara bibir keduanya sibuk menyentuh, menghisap dan melumat. Tubuh atas Sehun adalah pahatan sempurna, Dewa seks adalah kata yang tepat untuknya. Setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Sehun membuat otot-otot diperut dan lengannya terlihat berkontraksi, mengencang dengan peluh yang mulai keluar dari lapisan kulitnya. Tangan Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya lembut kearah lehernya.

Hisapan bibir seadiktif satu juta ton narkoba serta sentuhan polos itu membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan samar yang menjadikan Sehun kembali tertatih untuk menekan tombol keluar. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya terangkat akibat Sehun yang membawa tengkuknya semakin dekat sehingga ciuman yang mengosongkan isi paru-paru itu kini semakin meringkus dirinya. Napas Sehun tertahan ketika Kyungsoo menyelipkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambutnya kuat, meremasnya begitu berantakan. Sehun meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo, memperdalam hisapannya, melumatnya begitu panas. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung keduanya seakan-akan beresonasi diseluruh ujung-ujung saraf mereka, berpacu tak terkendali, menyengat segala logika.

Lengan Sehun menyelinap pasti dibawah tubuh Kyungsoo, menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapan hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menyesap habis-habisan rongga panas Kyungsoo. Setiap sentuhan dari Sehun membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar, membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan tersihir dengan lidah yang kini saling bertautan.

 _Ini tidak benar._

Sehun berulang kali menyuruh pikirannya untuk berhenti.

 _Lepaskan._

Kyungsoo membeku, merasa oksigen disekitarnya menguap entah kemana, tak ada yang bisa dihirupnya untuk berespirasi dengan baik ketika Sehun melepas ciuman itu. Kemudian pemuda itu mencari sepasang mata nya, menautnya dan menyelaminya penuh kehati-hatian. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dan sorot matanya menjadikan Kyungsoo terengah, jemari Sehun mencengkram sisi bantal yang ditiduri Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, menyaksikan bagaimana bulu mata panjang Kyungsoo berkedip pelan memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

" _Kakimu masih sakit."_ Sehun berbisik lemah, logikanya mengambil alih dirinya secepat cahaya. Mengumpulkan kewarasannya dan meletakkan setiap gejolak nafsunya dalam tempat yang semestinya. _Ini salah._

" _Maaf_."

Adalah Sehun yang hanya dengan satu kalimatnya saja menjadikan seutuh pertahanan terkuat Do Kyungsoo lepas tak terkendali, bagaimana dengan tatapannya saja mampu membuat jantungnya melemah. Bagaimana sikap dan tindakannya menarik Kyungsoo dalam genggaman erat yang membawa ia ke sudut paling hangat.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, bernapas melihat Sehun diatasnya yang mengungkungnya dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos sempurna. "Tidak ada yang salah—" Kata-katanya lepas, lirih seakan suaranya tertinggal di dalam bibir Sehun. Pipi Gadis itu memerah ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di menit menit yang lalu.

" _Hunaa."_

Bernapaslah Oh Sehun.

Sehun memperingati dirinya sendiri, melihat Kyungsoo yang luar biasa cantik dengan semu yang menghiasi pipinya, yang terlihat luar biasa inosen dan juga menggiurkan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bagaimana kini gadis itu menurunkan tatapan menyembunyikan kegugupan. "Ayo sarapan." Ucapnya.

Pemuda itu menarik napasnya, mengangguk. "Ya, ayo sarapan." Sehun menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengambil kemeja yang jatuh sempurna di lantai dan melihat akibat kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Sprei dan selimut itu terlihat berantakan.

Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa dia lepas kendali seperti tadi?!

 **...**

"Aku bosan jatuh cinta." Blaise Kai Zabini menghabiskan sisa truffle coffee dalam sekali teguk lalu meletakan cup nya diatas meja. Pria tan itu menatap cermat Sehun yang duduk tenang dengan tangan bersidekap yang menambah bidang dadanya.

Dua pemuda itu bertemu disalah satu cafe di distrik Gangnam. Perjanjian mendadak ketika tiba-tiba Sehun mendapatkan panggilan sebanyak enam belas kali dari Blaise yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di cafe _rose_ dimana tempat itu adalah tempat favorite Kai karena makanan manis nya yang lezat serta gadis-gadis sosialita yang menjadi santapan lapar matanya.

Kai mendengus, _"Relationship_." Ucapnya menambahkan, " _Such a fucking drama."_ Tambahnya telak, tegas begitu ringan namun mematikan.

Sehun hanya diam, merubah gaya duduknya dengan menatap tajam Blaise.

Blaise Kai Zabini tergelak renyah ketika menyadari bahwa cup berisi trufle coffee yang diminumnya ternyata habis menyisakan lima balok es batu dan juga sedotan yang bentuknya terlihat _rusak._

"Scorpius tampan yang bermartabat. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya seluruh dunia ada digenggaman tanganmu?" Blaise bertanya, menuntut jawaban dengan kata-kata nya yang terucap aneh dipendengaran Sehun.

Sehun menggeritkan giginya saat melihat kantung mata Blaise begitu tebal, matanya meneliti sekujur tubuh ringkih Kai dan menemukan _handband_ hitam yang selalu menggulung tangan kiri itu terlihat mengenaskan. "Tidak ada definisi apapun yang bisa aku ucapkan." Jawab Sehun semampunya, menenggelamkan tatapan sekitarnya yang menjadikan mereka fokus.

Blaise mengernyit. "Ah, _alrite..._ orang sepertiku memang susah memahami definisi definisi yang dilontarkan oleh jenius sepertimu." Angguknya geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Blaise mengerutkan hidungnya saat menyadari pesanan _cheesecake_ nya tidak juga datang. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga _menatap_ nya.

"Hei, kau tahu aku sudah memesan _cheesecake_ sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi pesananku belum juga datang. _Holly fucking shit_ ini mengecewakan."

Sehun melirik pelayan yang berada disudut cafe ketika Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia kemudian berdiri, menepuk ringan pundak Kai yang tengah memainkan cup trufle coffee nya malas. "Aku akan bertanya lagi, mungkin ada yang salah." Ketika Sehun ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba Blaise Kai Zabini berdiri menyebabkan Sehun berhenti dan kemudian pemuda berkulit tan tersebut melewatinya.

"Kai— " kata-kata Sehun teredam ketika Kai mendahuluinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Kai berhenti, " _Pulang_ —" pelannya, " Aku ingin _pulang._ " suaranya terdengar sumbang seperti tercekik.

Sehun menatap punggung Blaise yang berjalan tertatih tenggelam dipintu keluar, menyebabkan bunyi lonceng terdengar menggema menusuk pendengarannya akibat sunyi. Lalu pandangan matanya diarahkan ke seluruh pelayan yang berkumpul disudut kiri cafe, serta kini atensi orang-orang pecah ketika Sehun menatap satu persatu mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

Sehun menarik napas, melihat meja yang menjadi tempat ia dan Blaise gunakan, dimana meja tersebut berisi sepuluh potong _cheesecake_ yang terlihat menyedihkan karena Blaise memotongnya asal tanpa sekalipun _memakannya._

.

.

 **...**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun menjabat sebagai manajer _tim satu ER._

"Pertama-tama, gunakan norepinefrin untuk mempertahankan kestabilan tanda-tanda vitalnya. Jika sudah, kemudian secara bertahap kadarnya dikurangi. Perhatikan kadar keseimbangan I/O _balance_ nya untuk menghilangkan pembengkakan pada saluran usus." Dari balik matanya Sehun menatap pasien umur empat puluh tahun yang terbaring lemah sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya didepan Junmyeon.

"Ada kemungkinan _rhabdomyolysis_. Indeksi kreatinin saat ini juga tinggi, kita bisa melakukan CRRT. Kau pasti tahu _Operasi damage control_ kan?" Sehun membaca status pasien yang diambilnya dari tangan Junmyeon. Membacanya dengan hazel yang mengikuti setiap silabel yang tertulis.

"Kita bisa menghentikan perdarahan dalam waktu singkat untuk memulihkan kondisi pasien." Ujarnya, membalik lembar status pasien cermat.

Junmyeon melirik Sehun, melihat bagaimana ekspresi produser muda itu begitu handal membaca situasi dan diagnosa pasien dengan cermat dan juga _tepat._ Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan nya kepada Sehun ia pikir _tidak_ akan bisa dijawab sejelas dan sedetail ini oleh pemuda tersebut. Tetapi pemikirannya salah ketika Sehun menjawabnya begitu fasih, seolah dia sudah sering menemui diagnosa seperti ini, seakan-akan pemuda tersebut hafal bagaimana prosedur yang akan dilakukan padahal ia tahu jika Sehun, si kalajengking berbahaya itu tidak pernah sama sekali menempuh pendidikan yang menyangkut tentang medis, dan semua ini menjadikan junmyeon mengigit lidahnya mati-matian untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya karena kalajengking itu terlalu menawan untuk dibenci dan terlalu memesona untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin pada pemuda tersebut. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Sehun menyebalkan. Junmyeon bahkan mulai berpikir, alasan apa yang membuatnya membenci pemuda didepannya?

Junmyeon menoleh saat Sehun memberikan status pasien tersebut kepadanya. "Nilai _platelet_ nya harus diawasi dengan cermat—" Sehun menatap Junmyeon, "—Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan." Ujarnya singkat.

Junmyeon melihat Sehun yang tersenyum pada pasien tersebut. Sekilas hanya sekilas dan Junmyeon menemukan dirinya menemukan jawaban mengapa ia membenci diri Sehun.

Pemuda itu _menarik segala atensi_.

Dan Junmyeon hanya _iri._

Iri karena bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu _tidak adil_ menciptakan manusia sesempurna dirinya? Iri karena bagaimana bisa Pemuda itu dilimpahi keberkahan yang amat sangat? Dengan status sosial dan kekayaan nya yang melimpah? Kebangsawanan yang tercermin dari wajah aristrokatnya? Kepintaran dengan IQ yang tinggi dimana ia tidak perlu bersusah payah belajar mati-matian seperti dirinya hanya untuk memahami suatu tulisan atau mengingat kata-kata susah dan menyelesaikan masalah tanpa ada kesulitan sama sekali?

Mengapa ia tidak bergaris dengan nasib yang sama seperti tuan Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy yang terhormat itu?

Junmyeon terlahir di keluarga kelas bawah, ayah dan ibunya bekerja sebagai buruh disudut kota. Dari kecil Junmyeon belajar mati-matian untuk membuktikan pada semua orang yang menghina keluarganya bahwa ia mampu untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter. Dimana semua teman-temannya mencemoohnya, keluarga dari kelas bawah yang mempunyai cita-cita setinggi angkasa tidak akan pernah bisa lolos masuk di perguruan tinggi negeri. Maka Junmyeon belajar mati-matian demi menutup mulut-mulut yang menjelekan dirinya dan keluarganya, belajar belajar dan belajar sampai tulang belulangnya berteriak dan nadinya melemah. Dia tidak sepintar anak-anak dikelasnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendapat rengking pertama, Junmyeon hanya menjadi murid rata-rata, yang berada ditengah, murid biasa-biasa yang kemudian menjadi luar biasa saat ia diterima masuk di _Harvard university_ sebagai calon Medical student dengan beasiswa yang menjaminnya.

Betapa kehidupannya penuh dengan garis _rusak_ demi menggapai posisinya sekarang. Tidak seperti Sehun? Bahwa pemuda itu bisa dengan begitu mudah menggapainya?

Junmyeon menatap punggung Sehun ketika pemuda tersebut melangkah menjauhinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan menemukan dirinya tersedak ketika Sehun berbalik dan mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Hari ini... hari terakhirku menjabat sebagai manajer. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sikap kurang ajarku padamu— _hyung._ " Ucapnya dan membuat Junmyeon mengerjap tidak percaya ketika kata akhir yang terucap dari bibir itu memanggilnya dengan — _Hyung?_

"Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara kita, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku berterimakasih padamu, karena secara tidak langsung dirimulah yang mengajarkan dan mengenalkanku bagaimana protokol dirumah sakit ini—" Sehun menatap Junmyeon lama, melihat ekspresi terkejut itu yang terukir begitu jelas dimana seharusnya pembicaraan ini mustahil terdengar karena sikap keduanya yang bertentangan.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya samar, "Maafkan aku dan tolong —jaga Kyungsoo ketika aku tidak ada disekitarnya." Kalimat akhirnya yang menyelipkan nama Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Kyung— _Kyungsoo?_ " tanyanya luar biasa menahan keterkejutan nya. Sehun menganfirmasi mantap, "Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Dia kekasihku."

Junmyeon tidak perlu menjadi bodoh untuk tahu perubahan yang terjadi diwajahnya mendengar kata Kyungsoo dan kekasih. Wajahnya pasti begitu sulit terdefinisi sama dengan pikirannya yang kini tiba-tiba menghitam. "Kekasih?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada kecewa yang amat sangat, Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan Senyumnya karena ia membuat seorang Junmyeon terdiam tanpa kata dengan wajah pucat yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali mentertawakan sepuas-puasnya mengingat sikap Junmyeon selama ini yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

Dan Junmyeon menjadi yang paling merasa begitu bodoh mengingat apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, memamerkan kemesraan dirinya yang terang-terangan mendekati Kyungsoo didepan Sehun. Oh dan ucapan Sehun tadi yang meminta menjaga diri Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah peringatan untuk memberi jarak dengan gadis itu karena Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sial.

Junmyeon mengumpat dalam hati, mulai kembali membenci Sehun karena sikap kurang ajar dan menyebalkan pemuda itu masih mendarah daging jika berhadapan dengannya, namun ia merasa begitu kalah.

Kalah telak.

Dan Junmyeon semakin kesal dengan kenyataan ini.

Namun, kekasalannya berganti menjadi perasaan hangat ketika Sehun kembali memanggilnya dengan kata Hyung dan, "Senang bisa bertemu dan belajar dari mu, _Hyung._ Dan aku rasa kau sebagai yang tertua bisa mentraktirku sebagai pengganti perasaan bersalahmu padaku." Dan juga sikap menyebalkan itu masih tetap bertahan.

Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Demi tuhan! Aku sekarang terserang hipoglikemia, emosi ku akan meledak!" serunya, dibalas Sehun dengan kekehan.

Junmyeon membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Aku butuh mengisi ulang kadar gula darahku, dan hey, kalajengking sialan. Kau traktir minum."

 **...**

Kyungsoo memasukan ponselnya dikantung jaket dokternya setelah memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia masih mempunyai beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakannya sebelum hadir di acara perpisahan Sehun sebagai manajer tim satu nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada salah satu perawat yang menyapanya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi karena jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Kyungsoo berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, "Blaise!" Panggilnya.

Dahi Kyungsoo terlipat saat Blaise tidak menyahut panggilannya, "Blaise, tunggu." Kyungsoo berteriak dua kali memanggil nama Blaise mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo menuju pintu tangga darurat ketika Blaise masuk kedalam pintu tersebut. Ia mendekati Blaise yang berjalan menaiki tangga darurat. "Blaise? Kau mau kemana? Acara perpisahannya diadakan di ruangan tim." Kyungsoo mengambil langkah besar melangkah mengikuti Blaise yang berjalan didepannya.

"Blaise..." putusnya, memanggil Blaise kembali ketika lima menit ia mengikuti Blaise dalam diam dan kini mereka sudah menaiki tiga lantai, berhenti dilantai dua belas, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan aura disekitarnya menegang ketika menemukan Blaise berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan tangan Blaise, pemuda itu merogoh kantung celannya. Mengambil satu botol obat yang kemudian dimakannya kasar tanpa dibantu dengan air minum. Kyungsoo merasakan detakan didalam jantungnya menggema cepat.

"Obat, Apa yang kau minum?"

Blaise Kai Zabini melirik Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan nada tercekat dibelakangnya. Kai membalik badannya. Menemukan mata itu yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Kai menautkan tatapan pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membeku, merasakan darahnya mengalir ketika melihat mata itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah Blaise yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Menatapnya dengan kantung mata yang begitu tebal dengan tatapan menusuk, yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya mati-matian ketika menemukan handband hitam yang biasanya tergulung sempurna di tangan kiri Kai _tidak ada._ Lidahnya digigitnya mati-matian dan ludahnya terasa begitu pahit saat melihat bekas luka benda tajam dipergelangan tangan Kai dan luka tersebut bertambah saat Kyungsoo menangkap luka baru dimana darah segar mengalir setetes demi setetes dari tangan Kai.

Napas Kyungsoo terpacau kacau.

"Blaise ayo kita kemba—"

Satu gerakan cepat.

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, mendorongnya kasar membuat punggung gadis itu terbentur benda solid dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mengetatkan rahangnya menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari punggungnya.

"Narkoba." Ucap Kai menatapnya tajam.

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan _berhenti._

"Tidak mungkin." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang menyakiti tenggorokannya. "Itu hanya pil biasa. SSRI." Ucapnya pada _dirinya sendiri_ , meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ingin membangun kepercayaan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai **_tidak mungkin_** menyentuh obat-obatan seperti itu. Maka, Kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Kai. Memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk mendongak dan mempertaruhkan nyalinya yang didorongnya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak bergetar dibawah tatapan Kai.

"Blaise hentikan candaan ini." Kyungsoo tahu dia salah mengucapkan kata-katanya, bahwa ia tahu jika Blaise tidak sedang bercanda. Sama sekali tidak bercanda dan Kyungsoo hanya mencoba mengulur waktunya pada apapun yang kini telah diprediksinya. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu dan Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata firasatnya benar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mencoba kembali bertanya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku takut dengan candaanmu aku menyerah." Rapalan kata-katanya tersembur kacau, ketika ia hanya mengeluarkan setiap kata yang ada diotaknya.

Kai memajukan tubuhnya. Mendekat. Bergerak mencoba membuat Kyungsoo gentar karena perlakuannya. "Kau terluka, Kai." Kyungsoo menelan liur pahitnya merasakan kulit nya disentuh tetesan hangat dari darah yang keluar akibat tangan kiri Blaise yang terluka.

"Kau takut padaku." Bisik Kai.

Blaise Kai Zabini hanya menatapnya tajam. Tidak memperdulikan silabel kata-kata Kyungsoo yang kembali mencoba melakukan pertahanan dirinya.

Kyungsoo memucat saat pinggulnya disentuh tangan Kai.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Suaranya bergetar saat Kai menempelkan tubuhnya. Tersentak saat Kai menarik dirinya. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak refleks mendorong bahu Kai agar Kai menjauh darinya.

Sudut dibibir Kai terangkat melihat perlawanan Kyungsoo. "Bohong." Pelannya.

Kai menatap mata gadis itu, mata inosennya yang semakin memperburuk dirinya. Mata inosen itu yang kembali membawa Kai dalam masa lalu yang membunuhnya, mata inosen itu yang tidak bisa diselamatkannya, mata inosen itu yang begitu _mirip_ dengan mata _adiknya_ yang meninggal lima tahun silam. Bagaimana sosok ini lah yang terdengar begitu akrab, sangat akrab karena kalimat kalimat yang dituturkan untuknya terasa begitu mirip dengan adiknya, seakan adiknya hidup kembali di dalam tubuh gadis ini. Didalam tubuh kekasih sahabat sekaligus **_pembunuh adiknya_** **.**

Membawa Kai pada kemarahan dirinya sendiri karena baru mengetahui fakta yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, mengapa adiknya bisa meninggal ditempat terungkap nyata tiga hari yang lalu. Dan seutuh pertahanan terkuat Kai yang dikendalikan obat-obatan selama ini ** _hancur_** , _darahnya seakan terhambur berantakan_ , _depresinya_ mengambil alih semua rasionalitasnya, luka nya menganga begitu menyedihkan, kerapuhannya seakan meluap meninggalkan ia yang kacau.

"Kai— ayo kita kembali. Kita terlambat. _Sehun_ —"

Dunianya _berhenti._

Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika Kai menciumnya kasar, satu kaki Kai menelisip diantara kaki gadis itu. Ciumannya begitu keras, cepat penuh paksaan. Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak tapi teriakannya teredam oleh ciuman itu, lidah kai menyusup cepat, menutup rapat suara Kyungsoo yang seakan menggema dalam keputus asaan di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dilengannya yang ditahan Kai untuk terus memberontak begitu kacau. Kepalanya terbentur ketika Kai memperdalam ciumannya.

Satu tangan Kai yang bebas menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo, rambut itu terurai berantakan. Kyungsoo tercekat, air matanya lolos saat tangan Kai menyentuh dadanya. " ** _Jangan_**!" katanya seperti tercekik, kuku-kuku gadis itu mencakar punggung Kai berkali-kali dengan kacau. _"Tidak!"_ Kai tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, gejolak nafsu didalam dirinya seakan membeludak hampir pecah jika ia tidak bisa memuaskan dirinya. Tangan Kai menelusup kebalik pakaian Kyungsoo, merasakan ujung syaraf dikulitnya tersengat oleh lembut dan dinginnya tubuh itu. _"Tidak."_ Kai merasakan cairan asin masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, menyadari jika rasa anyir bercampur air mata itu adalah akibat gigitan Kyungsoo dibibirnya dalam usaha melepaskan diri.

Kai menjilat air mata Kyungsoo, mengecup garis rahangnya dan berhenti di ceruk leher gadis itu. Mencumbunya habis-habisan, tubuh gadis ini terasa begitu manis. Membuatnya terbakar nafsu, membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya lagi-lagi dan lagi. Ia ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya, ia tidak pernah merasakan obsesi kuat terhadap gadis manapun kecuali diri Kyungsoo. Kai menghisap leher gadis itu dengan tangan yang menyentuh kemeja Kyungsoo sebelum merobeknya kuat—

"Bunuh aku." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai membuang kemeja itu. Melihat wujud artistikal didepannya yang membuatnya terengah ingin mewarnai kanvas seindah Kyungsoo dengan cumbuan, hujaman hingga—

" ** _Bunuh saja aku._** **"**

—Hingga Kai terkesiap.

Membeku didepan gadis itu yang terisak begitu _menyedihkan_ didepannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan tubuhnya jatuh menangis didepan Kai kuat.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Lovelrin note :**

 _HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY EXO! HAPPY SEHUN MONTH too~! HAPPY BDAY OH SEHUN! HAPY BDAY HUNAA! HAPPY BDAY EXO!_

 _HAI READERNIM~_

I kinda enjoyed writting this chap a lil bit too much than i do (Padahal tugas numpuk dan waktu nulis ini beneran nyuri" waktu disela praktek aku T_T) . Jadi gak nyangka aja tadi malem udah nulis 8,5k word terus nyerempet kearah r18 yg sumpah r18 nya newbie banget dah itu #facepalm

 _Btw soft hunaa is my weak and Kai being badass is my ace!_ _DAN JANGAN BUNUH AKU DENGAN ENDING DICHAP INI._ _PS : Apa ini ya ampun?! Aku ngerasa dirty abis nulis ini, eotthokae T_T_

Oiya kalo kalian punya IG silahkan tulis uname nya yak saat reviewin biar aku follow. Aku mau kenalan sama kalian lewat IG yg aku khususin untuk dunia ini. (Lovelrin1812)

THANKYOU GUYS AND HAI NEW READER~

Loveyouall!

Sincerely, **_Lovelrin_**

Who love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Sesoo and Kyungsoo x Everyone ^^

Pyong~


	13. Walk On Memories

**"Defying Gravity"**

 ** _12\. Walking on memories_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _Shatter_ _–_ Trading Yesterday

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

.

.

.

 ** _Walk on Memories_**

.

.

.

Hanya sepuluh tahun definisi kehidupan Blaise Kai Zabini sempurna.

Sisanya ia hidup didalam **_neraka_**.

.

.

.

Kim Kai harus mengumpat beberapa kali ketika matanya memproyeksi gerbang sekolah nya tertutup, hanya tersisa dua puluh detik dari batas waktu yang diberikan sekolah untuk tidak terlambat namun penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut sudah menutup gerbang sebelum waktunya hanya karena matanya menangkap rambut acak-acakan pemuda tersebut dari kejauhan.

Jiwa pemuda itu meletup, terealisasikan dengan langkah kaki kencang beserta teriakan sumpah serapah kasar sebelum menendang pintu gerbang dan melihat penjaga pintu gerbang tidak menggubrisnya.

" _DAMMIT!_ " Kai menghembuskan napasnya, menghunuskan tatapan tajam sebelum meludah didepan pintu gerbang dan berlalu pergi dari sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu dikenal dengan nama Korea nya Kim Kai, nama lengkapnya Blaise Kai Zabini. Anak pengusaha pertambangan emas, merupakan calon pewaris tahta Zabini. Terkenal dengan sikap arogannya, preman sekolah yang tidak segan memukul siapapun termasuk wanita. Peringkat terakhir dari semua siswa dalam urusan akademik namun menjadi yang paling prestisius dalam hal keluar masuk ruang konseling. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam akibat dicat paksa oleh sahabatnya setelah semua warna hampir dicobanya, memiliki mata tajam, kulit eksotis serta tubuh yang proposional ditambah wajah campuran Hades membuat ia menjadi pria yang diinginkan dan Kai begitu pintar dalam hal mencampakan wanita bagai sampah tanpa harus mengenal rasa kasih didalamnya.

 _Namun,_

Kim Kai adalah orang yang paling setia dalam urusan persahabatan.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Terlambat lagi Blaise."_

Pernyataan.

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan intonasi yang terlalu sering didengar Kai. Bagai rapalan mantera yang membuatnya bosan namun terbiasa dengan ucapannya.

"Kakek tua itu cacat tidak bisa menghitung detik dijamnya karena aku masih memiliki dua puluh detik kesempatan menerobos keperawanan gerbang sekolah itu." Blaise mendengar decakan dari ponselnya, pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya, ia melepaskan blazer kebanggan sekolah beserta dasi yang menjerat lehernya sakit.

"Aku serius. Aku ingin masuk tepat waktu karena—"

 _"—_ _karena kau lupa mengerjakan tugas dan kau ingin masuk hanya untuk membalaskan dendam mu kepada Saenim."_

Kim Kai mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata tersebut, "Keluarkan kata tugas karena aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Lalu ia menyeringai, "Namun jika balas dendam, seratus persen kau benar Scorpy."

Kai melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

 _"_ _Lalu sekarang dimana dirimu?"_

"Meringkuk seperti tahanan didalam mobil."

 _"_ _Kau tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil_ —" jeda sesaat sebelum Blaise mendengar umpatan yang membuat dirinya tertawa.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam mobilku?"_

"Pecahkan kaca jendelanya lalu masuk."

 _"_ _Mobilku tidak selemah itu."_ Kai melempar tasnya dibangku belakang.

"Aku menggandakan kuncimu."

 _"_ _Kriminal."_ kalimat spontan yang membuat Blaise tertawa.

Blaise mendengar ketukan kaca dari jendela mobil, matanya menangkap fokus pemuda dengan rambut silver berdiri disamping pintu kemudi. Kai tersenyum.

"Ikut membolos? _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy._ "

 _"_ _F_ — _you Blaise."_

.

.

.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy, merupakan perwakilan sekolah, murid terpintar. Memegang kata nomor satu disegala bidang, sulit mencari kelemahannya karena definisi sempurna ada pada dirinya. Dan pemuda yang dijadikan role model hampir setiap siswa adalah sahabat _Blaise Kai Zabini_ , pembangkang, si pemberontak yang disegani setiap siswa namun menjadi yang paling dibenci karena sikapnya, jika telah berurusan dengannya _ending_ yang tertera begitu jelas.

Namun bagi Sehun, Kai adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang bisa dipercaya. Karena Blaise tidak berpura-pura, ia membenci kepalsuan dan Kai orang paling jujur yang bisa dilihatnya.

Lalu bagi Kai, Sehun adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Sahabat yang bisa dipercaya, tanpa kepalsuan dengan seluruh kejujuran yang membuat Blaise mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari kata sahabat sehidup semati.

Keduanya seakan terhubung oleh satu ikatan dimana ikatan tersebut tidak akan terlepas jika salah satunya memilih untuk menyerah.

Dan keduanya berjanji tidak akan menyerah **_apapun_** situasinya.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jendela sekolahnya, mengabaikan suara bising yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya karena matanya hanya terpaku pada satu titik. Lalu suara bising tersebut hilang dalam sekejap ketika Sehun menyentak meja dengan begitu keras.

"Salah." Suaranya menghunus keadaan kelas bagai pisau tajam. Menyorot satu pemuda yang terpaku ditempat menatap Sehun dengan kerongkongan tercekat ketika Sehun melangkah mendekatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, menarik kerah pemuda tersebut yang reflek menatap lantai karena determinasi Sehun membuat kulit ditubuhnya mendingin.

" ** _Sahabatku_** —" suaranya dalam penuh penekanan.

"—Blaise Kai Zabini..." pelannya.

"Dia—orang _baik."_

.

.

.

"Jangan _menghancurkannya_."

Kim Kai mengambil tempat disebelah Sehun, ikut menatap langit biru dengan awan yang bergerak serta tiupan angin diatap sekolah.

"Biar aku yang menghancurkannya." Sehun melirik Kai yang tengah menggertakkan giginya, bagaimana jutaan emosi kacau balau menggempur didalam dadanya. Kai menyukai permainan sangat amat menyukai nya sehingga dia tidak akan segan untuk melengserkan pemuda yang telah membuat Sehun kacau.

"Kau bukan Scorpius yang ku kenal!" teriaknya kepada Sehun.

Marah, Kim Kai tersulut amarah dan siap menikam siapapun ketika melihat luka lebam dikening Sehun.

"Alasan apa yang bisa membuat dirimu berkelahi? Apa yang ada diotakmu ketika menonjok teman kelasmu dan berakhir dengan detensi Oh Sehun!"

Kim Kai adalah yang pertama meneriakinya dengan begitu keras, yang pertama mengumpatinya begitu sadis dan yang pertama menjadi dinding besinya. Dan Sehun lah yang akan menjadi bayangannya.

 _"_ _Answer me! FUCK_ — _"_

"Kau."

Satu kata membungkam semua amarah Kai.

 _"_ _Kau alasannya._ " Kai menatap Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja ketika bajingan itu menyumpah serapahimu? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja ketika _mereka_ menginjak injak harga dirimu?! meludahimu dengan kata-kata kasar, mengatakan jika kau adalah lelaki bodoh? Preman jalan yang hanya menjual tampangnya?! Pemuda yang sombong karena kekuasannya?! —" Sehun menepak dadanya kasar, "—Bagaimana aku harus diam dan menyimpan tonjokan serta amukan layaknya orang bego ketika sahabatnya dicaci dengan kata-kata semerendahkan babi hutan?!" Kai _hilang._

Kim Kai _tidak_ bisa memahami kalimat Sehun. Kim Kai tidak bisa mengambil konklusi yang terlintas manis diotaknya saat menangkap maksud ucapan Sehun. Karena Kim Kai terlalu menjijikan untuk dijadikan alasan oleh seorang pemuda seperti Sehun untuk dijatuhi hukuman dari pihak sekolah.

Namun Kim Kai masih tetap diam, mendengarkan desakan napas memburu Sehun yang menahan amarah didepannya, melihat bagaimana gurat emosi itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun. Dan Kim Kai masih tidak percaya ketika melihat bagaimana luka dikening Sehun memperlihatkan fakta bahwa sahabatnya berkelahi untuknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kai menarik napasnya. Pelafalannya mulai tipis, suaranya mulai menghilang, udara musim gugur terasa hangat ketika Kim Kai menyadari bahwa Oh Sehun ternyata bisa menjadi bodoh dengan rasional jeniusnya.

 _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_ seharusnya menonjok wajah Kim Kai karena pemuda itu tetap berdiri didepannya tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Membiarkan suasana terasa canggung akibat kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Kim kai tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun selain berdiri, menatapnya, bernapas disana dan meninggalkan Sehun ingin menarik ucapannya. "Jangan menjadi inosen seakan-akan kau tidak pernah berkelahi demi ku."Sehun memulai, suaranya rendah. Ia mendudukan diri dengan pagar pembatas sebagai sandarannya.

Kim Kai duduk disamping Sehun.

Sepuluh detik mereka lewati dalam diam sebelum ledakan tawa dari Kim Kai memenuhi atap sekolah.

"Kau menonjok si bajingan itu demi ku, _For Godsake_ Sehun, kau benar-benar berkelahi demiku! Daebak." Sehun melirik Kai yang tengah tertawa disampingnya, memperlihatkan reaksi yang meleset dari dugaannya, "Demi preman gila seperti _ku_?!' lanjut Kai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, dan sorot dimata Sehun meredup, tubuhnya seakan terkoyak tersungkur jatuh saat menyadari sudut dimata Kai berair, "Demi pemuda tanpa masa depan sepertiku." Suaranya remuk, kepalan tangan Sehun mengencang "Demi pemuda yang tidak diinginkan semua orang—" Air mata itu meluruh, turun ke pipi Kai dan jantung Sehun remuk, terhempas menyedihkan. "Demi pemuda yang mempunyai **_cacat mental_** sepertiku." Sehun mengenggam kepalan tangannya begitu kuat, menahan diri sekuat tenaga menjadi benteng terkeras Kim Kai ketika **_episode_** nya kambuh.

.

.

.

.

Blaise Kai Zabini pertama kali bertemu Sehun di _London,_ usia mereka saat itu enam tahun. Bertemu disalah satu Rumah sakit jiwa dengan Dokter spesialis yang sama menangani keduanya. Satu minggu dua kali mereka bertemu untuk konsul mengenai _penyakit_ yang diderita, Namun keduanya sama sekali _masa bodoh_ tentang tes yang mereka lakukan, terapi menjadi hal menyebalkan serta obat-obatan pahit mereka lupakan karena entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Akal sehat mereka mati, _Patuh_ menjalani segala jenis konsul dan apapun itu karena Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy dan Blaise Kai Zabini begitu _menikmati_ waktu _bermain_ mereka.

Teman pertama.

Sehun mendapati sosok dengan ledakan emosi bernama Kai adalah teman pertama yang bisa mengertinya.

Blaise Kai Zabini bahkan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa bahagianya ketika Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan tanpa ada verbal yang perlu diucapkan.

Sehun didiagnosa mengalami _Autisme._ Namun Kim Kai bisa _membaca_ apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun seperti buku terbuka hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Mereka tidak merasa _gila_ namun orang-orang diluar sana tetap menjuluki mereka memiliki penyakit jiwa hanya karena gejala dan episode yang terlihat menunjukan suatu penyakit sesuai dengan buku tebal bersampul ilmu kejiawaan. Namun mereka tidak tersinggung sama sekali, karena keduanya menemukan alasan bahagia lainnya. Karena mereka dianugerahi kepekaan luar biasa dan perasaan yang amat sensitif untuk memahami jiwa manusia lainnya.

Diusia ketujuh Sehun sembuh secara mendadak, Kai masih ingat bagaimana pandangan mata statis itu menatapnya. Dengan kata apel menjadi hal pertama yang diucapkan Sehun kepadanya. _Apel._

Lalu kata kedua yang didengarnya adalah, Sehun yang memanggil namanya sebegitu pas dan sebegitu bahagianya Kim Kai karena teman pertamanya menunjukan suaranya setelah dua tahun bersama, _"Blaise, ayo makan apel."_

Di taman rumah sakit, Blaise dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan apel merah yang menemani serta celotehan Sehun tentang _kontelasi_ yang sama sekali tidak mengertinya.

Hari itu setelah menjalani semua protap tes, konsul serta terapi, Sehun dinyatakan **_sembuh_** dari autisme nya.

Namun, Blaise Kai Zabini **_tetap_** dinyatakan _Bipolar._ Lalu berubah ketika umurnya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tepat ketika adiknnya meninggal penyakit jiwanya bertambah parah dengan tulisan plus _post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) dibuku_ _sakitnya._

.

.

.

Blaise mempunyai satu orang adik _tiri_.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Hidup keduanya terdengar bahagia, istana Zabini yang megah dan mewah nyatanya begitu banyak menyimpan luka bagi mereka.

Tuan Zabini sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, ayah dan ibu nya tidak lagi saling _mencintai,_ seolah perjanjian suci sehidup semati itu adalah ilusi yang karam begitu saja seiring dengan waktu, tergerus menyedihkan dengan semua lontaran makian dan cacian, pertengakaran sengit yang menghabiskan beratus perabotan hancur mengenaskan dilantai, teriakan dan umpatan yang menyakiti hati lalu kemudian berubah menjadi terlalu _biasa._

—Ketika Blaise masuk kedalam pintu kamarnya.

Diam mendengarkan keributan yang terjadi setelah ia pulang dari sekolah, pemuda itu mengambil botol obatnya, mengambil dua buah pil yang terlihat begitu besar ditangan. Ia meminumnya ditemanani suara pecahan kaca yang memekakan dilantai bawah. Meneguknya begitu _susah_ dengan air minum, lalu setelah ia menghabiskan obatnya. Blaise masuk menuju kamar adik tirinya, menyapa Taehyung yang tengah menyelesaikan tugas fisika. Adik pintarnya itu hanya tersenyum melihat abangnya, tidak sekalipun merasa terganggu ketika Kai mulai menidurkan diri ditemani alunan musik yang menggema begitu keras dari speaker yang sengaja dihidupkan oleh Taehyung demi meredam semua teriakan yang kini terlalu _biasa_ untuk didengar.

Kim Taehyung anak baik-baik, berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Kai.

Pemuda itu dikenalkan oleh Taehyung saat umurnya sepuluh tahun. Anak hasil perselingkuhan ayahnya, ibunya meninggal dan Taehyung masuk kedalam lingkaran Zabini tepat ketika Taehyung menginjakan kaki di istana Zabini dan ayahnya tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

Kai _tidak merasakan apapun._

Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya ketika ia harus memiliki seorang adik hasil dari cinta terlarang. Ia tidak _merasakan apapun._ Seolah hatinya telah kebas dengan semua rasa sakit yang menjadi guru latihannya. Ia tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun, Kim Kai hari itu hanya diam. Tidak menolak adik tiri itu untuk masuk kekamarnya, ia hanya diam membiarkan waktu berdetak menembus denyut jantungnya untuk menancapkan luka baru dihidupnya.

Blaise Kai Zabini membenci kata _cinta._ Kebenciannya semakin bertambah parah karena kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak menemukan kasih sayang dalam kata cinta yang dipahami nya di kamus besar. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta karena ia tidak mengalami rasa cinta tulus dari siapapun dan dirinya terjebak dalam ruang kosong yang menggerus habis nalarnya tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya.

Cinta itu _bangsat._

Maka Kim Kai akan mempermainkan kata cinta.

Namun Kim Taehyung lah orang yang selalu memperingati Kai tentang hidup, Mereka berdua berbagi rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang hampir berubah menjadi ke putus asaan itu diubah Taehyung dengan senyum nya yang terpoles begitu indah dalam semesta, bagaimana ia yang suka meneriaki abangnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, membantu abangnya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Kim Taehyung yang amat menyayangi abangnya, mendengarkan dengan begitu patuh semua cerita nonsens Kai walau sampai larut malam. Kim Taehyung yang akan selalu memujinya, selalu berada disisinya ketika semua orang menganggap ia hanyalah _sampah_.

Kim Taehyung, adik tirinya itu mulai mengajarkannya tentang kasih sayang tulus seorang adik untuk kakaknya. Ketika Kai mulai mengerti tentang cinta...

Kim Taehyung _pergi._

 _Pergi untuk selamanya._

Kepercayaan Kai seolah ikut pergi, hancur berantankan dengan kepingannya menyakiti setiap sudut hatinya. Dirinya kembali diam, tidak juga menunjukan ekspresi apapun ketika debu Taehyung terbang bebas. Kim Kai tidak menunjukan eskpresi apapun ketika hatinya seakan terkoyak begitu _hebat_ , menusuknya dengan tusukan yang sangat cepat.

Kim Kai tidak merasakan apapun ia _hanya_ merasakan dadanya terbakar nyeri yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas, hitungannya terhadap langkah kakinya _kacau_.

Kai melangkah dengan kesepuluh jari mengepal begitu erat, hembusan napasnya terlihat menguap didinginnya udara, kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan matanya memandang sayu kamar adiknya. Langkahnya berhenti.

Ia berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang mengabur.

Berdiri sambil melepas kata "Taehyung" yang terdengar begitu _remuk_. Berdiri sambil mengucapkan kata "Taehyung." Untuk kali kedua yang terdengar begitu hancur.

"Kim Taehyung." Ia berbisik, Tubuhnya gemetar, air mata Kai menetes.

Lantai kamar Taehyung berubah merah, Kim Kai melebur dengan darah ditangan kirinya sendiri. Hatinya luar biasa perih dan Kai mencoba membuat luka baru yang seharusnya bisa _l_ _ebih sakit_ dari luka di hatinya, Kim Kai menjerit frustasi ia terluka teramat hebat dengan kata Taehyung dirapalkannya bagai mantera, Kim Kai terkoyak dengan sebegitu mengenaskan. Menggunakan _cutter_ ia membelah nadinya sendiri. Kim Kai _hancur_ , ia ingin rasa sesak didadanya hilang, ia ingin mengganti sesak nya.

Kim Kai ingin mencicipi **_neraka._**

Ia ingin ikut pergi. Menyapa adik kesayangannya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang memakan sepuluh orang korban jiwa. Kim Taehyung satu-satunya yang meninggal. Dan polisi bilang ini _murni_ kecelakaan tanpa tersangka yang harus _disalahkan._

.

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _It hard to forget someone from the past, when that person has been the want you ever wanted in your life.'_**

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Defying Gravity"_**

 _12\. Walk On Memories._

.

.

Sehun menatap detik jam di pergelangan tangannya, satu jam Kyungsoo terlambat menghadiri perpisahannya menjabat sebagai manajer tim satu ER, tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun, tanpa adanya pesan, sambungan telponnya putus dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menunggu dengan panik. Seluruh darahnya seakan berdesir mengikuti setiap pergerakan kacaunya mencari dimana gadis itu berada, bagaimana Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali sebelum dering ponsel menganggu nya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan irasional lain. Sehun berhenti, menatap layar ponselnya. Matanya meredup melihat satu pesan dari gadis _nya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, aku pulang lebih dulu. Sehun selamat malam."_

.

.

.

...

Do Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan kendali syaraf tubuhnya, Seakan seluruh sendinya membeku, tulang belulangnya luluh lantak memerangkapnya begitu rapat dan menyekat oksigen lalu menarik seluruh rasionya ketika Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah Kim Kai yang menggendongnya dengan pelan. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo seharusnya menolak, seharusnya ia berteriak begitu keras namun wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Kai membuatnya diam, membuatnya tidak bisa memikiran apapun saat suara berat Kai terdengar ditelinganya.

"Maaf." Suara Kai terdengar begitu serak.

"Maafkan aku." Dua kali pemuda itu meminta maaf, namun Do Kyungsoo terlalu susah untuk membalas ucapannya, karena ia terlalu takut untuk membuka suara, terlalu kaget dengan semua kejutan yang diterimanya, terlalu menyedihkan untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah matanya yang terasa begitu basah, ada lelehan air mata yang seakan terus menetes disudut mata tanpa bisa dihentikan sebelum dihapus begitu pelan oleh Kai saat pemuda itu membaringkannya tanpa ucapan apapun dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati pemandangan kamarnya terpatri dikedua bola matanya, ia mengerdip pelan, rasa sakit ditubuh dan kepalanya membangunkan segenap dirinya dan ia terpaku diam ketika gulungan memori malam itu menghampirinya tanpa ampun, Kyungsoo menatap langit kamarnya, ia menutup matanya lalu satu tetes air matanya jatuh.

Ia berharap tadi malam hanyalah _mimpi buruk._

Namun ketukan pintu kamar membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia berada dalam realitas, Kyungsoo membuka mata, gadis itu menghapus air matanya, "Nona, sarapannya sudah si—."

"Ne, aku akan turun."

Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Han Ahjumma, lalu menarik napasnya saat mendengar afirmasi darinya. Ia memproyeksikan matanya melihat jam yang menunjukan jam delapan pagi, Kedua orangtuanya masih membutuhkan lima hari untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di China.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan dengan mengalihkan semua pikiran dari kejadian malam tadi, ia berusaha egois pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja, Do Kyungsoo berusaha begitu keras untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit ia mencari ponselnya, Kyungsoo menemukan dua puluh dua panggilan dari Sehun beserta pesan yang sama sekali belum dibacanya. Namun yang menjadi perhatiannya hanya satu, satu pesan darinya kepada Sehun yang bukan ditulisnya, melainkan Kai.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, aku pulang lebih dulu. Sehun selamat malam."_

 _23.44 KST_

Separuh logikanya lengser sempurna saat membaca layar ponselnya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap layar ponselnya diam, menjeritkan semua kefrustiannya lewat genggaman gemetar jemari di ponselnya. Ketika otaknya membangun ingatan malam itu, tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Namun, ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya, Kai.

Malam itu Kai menggendongnya masuk menuju mobilnya, pemuda itu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dalam diam.

Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas, pemuda tadi malam bukanlah Kai yang dikenalnya, Blaise Kai Zabini tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, yang Kyungsoo kenal dari sosok Blaise adalah putih, bukan hitam. Bukan dengan mata yang menghunus tajam kearahnya, bukan dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat, ucapan penuh intimidasi serta _handband_ hitamnya tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan dengan noda darah dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Blaise tidak mengonsumsi obat-obatan yang diminumnya secara serampangan, Blaise yang dikenalnya tadi malam adalah wujud iblis yang siap menembak kepala siapa saja dengan determinasi mutlak miliknya, Blaise tadi malam _menakutkan..._ dan Do Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kim Kai sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **...**

"Matamu bengkak." Kyungsoo menyentuh matanya canggung, "Ah tadi malam aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton drama yang _ending_ nya super sedih." Kyungsoo membersit pelan, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya akan sebegini sulit untuk diucapkan, Kyungsoo mencoba membalas tatapan Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kekamarnya setelah mendapat izin dari Han Ahjumma.

"Aku menangis tidak terima ketika pemeran utamanya mati, jadi itu alasan mengapa tadi malam aku tidak menghadiri acara perpisahanmu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman. "Aku—tidak ingin melewati drama favoriteku." Gadis itu mencengkram erat sprei tempat tidurnya ketika Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Sudut bibirmu luka." Bisik Sehun, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya."Aku—"

"Tangan kirimu terlihat susah digerakan." Sehun memotong, masih menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat begitu kaku hanya untuk menjawab ucapan nya. Gadis itu memakai pakaian model _turtle neck_ mencoba menyembunyikan ruam merah dileher serta lebam ditangan kiri ketika Sehun datang kerumahnya.

"Wajahmu begitu pucat." Kyungsoo bisa mendengar geraman Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Bohong._

Ia mengamati kondisi Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mata Sehun terlalu fokus menatapnya, semua inderanya seakan tidak bisa dialihkan ke fokus lain selain dirinya. Oh Sehun menatapnya rapuh, bola matanya yang kecokelatan menemukan kebohongan dari semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan disini Sehun luar biasa sakit melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat, mata yang terlihat begitu cekung serta lebam didahinya, gadis itu masih berusaha membohongi diri dengan kalimat yang terdengar menyedihkan ditelinganya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, ini karena aku belum sarapan. Sehun~a kau tahu jika aku belum sarapan maka wajahku akan seperti ini, enghh seperti zombie? Ya seperti itulah dan ini tidak perlu dicemaskan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ah ya bagaimana— "

Sehun menyela cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Suara itu terdengar mencekam, sarat akan rasa cemas yang menyelimuti kabut dimatanya. "Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja." Lanjut Sehun hampir frustasi, "Kau—membohongiku."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, jari jemarinya kembali mencengkram begitu keras sprei tempat tidurnya mendengar Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun karena Sehun benar. Dan Kyungsoo belum siap untuk menceritakan semua hal mengapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun dan dirinya ditujam rasa bersalah yang amat sangat ketika Sehun mengelus pipinya begitu lembut.

"Dengar," Ucap Sehun lembut, "Aku tidak mau membuat dirimu terbebani karenaku. Apapun itu aku minta maaf jika ucapanku tadi menyakitimu, namun... untuk kali ini Kyungsoo~ya, Cukup katakan kau _tidak baik-baik saja._ Kata kan kau tidak baik-baik saja kepadaku. _Jangan menyembunyikan_ nya dariku seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu." Suara Sehun bergetar menatap luka disudut bibir gadis itu, "Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja kepadaku?"

"Hunaa." Panggilan lirih Kyungsoo terdengar.

Sehun menemukan mata gadis itu nanar dan kosong, lalu paru-parunya seakan tidak bekerja dengan baik meninggalkan ia yang kesusahan mencari oksigen saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya terus menerus dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh.

Kyungsoo _selesai._

Kejadian malam itu menyentuh denyut jantung dan menarik rasionya, dan disini Ia menginginkan Sehun untuk mendekap begitu erat membisikan kata menenangkan untuknya. Ia ingin Sehun menghancurkan sekelebat memori tadi malam yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh. Mengubur segala rasa bersalah dengan kata tidak apa-apa dan membuatnya terjaga dengan dekapan yang menyita rasa sakitnya.

Kyungsoo merasa begitu berdosa, tubuhnya seolah masih mengingat bagaimana sentuhan tangan Kai dikulitnya, ciuman yang terasa begitu menyedihkan, luka yang ditorehkan Kai luar biasa menyakiti dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu bersalah kepada Sehun karena ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun selain memanggilnya begitu lirih dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Rasa sakit mengetahui bahwa ia telah mengkhianati Sehun membekas begitu dalam menusuk denyut jantungnya, meninggalkan efek nyeri yang nyaris membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kalimat menenangkan Sehun membawa air matanya menetes semakin kacau. Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya erat, "Menangislah. Aku disini bersamamu." Sehun mengetatkan rahangnya, "Maaf kan aku. Ya tuhan maafkan aku." Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut berharap tangisan dan tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo mereda. "Maaf."

Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk berhenti karena ucapan maaf dari Sehun membuat sekarat jiwanya semakin sakit. Kyungsoo telah membohongi pemuda itu namun Sehun tetap berada disisinya, menenangkannya dengan sebegitu lembut tidak pernah lelah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa pertanyaan yang menggerus lukanya.

.

.

.

...

"Kau menatapku seakan aku adalah hidangan yang luar biasa nikmat untuk disantap Luhan _hyung."_ Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari _notebook_ kearah Luhan yang tengah memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu mengernyit melihat raut wajah Luhan terlihat begitu cemas akan suatu hal yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran tentang hal apa yang bisa membuat Luhan seserius ini selain kondisi pasiennya.

Luhan menarik napas, memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyungsoo." Pelannya, nama itu membuat Chanyeol berjengit.

"Tadi malam aku tidak sengaja melihatnya digendong oleh seorang pria." Keraguan dari suara Luhan membuat Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa kau mengenalinya?" suaranya terdengar begitu menuntut.

Tadi malam Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin pulang karena ia ingin beristirahat, dan ketika ia mendengar cerita dari Luhan, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Chanyeol pasti. "Blaise Kai Zabini, ia digendong sahabat Sehun."

"Blaise?" Luhan mengangguk dalam rasa cemasnya mengenai Kyungsoo yang dibawa pemuda seperti Blaise, "Aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah sahabat Sehun dan aku seharusnya tidak mencurigainya, namun tadi malam..." Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya berdentam keras.

"Tadi malam aku melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dengan rambutnya yang tergerai acak dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tak berdaya digendongan pemuda itu." Ceritanya.

Kesepeluh jari Chanyeol mengepal erat, "Aku pikir aku salah orang, namun aku yakin itu dirinya."

Luhan menangkap napas tercekat Chanyeol disampingnya, "Kyungsoo, dia tidak apa-apakan Chanyeol~a."

.

.

...

Sehun seakan dapat menghitung setiap tarikan napas Kyungsoo, jemarinya mengusap pelipis Kyungsoo. Ia menahan umpatan ketika ponselnya terus berdering menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke perusahaan karena ia kabur begitu saja dari rapat penting menyangkut saham keluarga. Sehun tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Karena rasa cemas Sehun telah mengalahkan segenap hal penting, yang ia khawatrikan adalah Kyungsoo maka tanpa berpikir panjang, rasa sabar Sehun sudah sampai pada batas dan ia menerobos masuk kerumah Kyungsoo setelah panggilan ponselnya tidak juga dijawab gadis itu.

Lalu jantungnya hampir lepas, melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang telihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Semua amarahnya terkubur rasa cemasnya, ketidakberdayaan Kyungsoo adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Sehun. Namun gadis itu masih tetap bersikeras bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja sebelum kemudian suara tangis Kyungsoo membuat denyut nadinya hilang, gadis itu seakan jatuh begitu dalam ke dasar jurang dan Sehun menahannya sekuat mungkin, meraih Kyungsoo untuk tidak jatuh dengan dekapan erat dan kemudian gadis itu istirahat didekapannya.

"Tatapanmu tajam sekali."

"Kau mau merencanakan sesuatu terhadap gadis manis ini ya?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu bangun dengan suaranya yang serak, Sehun mengamati gadis itu yang mengerang perlahan karena pusing yang dirasakan, Sehun melepas lengannya dan membantu Kyungsoo membenarkan letak bantal nya.

"Aku memang mau merencanakan sesuatu untuk gadis cengeng ini." Balas Sehun mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu seolah dapat mengerti jika ia tidak mau membahas keadaannya.

Maka, dengan patuh Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy membalas senyum Kyungsoo tanpa ada tanda tanya karena Sehun akan menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan apapun hal yang membuat kondisinya semenderita tadi.

"Merencanakan hal apa?" Sehun ikut berbaring disampingnya, seolah kebiasaan Sehun menyita tempat disisi Kyungsoo adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan pemuda itu kapanpun mereka bersama, Sehun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo halus, menatap luka disudut bibir gadis itu "Merencanakan hal tentangmu." Jawabnya tenang, meletakan rasa khawatirnya kedalam hati.

Kyungsoo luar biasa lega ketika Sehun sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang tangisan nya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menerima kehangatan Sehun dengan degup jantungnya yang berisik.

"Katakan apa itu."

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, setidaknya apapun rencanamu aku harus mengetahuinya karena kata mu rencana itu menyangkutku." Gumamnya, "Aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku terlebih dahulu." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin memberitahumu?" Kyungsoo mencebik. "Dasar jahat." Serunya. Lalu mereka diam saling memandang.

"Aku lapar." Kyungsoo bergumam tiba-tiba ketika Sehun menatapnya begitu erat.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Wajahmu memerah." Kyungsoo berdesis, mencubit lengan Sehun hingga pemuda itu mengeluh sakit. "Kau suka sekali menggodaku." Gumamnya.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Balas Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku suka melihat raut wajah kesalmu." Kyungsoo meninju dada Sehun pelan. "Cukup dengan candaannya. Aku laparrrr." Rengekan itu menyebabkan Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali. Do Kyungsoo hari ini entah kenapa begitu misterius, menjadi begitu membingungkan dan juga begitu manis serta menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ingin aku mengambilkan sarapannya atau mau ku gendong turun?" godanya setengah serius karena kondisi gadis itu masih terlihat lemah.

"Tidak dua-duanya." Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

"Aku masih bisa turun menggunakan kedua kaki ku sendiri." Tolak Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kemeja Sehun.

"Dengan tubuh selemah itu? Ide cemerlang nona Kyung." Sehun bangkit, menyela Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu ingin berdiri. Pemuda itu mengambil napasnya, memerhatikan gadis sekeras kepala Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Putusnya penuh tekanan.

"Jangan pergi lama-lama." Kyungsoo melepas ucapannya. Menatap Sehun sunguh-sungguh karena entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu tidak rela membiarkan Sehun pergi dari fokus matanya. Sebentar, untuk sebentar saja Kyungsoo mengenggam erat tangan Sehun, menatap mata pemuda itu begitu dalam dan Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali." Lalu genggaman itu terlepas, ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya begitu manis, mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

" _Aku akan kembali_ , okay."

.

.

.

Namun Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy _tidak kembali._

Sampai detik waktu bulan berganti, Sehun tidak juga kembali dan membiarkan Kyungsoo _hancur_ karena nya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku merencanakan bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu tidak lepas dari genggaman tanganku." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba._

 _"_ _Bagaimanapun kondisi dan apapun akhirnya, aku tidak ingin melepas dirimu dari tanganku." lanjutnya penuh tekanan,_ "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

 _Kyungsoo ingin Sehun untuk terus membisikan kata-kata itu ke telinganya, membisikannya sampai kapanpun dan membiarkan suara itu mengalun ditelinganya, membuat degupan jantungnya terlampau keras dan ia menginginkan Sehun mampu mendengarnya. Memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo begitu senang karena sosok ini juga yang tidak ingin dilepas Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Maka, lakukan." Sehun menatapnya dalam._

 _"_ _Jangan lupakan janjimu dan lakukan. Pastikan kau tidak akan melupakannya." Ucap Kyungsoo dalam kelam matanya, dalam kehangatan dan juga ucapannya yang membuat Sehun enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun, dalam senyumnya yang membuat Sehun ingin mengecup manis pipinya, pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun, berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mengingat janji yang diucapkan, ia akan mempertahankan Kyungsoo disisinya bagaimanapun caranya._ _ **"Bersumpahlah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melepasku Hunaa."**_

 _Anggukannya membuat Kyungsoo mencengkram kemeja Sehun erat, seolah itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia percaya dan tidak hancur karena Sehun membuatnya luar biasa merasa dicintai dan juga membiarkan Sehun mengenggam seluruh kerapuhannya yang setipis kertas._

 _Lalu kemudian Sehun meremukannya karena janji itu seakan hilang terbang bersama partikel semesta dan Kyungsoo jatuh begitu keras seolah gravitasi bumi terakumulasi berkali lipat, ia tenggelam begitu sadis ketika ia tidak dapat melawan gravitasinya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan hal apapun yang mampu menariknya._

 _Do Kyungsoo hancur._

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Lovelrin Note:

been a long time!

how are you guys? Buat kalian yang masih baca dan nunggu fanfic ini terimakasih banyaaaaak! makasi buat pengertian dan ur percious feedback! sumpah ya sampe ada yang review panjang banget :") terharu! apreciate langka satu banding seribu pembaca lah yang buatku semangat dan aku frustasi karena real life kill me. THANKYOUSOMUCH! I LOVE YOU FROM THE MOON TO THE BACK! thanks for reviewin, favorite and foll fanfic unfaedah ini :") Haai juga buat new reader and silent reader.

PS : VLive KIM JONGIN GOT ME BARELY BREATH! serasa vidcall sama abang satu itu masaaaaa :"" HELP ME!

PSS : Kenapa aku ganti judul jadi DEFYING GRAVITY? karena... pippppppppppppppppp

PSSS : Ttg Wattpad aku pernah buat akun terus aku lupa pw nya hehe, kalaupun aku punya wattpad aku tetep update disini juga biar yg g punya akun atau silent reader masih bisa baca karya gak seberapa ku. thanks for asking

sincerely, Lovelrin^^


	14. Orion from Rigel to Betelgeuse

**"Defying Gravity"**

 ** _13\. Orion {Rigel and_**  
 ** _ _Betelgeuse}__**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _It'd be good_ _–_ Roy Kim

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 ** _/_**

PS : untuk yg gasuka Sesoo atau apapun dari ceritaku tolong **_menjauh_** karena aku bosen baca flame ttg nama mereka disni. tolong kalo mau flame, make akun biar aku bisa PM dan bisa ngejelasin kekamu n maafkan aku hapus flame kamu (cause it's break my heart so much.) _respect each other please ^^_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

"Oh Sehun." Pemuda itu mengenggam ponselnya mendengar silabel dari suara Kai yang membuat Sehun berhenti ditangga rumah Kyungsoo.

" _Zabini Palace_. Datang dan temui aku sekarang juga, bangsat." Gerit Kai tertahan amarah dipanggilan telponnya.

Sehun mengetatkan dagu. Menarik napasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dengan kebingungan nyaris menggerogoti pikirannya akibat panggilan dari Kai. Sehun merasakan dadanya berdentam pilu tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba cengkraman nya dikemudi mobilnya terasa luar biasa dingin. Firasatnya tidak enak, menyebabkan ia menambah kecepatan mustangnya menuju istana Zabini.

Ketika ia membuka pintu besar rumah tersebut, wajah Kim Kai terproyeksi begitu jelas dimatanya.

Ada yang salah.

"Bangsat." Umpatan itu begitu mencela dan luar biasa kejam dipendengarannya.

"Bangsat." Kai mengulangnya lebih keras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih bernapas dengan baik ditengah kehancuranku?" ujarnya tipis, berdiri didepan Sehun dengan gemertak digiginya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menampakan raut wajah sedamai ini didepanku?" tanyanya terucap begitu dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu hidup selayak ini sementara aku nyaris tercekik karena ulah keluargamu?" Sehun berdiri tanpa goyah ketika Kai melayangkan pukulan diwajahnya, ia menahan napasnya yang kini terasa begitu sesak setelah mendengar ucapan Kai yang terucap bergetar dan vonis kematian seakan runtuh menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Lima tahun silam, tepat pukul delapan malam ketika aku selesai mengantarkanmu ke bandara untuk bertemu nenekmu di London. Ditengah hujan, aku merelakan waktuku demi mu dan membiarkan Taehyung pulang menggunakan bus yang biasa ia tumpangi, lalu tepat setelah tigapuluh menit bus berjalan. Bus yang ditumpangi adikku ditabrak sebuah mobil mewah, menyebabkan sepuluh orang terluka amat parah dan adikku satu-satunya yang mati. Ditempat. Dengan tubuh nyaris hangus akibat ledakan dari bensin bus yang tersulut kobaran api. Begitu mengenaskan dan polisi bilang ini murni kecelakaan tanpa harus ada yang disalahkan." Kai menarik napas panjang dengan hembusan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Jika bukan karena detektif hebat yang aku gaji sebegitu mahalnya aku tidak akan mendapat kebenaran dari kematian Taehyung."

Kai menahan kepalan tangannya, "Oi." Panggilnya.

"Berapa banyak keluargamu menyuap polisi dan memutar balik fakta dimana ayahmulah yang menabrak bus tersebut akibat pengaruh dari alkohol dan menyebabkan adikku mati?!" Serunya luar biasa mencekam.

"Berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan ayahmu demi menutup seluruh jejaknya dan berani mengabaikan ulahnya yang mengakibatkan nyawa adikku hilang sementara nyawa ayahmu masih bisa diselamatkan sementara ia lah pembunuhnya?!"

Dunia nya berhenti.

Oh Sehun merasa luar biasa kotor.

Sehun berdiri dengan kaki yang menopang tubuhnya sedemikian menyiksa. Jawaban tentang kematian Taehyung yang terpapar dari suara berat Kai membuat tubuh pemuda itu nyaris goyah dan disini ia menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berdiri, menunggu dengan diam membiarkan pemuda itu meledak dan melemparkan kebencian mutlaknya terhadap dirinya.

Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak akan berharap jika Kai mau menyelamatkannya dari semua kenyataan ini hanya dengan pukulan, makian, teriakan marah dan sumpah serapah karena Sehun luar biasa ingin menyiksa diri namun tahu bahwa seberapa keras penyiksaan yang diterimanya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus dosanya.

Maka pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap berdiri tanpa goyah ketika Kai kembali melayangkan pukulan diwajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya yang kini ternoda oleh darah akibat bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan terlampau keras dari Kai.

"BANGSAT!"teriak Kai kuat menahan pukulan kesekiannya dengan tangan gemetar yang dikontrol habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertawa bersamamu, melempar lelucon serta saling berbagi semua rasa? Berdiri disampingmu tanpa mengenal lelah? Menceritakan segala hal sampai semua nonsens? _Fuck!_ bagaimana bisa aku tertipu oleh mu sialan." Kai menepak dada Sehun begitu kuat."Kau hebat, benar-benar hebat Oh Sehun. Mempunyai segalanya dan menganggap dunia ada digenggaman tanganmu. Kau dengan seenaknya berjalan bebas menatap dunia sedangkan aku terjebak bersama obat-obatan yang ku minum demi bertahan dalam kewarasan. Kau palsu Sehun. Semua ketulusanmu terhadapku palsu. kau pasti menertawaiku dibalik mata mu, kau pasti senang membodohiku habis-habisan. Ketololanku percaya padamu telah selesai sekarang juga. Nyaris dua puluh tahun hidupku mengenalmu sebagai arti dari sahabat hancur akibat ketololanku percaya padamu." Kai mengeluarkan tawa nyaris seperti orang gila dengan deguk sedih.

Sehun menyaksikan keruntuhan Kai yang terpantul di kedua obsidian disela air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat perpindahan sirat mata Kai yang begitu kentara menyebabkan pemuda itu semakin hilang didalam kehacurannya. "Jika kau menganggap seluruh ketulusanku adalah dusta maka kau salah. Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku bahkan jika sampai aku mati nantinya, segenap diriku tidak pernah menyesal mengenal sosok sepertimu sebagai sahabat sepanjang hidupku, maafkan aku jika aku masih akan terus memanggilmu sebagai sahabat terbaik dihidupku sedangkan aku hanyalah sampah yang seharusnya kau bunuh karena melukaimu. —Maaf, demi Tuhan aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu walau aku tahu maafku tidak bisa diterima. Siksa aku sepuasmu, maki aku, pukul aku dan apapun lakukan semuanya untukku karena aku pantas menerimanya —Aku minta maaf karena ketololanku yang tidak mengetahui apapun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu aku egois tapi aku mohon jangan menganggap hari demi hari yang kau lewati bersamaku adalah dusta."bisik Sehun terdengar sama remuknya dan juga ucapan nya yang begitu putus asa teputus-putus akibat tubuhnya yang terdorong kebelakang setiap kali ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara karena Kai memukulnya semakin kasar. "DIAM!" Teriaknya kuat. Sehun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya jika Kai tidak mencengkram dadanya erat.

Mata Kai menghunus begitu tajam.

Ia membenci otaknya ketika mengingat semua memori tentangnya selama ini bersama Sehun terpatri begitu kuat dan ia ingin membakarnya hingga hangus kemudian menjadi abu yang terhempas remuk.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sehebat ini mempermainkan orang sesuka hatimu. Bukankah kejutan ini benar-benar luar biasa? Aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti menertawai diriku sendiri karena tololnya aku yang bisa dibohongi oleh _sampah_ sepertimu. Kau benar-benar hebat. kau patut mendapat gelar prestisius lainnya brengsek." Kai menyeringai getir. "Ah aku ingat, jika kau adalah seorang jenius maka membohongi orang dengan wajah dan ucapan akan sedemikian mudahnya bagi jenius sepertimu. Kau hebat! Aku sampai muak dengan tubuhku sendiri yang kini harus menghirup udara sama seperti mu!" Wajah Kai kini datar dan menusuk.

Kai mencengkram dadanya, "Aku muak. Aku menyesal nyaris duapuluh tahun hidupku ku habisan dengan seonggok sampah. Bahkan, kata sampai lebih berharga darimu." Bisiknya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu mulai berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri dengan memar diwajah dan darah yang menetes dari bibirnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar sedemikian pilu dan pelan yang bisa diucapkan Sehun ketika Kai melangkah menjauhinya dan kini Sehun berlutut didepannya.

Akhirnya air mata kedua pria itu menetes.

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, bawa kembali Taehyung bersamaku." Bisik Kai remuk.

"Atau lepas Kyungsoo, _untukku_." tekannya dalam.

Kai ingin Sehun mencicipi neraka.

"Mari buat perjanjian." Serunya lambat. "Jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu didepannya lagi. Jangan berani masuk kedalam hidupnya, lepaskan Kyungsoo untukku dan perlahan _matilah_ Sehun. Baru aku akan mulai memaafkanmu sedikit demi sedikit. "

Kehancuran mutlak.

.

.

.

 ** _Defying Gravity_**

Chapter 13 : **_Orion { from Rigel to_** ** _ _Betelgeuse}__**

 _( I want to know, if you sit with pain... Mine or your own._

 _Without moving to hide it_

 _Or fade it,_

 _Or fix it. )_

.

.

.

Jika takdir dikatakan sebagai garis hidup dari seseorang, maka Do Kyungsoo ingin ia hancur sebelum bertemu dengan takdir apalagi yang akan dilaluinya? Skenario apalagi yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya?

"Hunaa." Ia berbisik nyaris tersedak tarikan napas tercekiknya. Buku jemari nya memutih memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya Kyungsoo mengenggam ponselnya.

"Hunaa."

Tidak ada respon apapun, tidak terdengar apapun dan gadis itu kembali memanggilnya nyaris sama di hari pemuda itu menghilang dari sisinya. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya yang terasa begitu berat, ketika panggilannya kembali jatuh dalam _Voice note._

Mata gadis itu terasa panas, namun Do Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Ia terluka teramat hebat, dadanya luar biasa sesak dan disini Kyungsoo masih memanggil nama Sehun nyaris seperti orang gila ketika nada sambung monoton itu berhenti berbunyi.

"Jika ini yang kau mau, maka berhenti sekarang." Pelafalannya mulai menipis, Kyungsoo menahan gemetar tubuhnya dan bibirnya nyaris berdarah karena ia gigit agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar. Kyungsoo bersumpah ini yang terakhir tapi seluruh akal sehat dan relung hatinya masih terus mengetuk pintu sekeras besi yang dibuat Sehun untuknya. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang terlampau limit diotaknya, ia ingin mendengar seluruh penjelasan Sehun mengapa ia meninggalkannya nyaris satu bulan tanpa komunikasi apapun dan pemuda itu seakan tenggelam ditelan bumi.

Namun bukan itu tujuan utamanya, yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah mendengar suara pemuda itu, mendengar nya memanggilkan nama Kyungsoo yang terucap begitu lembut dan hanya pemuda itu yang bisa memanggilnya sebegitu pas dan memikat hatinya. _Hanya suara_. Tidak lebih. _Cukup_ suaranya dan Kyungsoo akan terobati.

Maka, dengan kebutuhan itulah Kyungsoo masih terus memanggilnya, tanpa lelah walaupun panggilan kesekian itu berhembus dalam sunyi.

"Kau berhasil bajingan, kau berhasil membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau berhasil mempermainkan ku! membawaku dalam surgamu dan kemudian kau meninggalkanku di neraka jahanam yang kau buat untukku." Ucapnya dalam suara pilu.

" _Bangsat_ , kau memang bangsat Sehun." Umpatannya menjadi rengekan putus asa.

"Kau mau membuatku semenderita apalagi bajingan? Kau mau membuatku tersiksa bagaimana lagi? Beritahu aku, katakan semuanya dan aku akan melakukannya agar kau bisa berhenti sekarang juga." Air matanya meluruh jatuh bersama dengan remuk jantungnya.

"Kembalilah." Permohonannya dengan suara patah.

 _"_ _Aku membutuhkanmu bangsat."_ Bisiknya menenggelamkan tangisan ketika panggilan itu _terputus._

.

.

.

 **...**

"Pemeriksaan fisiknya didapatkan GCS 15, pupil isokhor, Ada _parase_ di N. VII dan Nervus duabelasnya ringan. Kekuatan motorik tubuh sisi kanan empat. Pasien merasakan baal dan kesemutan tubuh sebelah kanan, ia menjadi lemah dan sulit untuk melangkah. Riwayat pingsan, penglihatan kabur dan kejang disangkal. Pasien mempunyai riwayat hipertensi dan DM sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pasien di diagnosis kerja dengan suspek Stroke iskemik." Park Chanyeol mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam ketika gadis itu melakukan anamnesis secara cermat serta pemeriksaan fisik neurologi tanpa meninggalkan satu hal penting. Menatapnya mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk keluarga pasien, menyampaikan apa yang ditemukannya lalu kemudian melangkah cepat menuju pasien yang didorong brankar dengan baju penuh dengan darah.

"Kirim ke departmen neurologi dan siapkan statusnya." Perintah Chanyeol kepada Taeyeong. Junior tersebut mengangguk, ikut berlari mendampingi keluarga pasien serta perawat lainnya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju tempat gadis itu berada, melihat gadis itu yang terlihat begitu kecil diantara manusia lainnya, menatap bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kecewa karena Junmyeon mengambil alih pasien tersebut dan memberikan perintah pada gadis itu untuk menjauhi ER karena Kyungsoo sama sekali belum istirahat tiga hari ini. Namun gadis itu luar biasa keras kepala, tetap bersikeras membantu Junmyeon dengan kedua tangan tanpa _handscoon_ nya menutup darah didada pasien tersebut, membuat teriakan Junmyeon menggelegar luar biasa keras membentak gadis itu tentang bagaimana ia yang bisa melupakan _safety first_ sebelum menolong pasien.

Chanyeol menarik lengan gadis itu, merasakan bagaimana lingkar tangan itu begitu kecil dan begitu kurus ditelapak tangannya yang besar. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak ikut melangkah dengan langkah kaki yang seakan terseret akibat tarikan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya lalu berhenti ketika mereka berbelok dan menemukan tempat mencuci tangan, Chanyeol mengambil tangan Kyungsoo menghidupkan kerannya dengan hempasan lututnya maju kedepan menyentuh otomatis tombol on off nya. Membiarkan tangannya ikut kotor karena darah dari tangan gadis itu yang mulai mengering, pemuda itu membasuh telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan air yang mengalir. Lalu kaki kirinya kembali maju membuat cairan pembersih beraroma antiseptik itu meluncur halus ditangannya. Chanyeol membersihkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo telaten, menyentuhnya dengan busa yang terlihat begitu banyak lalu setelah memastikan darah itu telah bersih ia membilasnya.

Chanyeol membawa telapak tangan itu dimesin pengering sebelum kemudian beralih pada botol aseptan yang tergantung manis disampingnya, cairan antiseptik tanpa bilas ia bubuhkan ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo dan aroma ethyl tersebut terlalu akrab dihidungnya karena Chanyeol terbiasa melakukan sterilisasi sederhana setiap kali ia melakukan _follow up_ sebelum dan sesudah pada pasiennya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, "Istirahat ya?" kalimatnya tertata dengan segenap pengharapan bahwa gadis ini mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun Do Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sama sekali tidak mengucapkan balasan apapun selain diam nya yang membuat obsidian Chanyeol meredup.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Panggilnya pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya, pemuda itu kemudian terkesiap saat Kyungsoo melangkah melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, kesepuluh jari gadis itu mengepal erat, Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana tarikan napas gadis itu yang terasa begitu berat. Ia mencermati setiap gerakan anomali Kyungsoo yang luar biasa menyakiti dadanya, tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika melihat bahu sempit gadis itu bergetar. Langkah kaki itu terhenti dan Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang menangis sekarang.

"Junmyeon Sunbae kejam sekali." Chanyeol mengepalkan jemarinya erat, "Dia membentakku Chanyeol~ah." Bisiknya meredam suara isak tangisnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku dibuat menangis karenanya?" Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, air matanya meringsek keluar dengan tetesan yang terus meluruh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Hak apa yang dia punya sehingga mampu membuatku menangis seperti orang gila hanya karena lelaki bangsat sepertinya?" Gadis itu mengeratkan kepalannya ketika seluruh rasa sakit seolah mencengkram dadanya erat dan Chanyeol tahu benar bukan Junmyeon yang dimaksud dalam tangisan pilunya itu.

"Aku Ingin berhenti memikirkannya, tapi mengapa air mata ini tetap meleleh tanpa aku sadari?" Tubuh itu semakin gemetar, begitu ringkih. Begitu hancur.

"Sialan." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mengapa tangisan bodohku tidak juga berhenti." Bisiknya berubah menjadi rengekan nyaris seperti anak kecil yang terdengar dilorong rumah sakit yang sepi. "Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?!"

"Lupakan!" Seru Chanyeol nyaris berteriak. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu dan lupakan dia." Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan ultimatumnya tepat ketika kedua matanya tidak lagi bisa bertahan melihat Kyungsoo yang hancur karena Sehun. Tangisan yang merajam seluruh akal sehat dan rengekan nyaris gila dan perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadap tubuhnya sendiri membuat akal Chanyeol mati. Pemuda itu tidak tahan menyaksikan bobot tubuh gadis itu yang semakin hari berkurang, menyadari tidak ada lagi senyuman yang terpulas indah kini hanya meninggalkan getir yang menyiksa batinnya.

Park Chanyeol tidak akan lagi membiarkan sayap putih milik gadis itu berubah menjadi hitam, maka disini Park Chanyeol yang akan mengembalikan warna nya yang hilang, menjadi perisai sekuat beton ketika dunianya seakan berubah seratus delapan puluh drajat, Park Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan cahaya milik gadis itu, meraihnya tanpa mengenal lelah demi menyadarkan diri Kyungsoo bahwa cahaya miliknya masih bisa berpijar walau matahari gadis itu tidak lagi bersama nya.

"Kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang ku kenal dan jangan menyiksa diri sendiri dengan hal idiot yang akan merusak seluruh alur perputaran hidupmu." Chanyeol mengetatkan rahangnya, " Lupakan dia. Lupakan _Sehun!_ tenggelamkan ia, kubur ia sedalam dalamnya, hancurkan ia dan jatuhkan nama itu terkubur menyatu dalam inti bumi, terbangkan namanya dan bunuh semua ingatanmu tentang Sehun. Jangan menjadi idiot hanya karena lelaki bajingan itu. Jangan lagi berpura-pura kuat karena aku tahu kau _hancur_ Do Kyungsoo, kau hancur, kau menderita dan kau tetap masokis menunggu lelaki itu untuk berlari kearahmu." Serunya luar biasa pahit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menahannya?! Mau sampai kapan kau mencicipi neraka yang kau buat sendiri? Mau sampai kapan kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri? Mau sampai kapan kau menangisi dan menunggu lelaki bangsat itu untuk kembali? Mau sampai kapan Do Kyungsoo?! Buka matamu dan tatap dunia! Sadar dan lupakan dirinya. Tunjukan bahwa kau bisa tanpa Sehun disisimu." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya yang gemetar.

Rangkaian kalimat dari Chanyeol menusuk hatinya yang telah tercengkram sakit, "Benar." Bisik Kyungsoo. gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlampau sakit melihat wajah menangis Kyungsoo yang terperangkap didalam otaknya, menatapnya dengan tarikan napas lelah dan wajah pucat nya begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Ujarnya dalam. "Sebelum kau bertanya tentang semua itu, aku _lebih dulu_ bertanya pada diriku sendiri, Mau sampai kapan aku bersikap tidak waras hanya karena dirinya?! Kau tahu aku juga frustasi mencari seluruh jawaban yang telah terlontar nyaris membuatku gila karena aku tidak juga menemukan jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa semenderita ini, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara dari sistem tubuh dan otakku, yang masih berharap jika aku _menunggu_ maka dia akan _kembali_. Aku lebih dulu bertanya tentang bagaimana caraku menghentikan semua nonsens ini, bertanya kapan aku mulai berubah menjadi wanita idiot hanya karena persoalan cinta yang seharusnya tidak akan semenyakitkan ini. Aku terus mencari, mencari, lagi dan _lagi_ sampai aku lelah karena jawaban yang ku temukan kosong." Kyungsoo membersit nyaris berteriak.

"Aku telah mencobanya. Aku bersumpah telah mencoba mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini dengan mimpi bahwa hari esok aku akan bisa melupakannya, tapi yang kutemukan nihil. Aku telah berusaha Chanyeol~ah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kerasnya aku menginjak nama Sehun diotakku, mematikan nama itu berharap bahwa apa yang aku lakukan membuahkan hasil tapi nyatanya _nihil._ Aku kembali menemukan diriku setengah gila karena nya. Aku kembali menemukan diriku menangis karenanya, aku kembali menemukan diriku menjadi wanita tolol karena nya. Seberapa keras aku mencoba aku kembali jatuh pada dirinya lagi, lagi dan _lagi._ " Do Kyungsoo runtuh dalam untaian kata yang dilemparkan nya dengan hatinya yang seolah terbakar.

"Menurutmu aku tidak membenci ini semua?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol diam tidak mampu berkata apapun selain menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kagetnya karena kini ia melihat bagaimana wanita itu tengah hancur, menyaksikan bagaimana air mata dan ucapan itu menorehkan luka dideru napas Chanyeol yang mendengarkan nya kelu.

"Aku membencinya. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku telah membencinya sebanyak aku menangisinya, namun hatiku berkhianat. Aku _masih_ mencintainya. Seperti gadis tolol aku mencintainya dan aku paham mengapa banyak orang tolol diluar sana memilih mati karena putus cinta. Ironis. Gadis sepertiku yang dulu menertawai hal tersebut kini harus merasakannya. Aku _sekarat_ tanpa nya. Aku membutuhkannya." Jemarinya mencengkram dadanya begitu erat.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol~ah. Aku tahu diriku bodoh. _Aku tahu_. Tapi bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika aku memilih menderita berharap pemuda itu akan datang menyelamatkanku?" bisiknya memperlihatkan kehancuran mutlaknya.

"Untuk yang pertama kali. Dia yang pertama kali membuatku setengah gila karena semua sikap nya yang tidak bisa ku baca sama sekali, namun aku masih memilih percaya pada janji yang diucapkannya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku apapun yang terjadi. Janji itulah yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini." Gerit rindu yang membayangi setiap ia memanggil nama Sehun bisa dilihat begitu transparan oleh Chanyeol yang kini melangkah mendekap tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dan menepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan nya.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajah menangis dan rintihan suara dari hati nya yang hancur didada Chanyeol. " _Sedikit lagi_. Hanya sedikit lagi aku akan berusaha _sedikit lagi_ menjaga janjinya. Menunggunya datang padaku tidak peduli alasan nya karena aku hanya membutuhkan suara dan segenap dirinya. Sedikit lagi, biarkan aku menahan penderitaan ini lalu aku mohon selamatkan aku ketika aku memanggilmu dan berkata bahwa aku _menyerah._ "

.

.

.

 **...**

"Hei, jika kau tidak menghabiskan makanan ini. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku harus memaksamu untuk makan." Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati wajah Kai yang tengah berdengus menatapnya.

"Kau mau beralih menjadi model anoreksia hmm?" seru Kai memotong potongan _Cheesecake_ menjadi bagian kecil lalu menyuapkannya kearah mulut gadis didepannya. "Katakan ahhh~" ucap Kai tersenyum geli masa bodoh dengan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tidak percaya, "Aku bisa makan sendiri." Kai memajukan suapannya, "Makan saja, tanganku pegal tahu." Keluhnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak ma—"

"Kau tahu kan jika aku bipolar, aku bisa saja kambuh karena kau menolak—" Kai tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lalu memakan suapannya dengan patuh.

"Apa-apaan. Ancaman murahan Blaise Kai Zabini tidak kreatif sama sekali." Kyungsoo berdecih namun pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Blaise masih bisa mengingat bagaimana gadis itu memaafkannya tanpa ada penolakan apapun akibat perlakuan kurang ajarnya dan Kyungsoo bersedia mendengar setiap kata-katanya tanpa sela sama sekali, gadis itu dengan senyum manis meraih jemari Kai, menautkan kelingkingnya berjanji untuk membantu Kim Kai sembuh dari penyakitnya mengenyampingkan fakta dimana Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari mereka. Keduanya semakin dekat sejak Sehun menghilang, Kim Kai seakan menggantikan sosok Sehun disisi gadis itu. Mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo dalam kesedihannya terhadap Sehun yang sampai saat ini pun tidak menampakan tanda keberadaan pemuda aristrokat itu.

"Bagaimana harimu Kyungsoo~ya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba menangkap mata itu yang memerah dan terlihat begitu lelah

"Tidak lebih baik dari kemarin." Jawabnya meminum _Milkshake strawberry._ Berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan kehancurannya didepan Kai.

Kai mengaduk _Coffee_ nya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun." Ucapnya pelan. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Tubuh gadis itu menegang mendengar kalimat Kai yang mulai kembali membuka lukanya karena apapun yang menyangkut tentang Sehun, Kyungsoo akan _lemah_ dan gadis itu tahu benar bahwa Kai hampir sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya karena tiba-tiba saja dingin menyergap keduanya. Gadis itu menjulurkan _Milkshake strawberry_ nya. "Habiskan punyaku." Kai menatap gadis itu, "Kau tidak marah jika aku menghabiskannya?" tanyanya penasaran, kurva dibibirnya terbentuk ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah jangan menyesal." Seru Kai menghabiskan minuman Kyungsoo karena entah bagaimana caranya, minuman manis tersebut sangat cocok di lidahnya jika ia meminumnya dari gelas yang diminum oleh Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Sahut Blaise memperlihatkan Milkshakenya yang kosong meninggalkan endapan busa berwarna pink. Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan manis yang jarang didengar dari Blaise, "Sama-sama." Balasnya.

"Nah tata krama dan tindakan bermoralku sudah meningkat kan?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Hmm sepertinya begitu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman sama lembutnya, "Syukurlah." Bisiknya masih tertangkap indera pendengaran Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Kai. Kai membalas tatapan tersebut, mengunci wajah itu dalam detik yang seakan berjalan lambat karena Kai seolah menatap bayangan adiknya diwajah tersebut. Raut inosen serta ketulusan itu membuat hati Kai terenyuh, pemuda itu kini menarik napasnya dalam serta bagaimana kini ia hampir hilang jika mengingat tentang adiknya. Namun anomali lain yang dirasakannya adalah mata itu, mata yang seakan terlihat akrab. Mata yang seakan pernah ditemuinya. Mata yang menjadi jawaban dimana Kai mencari daya tarik gadis ini sejak pertama kali ia melihat nya.

"Daya tarikmu itu fatal sekali." Ungkapnya halus. Kai memiringkan wajahnya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya didalam Kyungsoo. Mereka diam dalam waktu yang begitu lama, Kyungsoo menatap wajah itu yang kini dengan terang-terangan menatapnya tanpa pengalihan sama sekali. Menatapnya seakan Blaise tengah mengumpulkan memori dan menatanya sedemikian mungkin membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus melakukan apa selain membalas tatapan itu.

"Jika aku jatuh cinta kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah merayuku." Sahutnya tidak memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi diwajah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk sambil menyilang kedua tangan.

"Nah sekarang kau harus mulai bertanggung jawab karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

 **...**

"Dia hancur." Kris menatap Zitao akibat kalimat yang diucapkan Zitao ketika ia berniat menjemput kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan pada Sehun bahwa Kyungsoo hancur." Ulang Zitao lebih jelas, Kris balas menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Seluruh kecamuk dalam pikirannya seolah menyebar tertular akibat tatapan Zitao yang seakan menuntut balasan yang ingin didengarnya selain kata-kata "Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

Pemuda blasteran itu menarik napasnya.

"Maaf." Seru Kris tiba-tiba, "Ada alasan yang menahanku untuk tidak menyampaikannya." Lirihnya sama menyesal.

"Dia ada dimana?" Zitao kembali bertanya tidak perduli Kris yang kini seakan lelah mendengar tuntutan pertanyaan yang terlalu sering ditanyakan semua orang termasuk gadis ini dan gara-gara hal inilah hubungan ia dan Zitao mulai dingin. Maka pemuda itu kembali menarik napasnya, merasa begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa menyampaikan hal apapun selain bungkam.

"Percayalah padaku, jika aku menceritakan bagaimana kondisi Sehun saat ini padamu maka kau akan menyesal dan menarik seluruh kebencianmu padanya." Suara Kris terdengar lemah, ketika Zitao pergi menjauh melewatinya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki Kai ketika pemuda itu membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya akibat Kai yang lupa membawa obat pengendali mentalnya.

"Masuklah, disini aku tinggal sendiri ." Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Istana Zabini yang begitu indah dengan bangunan kokoh dan tingginya yang menjulang luar biasa megah dan ia terlihat begitu kecil didalam ruang tamu yang begitu besar.

"Kau mau ikut masuk kedalam kamarku?" Tanya Kai dengan seringai menggodanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan gadis itu. "Aku pasti sudah gila mau masuk kedalam kamarmu jika tidak memikirkan nasib buruk yang akan menimpaku nantinya." Tolaknya.

Kai tertawa, "Kau bisa membaca pikiran manusia ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk, "Yabs, aku kerenkan." Katanya becanda sambil memerhatikan ruang tamu keluarga Zabini. "Tidak sama sekali. " sahut Kai, "Kau cantik bukan keren." Lanjutnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Kedua obsidian Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berpendar, mata gadis itu tiba-tiba terpaku pada satu foto yang tersimpan manis dengan frame besar dimana Kim Kai tengah dipotret berdua dengan seorang pemuda.

Mata gadis itu memanas.

Foto Kai dan Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya seakan membuat Kyungsoo tertarik mundur.

Lalu satu foto dengan frame besar memperlihatkan keluarga Zabini membuat napas gadis itu tertahan. Kai yang sadar jika gadis itu tiba-tiba diam membalikan badannya ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang menengang, tubuh gadis itu nyaris gemetar saat melihat _frame_ besar potret keluarga nya.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Kim Kai berhenti bernapas.

"Kau mengenal adikku?" tanya Kai pelan nyaris kaget karena Kyungsoo mengenal adiknya.

Do Kyungsoo refleks menoleh mengalihkan matanya dari foto tersebut dan kini ia menatap Kai tidak percaya.

 _"_ _Nama abangku Jongin. Kim Jongin."_

 _"_ _Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Katakan bahwa aku telah mengirim malaikat untuknya. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku membenci cara nya memakan makanan manis, katakan padanya untuk selalu meminum obatnya tepat waktu, katakan padanya untuk selalu membersihkan kamarnya agar layak dihuni, suruh dia agar tidak memakan makanan cepat saji, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk makan tepat waktu, beri nasehat padanya agar membuang ramyeon dari kamarnya, sampaikan padanya untuk berhenti merokok dan berkelahi, katakan bahwa aku menyanginya—"_

Do Kyungsoo seakan kembali pada masa lalu, dimana kini otaknya memutar cepat fragmen ingatannya yang seakan terpecah lalu semakin jelas dan dirinya tertahan dalam suara debaran jantungnya yang berdentam pilu. Bayangan wajah Taehyung dan kecelakaan besar lima tahun silam seakan terputar nyata dikedua belah matanya yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Kim Jongin." Panggilan lirih Kyungsoo memanggil nama yang terpatri begitu erat diotak dan wajah Taehyung membuat sekarat jiwanya sakit. Kim Kai terpaku tidak pernah percaya bahwa ada orang lain selain adiknya memanggil nama Korea nya yang dibencinya setengah mati.

"Kim Jongin." Ulangnya lirih dan dalam gerakan lambat panggilan nama itu mencengkram denyut nadinya untuk berhenti mengalirkan darah. "Kim Jongin." Dan panggilan yang terus menerus diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo membuat Kai seakan kembali pada realita ketika matanya menangkap wajah pucat gadis itu dengan pandangan mata nya yang kosong, dan tetesan air mata kacau Kyungsoo mampu membuat pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu keluarga Zabini masuk nyaris berlari mendekapnya begitu hangat dengan matanya yang kelam menatap Kai, dekapan pemuda itu seakan meleburkan degup jantung Kyungsoo sebelum berubah menjadi begitu erat mengunci jerit tangis Kyungsoo yang meronta hebat dipelukannya, Do Kyungsoo _hancur_ lebih dari siapapun.

"Sehun." panggil Kai lemah dengan jari jarinya yang gemetar akibat panggilan nama yang diucapkan Kyungsoo menyergapnya dalam memori masa lalu dan juga tangisan Kyungsoo yang seakan menjatuhkan Sehun kedalam jurang.

Mereka selesai.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback Defying Gravity_**

 ** _Without a past you can't have a future_** — Michael Ende

 ** _5 year's ago_**

.

.

.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah, lihatlah? Matahari seakan-akan tersenyum hangat padaku." Kyungsoo menatap langit biru, matanya memperlihatkan refleksi angkasa yang terpapar indah dimatanya.

"Matahari tidak bisa tersenyum kepada siapapun, ia hanya kumpulan dari berbagai macam zat. Bagaimana reaksi fusi termonuklir hidrogen merupakan sumber panas utamanya. Empat proton hidrogen menghasilkan satu atom helium dan seharusnya orang-orang didunia ini lebih peka untuk tidak boros menggunakan gas hidrogen, karena jika reaksi inti ini terus berlangsung, matahari bisa overdosis dan memanggang manusia. jika sudah seperti itu maka hujan adalah penyelamatnya."

Kyungsoo mengerdipkan bulu matanya, wajahnya inosen menatap minseok yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya akibat mendengar celotehan begitu ilmuwan kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau alergi terhadap sinar matahari dan terobsesi pada hujan, tapi bisa tidak hentikan ocehanmu mengenai kata-kata yang sulit ku mengerti Kyungsoo~ya?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, ia merapihkan rok seragam sekolahnya, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bercanda, lelucon mu terkadang sangat amat sulit ku mengerti karena kejeniusanmu berbeda denganku, berterimakasih padaku karena aku telah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kecil dan terbiasa dengan lelucon anehmu, jika tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku—" Kyungsoo mengabaikan kalimat sarkatis dari sahabatnya, ia memilih tersenyum begitu manis pada minseok.

"Jadi, Zitao benar-benar melupakan janjinya untuk bertemu kita siang ini." Kalimat pernyataan dari Kyungsoo diangguki Minseok, "Jalang satu itu membuat kita menungu selama sejam lebih ditaman ini tanpa ada pemberitahuan dan parahnya tidak ada satupun pemuda yang bisa mencuci mata kita dan aku begitu lapar saat ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Mencuci matamu, bukan mataku."

"Yeah kau terbiasa mencuci matamu dengan bule bule di _London_ tapi disini tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan fokus."

"Selama aku menetap di London, bule bule tidak berbeda dengan lelaki di Seoul. Bahkan lebih buruk kalau mau tahu." Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat raut wajah Minseok yang mencebik begitu imut.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari bule tersebut, kau benar-benar sesuatu Kyungsoo~ya." Pandangan takjub Minseok dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"Biarkan takdir yang datang menemuimu." Ucapnya sambil memakai masker hitam diwajahnya.

Minseok mengangguk lemah, lalu ia mengerling melihat Kyungsoo memakai masker, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli makanan untuk kita, bukankah cacing diperutmu sudah berteriak kelaparan?" senyuman Minseok mengembang begitu kentara.

" _Yeokshi!_ "

.

.

"Permisi, tolong dihitu—"

"Tambahkan ini." Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus dilanjutkan oleh suara baritone dari pemuda disampingnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya ketika belanjaannya tercampur dengan belanjaan pemuda disampingnya, ia bisa mengetahui darimana pemuda ini berasal ketika matanya menangkap logo sekolah di blazernya.

"Ah, tolong hitung _cola_ yang ku minum juga."

"Apa—". Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, pemuda itu tidak bisa dikenali karena masker diwajahnya dan topi yang dipakainya. Kyungsoo mengerdipkan bulu matanya saat melihat mata pemuda itu yang menatapnya berani, "Gadis manis sepertimu akan berkali lipat lebih manis jika kau membayar makanan yang ku beli." Ucapan kelewat santai nya mengakibatkan kepala Kyungsoo seakan dipenuhi ratusan lebah yang menyengat otaknya sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kembali kalimat kurang ajar berikutnya dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Lagipula belanjaanku hanya sedikit." Sahutnya melirik keranjang belanjaan yang penuh dengan cemilan serta beberapa cokelat manis. "Kau tidak akan menjadi miskin jika membayarnya nona."

Do Kyungsoo meredam segala amarah yang tiba-tiba meluap, matanya tidak lepas kearah pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba mengambil _chupa chups_ rasa _strawberry_ lalu lolipop tersebut dibukanya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo untuknya.

Pemuda tersebut berniat melepas maksernya untuk memakan lolipopnya namun hembusan napas Kyungsoo dan suara dari kasir menghentikan gerakannya, "Maaf, jadi apa aku harus menambahkan belanjaan dari—"

"Tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo cepat, pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Hitung saja belanjaanku dan biarkan pria kurang ajar ini membayar belanjannya sendiri." Lanjutnya beralih berani membalas tatapan pemuda tersebut. "Pemuda alien yang jatuh ke galaksi _milkyway_ dan mencemari bumi ini pasti mampu membayar belanjaannya sendiri dengan uangnya," Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalannya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, "Ahhh atau dia bia membayarnya dengan mata uang dari planetnya." Ketusnya.

Pemuda tersebut kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Kyungsoo membayar belanjaannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tawa samar kasir yang kini tengah menghitung belanjaannya.

Pemuda dengan blazer dan ber _nametag Scorpius_ tersebut menarik napasnya, ia mencoba menulikan indera pendengarannya saat mendengar tawa keras dari sahabat _jahanam_ nya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi _mart_ dan juga ejekan menyebalkan karena taruhan nonsens nya dan Blaise berakhir ia yang kalah dan membuatnya rela dipermalukan sebegini merana dan tidak beradab.

"Hahahahahaha, ternyata masih ada gadis waras yang tidak terpengaruh dengan aura aristrokatmu." Sahut Kai sama sekali tidak berniat meredam tawanya.

"Pemuda alien yang jatuh ke galaksi _milkyway?_ Hahaha _for godsake_ gadis itu benar-benar tidak waras mengataimu sebegitu bercelanya _Score,_ jika dia melihat tampangmu aku yakin dia akan menyesal." Blaise Kai Zabini melirik Sehun lalu pemuda itu kembali menyemburkan tawanya.

"Alien dari _milkyway_ hahaha" Blaise menyentuh perutnya yang sakit karena tawanya, "Bagaimana dia bisa sebegitu pasnya mengejekmu dengan kata itu?" serunya tidak percaya, "Kata itu cocok sekali denganmu yang memiliki obsesi tentang konstelasi." Serunya masa bodoh dengan tatapan mematikan dari Sehun, "Ah bagaimana dengan Alien dari rasi bintang Scorpius. Kurasa kata itu berkali lipat lebih cocok." Blaise menepuk pundak Sehun menenangkan, namun tawa itu masih terselip diantara ucapan menyebalkan lainnya dari Blaise untuk Sehun.

Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy membuka topi dan maskernya, wajahnya terlihat sempurna dengan raut tanpa ekspresinya menatap Blaise yang sedang menikmati lelucon mengenai dirinya, ia yakin sepanjang tahun ia akan diejek habis-habisan dengan topik alien karena gadis yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

"Diamlah." Sahut Sehun memasukan lolipop yang sedari tadi sudah dibukanya kedalam mulut Blaise, Blaise menikmati rasa manis lolipop tersebut. "Kau pikir siapa yang harus dipermalukan jika bukan karena aku sengaja mengeluarkan gunting melawan batumu itu _jerk_."

Kai mengangguk mengambil belanjaan setelah Sehun membayar semuanya. Keduanya keluar dari _mart_ berjalan beriringan dengan tudung _hodie_ yang dinaikan oleh Kai sampai kepalanya.

"Sengaja huh?" Blaise tersenyum.

"Aku kira takdir dan kesengajaan berjalan lurus." Mulainya. Sehun mendengar Blaise sambil memandang taman kota dan juga cuaca yang kini mulai tidak terkontrol karena ancaman turun hujan mulai siaga.

"Jika kau tidak mengeluarkan gunting maka kau tidak akan bertemu gadis tersebut melainkan _aku."_ Kim Kai memandang seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri menantang hujan yang kini mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Peluang." Sehun membalas, suaranya rendah bercampur dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Matanya terpaku pada taman kota yang tengah diramaikan oleh para pengunjung berlarian mencari tempat berteduh dan kabur dari pukulan hujan.

"Takdir bukan sebuah kesengajaan melainkan sebuah peluang." Oh Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah gadis yang sebelumnya ditemuinya kini terpapar begitu sempurna tanpa penutup apapun melainkan begitu transparan dengan raut polos dan kebahagiannya bertemu hujan.

"Peluang yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita untuk memilih satu diantaranya, Takdir kemudian berjalan sesuai peluang yang kita pilih."

Kai tersenyum, "Peluang diantara dua pilihan. Jika takdir seperti katamu maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya menikmati tetesan air hujan menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan membiarkan peluang tersebut terbuka, tanpa memilih diantara keduanya. Karena..." Matanya fokus menatap eksistensi sememikat mawar ditaman kota.

"—Karena aku tidak membutuhkan peluang apapun." Ucapnya lambat, "Karena aku percaya diantara kata takdir dan peluang terselip kata rahasia yang akan membuatmu berdebar menunggu kisah yang akan kau jumpai."

"Seperti Gravitasi, saat kau mengikuti tekanan dan gaya yang diberikannya maka kau akan jatuh tanpa persiapan apapun, namun jika kau mulai berani melawan gaya gravitasinya maka akan ada perubahan disetiap gerakanmu." Oh Sehun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Defying gravity_ —"

"Dan semua itu akan mengubah seluruh alur dalam hidupmu." Lanjutnya, "Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku."

" _Lalu kemudian takdir itu lah yang akan menghampiriku."_

.

.

.

.

"Ada murid baru disekolahku hyung, dia satu kelas denganku. Gadis aneh yang memiliki obsesi dengan hujan dan dia juga super jenius, aku rasa peringkat satuku disekolah akan dicabut paksa oleh gadis itu."

Kai melirik Taehyung yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya, pemuda itu melempar tasnya lalu ikut berbaring dikasurnya, ikut memerhatikan abangnya yang tengah fokus dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

"Terkadang menjadi jantan dan mengalah demi seorang gadis cukup bermartabat." Abangnya berucap tanpa mengalihkan mata dari Video game. Taehyung beranjak dari kasur, "Tapi gadis ini berbeda, dia galak sekali." Sahutnya sambil mengambil beberapa komik _One Punch Man_ dimeja belajarnya sebelum kembali berbaring disamping Kai.

"Gadis memang terkadang galak Taehyungie."

Taehyung membalik halaman komiknya, "Aku pikir gadis itu akan cocok dengan hyung karena sikapnya, aku rasa gadis itu bisa mengatur dan melindungi hyung jika aku tidak ada."

Kim Kai tiba-tiba kehilangan detiknya dan membuat tangannya lumpuh mengakibatkan ia yang kalah bermain _game_ setelah suara Taehyung terdengar ditelinganya. " _Shit,_ aku kalah karenamu dik." Kai melempar ponselnya kesal. Taehyung terkikik. "Fokus hyung. Kau kehilangan fokusmu makanya kau kalah."

"Fokus ku hilang karena mu bego." Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya apapun itu aku yakin gadis itu bisa mengerem kata-kata tidak bermoralmu." Sahutnya enteng menikmati bagaimana abangnya yang mulai mengumpat tidak waras menganggunya membaca komik.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun terutama gadis yang seumuran denganmu. Aku anti memacari adik kelas dan Yak! Kim Taehyung hanya kau yang bisa mengaturku serta Scorpy maka jangan ucapkan hal lain dan nikmati komikmu. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun dan aku harus mengumpat karena seumur hidupku kau akan terus mengajarkan kata moralitas bego itu."

Taehyung berkedip tidak percaya, "Woah hyung, ucapanmu tadi itu panjang sekali." Serunya melirik Kai yang tengah menatapnya, Taehyung tersenyum geli, "Sepertinya akan ada satu tambahan lagi yang akan mengingatkanmu tentang moralitas. Aku, Sehun hyung dan gadis itu." Kai menatap adiknya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa denganmu sih? Kau seperti keracunan makanan."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya memikirkan hidup hyung jika aku tidak ada." Kai menarik napasnya, "Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah terjadi Taehyung~ah. Kau membuaku takut." Serunya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

Taehyung melepas komiknya lalu tersenyum pada abangnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu disisi Hyung. Selamanya."

.

.

.

"Jika akhirnya kita mencintai gadis yang sama, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar lebar _cinema._

"Harus ku jawab serius atau tidak?" Sehun mengambil beberapa popcorn yang dibaluri mentega manis, memakannya sambil menikmati adegan film yang diputar.

"Terserah." Sahut Kai masuk kedalam cerita film.

Sehun menarik napasnya, "Aku akan berlutut didepanmu. Memintamu melepasnya."

Kai berisul, "Bagaimana bisa jawabanmu sama dengan jawabanku?" pemuda itu ikut memakan popcorn, Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Rumit."

"Jika seperti itu, ending yang tertera begitu jelas." Jawab Sehun. Kai ikut tertawa, "Jika memang kita benar-benar mencintai gadis yang sama, aku berduka pada gadis tidak beruntung itu."Sehun mengangguk setengah fokus pada film.

"Kita berdua bencana." Tambah Kai.

Sehun ikut menyahut, "Kesalahan besar."

"Hanya kau, bukan aku."tepisnya.

Kai mendengus, " _Fuck_ , Kau lebih buruk dariku." Umpatnya.

"Kau lebih buruk dari yang terburuk." Balas Sehun masa bodoh.

"Jadi?"

Sehun meminum colanya, "Biarkan gadis itu yang memilih." jawabnya dalam suara yang terdengar begitu dalam.

 _._

.

.

.

"Duduklah." Kyungsoo mengerdip ketika tangannya disentuh oleh pemuda yang kini berdiri memperlihatkan bangku kosong bus yang menggiurkan untuk ditempatinya karena bus tengah ramai-ramainya dipukul delapan malam ditambah hujan yang mengguyur Seoul.

"Tidak, terimaka—"

Namun kata-katanya tenggelam saat pemuda tersebut mengambil tempat pegangan busnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dibangku yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Wanita duduk dan pria berdiri." Sahut pemuda tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatapnya lalu tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Pemuda tersebut meliriknya diantara buku bacaannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku ya?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo mengerdip melihat pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengannya. "Ne?"

Pemuda tersebut berdecak, "Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya, "Kita satu kelas dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, memerhatikan wajah Taehyung dibalik buku Fisika Modern lalu mengangguk seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Ahhh ne, Kim Taehyung. Kau siswa yang sebelumnya meraih peringkat satu kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku ingat sekarang." Namun Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau seakan tengah mengejekku karena peringkatku yang turun karena kedatanganmu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung mengambil bukunya dari tas sekolahnya, "Aku tidak mengejekmu."

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, "Kau mengejekku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengejekmu." Sahutnya santai.

Taehyung terserang pusing tiba-tiba, "Apa-apaan?!" dengusnya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, menikmati perjalanan bus yang kini semakin sepi karena pemberhentian bus sebelumnya mengeluarkan setengah penghuni bus. Kyungsoo melirik Taehyung yang masih berdiri disampingnya, "Duduklah." Taehyung melihat gadis itu tengah menepuk bangku disebelahnya, "Kau tidak mau dianggap aneh karena berdiri disampingku sedangkan bangku ini kosong?"

Taehyung memilih duduk disamping Kyungsoo mengenyampingkan kata-kata gadis itu yang begitu menyebalkan namun ia kemudian tersenyum setelah melihat bacaan gadis yang kini seakan tenggelam dalam teori fisika.

"Relativitas _Enstein_ mematahkan Hukum gravitasi Newton." Sahutnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya untuk membalik halaman. "Kata Hyung yang super jenius." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Taehyung, "Kau mempunyai Hyung?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ada dua. Satunya super jenius dan yang lainnya begitu tidak bermoral. Dua-duanya anti sosial."

"Anti sosial?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka itu sama-sama tidak waras. Entahlah tapi aku begitu menyayangi mereka." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Kau tengah menjelaskan Hyungmu kepada orang asing sepertiku ya? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taehyung terkikik lucu, "Entah bagaimana caranya aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku memilih terbuka padamu, firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menceritakan tentang mereka kepadamu. Bukankah aneh?"

"Sangat aneh." Ketus Kyungsoo, gadis itu memicingkan matanya, "Kalau bukan aneh berarti aku harus mempertanyakan isi otakmu karena berbicara mengenai privasi kedua abangmu itu. Atau kau hanya membohongiku supaya bisa berkomunikasi dengan gadis manis sepertiku."

Taehyung tertawa, "Kau sangat lucu Kyungsoo~ssi." Serunya terhibur mengabaikan decakan dari Kyungsoo yang menatap bingung Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong abangku hanya satu. Hyung yang tidak bermoral. Dan hyung super jenius lainnya adalah sahabat sehidup semati abangku."

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, "Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu berceloteh tentang abangmu. Lagipula aku bosan menunggu tiga pemberhentian lagi." Taehyung tersenyum, "Baiklah dengarkan saja hiburanku ini." Sahutnya, memulai dengan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo yang kembali membaca bukunya.

"Abangku begitu rapuh." Taehyung menoleh kearah jendela.

"Luka didalam hatinya amat banyak, seakan hatinya telah teriris ratusan kali namun ia masih bertahan dengan topeng palsunya. Dia lelaki yang hidup didalam neraka buatannya sendiri. Surganya terletak pada harapan esok harinya namun surganya tak kunjung juga datang. Dia begitu pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaan, jenius dalam membohongi dirinya dan begitu bodoh berkorban demi orang lain."

Dadanya berdentam pilu, Kyungsoo merasakan ada satu denyutan yang begitu asing menyentuh relung hatinya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh lalu kedua matanya terasa begitu panas.

"Abangku tidak mengerti kata cinta. Menurutnya cinta adalah kata paling bercela dimuka bumi namun dirinya sendiri penuh dengan kata cinta dengan setiap perilakunya kepadaku dan sahabatnya. Dia orang yang paling tulus, rela menjadi benteng terkuat tidak perduli betapa remuk tubuhnya, rela berdarah tidak perduli betapa sakitnya. Hanya demi orang yang disayanginya ia rela memberikan segenap tubuhnya." Kesepeluh jemari Kyungsoo menggenggam bukunya begitu erat mendengar setiap silabel yang diucapkan dengan suara tercekat oleh Taehyung.

"Ia mengunci semua teriakan frustasinya dengan senyuman bodohnya, ia mengunci semua rasa sakitnya dengan perilaku bajingannya, abangku menyimpan seluruh keputus asaannya dengan semua tingkah laku yang membuat ia selalu bonyok karena Ayah memukulnya. Abangku menyimpan segenap rasa marahnya dengan tidurnya, membiarkan ketidakpedulian menyembuhkan hari demi hari yang terpoles begitu menyedihkan dikedua matanya."

Air mata gadis itu menetes.

Dalam tiga detik berikutnya suara debaman begitu keras dan pecahan kaca jendela meraup segenap dunianya. Buminya berhenti berotasi, tubuhnya seakan terlempar dan ia merasakan luar biasa sakit ketika tubuhnya menghantam material solid. Kepalanya terasa hancur, sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mengambil indera penglihatannya, tiba-tiba sekelebat memori tentang hidupnya berputar bagai kaset rusak mengacaukan isi kepalanya, menghantamnya dengan kisah hidupnya tanpa ampun dan gadis itu tidak bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan karena sakit nya menggerus verbalnya.

Telinganya berdengung putus asa, suara samar teriakan dan tangisan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia merasakan rasa lelah yang amat, diantara rasa sakitnya gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya didekap begitu hangat membuatnya ingin tertidur dan kesadarannya mulai menipis.

Namun, suara pemuda yang memanggilnya begitu putus asa menginterupsi tidurnya. "Kyungsoo~ssi? Kyungsoo? Bangunlah jebal." Suaranya terdengar begitu rapuh.

"Bangun! Bangunlah." teriakan diantara sakitnya membuat gadis itu membuka mata perlahan. Sirkular perifernya seolah berpendar mendapati sosok Taehyung yang tengah berteriak putus asa padanya, gadis itu mengerdip dan menemukan wajah Taehyung yang telah dipenuhi darah, tangan pemuda itu terkena serpihan kaca begitu besar dan warna merah menjadi hal paling menakutkan.

"Kau harus hidup." Suara Taehyung bergetar. Mata pemuda itu begitu tajam menyorot kedua belah obsidian gadis itu yang seakan meredup.

"Bertahanlah." Serunya luar biasa mencekam diantara kepulan asap, bau bensin dan darah. Ia tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang tertimpa material solid dari bangku bus.

Taehyung melirik salah satu petugas yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Kim Taehyung berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil petugas tersebut saat kobaran api mulai terlihat dari sudut bus untuk kembali kearahnya. Berteriak begitu keras dnegan sisa tenaga yang membuat paru-parunya tercengkram begitu pedih.

"Disini, jebal. Ada satu lagi disini! KEMBALI! AKU MOHON KEMBALI!" suara teriakan itu memecah suasana bagai pisau yang menghunus begitu tajam, "KEMBALI SIALAN! AKU BILANG KEMBALI! DEMI TUHAN KEMBALILAH!"

"SELAMATKAN GADIS INI, TOLONG, AKU MOHON." Suara teriakan begitu putus asa yang terlahir dari suara tercekat tenggorokan dan rasa sakitnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap Taehyung lemah. "HANYA GADIS INI, HANYA DIA. TOLONG KEMBALI, DEMI TUHAN KEMBALILAH! AKU MOHON!" Air mata Kim Taehyung yang berderai tercampur dengan darahnya sendiri ditatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam.

Kemudian teriakan Taehyung berhenti dengan suara lemahnya bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan lembut Kyungsoo ketika petugas tersebut berlari kearahnya.

"Ketika kau membuka matamu nantinya kau akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini." Taehyung tersenyum lemah.

"Dan kemudian tolong temui abangku." Kyungsoo seolah melebur dalam air mata Taehyung yang jatuh.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Katakan bahwa aku telah mengirim malaikat untuknya. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku membenci cara nya memakan makanan manis, katakan padanya untuk selalu meminum obatnya tepat waktu, katakan padanya untuk selalu membersihkan kamarnya agar layak dihuni, suruh dia agar tidak memakan makanan cepat saji, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk makan tepat waktu, beri nasehat padanya agar membuang ramyeon dari kamarnya, sampaikan padanya untuk berhenti merokok dan berkelahi, katakan bahwa—" Taehyung tersadar akan racauannya yang mulai terdengar begitu menyedihkan ditelinganya sendiri. Seutuh pertahanan terkuatnya mulai terkikis saat ia kembali pada realitas nyata, ia kembali mengingat bahwa banyak hal yang belum dia lakukan untuk Hyungnya. Bahwa disudut terdalam hatinya Kim Taehyung masih menginginkan udara mengisi paru-parunya. Namun Taehyung kembali menguatkan dirinya. Pemuda tersebut menatap mata gadis itu yang meluapkan setetes air mata.

"Tolong katakan aku menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Aku yang memilih takdir hidupku." Ucapnya memerhatikan air mata gadis itu yang menetes kian banyak.

"Nama abangku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Serunya seolah menanamkan nama tersebut ke relung hati Kyungsoo.

"Abangku seperti malaikat." Ucapnya pelan nyaris sekarat.

"Malaikat yang selalu menjagaku dengan sayapnya yang rusak—Aku ingin dia bebas, Aku ingin dia didekap begitu hangat oleh malaikat lainnya dan membuatnya tertidur dengan damai tanpa ada lagi luka yang akan kembali menusuknya." Suara Taehyung mulai menipis diantara angin musim gugur yang berhembus, kehangatan suara nya membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertidur bersama Taehyung.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bernapas. Jadilah malaikat untuk abangku." Perjanjian itu terucap dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo yang jatuh tepat dikulit Taehyung ketika ia ditarik begitu forsir dan digendong menjauhi tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak begitu mengenaskan dengan bangku bus menimpa kakinya.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum saat gadis itu tenggelam dari pintu bus.

Ia menutup matanya. Bernapas dengan suara lirih memanggil nama abangnya.

"Kim Jongin hyung." Seraknya. "Kenapa kau membenci nama Koreamu hyung?" Taehyung bertanya dalam sunyi.

"Bagaimana bisa nama sebagus itu hanya boleh diucapkan olehku?" lontaran pertanyaan kacaunya membuat sekarat jiwa Taehyung mulai menangis.

"Kim Jongin hyung..." panggilnya rapuh dalam detik dimana nyawanya seakan terangkat dan membuat tubuhnya luar biasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sampai jumpa nanti." Suaranya teredam dengan bunyi kuat pecahan kaca dan api yang memakan Taehyung dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Lovelrin note :_**

Terimakasih untuk yg masih setia banget terus _review_ dan nunggu DefyGravity. _(beneran aku syok kalo dah liat view beribu-ribu tp yg review itu kek satu banding seribu TT but its okay guys... i just wanna say_ _please do review when you think my story deserve it, and i'll be very grateful for it. well, reader like to read ff and author likes to read reviews :")_

.

.

THANKYOU #DEEPBOW

Sincerely, Lovelrin


	15. It's You (A)

**"Defying Gravity"**

 ** _14\. It's You (A)_**

• **Cast:** Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Hurt! Au • **Length:** Chaptered • **Rating:** _M (To be Safe!)_

 **Soundtrack:** _A Little Braver_ _–_ New Empire / _It's You -_ Henry

 **Summary:** Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy itu setampan Adonis dan sejenius Isaac New Ton dengan silangan Albert Einstein. Dan semua itu berbanding lurus dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang melumpuhkan Sehun dengan segenap tingkah memikatnya. _Play me, then i will play you back!_

 ** _© Lovelrin._**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lupa kan jika aku masih memiliki tiga permintaan yang wajib kau penuhi." Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan dahi yang terlipat mulai memikirkan ide untuk menjahili gadis ini.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya ditemani dengan semburat jingga dari langit yang mulai berganti menjadi malam. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. "Mau bermain pura-pura idiot?" tanya nya dengan langkah kaki kecil menyusuri jalanan taman didekat sungai Han, ditemani oleh beberapa pejalan kaki dan juga sepeda yang melewati kedua nya.

"Ingat tentang pertandingan basket paling aneh kita seminggu yang lalu?" tekannya dengan kata basket yang membuat Sehun menyeringai, "Yang aku ingat hanya kau dengan keahlian bermain basketmu yang luar biasa menakjubkan." Sehun mengenggam lengan gadis itu ketika langkah kaki Kyungsoo menjadi kacau akibat kakinya yang terselandung oleh tali sepatunya sendiri. Gadis itu luar biasa ceroboh dan Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan bagaimana cara gadis itu untuk menghindari hal-hal berbahaya yang mengitari nya tanpa ia yang ada disisi gadis itu.

"Disamping keahlian bermain basketmu, kau juga ahli menarik bencana mendekatimu ya?" Sehun berdecak, menarik gadis itu untuk berada disisinya dengan posisi gadis itu berada didalam lindungan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menarik napasnya mendapati tali sepatu Kyungsoo terurai, "Nah kau juga ahli menguraikan tali sepatumu tanpa menyentuhnya." tambah Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, gadis dengan tinggi sebahunya ini mulai mengeluarkan pembelaan diri.

"Tidak seperti itu. Mana aku tahu jika tali sepatuku lepas. Dan aku bukan penarik bencana. Aku—" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti mengucapkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba sentuhan tangan Sehun yang mengusap kepalanya menjadikan pikirannya hitam dan lupa untuk melanjutkan ucapannya karena setelah pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya lembut, Sehun berjongkok didepannya dan mulai membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Lain kali ikat yang benar." Sehun menjalin tali sepatu Kyungsoo, "Jika hal ini terulang lagi tanpa aku yang menyadarinya, kau bisa jatuh Kyungsoo~ya."omelan pelan Sehun terhadapnya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan diam, matanya sibuk memerhatikan pemuda yang masih berjongkok didepannya, membiarkan lutut celananya kotor terkena tanah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dan bisikan manusia yang melewati mereka karena pemuda itu terlalu fokus menjalin tali sepatunya. Hal ini lah yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mendengarkan omelan manis Sehun dan senyuman gadis itu lepas.

"Kau sadar tidak jika sekarang kau menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang yang melewati kita." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, menurunkan tubuhnya ikut berjongkok didepan Sehun yang kini menjalin tali sepatu kirinya, "Aku tahu, aku mendengar kata romantis yang terselip dari kata-kata mereka tentangku." Sehun berbisik tidak memperdulikan gerakan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba ikut berjongkok didepannya, Kyungsoo berdecak, "Narsisme adalah salah satu penyakit yang harus diobati." Dengusnya.

Sehun menyelesaikan ikatannya, "Dan kau adalah obat yang harus berada disampingku agar—" kalimatnya putus, ketika ia menaikan pandangannya wajah gadis itulah yang pertama kali ia tatap dalam jarak yang sedemikian dekat karena gadis itu ikut menurunkan tubuhnya, Seharusnya Sehun tetap bernapas secara normal, tidak dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menahan napas nya dan kedua belah matanya seakan terpasung didalam mata cokelat hazel itu. Seakan semesatanya memudar berganti menjadi wajah gadis itu yang melumpuhkan syaraf ditubuhnya sehingga pemuda itu hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan gerakan lain selain masuk kedalam bola mata yang menenangkannya.

Mata inosen yang menenggelamkan Sehun dalam samudera tanpa batas milik gadis itu, seakan mimpi-mimpinya tergambar tanpa cela didalam mata Kyungsoo, mata yang memperlihatkan masa depan dan Sehun seakan pulang kerumah.

"Sehun~ah." Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun pelan, cukup kaget karena ternyata suaranya masih bisa terdengar ketika ia nyaris putus asa untuk menoleh kearah lain selain mata Sehun yang terikat dalam tatapannya.

"Kau tahu tidak, jika ternyata kecemasan terbesarku terletak pada dirimu." ucap Sehun pelan, tidak membiarkan gadis itu untuk bernapas secara normal karena Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan dan tatapan mata Sehun terhadapnya meraup seluruh vision nya.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mencemaskan suatu hal dengan sebegini besar, ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaanku ternyata setipis kertas jika menyangkut tentang mu." Sehun mengelus pipinya lembut, merasakan bagaimana syaraf dikulitnya yang disentuh dengan halus kulit gadis itu.  
"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu atau kau ingin melakukan suatu hal yang beresiko maka pikirkan lah bahwa ada satu orang pria yang menunggumu untuk menatap matamu dan merindukan kehadiranmu disisinya." Bisik Sehun menatap dalam mata itu, "Pikirkanlah bahwa setiap tindakan yang kau ambil ternyata dampaknya bukan untukmu saja, tetapi diriku juga. maka, jangan berani melakukan tindakan yang beresiko karena kau mempertaruhkan diriku."

Sehun merapihkan rambut gadis itu, "Kyungsoo~ya _."_ Ucapnya dalam, mengikat mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tegasnya. "Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, maka akulah pemuda tanpa ikatan darah yang berusaha menjadi pertama datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Memastikan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja, tanpa satupun luka yang menyakiti gadis didepanku ini."

Kemudian gadis itu menemukan dirinya kelu, hanya mampu mengambil napas susah saat pemuda didepannya ini mengatakan, "Kau _nyawa pertamaku."_ Dengan tatapan begitu dalam seolah perkataan itu adalah janji mutlaknya serta senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Jadi, Ingatlah baik-baik ucapanku tadi."

Sehun berdehem setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan wajah pemuda itu mulai memerah, ia kemudian berdiri membiarkan gadis itu terpaku dengan kerdipan matanya yang terlihat begitu imut.

"Jangan ulangi lagi kecerobohan bodohmu ini, ikat tali sepatu dengan benar." Kyungsoo mengerjap saat Sehun berdiri meninggalkannya dengan telinganya yang berdengung putus asa karena ia hanya mampu menangkap kalimat _"Kau nyawa pertamaku."_ Yang dirapalkan secara repetisi terucap di otak nya.

Tanpa sadar pipi gadis itu memerah, tidak bisa menghentikan dentuman dijantungnya yang berdentum semakin gila karena kini pemuda tersebut menarik lenganya untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya ak—" kalimat Sehun terputus saat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, "Kau benar-benar bom pribadi milikku." gadis itu bergumam tak habis pikir mengenai kebiasan Sehun dan kejutan-kejutan dari nya yang mampu membuat gadis seperti dirinya mengalami serangan jantung dan mati muda, Kyungsoo menarik napas, berusaha meredakan dentuman dijantungnya, "Jangan melakuka hal yang mampu membuatku pingsan seperti tadi. Dasar _playboy_." Serunya melangkahkan kaki dengan begitu cepat dengan semu di pipi, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengejarnya dengan dengusan tidak terima karena ucapan Playboy dan dirinya adalah nol besar.

"Kyungsoo~ya," panggilan Sehun diabaikan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu melajukan kakinya semakin cepat, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Sehun dengan wajah sememerah ini dan berusaha meredakan dentuman tak masuk akal dijantungnya.

Sehun yang berada dibelakang gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menyadari jika gadis yang berada didepannya ini tengah menghindarinya akibat ucapan bodohnya. Sehun mengejar gadis itu, ketika ia berada disamping Kyungsoo, Sehun mencari letak telapak tangannya, lalu mengaitkannya dengan jari jemari yang kemudian tertaut sempurna.

Kehangatan memeluk keduanya.

Tanpa adanya penolakan, mereka kemudian kembali berjalan menyusuri taman dengan lampu jalan yang menemani.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan hari itu." Sehun memulai, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun. "Hmm?"

"Tentang basket dan taruhan kita." Jawabnya halus, Kyungsoo tersenyum ternyata pemuda disampingnya mengingat tentang hari itu. "Dua permintaan dariku dan satu permintaan darimu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Sehun memainkan jemari gadis itu dalam genggaman tangannya. "Bukankah seharusnya tiga permintaan dariku untukmu." Sehun menyembunyikan kekehannya melihat ekspresi lucu gadis itu akibat ucapan jahilnya.

"Seharusnya sepert itu, tetapi karena kebodohanmu membiarkanku menang maka dua permintaan dariku dan satu darimu."

"Aku memang bodoh jika berhadapan dengan gadis sepertimu." Gumam Sehun. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hmm, Kau membantuku memasukan bola basket kedalam ring." Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Lalu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau membiarkanku menaiki punggungmu dan— " Sehun melanjutkan, "Dan kau menikmatinya."

"Ya tuhan kau ingin menjahiliku ya?" Kyungsoo berseru, Sehun menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan." serunya kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya menyukai ekspresi ini." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Sehun ketika gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Nah dan pastinya kau merindukan cubitan dariku untukmu." Sehun menahan sengatan kulitnya akibat cubitan dari gadis ini. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, "Okay okay, maaf." Putusnya.

Sehun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu kemudian diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun, "Hei."

"Hmm?"

" _Hmm?"_ Sehun mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, "Jangan mengikuti ucapanku terus, Hunaa."

"Lagi."

Dahi gadis itu berkerut, "Apa?" tanya nya tidak mengerti.

"Permintaanku, **_Jangan pernah melupakan namaku maupun diriku."_**

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, "Panggil namaku dalam keadaan apapun, dalam situasi apapun, panggil namaku seperti itu, hanya Hunaa, selamanya hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu,bukan orang lain. Hanya namaku dan aku akan datang untukmu."

"Itu permintaanku."

.

.

 **...**

 _"_ _Hunaa."_ Suara itu terdengar ketika Sehun membuka _Voice mail_ nya.

 _"_ _Hunaa ada apa denganmu? Kau menghilang tanpa ucapan apapun. Aku dan yang lainnya mencarimu."_ Buku jemari nya memutih memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya Sehun mengenggam ponselnya.

 _"_ _Hunaa, tolong telpon aku jika kau mendengar voice mail ini."_

 _"_ _Hunaa dua pasien yang sering ku ceritakan padamu sudah diperbolehkan pulang."_ Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya pahit.

 _"_ _Hunaa ini hari ke sepuluh aku tidak melihat wajahmu."_ Sehun menarik napasnya yang terasa begitu berat.

 _"_ _Hunaa... jangan seperti ini."_ Pemuda itu tersedak tarikan napas tercekiknya.

 _"_ _Hunaa, aku muak memanggilmu seperti ini terus."_

 _"_ _Hunaa, aku telah menuruti permintaanmu, memanggilmu nyaris seperti orang gila dan kau tidak juga datang kepadaku."_

 _"_ _Kau pembohong tuan Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy."_ Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar.

 _"_ _Dua puluh hari, kau hebat Hunaa."_

 _"_ _Dua puluh satu hari, apa yang ada dipikiranmu Oh Sehun?!"_ Mata pemuda itu terasa panas, namun Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kehancuran mutlaknya.

 _"_ _Hunaa, Jika ini yang kau mau, maka berhenti sekarang."_

 _"_ _Kau berhasil bajingan, kau berhasil membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau berhasil mempermainkan ku! membawaku dalam surgamu dan kemudian kau meninggalkanku di neraka jahanam yang kau buat untukku."_

 _"_ _Bangsat, kau memang bangsat Sehun."_

Gadis itu _menangis._

Sehun merasakan sanubarinya _remuk_ tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun selain mendengar kata demi kata yang terlampau pilu dipendengarannya. Matanya luar biasa panas, dengan sirat sedih kerinduan matanya untuk melihat gadis ini.

 _"_ _Kau mau membuatku semenderita apalagi bajingan? Kau mau membuatku tersiksa bagaimana lagi? Beritahu aku, katakan semuanya dan aku akan melakukannya agar kau bisa berhenti sekarang juga."_

Maaf.

Kata itu lepas, terdengar begitu pilu dan begitu parau. Bergumam diiringi dengan satu tetes air matanya yang ternyata jatuh, dimana Sehun merasakan pelupuk matanya mengugumpal lebih banyak oleh genangan luka.

 _"_ _Kembalilah. Hunaa."_

Mata pemuda itu berpendar oleh luka. Tangannya bergerak untuk memutus _Voice mail_ dari gadis itu, namun kemudian ia menahannya, segenap diri Oh Sehun masih belum cukup untuk mendengar suara Kyungsoo, masih belum puas untuk mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya, masih terlampau jauh untuk mengobati kerinduannya dan iblis sesungguhnya adalah dirinya ketika ialah yang menyiksa Kyungsoo sebegini kejam dan sadis tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis manis itu.

 _"_ _Aku membutuhkanmu bangsat."_

Tawa parau terlepas dengan sudut bibirnya yang luka, jiwanya mencoba meredam seluruh kekecewaan dan hatinya yang hancur karena iblis sepertinya seharusnya tidak perlu dibutuhkan, seharusnya iblis sepertinya dicampakkan oleh malaikat tanpa sayap seperti Kyungsoo, membuangnya, menginjak dan memakinya membabi buta dengan sumpah serapah yang patut diludahkan untuknya.

 _"_ _Hunaa, maaf... maafkan ucapanku kemarin. Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila mengatakan hal aneh kepadamu."_

Tiga tetes.

Empat tetes.

Enam,

 _"_ _Hunaa... aku merindukanmu."_

Sehun terisak untuk yang pertama kali.

 _"_ _Tolong aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku menyerah."_

.

.

.

 **...**

 ** _Scorpius Hyperion Sehun Malfoy_** **POV.**

"Hentikan nonsens ini."

Bagaimana caranya untuk _berhenti?_

" _Score_ , ini gila. Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan?"

Apa mahluk sepertiku bisa gila?

Aku menatap pantulan cermin seukuran tubuh, memerhatikan bagaimana kondisi tubuhku saat ini. Apakah lebih baik dari kemarin atau lebih buruk dari saat dimana aku kehilangan tubuh dan hampir menabrakan diri dengan kecepatan gila menghantam pagar pembatas jalan, dimaki oleh Kris dengan fase terbrengseknya yang aktif lalu kemudian sumpah serapah nya berganti menjadi tatapan kasihan yang menjatuhkan harga diriku lalu tanpa jeda ia menarik segenap duniaku saat dimana dia mulai mengucapkan nama _Kyungsoo_ dan menceritakan keadaan gadis itu.

Kris mencoba membunuhku.

Ia mulai menghentikan kata-katanya menyadari bagaimana ekspresi wajah dan ucapannya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun dariku yang hanya diam mengunci seluruh kata-kata dengan tatapan. Terlepas dari segenap reaksiku terhadap nya, Kris seolah mengerti dan ekspresi penyesalannya tertera begitu jelas, demi Tuhan ia tidak salah apapun, lalu tanpa menatapku ia mulai melangkah, meninggalkan ku sendiri dikamar dengan kata maaf yang terlampau sering diucapkan nya dan hal ini mengesankan karena sikap apatisnya perlahan memudar akibatku.

Kau hebat Sehun.

Aku menarik napas, berusaha tetap bernapas untuk menebus segala dosa yang kubuat. Apa yang aku lakukan dikehidupan ku selama ini otomatis membuatku membenci segenap diriku. Benar, penyesalan akan menghantuimu disetiap lembar terakhir kanvas hidupmu. Jika ini adalah akhirnya maka dosa yang selama ini ku buat tidak akan bisa terhapus, Jika ini adalah akhirnya maka neraka akan menjadi tempat penebusan dosaku berikutnya.

Aku berpikir apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar, namun segenpa logika dari hasil pemikiranku yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melaluinya ternyata salah. Bahwa ternyata aku memilih takdir paling buruk. Jika aku bisa memutar seluruh alur hidupku maka aku akan mempertaruhkan _apapun_ termasuk nyawaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Mulai berpikir mungkin Kris benar, aku bisa gila jika memilih kalah dari pertandingan antara diriku sendiri. Mulai berpikir mungkin Kris adalah cenayang yang hidup ratusan tahun makanya ia berani memberikan nasihat untuk mempengaruhiku.

Namun, Apa makhluk sepertiku bisa gila?

Bagaimana caranya membuat diriku gila? jika ternyata dari awal aku memang sudah gila.

Aku _sekarat._

Aku pikir hidupku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata aku _sekarat._

Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku membutuhkan _dia._ Aku perlu benapas dengan benar. Aku perlu mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuh dan perasaanku dan kembali pulang kerumah, dalam pelukannya. Menatapnya yang hanya akan balas menatapku tanpa mengucapkan apapun, lalu tertidur dengan dekapan hangat yang menenangkan dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin dari sekian khayalan yang pernah ku buat, khayalan inilah yang terindah. Jika aku terus menerus mengkhayal tentang ini selama dua puluh empat jam aku bersedia mati meninggalkan segala dosaku. Menjadi egois dan memlih melupakan janji ku untuk mencicipi neraka yang kubuat demi menebus luka sahabatku. Menjadi iblis mengabaikan bulatan dosa-dosa kemudian mati tanpa menginjak surga dan tertidur di neraka.

Ironis.

Hidupku nyaris monoton. Tidak ada satupun warna yang bisa kutangkap selain warna hitam dan putih. Putih untuk kebahagianku dan hitam untuk kesedihanku, Normal. Hanya saja hidup sebagai keturunan keluarga terhormat dan mempunyai darah biru membutakan mata manusia yang seakan memandangku dengan hunusan pisau sebegitu tajam dan kehangatan palsunya setiap kali aku melewati mereka. Aku seakan dikelompokan sebagai berlian berharga miliaran dan harus diburu dengan berbagai cara yang nyaris membuatku muak. Aku ingin diperlakukan sama seperti halnya orang lain yang menikmati hidup normalnya.

Aura intimidasiku yang tercipta akibat pertahanan dan pengendalian diriku lah yang menjadi lapisan pelindung pertamaku setiap ada orang baru yang mencoba peruntungan mendekati pewaris klan Malfoy. Sebagai anak laki-laki yang mengenal sopan santun, aku membalas kebaikan palsu mereka dengan senyum sama palsu dan menekan segenap sumpah serapahku untuk meludahi mereka dengan tindakan lain seperti menyapa. Aku hapal bagaimana cara orang-orang licik menatapku dan begitu mudah bagiku melihat satu ketulusan langka, perbandingan seribu berbanding satu. Dan aku menertawakan dunia karena fakta tentang menghargai orang ternyata harus semenyedihkan ini hasilnya.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan patuh mengikuti setiap garis takdir yang telah terukir dikanvas nadirku. Seperti partitur tanpa adanya larik, aku terus melangkah bernapas patuh dan mencerna segalanya tanpa ada satupun makna yang mencengkram kendali kehidupanku.

Namun, satu senyuman yang terlahir dari ketulusan dan tatapan hangat itulah yang menghancur leburkan dua warna hidupku.

 _Dia_ makna dari kata pulang kerumah.

 _Dia_ seakan menyempurnakan kepingan hidupku yang sebelumnya hilang.

Tatapan sememikat Venus dan mata yang mengalahkan cahaya bulan itulah yang menarik hidup monotonku sampai keakar-akarnya.

 _Dia_ adalah definisi seluruh dunia ada digenggaman tanganku, nyawa pertama yang memegang kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaanku.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengerti tentang cara bagaimana aku bisa jatuh sebegitu keras dengan nama gadis itu yang kini menjadi prioritas pertamaku. Seberapapun aku menolak keras diriku untuk jatuh dan menghindari nya nyataya aku kembali membutuhkannya.

Do Kyungsoo seolah menjeratku sampai ambang batas pertahan diri, dari pertama kali aku melihatnya hanya gadis itu yang mampu mencengkram kendali kehidupanku. Bagaimana cara gadis itu menatapku, bagaimana cara bibir itu tersenyum dan memanggil namaku dengan sebegitu menenangkannya, dan aku tidak pernah mengerti dampak yang diakibatkan oleh panggilan namaku darinya seakan membuatku melambung menembus atmosfir, merasakan segenap detak jantungku riuh dan aku begitu merindukan sensasinya.

Dia seakan menarikku dengan semua tingkah inosennya, membuka mataku tentang arti semesta yang ternyata tidak seremeh yang ku kira. Selama ini dialah yang mengajariku tentang arti hari demi hari, pagi menuju malam dan juga jawaban dari dentuman gila setiap kali aku menatap kedua belah matanya.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara gadis itu menolak semua ajakan manis dariku, ketika pertama aku meminta nomor ponselnya, Kyungsoo seakan membangun benteng terkerasnya untukku, seakan pagar beton itu tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan cara apapun, maka aku mencari segala hal yang dapat menghancurkannya, keputus asaanku tertekan dengan semangatku untuk terus mendekatinya, menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit dinding skeptis itu dan setelah aku menghancurkannya, Aku menyadari keputusanku ternyata _salah._

Seharusnya, dari awal aku membiarkan dinding itu tetap menjulang kokoh dan tidak bersikeras menghancurkannya. Seharusnya aku tetap membiarkan dinding itu berdiri tegak tanpa entitas asing masuk menghancur leburkan nya. _Seharusnya_ Oh Sehun tidak mengetuk pintu hati Do Kyungsoo, membiarkan hidup gadis itu berjalan lurus dengan semesta yang melindunginya tanpa akhir yang ternyata sememilukan ini.

Jika ini adalah takdir hidupku, maka aku patut bersimpuh memohon ampun berlutut didepan gadis itu karena aku menghancurkan hidupnya akibat kedatanganku.

Jika ini adalah takdir hidupku, maka aku patut tertidur didalam neraka, menerima semua siksaan dengan taruhan hidup demi menggantikan Taehyung untuk tetap hidup menemani Kai.

Jika ini adalah takdir hidupku, maka aku pantas menerima segala akibat karena menghancurkan kehidupan dua orang yang ku sayangi.

Dan,

Jika ini adalah takdir hidupku, maka aku tidak akan pernah menyalahi takdir karena setidaknya akibat takdir inilah aku dapat mengenal mereka walau akhirnya ternyata akan semenyedihkan ini.

.

.

 **...**

 _"_ _SHIT!"_ umpatan kasar dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya melihat arah dimana mata tajam itu mengarah.

Baekhyun merasa tensi mulai meningkat fatal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pencarian mereka terhadap Sehun hampir sebulan ini membuahkan hasil dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menahan amukannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, masuk kedalam mobil cepat lalu memasang _seatbelt_ nya. Rasa khawatir nya meningkat ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil secara serampangan setelah melihat sosok Sehun meninggalkan perusahaan elit miliknya.

"Jangan membuat mobilku hancur Yeol." Pemuda itu melirik Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil alih kemudi mobil, sedikit mengeluarkan canda demi menurunkan tensi yang sedemikian tinggi, Baekhyun memegang erat seat belt dengan harapan bahwa hari ini akan berlalu dengan cepat dan semua permasalahan ini akan berakhir.

Chanyeol menajamkan matanya mulai mengejar mobil Sehun diantara mobil lain yang dilewatinya serampangan dalam diam.

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol menegang, ia mengambil _handle_ yang terletak disampingnya dan mengenggamnya erat.

Rambut hitam Chanyeol berantakan dengan peluh yang menempel didahinya. Byun Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat terlalu kaget dengan perubahan drastis Chanyeol, tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan pandangan mata yang menampakan dendam dan juga _luka_ namun juga ketajaman matanya luar biasa serta begitu intens fokus pada mustang yang berjalan sama kacaunya menyalip mobil lainnya _._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin mati muda, Dokter Park."_

Pemuda itu mengunci seluruh kata-kata yang tertahan dilidahnya, Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang hiperaktif kini menjadi pasif, seluruh kosa katanya seakan mati meninggalkan ia yang tengah mengingat bagaimana cara bernapas dengan baik dan benar karena sedari tadi yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah menahan napas mengikuti laju kecepatan mobilnya yang menggila.

Selain itu, Baekhyun tahu benar, bahwa aura Chanyeol saat ini bukan lah aura yang bisa dijadikan lelucon, mata itu menunjukan amarah dan kesakitan yang amat sehingga Baekhyun hanya diam, bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak menjerit saat Chanyeol menginjak gas spontan lalu mobil nya melaju begitu kencang membelah kota Seoul.

Suara geritan dari gigi Chanyeol menambah ketakutan Baekhyun. Tangan pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat sama dengan wajahnya yang mengeras, matanya yang memerah menatap cermat jalanan Seoul, menyalip kacau mobil mobil disampingnya sehingga bunyi puluhan klakson terdengar memekakan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harap, Chanyeol tengah becanda. Maka Baekhyun pasti akan menendang pemuda itu untuk tidak menakut-nakutinya, tetapi yang ditemukannya _berbeda,_ Baekhyun masih tetap bertahan pada posisi nya, duduk tegang dengan napas yang sesekali tertahan ketika tikungan tajam yang diambil Chanyeol begitu berbahaya sehingga tangan Baekhyun memerah akibat pelampiasan rasa takut dan paniknya mengenggam erat seatbelt.

Park Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin bercanda dengan perubahan raut wajah seperti itu, dan satu-satu nya yang Baekhyun ucapan berkali-kali adalah doa nya kepada _siapapun_ untuk menolong nya dari situasi menegangkan ini dan menyelamatkannya dari amarah terpendam Chanyeol yang hampir meledak terhadap Sehun yang sama gilanya menghilang menjadikan orang disekitarnya bingung dan Chanyeol tidak akan diam membiarkan pria penyebab air mata gadis kecilnya jatuh, lolos begitu saja.

 **...**

"Sehun bertahan mati-matian." Suara lemah itu tertangkap dipendengaran Zitao yang tengah mengamati ekspresi Kris setelah pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ia bertahan untuk tetap bernapas demi menebus segala dosanya." Sambungnya luar biasa pahit dan Ziato tetap berdiri patuh menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak menerobos masuk dengan murka yang telah di tahannya semenjak pemuda itu menghilang meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Zitao telah bersumpah akan tetap tenang ketika Kris mulai menyerah dan membawanya menemui Sehun, membiarkan gadisnya melihat bagaimana kehancuran Sehun dan sadar bahwa presepsinya selama ini kepada Sehun ternyata salah.

Huang Zitao seakan runtuh ketika matanya menangkap sirat mata Sehun.

Bagaimana kakinya seakan gemetar melihat tangan pemuda itu yang ditusuk oleh aliran intravena dan bobot tubuhnya berkurang sedemikian besar. Ada bekas luka dikeningnya, lebam dibeberapa kulit dan Zitao tidak percaya dengan kedua belah matanya sendiri saat melihat sosok didepannya balas menatapnya dengan obsidian yang seakan meredup dan menyapanya dengan senyum getir.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Suara kasual Sehun menarik diri Zitao untuk bernapas menyaksikan pemuda yang selama ini terlihat sedemikian rapi kini terlihat begitu berantakan dengan kemejanya yang terkancing asal, rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan menutupi bekas luka dikening dan wajah pucat nyaris seperti pesakitan menatapnya.

"Sehun." Panggilan nama dari Zitao membuat Sehun sadar karena pandangan mata Zitao terhadapnya begitu intens.

"Ah, jangan kaget melihat keadaanku. Aku hanya butuh menghabiskan cairan infus ini untuk bertahan karena selera makanku memburuk akhir-akhir ini." Zitao menemukan dirinya hilang dalam detak jam yang menyiksa.

 _"_ _Seminggu yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan, mustangnya spin out menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Sudah tiga kali ia nyaris melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tetapi kecelakaan yang terakhir mengakibatkan keningnya butuh dijahit dan ia harus dirawat beberapa hari karena deprivasi tidur dan stress. Hari ini ia harus diinfus karena pemuda itu membiarkan asupan gizinya memburuk. Suntik vitamin menjadi hal rutin dan orang gila itu dengan senang hati menerima segala bentuk anjuran Dokter dan memilih menyakiti dirinya dengan jarum daripada memakan makanannya."_

 _"_ _Kau salah menilainya selama ini Zitao~ya. Sehun_ — _ia sama hancurnya dengan Kyungsoo."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering nama gadis itu diucapkan Sehun dalam tidurnya, Kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya ia meneriakan nama Kyungsoo berharap gadis itu datang menyapanya, Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering ia menyakiti dirinya dengan senyum palsu yang terukir getir dibibirnya, lidahnya terkunci rapat tanpa mau mengucapkan satu katapun alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat."_

 _"_ — _Sehun memohon, nyaris berlutut kepadaku untuk tidak menceritakan keadaan dan dimana dirinya berada, untuk yang pertama kali, keparat itu memperlihatkan kehancuran mutlak nya padaku, untuk yang pertama kali bajingan itu memperlihatkan air matanya dan aku mati matian berusaha tenang ketika melihat keadaan bajingan itu semakin memburuk. Ia hancur. Lebih dari siapapun. Kondisi keluarganya semakin memperparah keadaannya, dan lelaki itu bertahan mati-matian untuk bernapas dan menghadapi hari dengan harapan dosa yang bahkan tak ku ketahui apa itu, terhapus sedikit demi sedikit."_

 _"_ _Aku mohon, ikuti setiap permainan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Ikuti alur permainannya dan jangan bertanya apapun, cukup menjadi orang tolol dan tutup matamu seakan semua baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo_ — _Jangan menceritakan apapun tentang Kyungsoo padanya, jangan berani sedikit pun mengatakan nama itu didepannya. karena jika itu terjadi, maka kau mencoba membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Ia memohon padaku Zitao~ya, ia mohon untuk membiarkan dirinya melawan dirinya sendiri tanpa siapapun yang mencoba menganggunya. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia terus hidup menatap dunia. Cukup diam dan biarkan dirinya menyelesaikan semua hal yang menjadi alasannya menghilang sebulan ini."_

Zitao menatap Sehun dengan dada yang semakin sesak, sumpah serapah dan umpatan serta janji untuk membunuh pemuda itu bila bertemu tiba-tiba hilang berganti dengan rasa sesak yang membuat Zitao diam terpekur menatap Sehun dalam diam.

Zitao pikir Sehun adalah bangsat yang mencoba merusak hidup Kyungsoo dengan cara liciknya, Zitao pikir Sehun adalah bajingan yang meninggalkan gadis polos itu setelah memakainya sesuka hati, Zitao pikir Sehun adalah iblis yang patut dimusnahkan karena membuat gadis kecilnya menangis dan terluka.

Namun, detik ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata "Jaga Kyungsoo untukku, aku mohon." Zitao tahu, Pemuda itu tengah mencoba menjadi malaikat dengan topeng iblis yang memerangkap seluruh ketulusannya.

"Mengesampingkan amarah dan ketidaktahuan ku mengenai sikapmu selama ini, Aku pasti akan menjaga sahabatku. Kau cukup fokus pada masalahmu dan ketika semua masalah itu selesai biarkan aku menghantam wajahmu untuk melampiaskan amarahku akibat perilakumu selama ini."

Sehun mengangguk pasti, mengembangkan senyum lelahnya yang terlihat begitu tulus dimata Zitao. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kris yang berdiri disamping pintu dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Aku tidak salah apapun. Aku hanya tidak tahan mendengar semua amukan dan presepsinya tentangmu yang luar biasa kotor, maka aku membawanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Memperlihatkan bahwa presepsinya salah besar." Kris mencoba bertindak defensif akibat tatapan Sehun padanya yang seakan menghunus begitu dalam karena pemuda itu melanggar janjinya.

Sehun menarik napasnya, "Jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau sudah berjanji hyung." Kris mengangguk memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya.

Zitao berdehem, "Aku rasa disini aku yang salah. Kata-kataku tentangmu dihadapan Kris memang sedikit menyakiti hati." Kris berdecak. "Dengar, jadi jangan salahkan aku tapi salahkan gadis manis ini." Tunjuk Kris dengan wajah blasterannya yang berkerut kesal.

Sehun menatap mereka, "Baiklah, Aku lelah. Bisa kalian keluar?" Zitao dengan cepat mengangguk, menarik lengan Kris untu keluar.

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup sebelum kembali terbuka karena tiba-tiba keningnya disentuh oleh seseorang, "Kau tidak merawat luka mu dengan baik." Zitao kembali menyapa dengan mata cermat mengamati keningnya. Sehun bisa merasakan kehangatan gadis itu yang tengah menegurnya seperti seorang dokter yang memarahi pasien.

Zitao mengalihkan tatapan Sehun padanya, gadis itu dengan teliti mengamati luka demi luka yang terlihat begitu banyak dikulit Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata Sehun padanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Jemari Zitao berhenti, "Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti sahabatmu."

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang terbuka paksa membuat keduanya menoleh refleks.

"Brengsek."

Chanyeol mendesis, mengabaikan suara Kris ketika ia meringsek maju setelah menendang pintu lalu berjalan menuju Sehun, tatapan Chanyeol terhadap Sehun membuat Zitao menjauh, tatapan dingin yang membuat siapapun akan mundur.

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Sehun kuat, kesabarannya menunggu sedari tadi kini tidak dapat dibendung dan sekarang juga ia membutuhkan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan kacaunya

"Apa ini? kau sedang memainkan drama picisan? Brengsek." Chanyeol menatap Sehun skeptis, tidak memperdulikan peringatan Kris dan juga Baekhyun yang mencoba menariknya, Keduanya kemudian mundur akibat kalimat Sehun kepada mereka untuk meninggalkan nya dan Sehun berdua diruangan ini.

"Bangsat." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan rautnya begitu menakutkan.

"Lakukan apapun." Pupil Chanyeol membesar mendengar balasan Sehun, menyiratkan ketidak tahuannya tentang bagaimana cara lelaki didepannya ini berpikir. Maka ia tertawa, singkat begitu sarkatis dan dadanya sakit menahan amarah yang menggumpal untuk disalurkan dengan konfrontasi habis-habisan.

"Tinggalkan Kyungsoo." Suaranya tegas dengan wajah tegang menatap Sehun penuh dendam. "Aku telah meninggalkannya." Chanyeol menguatkan tarikan kemeja yang dipakai Sehun, begitu kasar sehingga tubuh lelaki itu terangkat karena tarikan forsir nya

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol berdesis.

"Dua kali, Dua kali kau menyakitinya. Dua kali kau merusaknya, dua kali kau meninggalkannya, dua kali kau membuatnya menangis, nyaris seperti anak kecil dia menangisi keparat yang meninggalkannya, menyumpah serapahinya, menjadi gadis bodoh yang ingin menggapai impiannya tentang cinta pertama yang sempurna!"

"Bajingan." Chanyeol mengumpat.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Keparat!" tatapan itu menakutkan. "Dua kali kau menghancurkan arti cinta nya, dua kali kau membiarkan ia terluka dan hancur. Gadis sepolos dirinya kau permainkan dengan sebegini kejam, dengan tidak berperasaan kau menorehkan luka menganga dengan darah yang menghambur dan tangis sakit hatinya kau biarkan. Kau bangsat Sehun." Chanyeol tidak pernah menatap orang lain dengan sedingin ini, tidak dengan gejolak amarah yang terasa begitu asing untuk dilontarkan, kata-katanya terucap disertai remuk sanubarinya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Untuk yang pertama kali dirinya berani membuka hati, Untuk yang pertama kali pipi itu memerah karena hatinya berhasil disentuh seorang pria, untuk yang pertama kali aku melihat ponselnya menampakan pesan dan sibuk berbunyi selain dariku, untuk yang pertama kali dengan naif ia menceritakan tentang cinta polosnya, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya pula ia merasakan kehancuran akibat iblis yang tidak tahu cara membalas segenap ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh gadis polos kepada iblis sepertimu." Chanyeol menggeritkan gerahamnya, napasnya yang panas menyentuh wajah Sehun yang tampak kelu dengan obsidian kelamnya yang kini seakan berpendar serta dirinya yang tampak hilang dalam sekon ketika lontaran kalimat Chanyeol membuat jiwa Sehun sekarat.

"Apa hak dan alasan yang kau punya sehingga berani mencuri hatinya? mengenalkan rasa manis tentang kasih sayang lalu dengan tega kau menyakitinya?"

"Kau —Keparat Sehun." Cengkraman itu dilepas Chanyeol, membuat tubuh pemuda itu jatuh. Meninggalkan sunyi dan udara kini terasa begitu hampa selain kata-kata Chanyeol yang seakan masih tertinggal memenuhi kepalanya.

Kini Park Chanyeol luar biasa menyesal membiarkan Do Kyungsoo pernah mengenal Sehun. Membuat gadis yang luar biasa baik dan jenius itu terluka. Dimana Seharusnya ia lah yang melindungi gadis kecilnya dan tidak membiarkan pemuda ini mendekatinya.

Karena hanya Park Chanyeol lah yang mengetahui berapa banyak piala kemenangan yang didapatkan Kyungsoo sejak kecil, bagaimana ia yang tahu tahu tentang obsesi gadis itu terhadap hujan dan alasan dibalik itu, tentang ketakutan luar biasanya terhadap gelap, semua makanan dan minuman favorite Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol lah yang selalu siap menjadi tumpuan gadis itu ketika ia selalu merasa dikucilkan sedari kecil akibat kejeniusannya.

Chanyeol memiliki sebuah luka akibat terjatuh menolong seekor kucing yang membuat lututnya dijahit demi melihat senyuman Kyungsoo kepadanya, dan bagimana ia yang belajar mati-matian mengejar cita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter setelah tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang nyaris mati akibat kecelakaan besar yang memberikan luka dan trauma mendalam demi menyelamatkan gadis itu jika hal buruk terjadi padanya lagi. Gadis itu selalu menangis setiap kali menonton drama picisan yang menguras air mata dan Chanyeol lah yang siap berada disampingnya, membiarkan bajunya basah akibat tangisan polos Kyungsoo lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga melontarkan lelucon demi melihat gadis itu tersenyum, lalu siapa lelaki ini yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang Kyungsoo kemudian dengan sesuka hati menyakiti gadis kecilnya, membuat mata itu memerah dengan lelehan air mata dan luka serta hari gadis itu berubah kelam?!

Park Chanyeol seharusnya tidak membiarkan lelaki ini mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun, tampak waspada dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya setelah Chanyeol melepas amarahnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus memulai selain kata, "Aku tidak mengerti..." yang kemudian diteruskannya dengan ia yang melepas aliran Intra Vena dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, menyebabkan bola mata Chanyeol membesar, darah mengalir dari punggung tangan Sehun akibat ia yang melepas serampangan infusnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tidak mengerti keberanian apa yang ku miliki sehingga berani mendekati gadis yang kau ** _cintai_**. Aku juga tidak tahu apapun tentangnya dibandingkan dirimu yang mengenalnya lebih lama dariku. Dari semua kata yang kau ucapkan tadi persentasi diriku mengenalnya dibandingkan dirimu adalah nol besar, _hyung._ " Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdentum karena ternyata pemuda didepannya ini tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

" _Aku mencintainya_. Mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa aku berani mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta kepadaku, mencoba mengetuk pintu hatinya, membukanya kemudian seperti lelaki pada umumnya aku ingin membuatnya bahagia"

"—kebahagianku seakan terletak dari kebahagiaannya, bahwa ternyata defisini dunia ada digenggaman tangan adalah tentang dirinya yang ingin aku jadikan ratu dan aku izinkan untuk mengatur seluruh kendali hidupku. Dan dari semua itu mungkin alasan dan keyakinan itulah yang membuatku memutuskan mendekatinya."

"Namun, aku salah. _Hyung."_ Mendengarnya, Chanyeol tertegun.

"Ternyata aku salah. Faktanya aku tidak memiliki apapun selain penyesalan karena mencoba mendekatinya. Aku membuatnya terluka. Aku membiarkan gadis yang ku cintai mengeluarkan air mata karena diriku, hal terburuk lainnya yang pernah ku lakukan selain menghancurkannya adalah ayahku ternyata menjadi penyebab dibalik kecelakaan yang menimpanya lima tahun silam."

" _Maafkan aku... Maaf."_ Chanyeol mengenggam kepalan tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar tangannya mendengar Sehun saat ini.

"Aku gagal, Hyung. _Maafkan aku.._ " tanpa pertahanan apapun, dari sudut mata Sehun mengalir setetes bening air mata dengan wajahnya yang tampak menyedihkan dan begitu bercela. Memperlihatkan Oh Sehun _hancur_ tanpa mampu menjelaskan bagaimana sanubarinya remuk menghadapi semua ini. lisannya seolah terkunci rapat mati tergugu, membuat air matanya keluar dengan suaranya yang luar biasa lemah.

"Aku gagal melindunginya, _Maaf... maafkan aku."_

Seharusnya Park Chanyeol membunuhnya, seharusnya Park Chanyeol melakukan janji yang terucap pasti ketika Kyungsoo koma dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan lima tahun silam karena kini ia telah menemukan penyebab gadisnya sekarat. Namun Park Chanyeol hanya mampu diam, terpasung dalam bisikan Sehun yang luar biasa sesak.

Ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun karena pikirannya tengah porak poranda mengetahui ini semua. Tentang Sehun dan kepergiannya seakan kini Chanyeol bisa membaca alasannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, tidak pernah menyangka, Sehun yang selalu diagung-agungkan sebagai manusia tanpa cela kini tengah hancur didepannya

Ironis.

Chanyeol menarik napas sesaknya melihat kondisi pemuda ini yang menyedihkan, terpasung dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang menggerus sanubari dan amarahnya memudar dan ia tidak mengerti ketika kakinya melangkah maju mendekati Sehun dan meraih tangan Sehun dimana darah masih mengalir akibat pelepasan infus paksa.

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan. Kau belum sepenuhnya gagal." Chanyeol menutup luka ditangan itu menyebabkan darah nya berhenti.

"Temui dia." Chanyeol berbisik.

"Buat dia bahagia."

.

.

 **...**

"Minumlah." Baekhyun menjulurkan kopi hangat didepan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Byun." Pemuda itu mengangguk, membiarkan kopi ditangannya diambil Chanyeol, lalu keduanya meminum kopinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan dalam cinta sepihakmu yang sedemikian menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya memilih kata mencintai. Dimana kata itu lebih tepat untukku. Klise. Aku tidak membutuhkan balasan darinya, karena dengan mencintainya aku merasa tercukupi. Hanya seperti itu Byun."_

 _"_ _Irasional, aku bertaruh bahwa akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa bertahan."_

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu percaya diri Byun, perasaanku padanya murni rasa sayang untuk melindunginya."_

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar sudah gila mate."_

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, sekilas mengingat seluruh kata-kata Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Aku kalah darimu, kau yang menang Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Defying Gravity_**

 ** _Part A_**

14\. It's You

 _(But you know, the thing about romance is... people only get together right at the very end.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 ** _Zabini Palace._**

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Apa ini?

Benar...

Bukankah takdirku memang harus semenyakitkan ini?

Bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti menangis? Bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas dengan baik tanpa mendeguk sedih seperti ini?

Aku selesai.

Seluruh pertahanan terkuatku hancur. Aku menangis sekuat-kuatnya, dalam dekapan **_nya._** dan ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku hancur. Tolong aku. Aku menyerah.

.

.

.

"Dia tertidur." Suara Sehun sampai ditelinga Kai ketika pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar Kai. Kemudian keduanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selain deru napas keduanya yang bersahutan, seolah diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka setelah mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang meremukan hati.

Gadis itu menangis begitu keras, begitu kencang, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, dengan kata maaf dan nama Taehyung yang diucapkannya begitu sering, air matanya jatuh begitu banyak membasahi kemeja Sehun yang berdiri tanpa goyah mendekap gadis itu yang tengah jatuh begitu keras dalam penyesalan dan rasa sedihnya, Sehun berusaha menariknya sekuat tenaga dengan dekapan dan usapan gemetar tangannya karena tangisan kacau Kyungsoo untuknya adalah definisi kehancurannya.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis itu berada didalam rumah Kai ketika ia datang berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Lalu ketika nama Taehyung dan Jongin diucap gemetar oleh bibir itu, suara itu seakan menusuk detak jantungnya, membuat degupan nya berhenti dengan napasnya yang tercekat sadar jika Kyungsoo mengenal adik Kai, bagaimana kepala Sehun seakan menangkap kemungkinan terburuk yang membuat wajahnya memucat dan separuh jemarinya gemetar. Langkah kakinya lah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya berjalan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo dengan seluruh kosa katanya yang hilang berganti menjadi rasa sesak ketika tangisan itu pecah.

" _Maafkan aku, yatuhan... Taehyung. Taehyung..."_

Mendengarnya, Sehun diam menyembunyikan sakitnya.

Kim Kai berdiri dengan pandangan kosong menatap Kyungsoo, " _Sehun..."_ panggilnya tanpa sadar melihat Sehun yang memeluk Kyungsoo. Ribuan kenangan menggerogoti kepala Kai, menggelegak begitu kacau tanpa pertahanan mengambil alih letak pikirannya. Kim Taehyung dulu pernah menceritakan teman wanitanya yang begitu pintar, Kim Taehyung yang seperti malaikat berusaha mengenalkan abang berandalnya dengan wanita yang memiliki obsesi tentang hujan, Kim Taehyung dulu selalu menceritakan tentang gadis yang memiliki kepribadian unik dan ia begitu kesal dengan nya, Kim Taehyung yang begitu menyayangi abangnya pernah mengatakan akan ada malaikat yang datang menggantikannya.

Dan disini, Kim Kai berdiri dengan bayangan Taehyung yang seakan ada di diri Kyungsoo, dimana ketika pertama kali menatap mata gadis itu Taehyung seakan berada didalam Kyungsoo, seolah jawaban tentang ketertarikan anehnya kepada gadis ini terjawab ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Taehyung dan memanggil nama Jongin yang membuat ia tampak begitu tersiksa.

Kerongkongan Kai panas, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka takdir akan sebegini jahat.

Apa yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga kebahagian seolah jauh dari genggaman tangannya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sehingga hari esok berubah menjadi kebahagian tanpa penderitaan yang harus dijalaninya?

Ia sudah gila.

Ia tidak waras.

Ia pengidap penyakit mental dengan keluarga yang kacau.

Ia pesakitan yang mengubur sakit dengan tawa.

Ia bertahan demi memegang janjinya kepada Taehyung.

Lalu kemudian Tuhan seakan belum puas memberinya siksaan yang mengharuskan Kai membenci sahabatnya sendiri karena ia lah penyebab adiknya tewas.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, Kim Kai yang membenci kata cinta ternyata menemukan definisi cinta dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Kim Kai tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa merasakan kata jatuh cinta didalam diri gadis itu yang tengah menangis kencang dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangisan dengan napas kasar nya yang berhembus pendek-pendek tampak begitu tersiksa dan gurat kehancuran itu begitu transparan, dan disini Kim Kai terkunci dalam kelu lidahnya yang mematikan seluruh kosa kata, dan porak poranda dirinya mengetahui bahwa gadis inilah yang dipertaruhkan Taehyung, dimana nyawa Taehyung harus lepas demi gadis ini.

Bolehkah ia _biadab_ dan menjadi pendosa untuk sekarang karena kini, Kim Kai membenci Tuhan.

.

.

.

Dan Kim Kai masih tulus berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk membuatnya bertahan dalam takdir yang tertulis dikanvas hidupnya. Memilih Surga nya sendiri ketika Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tanpa ucapan apapun pergi menjauhi rumahnya.

Karena Kim Kai terlalu lelah.

Karena Kim Kai menginginkan kedamaian.

Karena Kim Kai membutuhkan obat penenang lainnya demi meredam jalan pikirannya yang mulai gila akibat guncangan ini semua.

Kim Kai ingin tidur panjang. Beristirahat dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri berharap dirinya sampai disurga milik -Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Just snapshot about_** _Kyungsoo's childhood_

 _Chapter 0._

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan topi fedoranya itu menatap anak lelaki dengan kulit pucat yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatap hujan.

Anak itu menoleh kepadanya, mengamati Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan apel merah diantara genggaman jemari mungilnya.

" _For you."_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam bahasa asing mengira jika lelaki ini tidak mengerti bahasa lahirnya.

" _Red Apple._ " kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum menjulurkan apel merah kepada anak lelaki yang menerima pemberiannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

 _Buah favoriteku, apel merah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Lovelrin note :

 **Happy bday Do kyungsoo!**

 **Happy bday Kim Jongin!**

I Love You, Will and Beyond poetry

 **01:24/120118**

 _Sincerely Lovelrin,_

 _Review always be loved, thanks #deepbow_


End file.
